Oblivion
by Ada C. Eliana
Summary: Robin is presumed dead in a warehouse collapse, and as the Titans start to move on with their lives Slade works on turning an amnesiac Robin into his apprentice. The JLA eventually get involved, and the old Titans band with the new crowd to help them save
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone! This is my first 'Teen Titans' fanfic, though not my first fanfic. Iusually write'Ronin Warriors' fics. I began writing this before I saw "Birthmark," so for my purposes, that episode never happened. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this first chapter.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, would I be posting my stories on the internet?

* * *

Oblivion

Chapter 1: The Signal

Everything was normal in Titans Tower. Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing over a videogame. Raven was in her room meditating. Robin was out training. Starfire was rambling excitedly about yet another Tamaranian holiday to Cyborg and Beast Boy, who were clearly not listening. "Friends! Must you continue to argue with one another? I am attempting to impress upon you the importance of this special day!" Starfire said, exasperated. Cyborg and Beast Boy paid her no attention.

Starfire slumped against the back of the couch, accepting her defeat. She sighed, mentally picturing what each Titan was doing, and realizing that none of them would listen to her at the moment.

Cyborg suddenly let out a "Booyah!" and jumped to his feet, performing a celebratory dance. Beast Boy, defeated stalked into the kitchen area, and pulled out a soy shake.

"Wonderful! Now will you listen to me?" Starfire asked.

"Starfire, I'm not really in the mood," Beast Boy responded. He walked back over to the couch.

"That's because you just got served!" Cyborg shouted.

"Yeah, whatever, time for a rematch!" Beast Boy said.

"If you want to lose again…" Cyborg laughed, picking up the game controller.

Suddenly, the Titan alert sounded.

Robin raced into the room, interrupting the game when he switched on the monitor. "The city's being attacked," he announced redundantly. However, what he saw next made his masked eyes open wide. On the screen was a large group of robots… _Slade's_ robots. "We have to get down there!" Robin announced. He turned and took off, not waiting to see if the other Titans were following him. "If you're back, I'll get you…" Robin whispered as he ran.



By the time the Titans arrived, the city was swarming with Slade-bots. Robin could barely mask his anger as he tackled the mechanical beasts. Cyborg busied himself with shooting them with his cannon. Starfire stayed above the crowd, and carefully watched where her friends were as she shot her Starbolts at her foe. Raven spent her time casting shadows on the enemy, and using her _azarath metrion zinthos_ to destroy them. Meanwhile, Beast Boy transformed into a myriad of animals to take down the robots.

As they fought, they found themselves nearing a large warehouse. It did not take Robin long to realize where they were. Slade's old hideout, the one where Robin had stayed during the brief time he spent as Slade's apprentice. Robin hated the place, and just the sight of it made his heart race with anger. _'Damn him, damn Slade, just what is he planning this time!'_ Robin wondered. Starfire, still levitating above the ground, noticed Robin's obvious anger. She lowered herself until she was standing next to Robin who was kicking down the robots. "Do not become angry Robin," Starfire warned. She was worried about his temper kicking in, and him losing control. Robin ignored her and continued to fight. Telling him to not become angry was not going to help. No one could understand how strong the hatred he had for Slade was.

It felt as if they had been fighting for hours when they suddenly found themselves within Slade's old lair. Robin felt anger rising in his chest as he entered the detestable building. However, he did not have time to linger on his anger, or the awful memories the warehouse contained. The place was swarming with robots, who were strangely more aggressive than before.

As the group continued to battle, they ended up destroying much of the interior of the building. The gears were continually hit, with starbolts, Cyborg's cannon, Raven's _azarath metrion zinthos_, and from the number of Slade-bots that were slammed into them. The building was becoming chaotic. Metal, broken gears, and wood flew everywhere, sometimes posing more of a threat to the Titans than the robots themselves.

Running out of nearby pieces of the gears to throw, Raven began ripping apart the beams. Starfire and Cyborg also found the beams and supporting structures of the building to be in their line of fire.

Robin, who was taking down robots with his bo-staff looked up just in time to see a piece of the roof cave in. He dodged to the side and just missed being crushed. Aggravated, he looked to see why it had fallen. "RAVEN! STARFIRE! CYBORG! BEAST BOY!" he shouted over the din, getting the other Titans' attention. "STOP DESTROYING THE BEAMS! IF YOU DON'T THIS WHOLE PLACE WILL COME DOWN!" Robin warned. The Titans nodded, however, only Starfire and Beast Boy were actually careful about the beams. Once she returned to fighting, Raven did not think twice about what she was doing, and Cyborg was having a difficult time actually hitting some of the robots with his cannon, and other things were destroyed instead.

Raven was now just above Robin, as the two of them fought their hardest against the seemingly endless swarm of robots. "How many could there possibly be!" Robin shouted angrily, while hitting another with his bo-staff. "Dammit! Where are you Slade!"

"Robin, calm down. We don't know for sure whether or not Slade is behind this," Raven called down to him, her eyes glowing in mid-attack.

"Would you all stop telling me to CALM DOWN!" Robin shouted. "Who else could be behind this!" He kicked a robot in the face, knocking it into another. The battle continued, and none of the Titans spoke to one another. It seemed they would soon be victorious, as the number of Slade-bots was dwindling.

Suddenly, as if fulfilling Robin's prophecy, the ceiling and the walls began to cave in. If the scene was not chaotic before, it certainly was now.

* * *

Well, that's a wrap for chapter one. Please join me again for chapter two.

Feel free to review, if the desire so strikes you, I definitely enjoy feedback.

Sarah Shima


	2. Complete and Utter Chaos

A/N: "Lost" doesn't necessarily mean that someone is killed...

Disclaimer: Teen Titans does not belong to me, only this story does.

Here's chapter two, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Oblivion **

Chapter 2: Complete and Utter Chaos

(-Raven-)

She did not realize the dire situation until a chunk of debris nearly collided with her head. She quickly put a black shield up over herself. Unfortunately, some pieces of mortar struck her ankle, a loud cracking sound following it. That could not be good. As the building began to crumble around her, she kept her careful watch of her surroundings, ready to block, or phase through anything that came her way.

She had lost track of everyone else. She dimly heard someone calling her name, but could not see who it could be. Everything was falling quicker now, and she could not keep track of it all. The noise and dust was making it increasingly hard for her to concentrate. It became clear to her that the only way to escape would be through the busted roof. Doing one last survey of the area to search for her teammates, and not seeing any of them, she flew up to an empty part of the roof and escaped the building.

(-Starfire-)

She was momentarily in a state of shock. As soon as the ceiling began to fall, the other Titans began to shout, calling out to one another. Not only that, but Beast Boy's screams as he dodged debris, the crashing, and cracking, nearly deafened her. She avoided a few dangerous boards, and searched for her teammates, unsure of how anyone, including herself, was going to get out. Dust flew before her face, blinding her.

"Star! Star!" a voice called. She blinked furiously and then looked around. What she saw was Cyborg, jumping up and down, hands waving in an attempt to catch her attention. "Star help me!" he cried. Though he was half-metal, and able to withstand massive amounts of weight, escaping would be an issue. She instantly flew down, and grasped his arms with her hands. She lifted him above the ground, and dodged the falling ceiling as she darted into the open sky. Just as she left the building she heard another voice calling. "Starfire! Raven! BB!" the voice cried. _'Robin…'_ Starfire recognized the voice. However, she could not get out with both him and Cyborg. Though it went against everything she believed in, she only had to hope that Raven or Beast Boy would help him get out.

(-Beast Boy-)

Beast Boy immediately screamed as the ceiling began to fall. On his list of ways he would not want to die, being crushed to death was pretty high. He dodged, transforming into different animals as he went, searching for his friends. The warehouse was the definition of chaos. There were screams, crashes, cracking, and the whole place was filled with dust. It was hard to breathe, and even harder to see. Beast Boy's side ached from a deep cut he had received there. He reached down and gently touched the wound, sending a shooting pain throughout his body. His fingers came back bloody. He had no idea how bad the wound was, and he was beginning to feel light-headed, while still not locating the other Titans. Finally, he accepted defeat. He turned himself into a hawk, and quickly flew out of the warehouse.

(-Robin-)

He looked up in disbelief as the ceiling began to fall. Still being attacked, Robin quickly finished off the last two Slade-bots, and began to dodge falling debris. Every attempt he made to escape was cut off by fallen beams, and the last few gears, which rolled dangerously toward him. To make matters worse, sometime during his battle, he had ended up on the broken catwalk rather than the floor. He found himself backed to the very edge of the catwalk. There was no way out. "Raven! Starfire! Beast Boy!" Robin shouted as loud as he could, hoping to attract their attention. The only possible escape was by levitation, and that was a skill he did not possess. He dimly wondered where Raven had gone, she had been just above him, hadn't she? Then again, with all of the fighting, he had probably lost her long ago.

"RAVEN! STAR! BB! HELP!" he shouted as he attempted to avoid being crushed. However, no one came to his aid. He looked up, and had one fleeting glance of Starfire dragging Cyborg before his attention was turned back to the area around him.

The debris broke the catwalk. Robin had never felt the same kind of fear he now felt as he fell. He pulled out his grappling hook and shot it out. Unfortunately, there was nothing left for it to grab onto. He shrieked as he fell through the dusty warehouse air, completely helpless to stop his descent.

Robin somehow landed on his side rather than his head. Pain shot though his hip and into the rest of his body. He lay there panting, as he attempted to stand. Every attempt only brought more pain. It was excruciating. He steeled himself against it and dragged himself to his knees. No sooner had he done so than a heap of debris landed on his left leg. He cried out in pain, now pinned to the floor. He fought to free himself, knowing it was probably impossible. However, if he did not manage to break free, he would die there, crushed to death. He knew he was alone; no one was going to return to save him. There seemed to be no way to free his leg while keeping it intact. Resigned to his fate, Robin pulled out a birdarang. He twisted his body so that his elbows were against the floor. He held the birdarang up, gathering courage for what he was about to do. He had never sliced off a limb before, let alone his own. The whole idea pretty much grossed him out. However, he would rather live with one leg than die, so he had to. He reached forward to begin. He struck his leg, just above his knee, with the birdarang, and then felt a piece of mortar collide with his head. His vision danced before him for a moment, and then everything went black.

* * *

So, tell me what you think!


	3. Nothing Would Ever Be the Same Again

Thanks to **Roi-Tan** and **Champion** for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

**Oblivion**

Chapter 3: Nothing Would Ever Be the Same Again

"Is everybody okay?" Cyborg asked, looking to his battered teammates. They were all sitting on the roof of a nearby warehouse, bruised, bloody, and exhausted. This building was far enough from the other to not have to worry about being affected by its full collapse, but close enough to see it. The warehouse already lay in shambles, and it was still deteriorating. "I'm glad we all got out of there," Cyborg added before anyone answered his question.

"Wait," Raven began, her eyes growing wide with panic. "Where's Robin?" she asked. The Titans all looked around them in a frenzy, but they could not locate their leader.

"He couldn't still be…" Cyborg began. They all turned their attention to the warehouse, and at the same moment, the last of the walls and roof collapsed, dust rising off the destroyed mass. Beast Boy screamed as he watched it, horror setting into his mind. Cyborg lifted up his mechanical arm, pushing buttons. "His… his locator shows him as being… inside…" Cyborg stammered.

Raven turned away from the group, attempting to get her emotions under control before she damaged something. Starfire however, did not seem to be affected. Cyborg and Beast Boy turned to her, expecting her to cry, or shout. She merely looked around her. "Um… Star…" Beast Boy began.

"Where would Robin have gone…" she whispered. She reached for her communicator, but found it to be broken. "Let us return to the tower, perhaps friend Robin is waiting there for us," she suggested.

"But Star…" Cyborg began.

"She could be right," Beast Boy said. "I mean, Robin probably got out, this is _Robin_ we're talking about."

"But his locator…" Cyborg insisted.

"It was quite… chaotic… in there, perhaps Robin and his locator were separated?" Starfire suggested. Cyborg turned again the destroyed warehouse, not sure what to do. Part of him was saying that Robin had to still be in that warehouse – most likely crushed to death, while another part desperately held on to the belief that he could have escaped. He looked at his teammates again.

"Friend Robin is definitely all right," Starfire said. "But we must take care of ourselves, friend Beast Boy is damaged," she finished. Indeed he was, Beast Boy was clutching his stomach where a deep gash lay.

"Alright, let's get back to the Tower," Cyborg said. The team collected themselves, Raven standing awkwardly on her injured ankle, and turned to leave. Raven spared a glance at the warehouse, a feeling of fear rising within her – fear that she would never see Robin again.

◙:◘:◙

As the group approached Titan's Tower, Starfire flew on ahead. She bounded into the Tower quickly, anxiety and apprehension building inside of her. Robin had to be inside, he just had to… She ran into the main room, shouting all the while. "Robin! Robin! Are you here!" she asked, her voice shaking as none of her shouts garnered responses. "Robin! Where are you!" she shouted. She raced down the hall and to the door to Robin's room. Without a moment's hesitation, she threw the door open and entered. His room was a scattered mess just as he had left it, papers strewn across tables and the floor. However, the room was empty. Starfire's heart began to beat rapidly, her face becoming hot with fear. She ran around the Tower, searching every room, shouting into every corner. No one responded.

"ROBIN!" she screamed, standing in the middle of the living room. The scream could be heard throughout the tower. It woke up Beast Boy, who was recovering in the medical room, interrupted Raven's meditations, and pulled Cyborg out of his thoughts as he sat in the garage, his communicator in his hand. He had been paging Robin again and again, and there was no response. Everyone shuddered at the sound of Starfire's voice. That one scream seemed to be so heavy, to carry so much finality, it validated the fear that hung in everyone's hearts, the topic they had fought against thinking, and as the echo died down they all knew that nothing would ever be the same again.

◙:◘:◙

What a strange turn of events, he could never have anticipated what had happened. It struck him as ironic, and somewhat humorous, that while the best-laid plans may inevitably fail, a strange stroke of luck, and bizarre circumstances could deliver your ideal gift – minus the wrapping and bow – straight to you. It was so perfect. No one would even realize what was happening until it was much too late. However, he prevented himself from celebrating too soon, there could be a few kinks in his plan. He was in no hurry though, he had been working so hard to secure this, and now everything had fallen into his lap much sooner than he expected. He had plenty of time.

(-Cyborg-)

He slammed his tools furiously on the workbench. He had not been able to get one thing done, not all day. The human half of his head was throbbing, pulsing with anger, and a mixture of emotions. He heard Raven calling his name, but once again ignored her. He had not been upstairs since he checked on Beast Boy early that morning, and he did not want to go upstairs again, not with Starfire crying like she was. He did not have it in him to comfort her, he could not be near her. It seemed cruel and callous, even to him, yet he knew why he could not go up there, because of Robin. It was not bad enough that Robin was missing, and assumed dead, but that night they were to go to the warehouse and sift through the debris searching for Robin's body. They would have done it during the day, but they did not want the extra attention. He had to be alone, because it would take all of his strength to stay strong that night.

(-Starfire-)

She felt as if she were drowning, she could not breathe. It hurt to think; it hurt to feel; yet she could not stop. Tears poured from her eyes in torrents, and she could not stop them either. It hurt so much. She rocked back and forth on the couch, alone in the living room. She understood why no one was there to comfort her, she understood that they were grieving as well, but she could not help but feel worse because of her loneliness. _"No one could ever replace you."_ His words spun through her mind. No one could replace him either. Robin was… he was… the boy – no, the man, that she… Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the big screen in front of her shot to life.

◙:◘:◙

A dark-clad man stared back at her through a mask. She had never seen this man before… "Excuse me," his voice was curt, yet not offensive. "I need to speak with Robin," he finished. Starfire just stared back at him. She heard Raven and Beast Boy enter the room behind her.

"Starfire, who…" Raven began, then she stopped. "Can we help you?" she asked tonelessly.

"Where is Robin?" the man asked, his voice a bit annoyed.

Beast Boy just gaped at the screen as Raven pushed past him and back out of the room. She ran towards the garage to fetch Cyborg, he was second in command behind Robin after all, and she did not know what to do.

Still gaping behind Starfire's silent form, Beast Boy suddenly spoke, "Dude… are you… the **Batman**?" Beast Boy asked.

* * *

Ooh, Batman! What will the Teen Titans do now? Review please!

Thank you for reading,

Sarah Shima


	4. It Could Only Get Worse

**TheChamp: **Here, I updated. Glad you like it!

**Alexnandru Van Gordon:** Thank you for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, just this story.

**

* * *

**

Oblivion

Chapter 4: It Could Only Get Worse

Now Batman was really annoyed. First of all, Robin had not checked in for two days. He knew they had responded to a major call the night before, yet Robin had not dropped him a quick message "We won, we're fine," or something along those lines. Sometimes Robin got obsessive about a case, but he would prefer to work alone rather than have the Dark Knight breathing down his neck, so he always kept Batman informed. The last time Robin had not gotten in touch with him something – he did not know what – had happened, and it had definitely not been good. He was not taking any more chances. He knew that Robin kept his background a secret to the Titans, and he respected that, so he always contacted him privately. However, he had left him over a dozen messages, and tried calling him on his communicator, receiving an eerie silence each time. To summarize everything plainly, he was worried. He kept a connection to the Titans central computer, and had used it to find every Titan except Robin in the Tower. Robin's locator showed that for some time now – over a day – he had been inside a warehouse. He sincerely hoped that his ex-sidekick had just left his locator there, because if he had not – well, he did not want to go over those possibilities.

Now, after all of that, two of the Titans, Starfire and Beast Boy he believed, were just staring at him. The half-demon had slipped out the back door, and he dimly wondered where she was going. However, neither of the two remaining teens were answering his question, and that could only mean one thing – the answer was not going to be good. He held his breath, waiting for someone to tell him what had happened. He only hoped that his fears were not about to be confirmed.

(-Beast Boy-)

He just gaped; he could not stop. On the screen in their Tower, was **The Batman**, one of the most infamous vigilantes he knew of. He had always wanted to meet Batman, and now here he was, glaring down at them from the big screen, waiting for an answer to his question. What was his question again? _Where is Robin?_ The memory sliced Beast Boy like a knife, ending his gaping. He turned away from the screen, not sure what to do. Behind him, Starfire was still just staring silently. He wondered where Raven had gone; he definitely could not handle this himself.

(-Cyborg-)

Once again, someone was calling his name. "Can't they just leave me alone?" he growled, he was about to shout back a request for solitude when the door suddenly slammed open. Raven stood in the doorway, seeming uncharacteristically… emotional… truth be told, the girl looked distraught. "What's wrong?" Cyborg asked as the tool he held in his hand snapped, an effect of Raven losing control of her power.

"The… the Batman… he's on the monitor upstairs…" she began, her voice shaking as she attempted to gain control. "He… he wants… to speak to… Robin…" she finished weakly.

Cyborg stared blankly at her. "What does he want?" he asked.

"To speak with Robin," Raven responded, a tiny bit annoyed. Cyborg was not always this slow on the uptake.

"I know, but what does he _want_?" he asked. Raven just stared back at him.

"Okay, I'll handle this," Cyborg responded, becoming angry. He pushed past Raven and headed up the stairs to the main level.

"Cyborg wait… Batman is Robin's…" she began, however, Cyborg was already storming into the living room, not listening. Raven paused, attempting to get her emotions under control before she seriously damaged something.

Cyborg made it to the living room, and was slightly intimidated by the sight of the Batman glaring at them from behind his mask. Starfire was sitting stock-still on the couch, the remnants of tears stuck to her face. Beast Boy was behind the couch, facing the wall.

"Hello, can I help you?" Cyborg asked, not allowing the Batman to speak first.

"I need to speak with Robin, could you call him up?" Batman asked, his voice harsh.

"Robin is currently unavailable, but I can handle any questions you have. I'm Cyborg by the way, second in command in the Teen Titans," he responded, mustering up false confidence.

Batman gritted his teeth. "I'm sure you're quite competent, but it is **Robin** that I need to speak with. Where is he?" he asked.

Cyborg looked back at him blankly for a moment, and then came up with a quick lie. "He's on a special mission right now, can I take a message?"

(-Batman-)

Okay, if something was not suspicious before, it certainly was now. 'Can I take a message?' no one would say that unless they were covering something up. 'Special mission?' not likely. However, he would press the android further. "What sort of special mission?" he asked sternly.

"Uh… researching… a… villain…" Cyborg muttered in response.

Batman's patience was wearing thin, and his fear was growing. He needed the truth, and he needed it now! "Did something happen to Robin?" he spat out. The three Titans stared back at him, shocked.

"How would that be any of your business?" Cyborg countered as Raven rushed into the room, her emotions under control.

"Cyborg," she muttered. Batman knew she was attempting a whisper, but he could still hear everything she said. "We need to tell him the truth."

"What? Why?" Cyborg asked, not even attempting to conceal their conversation from the uninvited guest. Batman was becoming even more frustrated. If something happened to Robin, he had to know! Raven opened her mouth, and let it hang for a moment, attempting to put together a coherent sentence. Batman had no time for that.

"I am Robin's **mentor**," he said harshly. Now Batman could see the shocked expressions on all faces except Raven's. _She must have known_, Batman decided.

"His…" Beast Boy began, gaping again.

"Please friends, what is a "mentor"?" Starfire asked, turning to the Titans behind her.

"The person who trained Robin – like a…" Cyborg began, but was cut off by Raven.

"Like a father," she whispered, just loud enough for the Bat to hear her. Batman was taken aback when Starfire instantly burst into tears.

(-Beast Boy-)

He could not believe what he was hearing. Not only was _The Batman_ contacting the Tower, but _The Batman_ was also Robin's _mentor_! All of this would have been so cool a few days ago, but now Beast Boy could not feel any excitement at all. They were finally meeting the Dark Knight, and now they had to tell him that his… whatever Robin really was to him… was probably dead. Life officially sucked.

(-Cyborg-)

Wow. This was not what he was expecting at all. He thought maybe Batman was having some trouble in Gotham, or that the Justice League needed to them to help out, and that was why Batman had wanted to speak with Robin – their leader. He never even considered that Batman was Robin's mentor. Although now that he thought about it, it made perfect sense. The technology, the endless supply of cash, Robin's batarang look-a-likes, even his temperament all suggested having spent much time with the Batman. However, what they were just about to tell them – he had no idea what it would do to Batman. He did not want to deliver the news.

Suddenly, Cyborg spun around, glaring at Raven. "You knew?" he asked, a little more harshly than he had intended.

"I was in his mind, remember," she said apathetically.

"Oh, right," Cyborg responded, embarrassed. He looked to the other Titans, hoping one of them would step up and talk to Batman, however, he realized it was up to him. He was second-in-command after all, and with Robin gone, he was their leader.

"Dude… I hope you're sitting down…" Cyborg began.

(-Batman-)

He waited with bated breath, he was sitting, but he doubted it would help any. The Tamaranian girl was sobbing, the changeling still refused to face him, and the android looked terrified and reluctant to speak. Cyborg began to speak again. "Robin is… missing…" he said solemnly. Batman stared back at him, waiting for details. Missing he could deal with, missing he could help with. It was what Cyborg was not telling him that scared him most. "We think… we think…" Cyborg stuttered. "We think he might be dead!" he blurted out.

Batman's breath caught in his throat, his head suddenly throbbing, his heart beating quickly. No… not Robin… he had lost his parents, wasn't that enough? Now his… his _son_ was dead too? No… there had to be some sort of mistake… besides he only said that they _thought_ he was dead, he could work with that, there was still hope, wasn't there?

(-Raven-)

She could have smacked herself. How stupid of Cyborg to just blurt it out like that. Leave it to a man… He should have been sympathetic; he should have been nicer. She looked up at the screen, Batman's mask-covered face still revealed his horror at the news. Batman was so important to Robin – she had gathered that much when she had seen many of his memories while he was under the influence of the hallucinogenic dust. She could only imagine how Batman must be feeling.

Suddenly Beast Boy turned around and spoke straight to Batman, she could tell that he was feeling horrible about the whole situation, and wanted to provide any small amount of consolation that he could. "We were… going to search for his… for him… tonight…" Beast Boy said. "We'll contact you after… if we find… you know…"

(-Batman-)

So there still was hope. "You're going to search?" Batman asked.

"Yeah," Beast Boy responded. "When the warehouse collapsed… we think he was inside… so we're going to go look…" he added.

"I'm coming to Jump City," Batman announced. "I will help you search. Do not go anywhere until I get there." The screen suddenly went dead.

(-Cyborg-)

"So, what do we do now?" Cyborg asked, looking from one teammate to the other. Tonight's search was going to be hard enough with just the four of them, but with Batman too… He looked over at his friends. Everyone was still in shock, even the sobbing Starfire. With how bad the situation was now, he knew that after tonight, it could only get worse.

* * *

Don't worry, I didn't put "Action/Adventure" in the genre just for the first chapter, there will be more to this story than just dialogue and... feelings...

Thank you for reading!

Sarah Shima


	5. It Could Destroy Them

Because everyone was demanding another chapter, I made room in my schedule to put this. I had some trouble writing this chapter, I'm not sure why though. I think I'm ready for some action scenes. Oh and **Alexnandru, **don't flip out, everything will be revealed eventually.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Oblivion

Chapter 5: It Could Destroy Them

They sat in tense silence, awaiting the arrival of the Dark Knight. No one said a word, not even Beast Boy. The sun was sinking outside of their windows; the time for their search was almost at hand. Suddenly they heard a thud on the roof, heralding the arrival of Batman. Rooftop monitors displayed the imposing figure climbing out of the Batwing, and Cyborg unlocked the roof security to allow him to enter.

Tall and dark, Batman's black cape swirled around him eerily as he entered the main room. He looked as if he had been brooding for quite some time, the effect made him seem strangely similar to Robin. It made the Teen Titans shudder. Batman regarded them silently for a moment, then he looked around the room, his expression impossible to read. Cyborg opened his mouth, and then closed it, then opened it again, unsure of how to act. Raven saved him from having to decide.

"Welcome," she said, her monotone voice hinting with sadness. "We are the Teen Titans. I am Raven, he is Cyborg, he's Beast Boy, and she is Starfire," Raven introduced each Titan, pointing them out as she did.

"I'm Batman," he responded rather curtly. "I'm sorry for my rudeness, but…" he began, but he stopped, letting the sentence hang in the air. He cleared his throat and then spoke again. "I need to know everything that happened before Robin went missing."

"Alright," Cyborg said, finding space to jump in. "Yesterday we received a call that the city was under attack by robots – Slade's robots. Robin freaked out, and we all ran out to fight."

"Wait, Slade is one of your greatest enemies, correct?" Batman asked. The Titans nodded. "Isn't he dead?"

"Yes," Starfire spoke uncertainly. "We have not seen Slade since the volcano…"

"But, somebody who worked for him could still be around, 'cause they turned on that dust stuff," Beast Boy explained.

"What dust?" Batman asked.

"The dust! The stuff that made…" Beast Boy began, but was interrupted by Raven shoving him with her hand.

"It doesn't matter. Anyway, we fought the robots until we entered Slade's old lair. It was pretty tight in there, and while fighting we accidentally took out some of the supports and beams," Raven said, her voice stoic. "The ceiling began to collapse, and we lost track of each other. We thought that everyone had gotten out, but once we regrouped we noticed that Robin was gone."

"And his locator says he is still inside the warehouse. And dude, seriously, you should see the place, it's a mess," Cyborg finished.

"I see," Batman said, yet his voice sounded accusatory. "As a team though, shouldn't you all have stuck together, helped each other escape?"

A terrible feeling of guilt spread over the Titans as Batman spoke. They had been denying that feeling since they left the warehouse, pushing it out of their minds. Of course though, Batman was right. What was the purpose of a team if no one was looking out for each other? No one said anything, yet Batman showed no remorse for what he said. He struck a nerve, he knew that, and he was not sorry. "Let's get going," he said simply. And just like that they were off, Cyborg looking the group back to the warehouse. Everyone was uptight, what they found tonight could destroy them.

◙:◘:◙

Hmm… the brain was such a funny thing. Capable of so much, directing nerves, commanding speech, sending little signals all over, yet it was so fragile. That was the problem with the humans, their one fatal flaw; they were just too fragile. Even the strongest man in the world could be destroyed with one well-placed jar of the brain. Oh, and how could he have forgotten the brain's most important task? That of cataloguing and keeping thoughts and memories. Those little snippets of time, locked forever away. Harsh, painful thoughts, happy thoughts. They all stayed, no matter how hard some tried to push them away with drugs and alcohol. They all stayed – though one good jar of the brain could scatter them all. Yes, the brain was a funny thing indeed.

(-Titans-)

They arrived at the warehouse filled with trepidation. Tonight was the night, and they were dreading it, yet eager for it. Anxiety was a curious feeling. The Batman stood behind them, even more intimidating now that they were in the dark. Cyborg dimly assumed how scary villains must find him. However, the task was at hand, and it was a sober one.

The dark sky was their backdrop as they began the task of excavating the ruined building. Starfire floated over the top, calling out Robin's name, on the unlikely chance that he would answer. Meanwhile, Raven held the building together while Beast Boy, in various bird forms, swooped down and removed beams and debris. They worked carefully, not wanting the movement to cause further destruction. Cyborg kept a light shining down into the building, searching for Robin. Batman supervised everything, not quite sure of his place.

Hours passed and they had yet to find anything. Raven was beginning to tire, as was Beast Boy. Batman and Starfire sat silently next to each other, feeling hopeless and useless at the same time.

"Wait! I think I found something!" Cyborg called. Star and the Bat jumped to their feet, Starfire flying up to above the rubble to see what he was talking about. She stationed herself next to Cyborg who was perched on a steady stack of rubble. Batman waited on the ground. "See that?" Cyborg asked. Starfire looked down, focusing her eyes on the object illuminated by Cyborg's light. It was a single red birdarang. "Star… you think you could go down and get it?" Cyborg asked. Star nodded, too anxious to speak, and quickly descended. She lifted the weapon in her hands, taking a quick look around before flying back up to Cyborg.

"Here you are friend," she said quietly, holding the bird-a-rang out to Cyborg.

"Bring it down to Batman," he instructed. She did as she was told. However, as she handed it over to Batman, she noticed that her hands were moist. She held them up, examining them under the light of the moon.

"What is on my…" she began. Batman pulled a flashlight out of his utility belt and shined it at her hands. His light revealed her hands to be covered by a red liquid – blood. Batman pointed his light at the birdarang, it too was smeared in blood. He exchanged a horrified glance with Starfire, and then examined the weapon further.

"Any clues?" Cyborg called down.

"It's a sharpened model – not the exploding kind," Batman explained. "And its… covered in blood…" he finished quickly. Everyone looked down at Batman so quickly that Raven almost lost her concentration on holding the debris.

"Star, did you find anything else down there?" Cyborg asked quickly.

"I will check again," she responded. She carefully flew back down, the sun rising behind her. She returned quickly, a torn piece of cloth in her hands. The cloth was yellow on one side and black on the other; it too was coated in dark red blood. "From his cape," Starfire stated as she handed it to Batman.

(-Batman-)

A bloodied birdarang and a torn piece of Robin's cape lay in his hands. He stared at them as if hoping for some sort of epiphany. What did it all mean? He had no idea, and he was the god-dammed detective. There was no doubt that these objects belonged to Robin, but was the blood really Robin's? Was this enough to convince him that Robin was dead? No, this only proved that he had been there, nothing more. He would need much more than this.

(-Cyborg-)

He looked down at Batman nervously, trying to figure out what was going on in the man's head. However, it was impossible to discover, the cowl hid more than just his eyes; it hid his emotions. Cyborg could feel fear rising in him, the bloodied birdarang and cape solidified the idea that Robin was killed. Yet somehow, he knew that it was not enough for Batman. So, he found himself sending Starfire down one last time to check out the scene. He could sense her apprehension, she was afraid of what she might find, afraid to see Robin crushed. He could not blame her, he had no idea what state his remains would be in. His remains… God… his corpse… Robin was really gone…

His mind began spinning with regret and grief, and only one thing pulled him out of it, a familiar voice, screaming her lungs out. That could not be good.

◙:◘:◙

Foolish children, it was so easy to manipulate them. Almost too easy… And the Batman… hmm, he had considered the possibility of the Bat ruining his plan, yet he had not. He had to hand it to that alien girl though; her hysteria pretty much sealed the deal on his plan. No one would suspect a thing, and that was just what he wanted.

(-Starfire-)

She was spinning around and around, and all she saw was red. It surrounded her, coated her, and consumed her. She cried out, but the red stifled it. She could not breathe, she could not see, she could think. Her heart ached – a powerful pain that ran throughout her body. The red filled her mind, her thoughts. She screamed again, and this time the sound echoed in her mind, a constant reminder of her sorrow.

(-Beast Boy-)

He held Starfire the best he could, his small frame embracing her. He could hear his voice whispering reassurances into her ear, yet he did not even believe himself. It was over, there was no doubt about it now, Robin was dead. Poor Starfire, she had been the one to discover the mangled remains of a body, all coated in blood. She screamed again, and he held her tighter.

(-Batman-)

He stood awkwardly in Titans' Tower. Starfire was sobbing in Beast Boy's arms, Cyborg was doing something on the computer, and Raven had raced to her room, random objects exploding in her wake. He wandered about, feeling numb after the events that had transpired. Starfire's scream had been loud, ear-shattering. After that, all Hell had broken loose. Beast Boy had flown down to her as a hawk, transforming back into himself once he hit the pile of rubble she stood on. His scream joined hers, and he turned her around, forcing her to look up at the sky. "Star!" he had shouted, but she did not respond, her eyes squeezed shut and tears pouring down her face. Raven joined them, while Cyborg shouted at Beast Boy for an explanation. Raven did not spare a glance at whatever horror was causing the screams, but grasped Star by the shoulders and lifted her up. Raven landed next to Batman, the girl enveloped in her arms. She was sobbing.

Beast Boy had stood next to Cybrog, whispering what happened to him. Batman looked around, waiting expectantly for an explanation, but he already knew what it would be. Finally, Raven had turned to Batman, her voice low and unnerving. "They found his body," she said. "Robin is dead."

However, Batman clung to the last shred of hope he could find, the possibility that it was not Robin at all, that it was someone else. The police had arrived somehow, and immediately took control of the scene. They were going to run a DNA test on the body, and until then, Batman refused to believe that his son could be dead.


	6. They Are Not Synonymous

The boxes mean that a villain is speaking, I just haven't revealed who it is yet!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Oblivion

Chapter 6: They Are Not Synonymous

(-Raven-)

Batman was pacing, and boy was it getting annoying. She could understand his anxiety, as she fought to control her own, but the pacing had to stop. They were all in the main room, awaiting confirmation of the DNA test from the Jump City forensics lab. Everyone was behaving abnormally, what with Starfire on the brink of tears – anything could set her off now, Beast Boy being strangely helpful, he had even offered to make breakfast for everyone – with meat, Cyborg checking all frequencies for the off chance that Robin was trying to make contact, Raven herself was just sitting silently, attempting to quell her nerves, and then there was the Batman. He was pacing, _pacing_, back and forth, and back and forth. It was so distracting that the Titans could not help but stare at him. Robin was known for pacing as well, so they should have been used to it, but it was still annoying.

The screen sprang to life, and everyone jumped to their feet, staring expectantly at it. However, the screen showed a shadowy room. A voice carried over. _"Hmm, I am not quite sure why this is not working…"_ someone with a British accent said. _"Perhaps if I select this button… Ah, yes that is much better." _The Titans stared at the screen, bewildered, as an old man sat before the screen. _"Ah… Master Br… Batman… you are here,"_ the man said.

"Hello Alfred," Batman responded.

_"Yes sir, I was just wondering if there was any word on Master D… Robin?" _Batman shook his head in response.

"We are still waiting for word from the forensics lab," he said.

_"Well then, I will not occupy you further. Please contact me immediately if you receive any news."_

"I will Alfred," Batman answered. The man nodded, and the screen went black.

"Dude, who was that?" Beast Boy asked.

"My butler…" Batman responded. Beast Boy opened his mouth to question the Bat further, but was interrupted as the screen once again turned on. They waited with bated breath.

(-Batman-)

The screen displayed Detective Brandeth, a tall, slender woman. He examined her expression for clues – she was somber… this was not good. _"Hello Teen Titans, and Batman," _she began. Enough with the pleasantries, just get to it damn it… _"I have the results…"_

"And?" Batman pressed.

_"The tests have confirmed it, the remains you discovered, they belonged to Robin. I am very sorry."_

Batman just stared up at the screen, shocked. It could not be true; it just could not… How could Robin be dead? It just wasn't possible… he had only let him go to Jump City because he thought he would safer there. It was inconceivable to think that he had been killed. Batman could feel his whole world crashing down around him, he had once again lost someone important to him. If it hurt to lose his parents, it was nothing compared to what it felt like to lose a son…

(-Starfire-)

She saw it again, the red covered her eyes; the bloody, mangled body became all that she saw. And it was Robin! She screamed; a wild, mournful call. She began to shake, her body becoming weak. Her knees gave out and she fell to the floor, sobbing and choking.

(-Raven-)

She stared open-mouthed at the screen, emotions she had never felt leeching into her system. Her body shook as she tried to contain her powers. She looked away from the Titans, not wanting to see the looks of shock and horror on their faces. Before she knew what she was doing, she was out of the main room, and onto the rocks that surrounded the Tower. Alone.

(-Beast Boy-)

He was shocked to say the least. It was impossible. How could Robin be dead? And in such a lame way too. He had always pictured Robin dying heroically, taking the villain down with him and saving the city/world. How could he just die like some normal mortal? It was impossible.

(-Cyborg-)

He felt all of the feelings everyone else shared, loss, grief, sorrow, anger, but he did not let himself indulge in them. He pushed them away, forcing himself to be strong for the team. They were going to need him. The end of Robin could not be synonymous with the end of the Teen Titans.

Unfortunately, the story leaked to the press rather quickly. Even as the Titans were just discovering the results of the test, the front pages of all newspapers in Jump City carried headlines such as "Teen Titans Leader Dead!", "Robin crushed!", "City Mourns Loss of Teen Vigilante" and "Robin Killed!" Cyborg bought copies of each one, keeping them locked away in the Tower where the other Titans could not happen upon them.

Batman had locked himself in Robin's room, searching for all of his files. He made copies of every shred of information on Slade, putting them away so that he could bring them to Gotham with him. Robin's obsession was becoming Batman's. And no one was happy about it. The Titans were protesting Batman's involvement, if Slade was alive, he was their responsibility, not the Dark Knight's. However, their arguments fell on deaf ears, the Bat could not be swayed.

As he prepared to leave for Gotham however, he did not know that he was being watched.

◙:◘:◙

He smiled, running his hand down his masked face. Everything was working out perfectly. Everyone believed that Robin was dead. He held up a newspaper, laughing as he read the headline "Robin Killed!". He laughed, a low, sadistic laugh. "Robin's been killed?" he asked. "That is funny, isn't it…" he turned and stared at the unconscious young man strapped down to a table. "…Robin…" And Slade laughed again.

* * *

And the winner for predicting a plot twist is... **Alexnandru!** :thunderous applause: Yeah, I figured that you would predict that, after all, I read all of your Robin fics...

**Champion:** Thank you for the review!

Alright everyone, it can only get better from here!

Sarah Shima


	7. What Would Robin Do?

Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't really own anything...**

* * *

**

Oblivion

Chapter 7: What Would Robin Do?

Raven and Cyborg sat in the kitchen together, silence flooding the space between them. For reasons she could not understand, Raven could not stand being alone, so she sought company. However, as much as she did not want to be alone, she really did not want to be around anyone either. As soon as she was by herself, she wanted to be with someone, and as soon as she was with them, she wanted to be alone. She felt torn, and completely uncomfortable. Cyborg, for his part, was equally unsure. He wanted to barricade himself in the garage and work on the T-car, but then the R-cycle was in the garage, and he could not stand to be near it. Yet, he could not move it either, so he kept himself in the main room. However, when he was on the main floors, he kept getting distracted, and focusing on one singular thing. It was driving him up the wall, and as such, he kept staring at the doorway and into the hall, as if he could see through the walls and into one of the rooms. This staring was making Raven even more uncomfortable. "What?" Raven finally asked as he refused to move his gaze.

"What do you mean?" he asked her, glancing briefly in her general direction.

"What are you staring at?" she pressed, her voice laced with annoyance.

"I'm just wondering what **he** is doing in **there**," Cyborg responded. By "he" he meant Batman, and by "there" he meant Robin's room. However, Raven did not need him to explain that.

"You know what he's doing, he's copying Robin's files on Slade," Raven responded tonelessly.

"Yeah, but c'mon, why's it takin' him so long?" Cyborg questioned.

"You just want him to leave," Raven sighed, resting her arms on the counter.

"So what if I do? The longer he stays here, the harder it is for all of us! Star won't come out of her room, and I have no idea what BB is up to, seeing as how he won't talk to me! This team is falling apart Raven!" he shouted.

"Cyborg, Robin just **died**. Did you think this would be easy on us? That we would all just fall back into our roles after a day or so?" her voice was harsh, dangerous.

"Of course not, I just mean…" Cyborg fell silent, he did not know what he expected, he had no idea how to handle this situation at all. His mind kept going back to one question, "What would Robin do?" However, having the only other death in the team be of Terra, and that was filled with all sorts of mixed feelings, he was not so sure. During that time, Robin had been strong, and the team rallied around him. That just was not happening with Cyborg, and he did not know what to do. He just knew that he wanted Batman to leave.

(-Batman-)

Every time he thought he had found every last scrap of information, he came across more. Apparently organization was not one of Robin's strongest traits (though he never seemed to have this much trouble with it back at the manor). Just the appearance of the room, with the newspapers strewn across the floor, convinced him of that. It seemed that his ward had become quite obsessed with this man. Bits of paper with scrawled questions were scattered about. Batman came across another sheet of paper. This one had Slade's name written in bold pen on it, and then crossed out in thick ink. What was most disturbing was that Robin had written, _"I hate him"_ next to Slade's name, again and again, most likely written during a long night of fruitless researching. He pushed the paper aside and moved on to one that gave information on one of Slade's plans. On it was an image of a nanoscopic probe, and a summary of its usefulness in destroying someone from the inside out. Batman furrowed his eyebrows; he had no idea that villains in Jump City were this dangerous. Placing it back in the stack, he picked up another; this one had a detailed description of the composition of a hallucinogenic dust. Batman frowned, wondering what purpose that dust served. He was about to read it again when he heard a hard knock on the door. "Who is it?" Batman called; annoyed that he had been interrupted.

"Cyborg. Food's on," he said gruffly before walking away. Batman sighed and put the stack of paper's down. Joining them for a meal sounded like a good idea, he would be able to ask them about some of the things he found.

Dinner was a solemn occasion. Starfire refused to join them so Raven left a tray outside of her door. Raven was actually somewhat glad that Starfire was not going to be there, the feelings she emitted were too much for the empath to stand, she was having trouble keeping her powers under control as it was. Beast Boy was so depressed that he did not try to make any jokes, and he did not even insult Cyborg for cooking meat. Halfway through their agonizing meal, Batman spoke. "I was looking through the files on Slade, and found some strange things." The three Titans looked up expectantly, hoping it would help get their mind off of Robin – they were wrong. "There was information on a nanoscopic probe. How did that come about?" he asked.

The three exchanged glances. They were not quite sure how much information they should give Batman. Apparently Robin had not filled him in, so what gave them the right to? "Slade, he um… developed them," Cyborg answered, hoping that it would satisfy the Dark Knight. It did not.

"How do you know about them?" he asked gruffly. The three looked at each other again, shifting in their seats, they felt like guilty students being questioned by the principal. "Just tell me," Batman said impatiently.

"He used them against us," Raven responded. "He managed to get those things inside of our blood stream."

"So he could kill you at any time?" Batman pressed, his voice not giving away any emotion, to the Titans he seemed merely… curious.

"Well… yeah…" Beast Boy answered, thinking it was pretty obvious.

"But he didn't… kill you that is," the Bat glanced at each of the three Titans, knowing that they were withholding a large piece to the puzzle. They shook their heads. "So then why did he do it?" Batman felt his stomach lurch as his mind shot through the possibilities.

"Slade used it as blackmail," Raven said. Batman waited for her to continue. Raven felt very uncomfortable under his glare, but knew that he would not stop asking until he received the whole truth. "Slade wanted Robin to join him, and become his "apprentice." So he infected us with the nano-probes and then blackmailed Robin into working for him to save our lives."

"I see," Batman responded, his voice ice cold. "Did Robin agree to become his "apprentice"?" he added, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, but…." Raven began before she was cut off.

"Friend Robin did it to protect his friends," a female voice explained. The group turned and saw Starfire standing, arms folded, in the doorway. "Everything he did – the stealing, the fighting, it was all for us."

"Stealing?" Batman whispered, raising an eyebrow. He thought back to the security camera from Wayne Enterprises in Jump City the night of the break-in. The thief had seemed so familiar when he watched the video, how could he have not recognized Robin? Batman looked back at Starfire, she seemed on the verge of tears again. He could feel anger growing within himself, but knew that it somehow would not surface until he was away from these teenagers, he could not think straight when he was surrounded by so many people. "So… what happened?" Batman asked carefully.

"We discovered Slade's plan, and Robin risked his own life by infecting himself with the nano-probes to prevent Slade from killing us," Starfire finished.

"And then we all went home, just another day in Jump City," Cyborg recalled, remembering how happy they were that day.

"Okay," Batman said, requiring quite a bit of control to keep his voice calm. "There was something else. Some sort of hallucinogenic dust?"

"Oh, right," Beast Boy said. "I guess you would come across that."

"The dust was on Slade's mask, the one we brought back after he was **defeated**. Robin accidentally inhaled some and it screwed up his nervous system. Made him think Slade was back. It got pretty bad, but luckily we managed to convince him that it wasn't real in time. We got rid of the dust by the way," Cyborg described.

"In time for what?" Batman asked harshly. "You convinced him it wasn't real in time… before what?" He **really** did not like where this was going. Anger was swelling within him again. He bit back against it.

"Well, it was making his heart work too hard, and… well… it was killing him alright!" Cyborg announced, breaking under Batman's intense mask-covered glare.

Fury suddenly broke out on Batman's face. The four Titans shrank further from him. "He did not tell me any of this!" Batman shouted. "It was part of our deal when I let him come here! If I had known this was going on… if I had known that a lunatic was trying to possess him, and that he was almost killed – I would have brought him straight back to Gotham! Didn't he learn anything from what happened to him before! If I had known, then he would not have died! This never would have happened!" His rage was evident, and it frightened the Titans into silence. He stared at them for a moment, and then stormed out. They could hear his heavy footsteps going down the hall and back into Robin's room. The resounding thud of the door closing echoed throughout the tower.

"Well…" Raven began after a moment. "I think we know why Robin didn't tell Batman…"

(-Slade-)

He checked the boy's vitals again; he was recovering nicely. The large slice in his left leg was a problem. It would take a while for that to heal, and for someone accustomed to fighting that could be quite annoying. Slade smiled as he thought of Robin's determination, to attempt to cut off your own leg took guts, and with a birdarang too… That had to have hurt. However, it was the gash and bruise on his head that bothered Slade. He had seen wounds like that before, and they were not pretty. He wondered how Robin would react when he woke up. Slade's brain scans had shown some interesting results. He could hardly wait, but he had time.

Slade looked down at the leader of the Teen Titans, unconscious, bandaged, and tied down. He smiled with satisfaction. This time everything was going to work out much better. Everyone believed Robin to be dead – thanks to that body he slipped in, and the fact that he threatened and paid off the medical examiner – so there would be no rescue attempts. Not to mention that without Robin the group might start to fall apart, then there would be even less resistance to deal with.

(-Teen Titans-)

Batman had finally left. And they could breathe again. He was returning to Gotham to plan a funeral for Robin, luckily, the GCPD under Commissioner Gordon had allowed Batman to claim his remains without a real name. Apparently Robin's body had been so crushed that they could not discover his true identity. That pleased the Batman, (they assumed it was because Robin's identity would also reveal Batman's) but made the Titans feel rather sick. They did not even know who Robin really was, whether he had family buried somewhere… and the thought of him in a grave marked with his hero name was sad. Of course they were all planning on going to Gotham for the funeral. The Titans East had called and offered their condolences. Speedy also said he would cover Jump City while they went to Gotham.

"He feels sorry for us," Beast Boy said when Speedy said goodbye and the screen went dead.

"Of course he does," Raven responded, keeping her voice flat and calm. She felt another wave of grief and depression coming over her and had to stay in control.

"What's he gonna do next? Send a casserole?" Beast Boy remarked. Their reactions had changed once Batman left, but none of them were dealing with Robin's death very well. Beast Boy was the most obnoxious of all. He had periods where he was deathly silent, and then other times he would not stop talking. It was not doing anyone any good.

"Would you rather he ignored us?" she shot back. Beast Boy looked at the floor, not sure what he thought would be an appropriate course of action for Speedy or anyone else to take in this situation. "Look Beast Boy…" she began, but was cut off by the alarms going off in the Tower. Cyborg hurried over to the computer console and swore.

"Massive break-out at the prison! Mumbo, Mad Mod, Plasmus, Overload, well, just about everyone we've put in there or the asylum has gotten out. Okay." He turned and paused for a second, as if waiting for something. Then it suddenly dawned on him what he was doing and he spoke, "Titans, go!"

It was hours and hours before they returned to the Tower. They were tired, beaten, and hungry among other things. Most of the villains had escaped them, and they would have to wait to see whatever diabolical plot they were coming up with unfold. Their nerves were shot, and they found themselves arguing all the way back.

As they entered the Tower, the arguing switched topics from the newly escaped enemies to Cyborg's leadership skills, or lack there of. "And what was that dude?" Beast Boy exclaimed. " 'BB, get after him!' Oh yeah, great instruction! And then you blamed me for Mumbo getting away!"

"Well maybe if you could think for yourself!" Cyborg countered. "What do I have to do, spell everything out for you?"

"You coulda been out there actually _fighting_ instead of standing on the sidelines barking orders!" Beast Boy shouted back. This released a torrent of exclamations and shouts from each member of the team. The loudest was of course Beast Boy who shouted. "Robin never did that!"

"Well ROBIN AIN'T HERE!" Cyborg screamed back. The room was suddenly silent. "I have no idea what I'm doing BB! Okay? That make you feel better! I AM NOT ROBIN!"

"Yes, Robin is gone," Starfire said, her voice barely above a whisper. However, she did not sound sad, but rather, angry. "And why is that exactly?" Her voice was strong, and tainted with accusation.

Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all turned toward Starfire. "What do you mean Star, the warehouse collapsed…" Raven responded apathetically.

"I. Know. That. But where were all of you?" the question was asked with a sense of curiosity covering anger.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked again, not liking where this conversation was going.

"When the building began to collapse. Were you in such peril that you could not assist friend Robin?" her voice was hard, cold. In her mind Starfire remembered hearing Robin call out for help, remembered hoping that the others would hear him.

"I didn't know he was in trouble," Raven responded, her voice equally icy. Although, Raven was forcing herself to sound harsh, because the guilt she had been feeling was beginning to rise again. The sound of his voice was penetrating her mind – she now knew it had been his voice that she heard. How could she have been so stupid? How could she escape with only herself?

"I do not believe you," Starfire responded, the words caring a sense of finality that stunned everyone else. "He ordered us to not destroy the beams, he said the warehouse would collapse. I listening to him, and I stopped the destruction. You did not," she paused to give her statement weight, to watch the expression of horror that momentarily covered Raven's face. Then she continued, "When the building began to fall, he called out to us Raven. I could not help due to needing to assist Cyborg, you, however, could have," her eyes flashed deadly green as she spoke, and the image of the mutilated body appeared in her mind, her heart wrenching in pain.

"Starfire… what… what are you saying?" Raven asked, feeling fear and resentment building inside of her.

"Robin's death, is your fault."

"Starfire, don't be ridiculous. The person to blame for this is whoever sent those robots! I blame them! They're the ones to blame!" Raven shouted, attempting to quell Starfire's seemingly 'righteous' anger.

"No Raven, I blame you! He is dead because of YOU!" There was no gentle innocence in Starfire as her starbolts appeared in her hands. Cyborg, and Beast Boy could do nothing besides gape and stand uselessly as she squared off against Raven. They had never seen Starfire behave this way before, and they knew that it was not going to be pretty. And once again, Cyborg thought of just one thing, "What would Robin do?"


	8. Slipping Away

Yeah, another update! I saw "Batman Begins" yesterday (I got there early and was first in line, so I got the best seat too), and I must say, it was completely awesome! It exceeded all expectations! And it got me pumped to write another chapter of "Oblivion" too! Lucky you!

Disclaimer: I think we've been through this already.

* * *

Oblivion

Chapter 8: Slipping Away

Starfire could not be reasoned with, she was in the grips of grief-induced anger, and no one could pry her out. Raven felt a flare of anger boil deep within her. Anger at Starfire for validating her feelings of guilt, anger at Starfire for pointing out her folly, anger at Starfire for making such a public display of her mistake. That anger burned, a red-hot pit that rose from her stomach and into her face, destroying the control in her mind. Raven's eyes glowed fiercely as Starfire launched the first starbolt. Raven put up a shield around herself, letting the green power spiral off of her and back at the attacker. Starfire easily dodged, and in the second that Raven released her shield, she dove in for a hit. Levitating just above her friend, Starfire released a barrage of starbolts, screaming with each one. Raven cast her telekinetic powers around for something to grab, eventually deciding on the couch. She pulled the furniture up above her, allowing it to partially incinerate. Starfire turned to find a new angle, and Raven caught her arms in a vise-like grip of darkness. Starfire fought wildly to release herself from the half-demon's grasp, only resulting in her back ramming into other pieces of furniture. Raven kept her hold strong, not allowing her opponent an instant of weakness to fight back. However, she had forgotten about Starfire's other attack. The alien cast a green power from her eyes, heading straight for Raven. She released her hold on Starfire and ducked.

"RAVEN! STARFIRE! STOP!" Cyborg called from the sidelines, however he was ignored as the pair continued to battle. Starfire charged again, and Raven caught her in mid-air with her dark power and threw her across the room. She shot through one of the large windows, shards of shattered glass spraying across the room. Starfire raced back in, her body covered in small cuts, and her eyes filled with hatred. She did not even bother with starbolts this time, but attacked Raven with her superhuman strength. She punched and kicked as Raven put up shields to protect herself, and counterattacked. Starfire dug her nails into Raven's head, pulling her hair as Raven fought for release. She knocked Raven to the ground as Raven groped wildly at Starfire to attack her. Clumps of orange hair came out in Raven's fists as she fought back at the alien girl. Nearly crushed underneath the Tamaranian's weight, Raven slid her fingernails down Starfire's arms, resulting in deep scratches. Starfire screeched and lessened her grip just enough for Raven to flip her over. Now Starfire was the one underneath as Raven held her to the ground.

O

Bruce Wayne, the head of a successful company, and personal billionaire was not taking any calls today. When he returned to Gotham and the sanctity of the bat cave, the strength and pretense he had maintained began to slip away. He was faced with the worried, and questioning expression on his butler's face as he pulled off his cowl. He had realized with a jolt that he never told Alfred what the test results had said. Alfred however, figured that out on his own – especially when Bruce had made a brief call regarding funeral arrangements. It was true that Bruce could not bring himself to talk about Robin much when with the Titans. Now however, there was no avoiding it. "Master Bruce," Alfred said, his voice barely above a whisper as Batman undid his utility belt and made for the other room to remove the suit.

"Not yet Alfred… please wait…" Bruce responded, hurrying away.

"I will… prepare some tea sir…" Alfred mumbled.

Bruce re-joined Alfred in the kitchen of Wayne manor wearing a pair of sweats. He sank into a chair, sighing deeply. Alfred pushed a cup of tea toward him, but remained silent. The sorrow in Bruce's eyes was matched in Alfred's. Both waited in vain for the other to begin the conversation. Finally, Bruce spoke. "It was him," he whispered. "The body we found was Richard's." Tears formed in the old Englishman's eyes as Bruce spoke.

"Oh dear God…" Alfred choked.

"He was… so…" Bruce paused, grasping for words. "I couldn't even tell it was him…" He looked up at Alfred, horror in his expression as he recalled the night at the ruined warehouse. "How could this happen Alfred?" his voice sounded strangely childlike, and confused. "He was supposed to be safer there… After what happened with the Joker… I didn't trust him to be here, I thought it was too dangerous here…"

"You did what you thought was right Master Bruce," Alfred reassured, knowing where this conversation was going.

"I never should have 'fired' him Alfred. If he were still here with me, then maybe he…"

"You cannot think that way, you have no way of knowing what may have happened. You cannot change what has been done."

"I let him down Alfred. I let him leave when both of us were so angry at each other. I never made things right with him. He didn't trust me; he didn't come to me when he was in trouble. And I… I didn't try hard enough. I never went to see him, I never…" Bruce's voice broke, and he leaned his head against the table, sobs muffling his words. Alfred moved to comfort him. Bruce looked up at his friend with tear-filled eyes, "What are we going to do? Revealing that Robin is Richard will show that Bruce Wayne is Batman… yet… how can we not…?"

"Richard would not want you to reveal who you are Master Bruce. If you did, then you would not be able to stop all of the villains in this city. You have to remember, that Master Richard would not want you to give it all up," Alfred explained, aware of the awkward situation they were in. Bruce nodded. "Now sir, I think you need to get some rest, the next few days will be very trying for you."

Bruce allowed himself to be led like a child up to his bedroom and into bed. As Alfred was about to leave, his hand hovering over the light switch, Bruce spoke again. "You know Alfred, you're all I have left now," the words carried little emotion, yet they sent a torrent of memories through both men's minds. Alfred nodded, and left Bruce alone.

Once out in the hall, Alfred released a breath he did not realize he was holding. He leaned against the elaborate walls as tears flooded his eyes. The boy he had helped raise was dead. It seemed impossible, children are never supposed to die before their parents. He remembered when Bruce's parents had been murdered – the pain and sorrow. He had been left with the task of looking after the last of the Wayne's. Bruce had changed so drastically after the loss of his parents, and Alfred could only wonder what the long-term effects this loss would take on Bruce. Isn't it always said that it is worse to lose a child?

As he headed back down the stairs, he heard the decade old echoes of a child's laughter. In his mind he saw the young acrobatic Richard sliding down handrails, and hanging from chandeliers, the little boy who had lost so much, yet could still find it in himself to smile, to enjoy the life he had. The Joker's bullet had changed Richard, yet not completely. He had found his second chance in Jump City. That cocky grin and his witty remarks managed to survive. Alfred smiled through his tears, remembering that boy who was now lost forever, and then he began to sob deeply, knowing that there would be no second-chances this time.

O

"We gotta stop 'em!" Cyborg called to Beast Boy.

"How?" Beast Boy asked as the girls screamed, rolling across the floor. They were gripping each other's shoulders as they rolled into a table. The table toppled over them, pinning the pair underneath. Cyborg and Beast Boy saw their opening and raced over to stop the assault. However, the table was encased in black light and thrown off the pair, hitting Cyborg square in the chest. He was thrown out of the smashed window, and out of the Tower.

"CYBORG!" Beast Boy called out the window. Then he turned and ran out of the room as the pair of girls shrieked and clawed at each other. Beast Boy ran down the hallway that housed their bedrooms, searching for a particular door. When he reached it, he hastily punched in a security code and then charged in. He ran to a drawer next to the closet and pulled it open, revealing a large collection of weapons. "This one!" he exclaimed, pushing an exploding birdarang out of the way and clutching the round object in his green hands. He ran back to the main room.

"It was your fault!" Starfire screeched, lifting Raven and throwing her against the wall.

"Maybe it is!" Raven shouted back, her powers tossing Starfire like a rag doll. "I should have listened to him! I should have helped him! But I didn't! AND THERE'S NOTHING EITHER OF US CAN DO ABOUT THAT NOW!" This admission slightly shocked Starfire. However, she could feel her blood boil. Raven loosened her grasp, and Starfire jumped at her again. Just as the two were about to collide, Beast Boy threw a metallic sphere in between them and spun around quickly. Cyborg re-entered the room (through the door this time) as the metal ball erupted in bright light, and a loud bang. Starfire and Raven shielded their eyes as the light caused them temporary blindness.

"What was…?" Raven began, blinking her eyes profusely.

"One of Robin's 'flash-bangs,' it was the only thing I could think of to get you two to **knock it off**," Beast Boy said harshly as he stepped in between the feuding Titans. Starfire hugged herself tightly, her fingers rubbing against the scrapes and blood Raven's fingernails had left. Her rage had begun to fizzle once again into sorrow. Everyone stood in tense silence, no one quite knowing what to say or do.

Cyborg mustered up as condescending a tone as he could, and then began his 'leader lecture.' "You two were completely out of line. Fighting amongst Titans is not allowed, tolerated, condoned, or… expected. No matter what 'issues' you think you have, this was not the way to handle it. Now, you two need to pull yourselves together, and learn to get along. We're going to Gotham soon, and I cannot spend the whole time worrying that you two are going to make spectacles of yourselves!" The three Titans stared at Cyborg, not sure what to say or do.

However, attention turned from him when the sounds of sobbing reached their ears. Starfire was clutching her arms, gasping for air as she cried, tears flowing from her green eyes. "I am sorry," she whispered as best she could. Then she leapt to her feet and ran out of the room as quickly as she could.

"Star!" Beast Boy called after her, but Cyborg put his hand out to stop the young changeling from chasing after her.

"Let her be, BB," Cyborg whispered.

Beast Boy turned his attention to Raven. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked quietly. She was still sitting on the floor, as if in shock.

"Yes, I just… need to meditate," she whispered. Cyborg could not bring herself to look at her as she quietly left the room, seeking solace.

The two boys looked around the main room, which seemed to represent the team as well. It was a mess. Furniture lay haphazardly placed, and in some cases, completely destroyed. The broken window allowed cold air to spill in, and large shards of glass glinted from the floor. Cyborg sank to his knees, allowing his own grief to suddenly spill over him. "God… Robin, we need you," he choked.

Beast Boy slipped out of the room, allowing Cyborg to mourn privately. He headed to his bedroom, and turned into a dog, curling into a ball and laying in a corner.

On the roof of the Tower, Starfire sat by the edge, her knees against her chest. She breathed in the cold night air, exhaling it slowly and watching it disappear. Above her, the stars shone brightly in the sky, as if silent observers to her pain.

O

As the Teen Titans, Bruce Wayne, and Alfred mourned the loss of Robin, Slade was reveling in his success. The upcoming funeral was all over the newspapers, proving that no one had a clue that he was behind everything, and of course, that Robin was still alive. And better yet, it seemed that Robin would be waking up soon. Victory belonged to Slade, and Slade alone.

* * *

For some reason, in this chapter I didn't use the names for breaks, but the 'O' that I use in my RW fics. I guess it just seemed to fit better since the chapter rarely focused on just one person, it was more a complete narrative.

Anyway, it was fun writing the fight between Starfire and Raven, because, let's face it, girls fight dirty. I took a class on death, dying, and grief this semester (it was really uplifting) so I'm trying to show the different reactions the characters have to grief - such as Starfire's anger and need to place blame on someone she can punish. Although, if you notice, there's some self-loathing mixed in too, since she heard Robin and just hoped that someone else would save him.

It was sad writing Bruce and Alfred's scenes.

Anyhow, thank you to all of the reviewers! I'm seeing some new ones **(wAFFLES, The Last, ssgohan79)**, along with the regulars **(AlexnandruVan Gordon, and Kazzy103)**and it's really making me happy. What can I say, I feed off of... feedback. Anyway, see you next chapter!

Sarah Shima


	9. Complete Control

After feeling a great deal of relief from the completion of my "gym final" (yes children, at my school there is a multiple choice test given as a final exam) I was in the mood to write. So here we are with chapter nine.

Oh, and a big "holla" to everyone who reviewed, you people are awesome.

Disclaimer: I only own this story, the characters belong to... well... other people.

* * *

Oblivion: The condition or quality of being completely forgotten. The act or an instance of forgetting; total forgetfulness

Chapter 9: Complete Control

Robin opened his eyes slowly and painfully. His entire body ached, but he did not dare try to move, the pain was enough as it was. He blinked several times to bring his tired eyes into focus. Then he looked around him, well as far as possible without moving his throbbing head anyway. He took in everything he saw around him, he was in a warehouse of sorts. Surrounding him were tables covered in vials and delicate instruments. He first wondered where he was. He thought back, attempting to figure out how he could have gotten there. However, his mind was completely blank. He felt himself beginning to panic, his heart pounding. He took a deep breath, and then concentrated again. His panic only increased when he realized he did not know _who_ he was. How could that happen? What the hell was wrong with him? He did not have time to wonder on that for long.

Footsteps approached, and his chest stiffened with fear. He made to sit up, but found himself strapped to some sort of table, he could not move at all. He lay there helplessly as the footsteps manifested themselves in the form of a dark shadow, which became the figure of a man. At least he thought it was a man. Tall and intimidating, the man's face was covered with a mask, which was entirely black on one side, while the other was orange with a single opening to reveal a sinister eye. The man seemed familiar, as did the hot churning of his stomach when the man stepped out of the shadows, yet he could not place him.

"Awake finally?" he asked in a cool, smooth voice, hands behind his back. Robin did not know what to say. Should he pretend to remember things, yet how could he pull that off? Although, coming clean did not seem to be such a good idea either. Instead, he just nodded. "I had worried that you were going to die, or just sleep forever, which would have been dull."

"How long was I…" Robin began, his throat painfully dry.

"A few days now. Ever since I saved you from that warehouse collapse," the man responded. He was staring at Robin as if attempting to see through him, it was a look that completely unnerved him. "How much do you remember about that?" he asked, a strange twinkle in his eye.

"Not… a lot…" Robin responded reluctantly.

"Tell me, what is your name?" he asked. Robin stared up at him silently. "Come now, you cannot remember your own name?" Robin slowly shook his head, which resulted in a shot of pain. "What about me? Do you remember my name?" Again, a slow, reluctant shake of his head. "Well, I suppose I will fill you in. I am Slade, and you are Robin, my apprentice."

'Apprentice', why did that word feel so familiar, and fill Robin with such dread?

(-Titans-)

The ride to Gotham was long, and taxing. Starfire and Raven refused to speak to one another, sitting as far apart as possible in the back of the T-car. Beast Boy was next to Cyborg, sighing at regular intervals. "So, where are we going when we get there?" Beast Boy asked. "I mean, are we going to stay with Batman, or…?"

"We're not stayin' with Batman," Cyborg answered heavily.

"Why not?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, for one, he never told us where he lives… So we're just gonna see what happens when we get there I guess."

"Wow, planned real far ahead didn't you?" Beast Boy laughed.

"Just shut up BB," Cyborg sighed.

(-Wayne-)

Alfred knocked on the ornate door that led to the master bedroom. "Yes?" Bruce responded. Alfred opened the door and entered, surprised to see Bruce up and dressed.

"I wanted to remind you that some members of the Justice League will be by soon," Alfred informed.

"Thank you Alfred. I suppose I should get down to the bat cave then. I'm not sure what the good people of Gotham would say if they saw Wonder Woman at my front door."

"And sir, what about Barbara Gordon – Batgirl. I daresay she would want to be here today," Alfred added, remembering the good relationship between Robin and Batgirl.

"She'll have to join us for the memorial just like everyone else."

"And the Titans?"

"Same thing," Bruce responded. Alfred nodded.

"Very well sir, I will wait for you in the cave."

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Wonder Woman, the Flash, Kid Flash, Superman, and Green Arrow had all assembled inside the bat cave. Batman stood to one side looking slightly uncomfortable. Alfred watched the goings-on from the rear of the cave, not quite sure of his place in this gathering of heroes. He slipped into the back just as Wonder Woman began to speak.

"We're all so sorry Batman," Wonder Woman said, turning to the dark clad man. "When the League heard about it – well, everyone was very upset." Batman nodded, her words sounding surreal to his ears. Everyone else offered their condolences, Superman the most somber of all. Kid Flash stood slightly behind, not sure what to do or say. Batman however, was not listening to anything. His mind kept wandering back to the files on Slade, to the nano-probes, the apprenticeship, and the dust.

At some point, Alfred re-entered the cave, this time wearing an all-black suit that made him fit in more with the superheroes. He nervously picked up a cowl from the desk and placed it over his head, sufficiently disguising himself. It would be foolish for Alfred Pennyworth, butler of Bruce Wayne to arrive at Robin's memorial with a group of Justice League members. Therefore, he had to wear a costume just like everyone else. However it made him quite uncomfortable, and as he peered at himself in the mirror he felt ridiculous. "What will they call me, Batbutler? Butlerman?" he whispered to himself, unheard by everyone except Kid Flash, who chuckled in spite of himself.

"Alright everyone, time to go," the disguised Alfred announced. The group nodded, and followed Batman – who led with Alfred in the batmobile.

Batman was not sure how everyone else had was going to get to the church, but he did not really care either.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

It was a grave day for the hero community. It always hurt when they lost one of their own, but it was somehow harder when the person was so young. Robin had not been old enough to join the Justice League, but he had been old enough to be killed while fighting crime. It was ironic really.

The inhabitants of Gotham and Jump City were particularly anxious. Robin's death reminded them that the people who protected their cities were merely mortal. That one day Batman or the rest of the Titans could be gone too, and then who would save them?

This resulted in the church being completely filled. Heroes and citizens sat side by side in the small space to pay tribute to the Boy Wonder. Batman and 'Batbulter' sat in front, beside Superman and Wonder Woman. In the other front aisle were the four Teen Titans, looking as somber as ever. Commissioner Gordon had come out as well, and briefly spoke to Batman before sitting towards the back. Batgirl arrived, a cowl covering her mass of red hair. She looked around nervously before taking the open seat next to Cyborg. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hello," Cyborg responded, not sure if he was in the mood to chat or not.

"I'm Batgirl," she said. "Who are you?"

"Cyborg," he answered.

"How did you… er… know Robin?" she asked carefully.

"Teen Titans," Cyborg responded, slightly surprised that she did not know who the members of the Teen Titans were, oh well, he was in Gotham not Jump after all. Batgirl nodded as if unsure of what else to say.

"He and I were friends," she blurted out. "At least I think we were… he used to bail me out of tough situations all the time. He was never cocky about it though, he was always witty and confident." Cyborg chose to say nothing, it was clear that Batgirl had been wanting to talk about Robin for a while but had not been able to. He noticed that she did not come in with Batman…

It was true that Batgirl had been relieved to come to the ceremony, and relieved to have someone to talk to. When she found out about Robin's death she was distraught, but she had to keep it to herself. Her father had told her over breakfast, expressing what a shame it was. Of course, he did not know that she was Batgirl, so he was quite surprised when she burst into tears and fled the room. She knew she could not speak to Batman, he had disappeared for a while and it was understandable. Robin used to be his partner after all. But now here she was, sitting in a church surrounded by people who knew Robin. She assumed that the teenagers sitting beside Cyborg must be the other Titans, Robin's new friends. They all looked devastated. She glanced over at Batman, who was sitting silently next to someone she had never seen before. She knew better than to try and talk to him, he merely put up with her, she was not his partner, and she was not his friend. She suddenly felt like speaking again, and so turned to her quiet companion. "I never could understand how he could stand being around Batman all the time. Batman's always moody and brooding, Robin was never like that. Although I never saw him after he disappeared and then resurfaced in Jump City."

Cyborg looked up sharply at this statement. Disappeared and resurfaced? What the hell was she talking about? He was about to ask, but the sound of a piano signaled that the service was beginning.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

The whole ceremony went by in a blur. Neither Batman, Alfred, nor the Titans could recount much of the event. It felt odd, since Robin was only discussed in the hero sense, no comments on his youth or his family. They said his companions and friends would miss him, but the Titans kept wondering about Robin's family. Did they know he was Robin? Were they here? Were they happy that their relative was going to be buried under his alias? These questions kept their minds buzzing, distracting them from what they had gone there for. At one point, the priest asked if anyone would like to speak about Robin. The task was appointed to Wonder Woman, as no one else could bring themselves to move. Cyborg could hear Starfire crying, and the low murmurings of meditations from Raven, who Cyborg assumed was attempting to control her emotions. Beast Boy was sitting between the two girls, his glazed eyes suggesting that he was not listening either. Cyborg wondered how anyone could pay attention to the service, since all he could think about was Robin.

(-Robin-)

His 'master' had left the room again, the heavy door slamming closed, leaving Robin alone. He had been fading in and out of consciousness all day, pain from his injuries consuming him, making it hard to focus. Slade had not given him any pain medications; he said it was because he had to regain his stamina. Robin was not sure what to think of Slade. On one hand, he did seem familiar, which was slightly comforting. Unfortunately, every time Robin looked at him he felt an odd mixture of hatred and resentment build within him. But Slade had saved his life, hadn't he? Damn it, why couldn't he remember? His current situation just made him want to run, yet that was impossible. Besides the fact that he was tied down – supposedly to avoid jarring his injuries while he slept – he sometimes could not feel his left leg, and when he did, it was only pain. His feelings of unease peaked as he laid helplessly in the dark warehouse. Whether Slade was a friend or an enemy did not really matter, because for now at least, he was in complete control. And with that disturbing thought, Robin felt himself falling into a heavy sleep.

* * *

Major cameo time. I hope I didn't end up picking the strangest Justice League members to be there... Oh, and my characterizations may have been off, seeing as, well, I'm sure you understand.

And once again, **Alexnandru** has proven that he can seea plot twist coming a mile away, it's a good thing I gave hints, or else I would be very angry...

Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!


	10. Wild

**Asilla:** Thank you very much for the compliments. I am happy that you are enjoying the story. And yeah, that class on death was sad, but I think it's really paying off.

**Rebel-Aquarius:** I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I'm really looking forward to writing the next few chapters, and deciding how everything unfolds.

**Kazzy103:** Yeah, Batman is just getting himself into the loop by reading those files. I decided that the story would not be complete without at least one Batgirl cameo. I hope you keep reading to see what I do with this plot!

**Laura Titan:** Thank you for the review.

**Alexnandru Van Gordon:** Thank you for another speedy review. I'm glad you're enjoying the story thus far. Also, I owe you a huge thank you for putting me on the list in your profile. It was awesome to know that you like _Oblivion_ that much! Keep reading!

A/N: Did anyone else find Alfred's comment, you know the "what will they call me, Batbutler, Butlerman?" funny. I laughed when I wrote it. Although I know I stuck it in a strange place for humor, right in the middle of a tense scene. It was kind of like those clowns in Shakespeare, only way less annoying!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, don't sue me.

* * *

Oblivion

Chapter 10: Wild

There would be no meddling Titans this time, no friends to trash his plans. He would see to that. As long as the Titans believed their leader to be dead then they would not be a problem, he would allow them to live. He knew he was playing a dangerous game, but this time he made the rules. He would put his apprentice to sleep, and then move to a different location, somewhere desirable, yet far from Jump City. Once Robin had recovered he would steal for Slade, perhaps running into a Justice League member, but not the one who knew him best. No, this time there would be no mistakes. This time Robin would remain his.

(-Gotham-)

Bruce pulled the Batman cowl off of his head with a deep sigh. Alfred did likewise, sinking into one of the chairs in the bat cave. They heard the sounds of tires on stone as the T-car entered the cave, parking just behind the batmobile. As the Titans emerged, Wonder Woman, Superman, The Flash, and Kid Flash all walked in. The Titans looked awkwardly at Bruce, realizing that Batman was really the famous billionaire for the first time. "Well, let's get upstairs," Bruce sighed again, leading the way out of the cave.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

The small group assembled in Wayne Manor's expansive living room. The Titans felt extremely out of place. The pair of super speed heroes unmasked and stretched. They both looked a little wind-blown from having run to the mansion. Batgirl would have been with them, she certainly wanted to, but Batman had made it quite clear that she was not welcome. He even went so far as to instruct Commissioner Gordon that Batgirl was not to follow him out. That hit home as Gordon was Batgirl's father. Batman felt a tinge of guilt at being so harsh, but Batgirl did not know his true identity, and he was in no hurry to reveal it to her.

Batman and Alfred disappeared for a moment, most likely to change into normal clothes in case someone came to the door. In the interminable amount of time it took before they returned, Kid Flash struck up a conversation. "Well, now that I'm unmasked, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Wally," he said. "And I have no idea who any of you are," he admitted, nodding to the Titans.

"I'm Cyborg," the android said, taking point as the leader.

"Beast Boy," BB said, sulking.

"Raven," the apathetic girl responded… apathetically. Starfire was sobbing uncontrollably, and so Raven introduced her as well. "She's Starfire."

Wally nodded. "So your Dick's team," he said with a sigh. The four Titans stared at him uncertainly. "God, this sucks in major ways," he added.

"Please, who is 'Dick'?" Starfire asked, wiping away her tears.

"Richard Grayson – Robin's real identity," Wally responded. "He never told you?" They shook their heads. "Right, he mentioned it once, ditching his whole "Dick Grayson" persona and sticking totally with being Robin."

"Why would he do that?" Raven asked, turning to Wally with interest.

"I think he was tired of the attachments to Dick Grayson – the circus, and being the ward of Bruce Wayne. Dick and Bruce got into a big fight before he left to go to Jump City; I think he just didn't want to be associated with him anymore." Raven was about to ask what they fought about, and what he meant by the circus, when Bruce and Alfred reentered the room.

The room descended into silence, no one quite sure what to do or say. Finally, Wally spoke. "So, how have things been in Jump City, you know, since…" he let the sentence hang.

"Pretty crazy actually," Cyborg answered. "Every villain we've ever fought suddenly broke out of the prison and asylum. They've been wreaking havoc already."

"Slade too?" Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no Slade sightings yet. I still think he's dead…" Silence met Cyborg's words.

After a few moments, Wally began to speak again. "Oh man, nothing's going to be the same without Dick. We didn't work together a lot, but the few times we did…" he shook his head and smiled, showing that their time together was quite entertaining. "He could keep up with me – well, not when I was running – but even though he didn't have powers, he was one of the best. And he always had these subtle puns he would make. He used to take a lot of chances… he was wild."

"I must agree. When he first moved here, I nearly had a heart attack over the things he would do. Swinging off of chandeliers, sliding down the banisters and doing flips… He scared me half to death," Alfred smiled at the memories.

Bruce let out a laugh. "Yeah, I always had to keep my eyes on him. You never really know what taking in an acrobat means until you've done it."

"An acrobat?" Beast Boy asked. "What do you mean?"

The adults and Wally turned and stared at him. "You don't know?" Bruce asked. BB shook his head. Bruce sighed and launched into the whole explanation. All of the questions they ever had about Robin's early childhood were answered. Bruce told them about Haley's Circus, and Tony Zucco. The Titans all gasped when Bruce explained that the ropes had been cut, allowing the "Flying Grayson's" to fall to their deaths. He discussed (with a few interruptions from Alfred) how he took in the orphaned acrobat, and how Richard eventually became the lighter side of the Dynamic Duo, the Boy Wonder, Robin. Wally added a few anecdotes here and there.

"So, where does Batgirl fit into all this?" Cyborg asked.

"Batgirl is not affiliated with me in any way," Bruce said. "She created her own costume and started doing vigilante work solo. I bailed her out of a few tough spots, and often sent Robin to do the same."

"Haha, yeah, Robin and Batgirl," Wally laughed. "Robin would get all red when he talked about her. I heard that the 'bad guys' they took down actually turned themselves in so they wouldn't have to listen to those two flirt!" Superman, Alfred, Wonder Woman, and the Flash all found this quite entertaining. Bruce just shook his head, Cyborg and Beast Boy laughed, while Starfire looked up at Wally in shock.

The Titans were enjoying learning about a different side of Robin. When he was with them, he was often serious and brooding. He had to be, he was the leader. As a sidekick he had much more of an opportunity to have fun, and let out his 'wild' side a bit more. However, there was one more thing about their leader that they were anxious to hear about.

"So… why did Robin leave Gotham and come to Jump?" Cyborg asked. All of the laughter ended abruptly. Alfred and Bruce exchanged glances, unsure of how to answer that question.

* * *

I know, I know, it was short and you all want to kill me. However, you shouldn't, because how then will you know what happens next? Hahaha, got you there! Anyway, I wanted to get an update in today since I'm going on vacation (I know, and ending at such a mini-conversational-cliffhanger as well). Therefore, I hope you all enjoyed chapter ten, and realize that _very_ soon, the pace is going to speed up. I'll see you next time (well, not literally...), and maybe then, I'll write another scene from Robin's POV, how's that? Yeah, just keep those reviews coming. (Not that I'm greedy or anything...)

See you in a week,

Sarah Shima


	11. Slade's Plan

I'm baaaaaaaaack! It rained during my lovely vacation, which gave me the chance to write out (on notebook paper, ergh) some of this chapter. So, I thought I'd be nice and post quickly, seeing as how I got good reviews off of chapter ten.

Another exciting thing is that I happened upon a comic book store (that's right, a real one, not the little rack in Borders...) and I bought some cool stuff. I got (in book form) "Titans/Young Justice: Graduation Day", and then two of "The Outsiders" volumes. All with Nightwing. They're really good, so I highly suggest them.

Anyway, I guess I'll make some comments to reviews before I let you loose on the new chapter.

**Alexnandru Van Gordon:** You review really fast! And yeah, Robin is totally Richard Grayson, especially if you see the comics and that when the other Robin (Tim Drake)is in Teen Titans, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy are all adults. Also, there was the scenes in Robin's mind with the circus, andthey showed that Robin will be Nightwing, so that settles that. Anyway, thank you for the review.

**ssgohan79:** Thanks for the review.

**Martson: **You'll just have to wait and see. I was glad to notice a new reviewer though, I hope you continue to read this story!

**Kazzy103: **Thank you for all of the positive criticism. I'm glad that it's flowing good, the characters are staying in character, and that Slade is totally ticking you off, which is part of the point. He is just an awesome villain. Thanks for the review, and I hope the next chapters live up the the others.

**Roi-tan:** Yeah, I had to throw in that flirting with Batgirl thing. I couldn't help myself. Thanks for the review.

**Rebel-Aquarius:** I'm glad that you're liking "Oblivion," and doubly glad that you updated "Face to Face." I hope you continue to enjoy this.

Okay, now for the good part.

Disclaimer: (wait, this isn't the good part...) Teen Titans do not belong to me, DC would never give them up.

**

* * *

****Oblivion**

Chapter 11: Slade's Plan

"Um… I'm not really comfortable discussing that," Bruce responded carefully. The Titans did not question him further. The air suddenly felt heavier, and the sorrow of the day weighed down on each person. It was strange, how, for just a few moments they all seemed to forget that he was gone. Sharing anecdotes with Dick's new friends had been enjoyable; it had helped them forget. Now however, the existence of the word "was" when describing Dick dropped off their tongues like lead. It seemed remarkable how quickly everyone slipped into it, there was no minute hesitation, no one made a mistake by saying "Dick is." Now however, in the bitter silence, none of the people assembled could force their mouths to open and speak. A lump had formed in Wally's throat, and for the first time since they reached the manor, he could feel oncoming tears. He forced them away, clenching his right hand into a fist.

Bruce's face was set into a hard grimace, and he looked like Hell. It seemed that in the time since he had taken off his Batman cowl, his emotions had been given the chance to sink in. There were dark bags under his eyes, and every now and then his jaw twitched from the muscle strain of holding his expression. He looked tired, old. And as each person turned to look at him, they finally realized how much Robin – Dick Grayson, really meant to Bruce.

Not much later, the Teen Titans left Wayne Manor via the Batcave and drove off into the afternoon sun. The Justice League members departed as well.

Everyone knew that Robin's remains had been cremated. However, they had no idea what Batman, or Bruce Wayne rather, would do with them. Therefore, no one followed Bruce out of the manor that night, not even Alfred. And no one saw him, outlined by the night sky, kneel in the cemetery. No one watched as the billionaire plunged a shovel deep into the Earth between two graves. He dug a hole almost four feet into the ground. In it, he gently lowered a small urn. Though not usually a religious man, Bruce crossed the urn in the air, and closed his eyes for a moment of silent recollection. Then, he carefully, lovingly even, covered the urn with the disturbed earth. As it disappeared beneath the dirt, Bruce could feel his eyes becoming wet. He carefully laid the sod down on top of the newly covered hole, ensuring that it was impossible to perceive that the ground had been disturbed. Then the man stood up and left, determined to never divulge the resting place of his once sidekick, his ward, his son. And so the urn lay unnoticed between the graves of John and Mary Grayson.

When Bruce returned to the manor, he collapsed into an armchair, but not before he cleared out the liquor cabinet. Alfred watched him from the hall as Bruce filled a glass with scotch, downing it quickly and then refilling it. Alfred remembered the last time Bruce had done that, and shook his head dismally.

(-Cyborg-)

Days had passed since their return to the Tower, yet the normal mood had not yet returned. There was speculation as to if it ever would. As they spent their time attempting to thwart one sinister plot after another, Cyborg felt the team's unity slipping once again. Starfire and Raven had called a truce, but seemed reluctant to fight together. Beast Boy was working extra hard to make up for being one person short, but, truth be told, his effort did little to fill the vast chasm that Robin's absence left. They just never realized how much work he did. Whether it was his detective skills, his martial arts expertise, or his ability to pour endlessly over reams of research, the team just was not the same.

Cyborg felt especially overwhelmed as he tried to be a competent and dependable leader. It was hard. During battle he had to know where everyone was at all times. He had to be able to assess a situation in seconds and decide on the correct course of action. Robin could practically anticipate their enemies actions, getting a plan together long before it was needed. He also knew the ins and outs of each of his teammates abilities, and could easily assign them to actions that best used their distinct expertise. Cyborg could not do all of that. Moreover, their fights had begun to scare him. Not the usual, butterflies-in-the-stomach afraid, but more like let-me-out-of-here sort of scared. And he knew exactly why, and that knowledge only left him with one question: How did Robin manage to stay sane? Other than the encounter with the hallucinogenic dust, and of course the earlier offense when Robin became Red X, Robin had mostly kept it together. Cyborg fervently wished that he could learn Robin's secret, because he felt close to a breaking point. It all stemmed from feeling responsible for his teammates, because that, after all, is what a leader is, responsible. He was leading them into dangerous situations, and they had to trust his judgment and his decisions. So what would happen if he gave a bad order, and someone got hurt? Or worse yet, killed? After Robin's death, it was quite clear that none of them could lose another Titan. Yet they threw themselves into dangerous situations daily, it was bound to catch up with them eventually, wasn't it? He was pulled out of his musings as the computer notified them of another robbery. With a groan, Cyborg called out the words he had grown to despise, "Titans, go!"

(-Robin-)

Waking up was Hell. His body was consumed by raw pain, and whatever kept him sedated gave him quite the ringing headache. For a moment, he considered just allowing himself to slip unconscious again, but he changed his mind. Keeping his eyes closed, Robin took a moment to steady his breathing before listening to, and feeling for his surroundings. A wave of dismay overtook him when he realized he was still strapped down. And as far as sounds go, all he could make out was mechanical noise. He groaned inwardly, and then slowly opened his eyes. His vision was obscured by darkness. He stared out into the complete black, feeling completely lost. In these moments most people end up reflecting on their past, but for Robin, all that faced him in his mind was worse than what he saw before him; complete nothingness, complete oblivion. All he could remember was the sound of Slade's boots as he approached him, and what Slade told him. Was he really Slade's apprentice? And what had Slade said… that he saved him from a warehouse collapse? Why was he in the warehouse, and why did it collapse? He strained his mind to remember something, anything, but of course that did not work. He was quickly becoming frustrated, but all that ended with the sound of a door in desperate need of oil being opened.

"Awake I see," a deep voice stated. "Good, very good."

"Where am I?" Robin asked as a lamp flickered on, flooding the room in a yellow glow.

"Our new hideout. I tired of Jump City. Besides, this place has many valuable resources," Slade added.

"Where is 'this place'?" Robin queried. He was getting annoyed with Slade's manner already. Something about the man just rubbed him the wrong way. Call it instinct or a vague memory, but Robin felt uneasy.

"Metropolis," Slade said. Good, Slade gave a straight answer. Robin opened his mouth to ask another question, but was silenced by a raise of Slade's hand. "No more discussions. I need to check your leg injury. I warn you, this may hurt," he added, his one eye revealing his happiness at causing pain. He reached down to Robin's leg, just above the knee, and unwrapped the too-tight bandaging. Then, as if to test Robin's endurance for pain, he grasped the injured limp in his hand and squeezed. Robin felt the new, stronger pain and instantly cried out. Slade seemed amused and released his hold. Robin's breath was coming in short gasps. He closed his eyes and bit hard on his lip as Slade cleaned the wound, and then, he tasted blood as Slade slapped some sort of metal brace around his leg. His body was burning, and his head was pounding. He opened his eyes and saw Slade's image fading in and out. Then all he saw was darkness.

(-Slade-)

He chuckled in spite of himself. Robin looked so confused and vulnerable. Oh well, he would rid him of that very soon. He wanted Robin to be tough and unafraid, and he knew it would be relatively simple to get him back to that state. All it would take would be a few sparring matches, just enough to get his mind back into battle-mode. Once his body took over, he would feel that thrill he got out of fighting. Then, Robin would want the fights. Slade knew it would take very little effort to get his apprentice to begin stealing again. Besides, Robin enjoyed it, that was no lie. And the only thing that stopped Robin before was remembering the lessons of the Batman, and thinking of his friends. That would definitely not be an issue this time.

And it could all begin very soon. He had finished the metal leg brace that morning, just in time. He designed it to fit tightly around Robin's leg, acting as a cast. It would keep the bones together so it could heal properly. However, it would not impede Robin's ability to bend his knee, like most cast would have. The two sheathes of metal were wrapped around his thigh and his calf, connecting to a small disk over his kneecap. No metal under his knee meant he could move properly. Therefore his crushed and broken bones could mend correctly, all the while allowing Robin to enjoy most of movements. He would not be in top shape, but it should be good enough.

He looked down at his unconscious apprentice, feeling as if he had just won the best prize of all. He reached down and unbuckled the straps that held the boy down. Then he easily lifted him and moved him to a different room. In the morning he would wake Robin, and then begin the process of getting him back in good physical condition.

Slade smiled behind his mask as he walked through the darkened warehouse toward the room housing his computer mainframe. He had to research the exact locations of the items he wanted to steal from LuthorCorp. However, as he worked, he dimly wondered what the Teen Titans were up to, and if they had successfully destroyed themselves yet.

* * *

There, that was longer than the last chapter. A whole page longer. I hope you all enjoyed it, and you can let me know just by hitting "submit review." Tell me loved it, tell me you hated it, just give me some feedback please.

Till next time,

Sarah Shima


	12. Tragic

Look at that, only one day's wait and you get another chapter! Lucky you! At the urging of **Alexnandru** I made sure that this chapter was longer than the others, and, in my opinion, more interesting. It's heating up, or should I say, cooling down? You'll just have to wait and see.

And thanks to all of the reviewers.

**Aeris-Raven:** Thanks for the review, it's always great to see someone new. And yeah, I find Robin to be totally unappreciated. I hope you like the next chapters!

**Martson:** I'm glad you liked it, please keep reading.

**Alexnandru Van Gordon:** Thank you for the positive feedback. I'm working on the length since it's driving you crazy, and I can understand that, it would drive me crazy too. Anyway, when exactly are you planning on updating your fics? Thanks for the review.

Disclaimer: Haha, like I could own something that's older than I am...

**

* * *

****Oblivion**

Chapter 12: Tragic

Robin was awakened by gruff hands. His body rejected the shaking, causing pain to course through him. However, he quickly overcame that and stared up at his "master." Slade looked down on him stoically. "Time to get back in shape Robin," Slade said. "I left you some food, I suggest you eat quickly and then join me in the hall." With that, he turned and left. Robin groaned, sitting up on the bed and stretching. It did feel good to move about a little, having been strapped down to a metal table for over a week. However, he was wondering what Slade had in mind to get him "back in shape." He gingerly tested his weight on his left leg, sucking air into his lungs in preparation. He winced slightly, but truth be told, it did not hurt half as much as he thought it would. He remembered Slade's instruction to move "quickly," and abandoned his strength testing in order to follow his orders. In some ways it demeaned him to be ordered around, but he could feel in his gut that he would regret not following Slade's orders. Therefore, he ate – quickly, even though his system was not really ready for it, and then hurried out of the room.

Slade was waiting for him in the hallway, hands behind his back, and an unreadable expression in his eye. Robin faced him, unsure of what to do. Slade stared at him for a moment, and then lunged into an attack so quickly that Robin was cut off guard. His fist connected with Robin's chest, and knocked the young man down the hall and into the darkness.

(-Slade-)

As Robin came out of the room and into the hall he had to take a moment to stare at him. He was once again wearing the apprentice suit; half of his chest covered in orange while the rest of the suit was stark black. The only variation to the suit was the absence of the utility belt and metal protectors. Those he would have to _earn._ Robin seemed confused, and Slade decided his first lesson would be to always stay on guard. And so he struck. He was careful to not apply too much pressure. The boy was recovering from several injuries, including some broken ribs, after all. He waited patiently for the boy to return from the darkness. He heard him, running clumsily in the darkness. Slade clicked his tongue in a _tisk_ sound. He should be using stealth, sneaking up on his opponent. He pretended not to notice as Robin aimed a punch at him. He dodged and swiped at Robin's legs. Slade was pleasantly surprised when Robin caught himself by doing a flip. He landed awkwardly due to the weakness of his left leg, but it was a good move all the same.

(-Robin-)

He was breathing heavy already. This was not good. He shifted his weight to his right leg, his left burning from his landing. This was definitely not his idea of "getting in shape." He was about to prepare for the second attack when Slade made the first move. He waited as Slade approached him, attempting to time a counterattack, or anticipate his move so he could dodge. He was just about to duck underneath Slade's fists when Slade shifted and his foot came up. Robin felt the foot connect with his jaw, and bit down hard on the inside of his mouth. He staggered backward, spitting blood onto his gloved hand. Slade attacked again, kicking Robin in his abdomen. The air was knocked out of him as his ribs exploded in pain. His flew into the wall, the impact of the hit kept him from inhaling. He fell to the floor, rolling into the middle of the hallway, and gasping for air. He was on all fours, panting, when Slade kicked him again, sending him sprawling into the other wall. He laid on the floor and stayed there, attempting to fill his lungs with air. His ribs were burning, his leg was enveloped in pain; he could not fight Slade anymore. Slade kneeled on the floor next to him, leering down at Robin. He kept his eyes stolidly on the floor, refusing to meet Slade's intense gaze.

(-Slade-)

He stared down at the prone boy, his perfect apprentice. He was in a horrible state, but Slade was not overly concerned. This was all part of the process. Now for some obedience… "It hurts doesn't it? Being defeated, injured," Slade said, leaning over toward Robin. He still did not look up. Insolent brat, he would rid Robin of that rebelliousness. He grasped Robin's chin and forced him to look up, to look at his _master_. Even without seeing his eyes, Slade could feel Robin's cold stare. "I will stop, you just need to ask."

"You mean beg?" Robin asked icily.

"I'll spare you punishment for that comment, but only because your having some memory issues. You obviously do not remember what happens when you defy me," Slade said, his voice low and dangerous. Robin chose not to respond. Slade became angry and delivered a harsh blow to the boy's skull. He could tell that the blow left the boy in agony, and that was what he wanted. "Ask me to stop," he ordered more than said.

"No," Robin responded, his word slurred as his head spun.

"That was an order," Slade growled. He thrust his fist into Robin's damaged ribs. Robin let out a strangled yell, and then was very silent, and very still. Slade checked his apprentice's vitals, and once he knew they were steady, he sighed. He was too rough with him. Robin was not up for their usual caliber of fighting, but he would be soon. Slade opted to leave him on the floor, only imagining his shame when he awoke.

(-Starfire-)

She collapsed on the couch in the Titans Tower main room. Cyborg and Beast Boy were making dinner, while Raven went to her room to _meditate._ Starfire felt a flare of anger as she thought of Raven, Raven and her apathetic eyes. As if she cared about the rest of them. Even though Starfire had called a truce for the sake of the team, she could not think of Raven the same way she used to. She felt older somehow; as if the emotions, which were still raw within her had helped her mature. She thought of all of the times she tried to engage Raven in some sort of companionship. She always brushed her off like she was some stupid child not worth her time.

Starfire and Raven were not the great friends she thought they were. And Cyborg, and Beast Boy, they just did not understand her, they could not relate. No, for Starfire, her greatest companion had always been Robin. She believed in him when no one else did, and he believed in her when she did not believe in herself. He was her best friend, and the only person she felt completely at home with. This team was just not the Teen Titans without him.

She thought back to the time she spent at Wayne Manor, how Bruce, Alfred, and Wally had spoken about Robin. They knew a part of him that he never revealed to the Titans, not even to her. She wondered how long it would have been before Robin confided in her about his parents' deaths. It must have been so hard for him to get over that, to make a new life for himself, a new identity even. No matter what, for most of his life, he always had to keep so many secrets. How many people really _knew_ him? Starfire found herself thinking about Robin, about Dick Grayson and his life before Jump City. To the fact that he must have had friends who only knew one of his identities. _'I wonder how the girl of bats is dealing with this. She knows less about him than we do…'_ Starfire thought. She never realized how awkward relationships must have felt for him. He and Batgirl were apparently friends, but she did not know who he was. Then when he joined the Titans, they knew him only as Robin. None of them ever knew about the circus, about Batman, about any of it. _'Was he lonely, having to carry such burdens on his own? Did it hurt him to not tell his friends about himself?'_ She supposed that she would never know now.

(-Raven-)

Again she had run away. Again she had hidden herself. Why was she doing this? Why? She kept saying she was meditating… she could never have meditated for as long as she said she was. Yet she felt like she needed an excuse, needed a reason to close herself away. She did not want their stares, their questions. She had to stay away; she could not face them; especially not Starfire. The alien still seethed with anger every time she saw Raven. Being an empath, Raven could sense it. It was a maddening, fiery anger, and whenever Raven felt it, her blood went cold.

So Raven snuck away to the solace of her bedroom. Sitting on the floor, she stared blankly at the walls. She tried to center herself, attempting to block out the emotions threatening to break free. She had to have absolute control, she could not falter, not for a moment. She suddenly heard a light knock on the door. "Raven," Beast Boy's dejected voice said. "I know you're probably meditating or something, but I…" he began. Raven did not wait for him to collect his thoughts, but slid the door open with her telekinetic powers. "Oh, hey," he said uncertainly.

"Come in," she said flatly. Beast Boy was taken aback by the request, but entered all the same. "I thought you were making dinner."

"Yeah well, Cy has a pretty good handle on that. I just, I wanted to see how you were doing. You've been spending a lot of time alone. And we never really _talked_ about what's been going on," he said quietly.

"I…" Raven began, unaware of why she suddenly felt like spilling her troubles all over Beast Boy. Yet she had to share them with _someone_, and here he was, willing to listen to her, wanting to help her. "I feel responsible for Robin's death," she said, sighing at the weight that seemed to be lifted off of her as she spoke the words.

"What? Why?" Beast Boy asked quickly.

"Starfire was right. He told us to not destroy the beams, he ordered it, and I ignored him… Then, when it started to collapse, I heard him call for help, and I didn't do anything."

"Raven, you were hurt…" BB said.

"It's not an excuse," she responded harshly.

"You can't blame yourself for what happened. If you think that way, then it's all of our faults. I should have done something too, and Starfire, and Cyborg, don't you see? If we all take the blame, we'll just drive ourselves crazy. And Star… she feels just as guilty as all of us. She's just taking it out on you. The person we really have to blame is Slade."

"Do you really think he's alive?" Raven asked, something in her voice sounded urgent.

Beast Boy nodded. "And when we catch up with him…" Beast Boy let out a low animalistic growl. "First Terra, now Robin… Slade's overdue for some major payback."

Raven did not say anything; she just sat in stunned silence, staring at Beast Boy. He seemed so different all of a sudden… "Come on Raven, let's go eat," Beast Boy said suddenly, grinning innocently at her. Ah, he was back to normal again. She paused, and then nodded. Yes, Slade had some major sins to atone for, and she would send him to Hell – personally.

(-Beast Boy-)

He walked down the hall, Raven close by. He hoped that she felt better after their little "talk." He was not sure what he should say, and then all of a sudden he was spouting off things that sounded… intelligent. It was true that he felt guilty as well. How could he not? Part of being a team was always to protect each other. To keep an eye on one another, and "watch their backs." He had been saved by his teammates numerous times, and done the same for them. That was what made them strong. They had failed. And in some ways, it was worse because of the way it happened. If Robin had died the way Beast Boy had always pictured it – in a brave battle, saving the world – then they all would have felt differently. If that was how it happened, then they would have been inspired by his stance against evil, by his sacrifice for the good of others. Instead, it had been a stupid fight, one they should have won easily. No one should have gotten killed in that warehouse. It was so stupid. He never should have been killed. Someone should have had his back. Beast Boy sighed out loud and Raven looked down at him questioningly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I was just thinking about Robin again," BB sighed again. "I mean, it was just so stupid." He realized that by saying that he had probably just undermined everything he said to Raven earlier, but as she needed to admit her feelings of guilt, he needed to share his thoughts as well. "He never should've gotten killed in a battle like that one."

"I know," Raven sighed.

"I mean, if he had been saving the world or something… but against those robots? In that warehouse?" Beast Boy shook his head.

"You're right," Raven said. "And that's why we feel the way we do. We lost our leader in a… _skirmish_. It could have easily been averted; it **should** have been averted… If we listened to him, if we kept an eye on him, if we thought about anyone other than ourselves… Robin's death was just so… tragic."

"I guess it just proves that as much as we like to think well of ourselves, we're still just stupid kids," Beast Boy said. "We have a lot to learn."

"And no one left to learn from," Raven said, her voice barely above a whisper. Her anger against Slade resurfaced, but with it came doubt. What if he wasn't still alive? What if there was no one to destroy in order to avenge Robin? What would happen to the Titans then?

(-Cyborg-)

They ate in silence. Silence was slowly becoming normal in Titans Tower. And though no one would admit it, Cyborg knew that they all missed the way it used to be – the bickering, the laughter, all of it. You never appreciate what you have until it's gone. "So Beast Boy, it's been a while since I beat your ass in Zombie Ninjas 4," Cyborg said with a smile to his friend.

Beast Boy however, did not seem in the mood to rise to his challenge. "Yeah, maybe later," he said vaguely. Cyborg sighed.

"So Star, want to try out one of your Tamaranian dishes on me later?" Cyborg asked with a grin.

She slowly shook her head. "No thank you, I am not in the mood to cook."

"Raven… um… want to teach me how to meditate? Or maybe go for a ride in the T-car?" he asked.

"No," Raven replied tonelessly.

Cyborg did not try to engage them further. Everyone left after they finished their meal, except Starfire who stayed to do the dishes. As she silently put them away, Cyborg sat on the couch, and played with a small piece of paper in his fingers. It was blank except for a phone number scrawled in black pen across it, and a small drawing of a bolt of lightning. He studied it, remembering the words Wally spoke to him distinctly. _"I know it's going to be tough for you guys now that Dick's gone. So, if you need any help, give me call, and I'll be there in a flash."_ They needed something alright, but it probably was not Wally. No, the team needed a purpose; they needed a goal. He just had to figure out what that would be.

(-Robin-)

He woke up and the first thing he felt was cold. It was freezing in that warehouse. He sat up unsteadily, bracing himself against the wall. Now he knew was it was cold, he had gotten knocked out right in front of a vent, which was now pouring ice-cold air into the hallway. "Great," he whispered, blinking his eyes to focus them. His head was pounding, mostly centralized on a large bruise, and his ribs were throbbing. He winced as he touched his ribs through his suit and skin, none of them felt broken. He dragged himself to his feet, looking up and down the hallway for signs of Slade. When he did not see the man, he turned and slowly walked down the hall, in the opposite direction of his room. There had to be a way out of this place…

* * *

Dun dun dun! Slade's mean! What's Robin up to now? And what will Cyborg do? Find out next time when Sarah Shima presents "Oblivion - chapter 13"!


	13. Insufferable

Well, here we are again with another chapter.

A million thanks to: **Stargazer92, Raven, sillmail, bunnysquirrel, Martson, Kazzy103, Aeris-Raven, **and** Alexnandru Van Gordon**. Thank you so much for the reviews, the feedback, the compliments, etc. It makes me very happy to see that my story is being read and enjoyed. When I see reviews it just makes me want to write more...

And not to shamelessly plug my ownwork, but you should all check out my new story "If At First You Don't Succeed," if you want to...

Anyhow, let's get on with it.

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I offer to buy it...

**

* * *

****Oblivion**

Chapter 13: Insufferable

Robin quietly moved down the hallway, doing his best to not make any sound. Inwardly, he knew he would not get far. So why he tried was a question whose answer eluded him. Of course he knew it had something to do with something he could not remember. Which in itself was frustrating, and he could think of a few choice words he would like to share with whoever was responsible for this, be it God or some random person. Or Slade. He had to admit, that whatever reservations he felt against Slade were only magnified by that beating he took. Really, who does that to someone who is still recovering? So much for getting in shape, he was worse off now than he had been that morning. Or whenever that was… Was it even the same day? He really had no way to know. The warehouse was dark (of course), and he had not come across any windows yet.

As he continued down the seemingly endless hallway, he ran his memories through his mind again – despite the fact that his head was pounding, his eyes were watering, and he could barely keep himself from crying out every time he took a step. Nothing seemed to make sense. Why did Slade not explain some of this to him? _'Because Slade's a bastard,'_ he thought grimly, absentmindedly rubbing the sore bruise on his skull. He had known that the whole time. Something was not right here, and he had to figure it out before Slade killed him. However, he did not have time to consider what to do, because just then a familiar (yet hated) voice broke the silence he had been so careful to keep.

"And where do you think you're going?" His smooth voice seemed amused, but at the same time was dangerous.

"For a walk, you know, stretch my legs a little," Robin responded, knowing that saying _'getting the hell away from you'_ would probably just deliver him another beating.

"Really?" Slade said sarcastically.

"Yeah…"

"Something on your mind?" Slade pressed.

"Actually yes," Robin answered, surprised at his own boldness, but then again, Slade had asked. "What happened this morning? If I'm your 'apprentice' then why did you attack me?"

"You must have _forgotten_ how we work," Slade said, seeming especially pleased when he said "forgotten." "We fight, to keep you in top form. And you need to work at it right now, because at this point, even Titans East could defeat you." He allowed himself a small chuckle.

"Who are they?" Robin asked, furrowing his eyebrows. That name sounded familiar.

"Just some obnoxious 'heroes'," Slade sighed. "But, no more questions. If I were you, I would get to bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow," Slade smiled malevolently.

(-Cyborg-)

He stepped into the kitchen of the Tower bright and early, his mind made up about what he was going to do to revitalize the Titans. When he arrived, no one else was up yet. That suited him just fine; he had seen enough of their sullen faces in the past few days. He made breakfast for everyone; he even made some vegetarian crap for Beast Boy. The smell of food eventually summoned the remaining Teen Titans. "Alright y'all, it's time we got this team back on track," Cyborg said as everyone began to eat. "I know we're all coping with losing Robin and all, but if we don't do somethin' soon, we're gonna end up breakin' apart." No one argued against that statement.

"What did you have in mind?" Raven asked, looking up from her tea.

"We need a goal, other than 'protecting Jump City' of course," Cyborg announced. "We need something to work towards."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Beast Boy sighed.

"So what will this goal be?" Starfire questioned.

"Slade. We find him, we take him down," Cyborg announced.

"I thought that you thought that Slade was really dead?" Beast Boy questioned. Cyborg hesitated, it was true that he was not certain of the validity of everyone's concerns over Slade, but he seemed the only logical target. He was the only adversary that could unite his group, so he would take what he could get.

"We don't know anything for sure. But, we will know more soon."

"So how do we go about finding Slade?" Beast Boy asked.

"We start going through Robin's files. There has to be a clue in there somewhere. Also, we keep an eye on crimes, look out for anything unusual." The others nodded, glad to have something to do other than defeating criminals.

(-Robin-)

This morning began much like the previous, with the slight deviation that Slade allowed him a quick shower before their "sparring" began. However, Robin was not feeling too confident when he met up with Slade in an overly large room within the warehouse. The man was hidden in the shadows, making Robin feel even more uneasy.

Slade made the first move, a fist that glanced off of Robin's chin as he dodged. He rubbed the sore spot, thankful that his instincts had not failed him. The room was so dark, and Slade was obscured again.

"What's wrong Robin? Can't you see me?" Slade asked malevolently. From the darkness Slade struck again, and again. Robin squinted his eyes in the darkness as his pain returned. He needed to find the man before he became completely helpless.

(-Starfire-)

Have you ever felt like there was something you just needed to know? Like there was some big hole inside of you that needed to be filled? Have you ever desperately wanted something, but felt so ashamed because of that desire? Have you ever kept a secret, and told a lie to cover it up. Fooled your friends, played along, used a situation to your advantage? Even though you knew it was wrong, knew you shouldn't do it?

Well, Starfire certainly understood that now.

The "Find Slade" assignment was in full swing. Everyone took their portion of the files and began examining them. Even Beast Boy did not complain. This was for Robin after all, and their chance to prove that they had remembered all that he taught them. They wanted to make him proud, show that he truly had an impact on them, even though he was gone.

When Raven suggested that Slade might not resurface in Jump City this time, that they should check some other large cities, Starfire began to see her ideas taking form. They made a list, and on that list was the one city Starfire sincerely wished to visit: Gotham.

"So, we'll probably just need to check their newspapers, see if anything suspicious is going on," Cyborg sighed.

"Yes friend Cyborg, but would it not be also effective if someone were to _go_ to _Gotham _to search for signs of Slade?" Starfire asked hopefully.

"I don't know Star, there are only four of us left, we really can't afford to have anyone out on a field trip," Cyborg responded. Starfire frowned.

"We should probably just ask Batman, I mean, he was really serious about searching for Slade," Beast Boy said.

"Nah, I tried him already. The Bat's not taking our calls," Cyborg sighed, rubbing a hand over the human half of his head.

"Perhaps then we should have someone ask the man of bats in person!" Starfire suggested, her excitement just a little too apparent.

"Why do you want to go to Gotham?" Raven asked point blank. Starfire turned to her, green eyes large.

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked.

"I know you want to go to Gotham, so tell me why," Raven pressed flatly.

"As if I should have to tell you anything!" Starfire said, raising her voice.

"Star… why **do **you want to go to Gotham?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Because…" she paused, for some reason embarrassed by her true motives. She knew it would hurt them if she said what she wanted to say out loud, so she told a lie, just a little white lie. "Because I wish to once again be in the city where Robin once lived," she said quickly. She looked at everyone, holding her breath. Just as she had thought, no one had anything to say back to her comment.

"Well, I guess, if you really want to go…" Cyborg said uncertainly. "But are you sure you want to talk to Batman? I mean, I hear he can be pretty mean."

"I am certain. When should I depart?"

(-Alfred-)

Bruce had been inconsolable. And it was not that that particularly bothered Alfred, it was how Bruce was spending his time. Bruce Wayne had cancelled all of his appointments – personal and business. Alfred covered up for it, told those who asked (particularly Commissioner Gordon – who was a friend, and the businessmen at Wayne Enterprises) that Bruce was sick, and could not see anyone.

There had also been no Batman sightings since the memorial service. Although his absence was not surprising to most. Alfred just worried that the villains would see Batman's time off as a green light to go ahead with their plotting. Batgirl had been particularly active, trying to pick up Batman's slack, and Alfred felt anxious about her. Batman had never been fond of Batgirl's presence, and had often kept an eye on her. Now however, there was no telling what sorts of situations Barbara Gordon could get herself into.

Most of Bruce's spare time was these days was spent doing one of two things. Either he holed himself up in the bat cave searching for Slade, or he sat glumly in his office with a decanter of alcohol.

Alfred did not know what to do about Bruce.

Alfred walked into the bat cave, a tray with tea and some snacks in his hands. He found Batman seated at a computer table, going through Robin's files. "Hello sir," Alfred said, setting the tray down. "I thought you might like some tea."

"No thank you," Bruce said gruffly. "I have to go through these files."

"Are you waiting for something to jump out at you?" Alfred said sternly.

"Excuse me?"

"You've been through those files dozens of times. Nothing in them has changed."

"I'm a detective Alfred, and as such, I know that there is probably something I'm missing in these files."

"Then you should also know that taking a break and then going back to a case sometimes is the most beneficial thing to do," Alfred lectured.

Batman looked up at Alfred, surprised. "No Alfred, I really just want to keep looking through these."

Alfred reached out and put his hand on Batman's arm. "Nothing in there will bring Master Dick back, sir," Alfred said quietly. Batman looked up at Alfred, and then turned away.

"I… I should have done more Alfred," Bruce said quietly, removing the mask and cowl.

"You cannot make up for that now."

"I know… it's just… when he left, I was so angry at him, and at myself. And we never really got past that," Bruce sighed, his head in his hands. "There were times when I really wanted to apologize to him, to just talk to him, but I never did it." Alfred did not say anything. "I guess I just kept waiting for him to make the first move. My pride got in the way. I was the teacher, he was the student. He was supposed to listen to what I told him. He was not supposed to go against everything I said. And so I waited for him to talk to me. And not to just apologize… I was waiting for him to realize that what I said was true, that he would not be able to handle everything he came across. I wanted him to come to me, come to me looking for help," Bruce paused, horrified at his own words. "How terrible of me…"

"Well, it appears that Master Dick came across many things he could not aptly handle," Alfred waited for his words to sink in. "Perhaps if someone had offered to assist him…" his words trailed off, revealing a bit of mal intent.

"What are you saying, Alfred?" Bruce asked.

"I kept in closer contact with 'Robin' than you did," Alfred began. "I told you when I thought he was… getting in over his head… and I do not recall you taking any action whatsoever."

"I told Richard that if he had a problem, he should talk to me about it!" Bruce was raising his voice, something that was rare indeed.

"You can be absolutely insufferable, sir," Alfred announced, turning away from him and walking up the steps out of the bat cave. Bruce stared after Alfred in shock. Alfred however, was surprised that Bruce was so stunned. No matter what his title was, Alfred was as much a parent to Richard as Bruce ever was.

(-Slade-)

He stayed hidden, lurking in the shadows. But he made sure to continue moving. Robin was listening intently, obviously having discovered that attempting to see in this darkness was not effective. Slade made his footsteps quiet, almost impossible to hear. However, his apprentice did hear him, and launched into an attack that missed Slade by inches. Good, very good. If he had been a little faster, which he undoubtedly would have been without the injuries, then he would have delivered Slade quite a series of blows.

Their sparring match intensified, and this time Slade was much more careful. Robin had enough problems with his head now, he did not need another concussion. Even with Robin beginning to realize that he had to focus on his instincts, he was still no match for Slade.

Slade beat the boy until he was on the ground on all fours, panting, the wind knocked out of him. "Would you like me to stop?" Slade asked coolly. Robin looked as if he was about to rebel, but thought better of it.

"Yes," he responded between gasps for air.

"So ask me," Slade said, kneeling before Robin so their faces where nearly level. He pulled his arm back, preparing a punishment if his boy wonder was to be defiant. Robin narrowed his eyes as he surveyed the fist, and then looked around as if trying to see what his possible defense could be. However, he realized that he had to give up.

"Please stop now," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, I did not hear you. You will have to say it **louder**," Slade laughed, even though he had heard him perfectly.

"Please stop," Robin said, louder.

"What do you call me?"

"Please stop…" he paused, as if the word was causing him pain, fighting to stay within him. He choked it out anyway. "Please stop… master…" he said.

"Good boy," Slade responded, smiling behind the mask. He reached down and helped Robin up. Slade was very pleased.

* * *

Oh burn! Haha, I had to have someone talk tough to Bruce, and who better than Alfred? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It'll start moving faster soon.

Ja ne!

Sarah Shima


	14. Tell Him His City Needs Him

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back! Sorry it's been so long since the last update, I got all involved in my new fic "If At First You Don't Succeed" and then "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince" came out. Yes, I was at the "Harry Potter Party" at my local Borders for four hours just to get a book. I was number 175 and it was one a.m. by the time I got out the place. Anyway, the book was awesome-tastic. And since then I've been working on some HP one-shots that I haven't posted yet. Then I realized that I had not updated "Changing Series" in quite a while, so I did that. Afterwards, I decided to play with my Paint Shop Pro program to make some new images. Following that, I decided to actually redo my entire Ronin Warriors website in notepad, so that will take up a lot of my time. Anyway, the good news is that I found time to update "Oblivion," and I basically have the next chapter mapped out.

Okay, you didn't click on this to read about my life, so some review comments, the disclaimer, and then we'll hit the good stuff.

To all of my reviewers: You guys are awesome. It makes me really happy to see all of the feedback I'm getting. So thank you all very much!

**ivorypanther: **Awesome, a new reviewer! I'm glad you are enjoying this, and I hope you continue to read and review!

**Liobit:** Great to see a new reviewer. And I will answer all of those questions in future chapters, so keep reading!

**bunnysquirrel:** Thanks for the review. I'm very happy that you are enjoying this fic!

**Silver-Shadow-Fox:** Always great to have a new reviewer! Thank you very much, and I hope you continue to read "Oblivion"!

**sillymail:** Thanks for the review.

**stargazer92: **Yeah, Slade is definitely cruel. Which is why he makes such a good villain! Don't worry, the action is coming up soon. I really want to pick up the pace, but there are some loose ends that need to be tied up first.

**Alexnandru Van Gordon: **I'm glad that you are liking the way I'm depicting Slade. Thanks for the review. Oh, and if you read this before I update upain - I haven't forgotten out deal, and it's your turn.

**Kazzy103:** No, you didn't miss it. I kept Starfire's reasons a secret, but they'll be revealed soon. Thanks for the prompt review!

**Aeris-Raven:** I'm glad you're liking it so far. And yeah, Starfire's ulterior motives for her trip to Gotham are pretty transparent, but I may or may not give her a bigger part there. You'll just have to wait and see!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own them. I only own this storyline, that's why it's called 'fan'fiction.

**

* * *

****Oblivion**

By: Sarah Shima

Chapter 14: Tell Him His City Needs Him

(-Starfire-)

Starfire levitated over the streets of Gotham in the dead of night. She was not sure if she would find who she was looking for, but she had to try. She just never realized how big Gotham was before. She lowered herself closer to the ground, searching for the sight of a black cape, a cowl, a gold bat, anything. However, all she saw was darkness, and despair. There were people sleeping in the streets, streets clogged with filth, and in the distance, she heard a woman screaming. As she stood in the street, she could not believe what she was seeing. The Gotham she had visited for Robin's memorial service was a much different place. The city stank, and everywhere were signs of decay. She looked around nervously as she walked, but no one paid her any heed. She stared into eyes that were hollow and empty, having lost their flickers of joy ages ago. She passed a group of bums around a trash can fire, two children, faces covered in dirt playing in the street, an old woman smoking on her front stoop, an abandoned building which was crumbling, garbage lying all over the place, a dead animal, tossed on the broken sidewalk, and countless other sights that confused and chilled her. "No wonder Robin left this place," Starfire whispered to herself, her arms crossed tightly. She stood out starkly against her backdrop. She seemed even more alien than she had since she came to Earth. And she did not like it. "How can a place such as this exist?" she wondered. She moved quickly through the darkened streets, searching for something nicer, something better, and soon found that she was lost.

"Perhaps I should have located the man of bats first," Starfire mused, walking through the ghetto of Gotham again. "He may have been able to direct me to her." However, even the princess of Tamaran knew that approaching a homeless person in an alleyway and asking them for directions to Wayne Manor would not be a good idea. Not to say that the homeless person would be violent, but rather, if a member of the Teen Titans were looking up Bruce Wayne, well, it would seem suspicious. So she walked on in vain, too proud to contact her friends back in Jump City and ask them for help. She would find the way alone.

(-Beast Boy-)

Even with Starfire gone, the Tower was beginning to feel more normal. The usual banter and joking was back, his own spirits had been lifted immensely since they began "project Slade." His job was to read newspaper articles, not exactly the most exciting, but it certainly beat the discussions Raven and Cyborg kept having about Slade's possible location, goal, etc. He had just finished going through the online _Daily Planet_ articles, when the Tower received a call. Beast Boy sighed, hitting the monitors to see who it was as Raven and Cyborg entered the room. "Mumbo," Beast Boy said. Mumbo had been one of the countless villains who escaped and then evaded capture after Robin's death.

"Aw man, I'm really gettin' sick of seeing this dude," Cyborg complained. Raven shot him an annoyed look, which read 'let's just get this over with.' "Fine, Titans, go!"

(-Batgirl-)

Crime had seemed to triple in Gotham since Robin's death, or maybe it as just the fact that Batman was rarely active, which made everything seem worse. As much as she liked crime fighting, Batgirl was not accustomed to having to deal with so much. Occasionally Batman would let her help him with some of the bigger villains, but most of the time she took down purse-snatchers and thieves. Right now however, she was tailing a new serial killer.

This killer had been eluding the cops for weeks, and already, four women were dead. All three women were tall, and had red hair. The hair seemed to be the link. Each body was found in the park, though it was obviously not the place of the murder. They were smothered, and wounds on their bodies showed that they had struggled against their killer. The serial killer always left one item on the victim's body, a sort of trademark, which was a red ribbon tied round the women's left ankle. Due to this, he had been called the 'red-ribbon killer.' Batgirl had been following as many leads as possible, but none had panned out. However, tonight she saw him running from a crime scene (he had killed a fifth woman). The police not having arrived yet, Batgirl pursued him.

She shot her grappling hook onto a far off building and then leapt to it. When she landed on the roof she paused for a moment. She adjusted her cowl to make sure it covered her flaming red hair completely. She had absolutely no desire to be the next object of the killer's rage. Sighing, she looked down at the dark city. In that second, the killer had gotten away.

She sat down on the corner of the roof and watched the goings on of the Gotham citizens. What they needed more than anything right now was the Dark Knight. He had a way of scaring even the toughest, and most ruthless villains, and someone needed to stop the crazy serial killer. Batgirl sincerely hoped that Batman would stop taking personal days and get back into 'the night life.'

Realizing that it was pointless to hang around on the roof anymore, Batgirl decided to just go home. Besides, her hair was itching like crazy underneath the cowl. However, as she stood, and turned to go, a green glow caught her eye.

(-Starfire-)

She had seen it, a grappling hook shoot into the darkness. Her heart skipped a beat. It took her a moment to remind herself that the hook she saw had been black, and in the shape of a bat, not a red bird. She watched closely to see who would be on the other end of the jumpcord. Her heart skipped another beat. It was Batgirl, the person she had fooled her friends into letting her go to Gotham to see. Starfire leapt into the air, quickly flying towards her target, who was disappearing quickly into the dark sky.

(-Teen Titans-)

"Since when do you attack in the dark?" Cyborg demanded as he led the team into a fight against Mumbo. They had caught the stupid 'magician' running out of the museum. Cyborg personally felt that it was high time Mumbo got what was coming to him, and was more than prepared to have the Titans deliver.

"Maybe because it annoys you!" Mumbo chuckled, deflecting their attacks with his magic wand. He pocketed the bag, which contained an extremely rare and valuable gem, and took off at lightning speed. As he ran, he aimed the wand behind him, shooting anything from decks of cards to pink bunnies at the three Titans.

It was clear that Raven was annoyed. And that was the reason they gained their victory (one of their first victories in a long time) so quickly. As Cyborg and Beast Boy kept Mumbo's wand hand busy, Raven took to the dark sky. Without Mumbo even noticing, Raven had managed to get a telekinetic grip on the gem and pull it from his pocket. She glanced briefly at the item before holding it in her left hand and concentrating her right on a more important task. Mumbo's wand was aiming at Beast Boy, who had turned into a dinosaur and was approaching him. Cyborg was behind Mumbo, and shot at him with his cannon. As Mumbo dodged, Raven took advantage of the lapse in his concentration, and focused her telekinesis on breaking the wand. There was a satisfying 'snap' and then Mumbo's powers died.

Cyborg escorted him to jail, overjoyed at the prospect, and Raven and Beast Boy returned the gem to the museum. Then the pair flew back to the Tower, to return to their search for Slade.

(-Batgirl-)

"Who's there!" Batgirl demanded of the glowing green eyes, pulling batarangs from her belt as she spoke. Suddenly the figure stepped into the light and revealed herself. A tall, red-haired girl clad all in purple with intense green eyes stared at Batgirl. Batgirl sighed and lowered her weapons. "Hi," she said.

"Hello girl of bats," Starfire greeted her uncomfortably.

" 'Girl of bats'? It's 'Batgirl.' Anyway, you're one of the Titans aren't you?" Batgirl said conversationally. She was intrigued, why was a member of Jump City's Titans in Gotham?

"Yes, my name is Starfire. I… I…" Starfire began, but could not find the words. Batgirl regarded her silently and then sat back down on the edge of the building. Starfire followed suit, quietly situating herself next to the Gotham vigilante. The two stayed that way for a while, allowing the darkness to surround them as their legs dangled dangerously over the ledge.

"Has it been tough in Jump City?" Batgirl suddenly asked.

"Yes, it has been… difficult. As Cyborg says, we are all 'adjusting,' but I do not quite understand what that means," Starfire admitted quietly.

"It's different for everyone," Batgirl sighed. "But still, at least you all have each other," she added, her voice betraying a hint of jealousy.

"You have the man of bats, correct?" Starfire asked.

"Hah, him! He barely tolerated me before, and I haven't seen him for a very long time," Batgirl responded bitterly. "No, it's just been me, and seeing as no one who knows me as 'Barbara' also knows I'm 'Batgirl' I can't exactly strike up a conversation about Robin with them," she sighed heavily.

"You may talk to me," Starfire said, her voice barely above a whisper. Batgirl turned to her with a smile. She had not done much smiling recently. "How long did you know Robin?" the Tamaranian asked.

"A while, ever since I became Batgirl really. I started out small you know, well, I still only handle the small things. And Robin was younger than me, so it used to make me so mad to see how much better he was at this whole 'vigilante' thing than I was. But I got used to it," she flushed for a moment, recalling her times with Robin, but quickly was back to normal.

"Yes, Robin was very good at… 'kicking the butt,' " Starfire agreed. Batgirl laughed at Starfire's peculiar diction.

"Yeah, he was. But he was always so cocky," Batgirl chuckled, her smile widening. "He loved to 'quip' at all of the bad guys, and make his little subtle jokes. This whole vigilante deal, it was totally his thing. He enjoyed it so much. Enough to deal with Batman on a daily basis, and that's quite an ordeal. He's always so cold, and stoic, and…" Batgirl's smile diminished and she frowned.

"The… the man of bats seemed very sad by the loss of Robin," Starfire offered, sensing the cause of Batgirl's sudden mood change.

"Oh, I'm sure he was, he just doesn't know how to show it. When Robin originally disappeared – before he resurfaced in Jump City with the Titans – Batman wouldn't tell me where he'd gone. But Batman seemed really mad, and I knew that they must have gotten into one hell of a fight."

"Please… the 'Batman' fought Robin?" Starfire asked, distressed.

"Oh, not like that, no. At least I don't think so," Batgirl frowned again. "They must have had an argument, a disagreement. He did not seem too happy when Robin starting fighting in Jump City."

"Really? Why not? Was Robin not like a son to the Batman?" Starfire questioned.

Batgirl shook her head. "I don't know. We never got around to having heart-to-hearts while taking down criminals. It's weird though, I felt like I was really good friends with Robin, but I really didn't know anything about him. I really didn't know _him_."

"The Kid Flash said that you two would 'do the flirting'," Starfire quietly interjected.

Batgirl let out a long, hard laugh. "Yes, we found time for that." Her cheeks flushed. "When someone dies, everyone always has all kinds of regrets. And I just regret that I never got the chance to get to know him. I felt that way when he left Gotham too, like I had lost out on an opportunity to have a great friendship with him. And I feel like that now too, only now, it's a lot more final." Batgirl felt a wave of emotions rise up in her, and was quick to quell them. The last thing she needed was to get tears in her cowl. She turned to Starfire, changing the subject. "So, what are you doing in Gotham anyway?"

"Oh, my friends and I are searching for Slade. I came here to talk to Batman and see if he has discovered anything," Starfire answered.

"Who's Slade?"

"Our enemy. We believe that Robin's death may have been Slade's fault," Starfire added dismally.

"Well then, I hope you catch him," Batgirl said, standing up and reaching for her grappling gun. She aimed the gun and then turned back to Starfire. "Oh, and when you see Batman, remind him that even though he's hurting in his own way, his city still needs him." Before Starfire could respond, she shot the hook, and jumped off the building, disappearing above the streetlights.

"I will," Starfire whispered.

* * *

A/N: Loved it, hated it? Let me know!

Till next time,

Sarah Shima


	15. Scones and Old Friends

Hello everyone! I'm departing for a week long vacation tomorrow, so I decided to update now so as to not leave you hanging! The good news is, I'll be sitting on a beach thinking up story ideas for a week, so prepare for some updates when I come back!

**sillymail:** Thanks for the review.

**bunnysquirrel: **Hmm, I'll have to come up with some good threats then. Something that causes pain without death, like watching "Krypto the Superdog" maybe... Anyway, yeah, soon the chapters will be longer, I swear it.

**DancingThruLife: **Thanks a lot for the review!

**Mahie Reimann: **I'm glad you're liking it, keep reading!

**Phoenix Claw: **Awesome, a new reader! Thanks for all of the reviews, and I hope you continue to enjoy! Yeah, I liked the scene with Batgirl and Starfire too!

Disclaimer: Still not mine...

* * *

**Oblivion**

Chapter 15: Scones and Old Friends

Starfire was relieved when she saw the bulk of Wayne Manor rising against the light-streaked sky. She had been wandering all night, contemplating what Batgirl had told her, and was actually surprised when she finally arrived at her destination. Looking around in order to ensure that no one was nearby, Starfire climbed the many steps. When she reached the door she knocked lightly, not sure if anyone would actually be awake at five in the morning. She only had to rap twice before the door opened. A kind butler who she remembered as Alfred was on the other side. He looked at her in surprise, and then silently ushered her into the manor.

"Hello young miss," Alfred said as he secured the door behind him. "What brings you to Wayne Manor?" he asked.

"I… I was hoping to speak to Batman, and I could not remember the entrance to the scary cave, so I came here instead," Starfire explained, the words coming out in a rush.

"I am not sure if Master Bruce is up to seeing visitors. However, I will ask him. Now miss, please sit down, and I will return in a moment." Starfire did as Alfred asked, and sighed with relief as he walked out of the room. Perhaps Batman did know something of merit, perhaps her trip here would bring the Titans one step closer to finding Slade.

After a few minutes that felt to Starfire like hours as she stared around the vast living room, Bruce Wayne finally appeared. He sat down across from Starfire and looked at her harshly. "Hello," he began. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Um… I do hope so. The Titans and I are trying to find Slade, and we hoped that you may have found something that could be of help in our search," Starfire explained.

"I'm sorry that you came all the way here, but I have not found out anything about Slade," Bruce responded. Starfire stared at him for a moment, observing his sloppy posture, and the dark circles under his eyes. Clearly Bruce had not been taking very good care of himself, and that was the only thing that kept Starfire from getting overly disappointed. Bruce looked an awful lot like Robin when he became obsessed with discovering something. And most of Robin's obsessive hours of work resulted in finding what they needed to find, so it could only be a matter of time before Batman found Slade.

"Oh, I am most sad to hear that," she said. "We have all been working very hard," she added. "But I thank you for allowing me to enter your home," she added, remembering to be very polite to Bruce Wayne.

"Alright then, Alfred will see you out," Bruce said, rising to his feet. He wanted to get rid of this girl in a hurry.

"Oh, Mr. Wayne, Batgirl asked me to take a message to Batman," Starfire said hesitantly. Bruce raised his eyebrows in query. "She said that your city needs you." Bruce stared at her, his expression unchanging. "I know the way out," she added, and swept by him towards the door.

"Sir, is she gone already?" Alfred asked, miffed. Bruce nodded. "You could at the very least have offered her a meal," Alfred sighed.

(-Alfred-)

It was not difficult to spot an orange-skinned, purple-clad alien in a crowd. Alfred briefly wondered why Master Dick did not instruct her on how to blend in with civilians. However, when he saw her pause on a street corner, and look around, he caught up with her. "Miss Starfire!" Alfred called, making his way over to her.

"Oh, hello Alfred," Starfire said, smiling at him.

"I would like to apologize for Master Wayne's rudeness, and request that you return to the Manor for a meal," Alfred said.

"Oh no, I do not know if that would be a very good idea," Starfire said uncertainly.

"Nonsense, I insist," Alfred pressed. Before she could respond, he was already leading her to a car, and back towards Wayne Manor.

Alfred watched the alien girl with great interest as she surveyed the breakfast of cold pheasant, scrambled eggs, bacon rolls, and scones with jelly that he whipped together for her. She paused a moment as she tasted each dish, and then smiled broadly. "This is most wondrous!" she proclaimed after swallowing. "We do not usually eat such things at the Tower in the morning!"

"I am most pleased that you like it miss," Alfred said kindly, watching her devour the rest. Once she had finished and announced that it was "most enjoyable," she offered to help Alfred with cleaning the dishes. "Most unnecessary miss, you are a guest here after all."

"I always help with the washing of the dishes in the Tower. We take turns with cooking and cleaning."

"How nice," Alfred said, allowing her to assist him.

"So you clean this whole mansion alone?" Starfire asked, she looked up at him sadly, as if that was a horrible punishment.

"Yes miss, it is my job, and one I take great pride in," Alfred responded.

"So Mr. Wayne does not help?"

"No, Mr. Wayne has more important things to attend to."

"Such as being the Batman?" she asked carefully.

"Yes miss."

"I suppose that is like Robin. We often did not have him take a turn with the cooking or the cleaning because he was always hard at work," Starfire said. Alfred looked down at her. Her hands were covered with soapy water, and she was standing quite still, as if lost in thought.

"Well, Master Bruce and Master Dick were always similar," Alfred sighed. "Though at least Master Dick knew how to have a little fun." Starfire brightened at his words.

"Oh yes! We went to a carnival once, and had a glorious time! Then there were the trips to the ria of pizza, and many other places. Robin was a very enjoyable person! He was my best friend," Starfire added quietly.

"I can see that you miss him very much," Alfred observed.

"I do. I do not know how long it will take before I feel 'normal' again, and sometimes I do not believe that I ever will," Starfire said, tears appearing in her green eyes.

"You will end up with a new kind of 'normal,' you never get back what you lose when someone you love dies. I found that out when Master Bruce's parents died, and now with Master Dick gone as well…" Alfred paused, feeling a lump form him his throat.

(-Starfire-)

She stared at the butler, knowing very well the kind of grief he was feeling. Suddenly, she did not want to talk about Robin anymore, she wanted to be alone. "Thank you very much for breakfast," she said, pulling Alfred out of his thoughts. "I must be going now." She turned to leave.

"Goodbye Miss Starfire," Alfred said as she exited.

"Goodbye," she whispered.

(-Robin-)

He sat on the hard bed, thinking. The moment was rare, he was finally alone, finally able to focus on something other than how Slade was about to attack him. He studied his clothes, the shirt that was half orange, half black, just like Slade's mask. A harsh metal S revealed to anyone who would see him that he worked for Slade. Then there was the mask, a cruel looking object. The ends curved up, giving him an angry, dangerous look. He had to admit, that these garments were extremely familiar, so he did not have a difficult time believing that he had indeed been Slade's apprentice before he lost his memory. However, he felt a burst of anger whenever he saw his reflection, and wondered exactly what had happened to him.

(Barbara)

Barbara had made up her mind, and she was not about to wait one more minute. Bruce was going to talk, or she would _make_ him. After her little chat with Starfire the night before, she had come to a sudden realization. She did not want to lose another friend without saying goodbye first. Robin had vanished without one word to Batgirl, and she never had the chance to talk to him again, to say a good farewell. And another of her friends had left in the same manner.

Her old pal Dick Grayson had packed up and left one day without a word, and she had not heard from him since. Bruce came up with all sorts of reasons for his absence – boarding school in the fall, and visiting friends, checking out other Wayne Enterprises sectors in far-off cities, and impromptu vacations in the summer and at Christmas. Barbara never bought any of it. It just did not make sense that Dick would never come back. She knew he had had a falling out with Bruce, she surmised that much from his discomfort, and the subtle hints Alfred tossed around. But still, why did he stay away that long? And why couldn't Barbara have his phone number, his e-mail address, or any means of contacting him at all? Well, enough was enough. If Dick suddenly turned up dead like Robin, she would never forgive herself for not having spoken to him one more time.

And so she climbed the steps leading to Wayne Manor, intent on forcing Bruce into giving her Dick's contact information.

Barbara rapped on the door impatiently. When the doors finally swung open, she was surprised to see a haggard looking Alfred behind them. What was wrong with him?

"Miss Barbara," Alfred said. "How can I help you today?"

"I need to see Mr. Wayne," she said simply. "Now." He stepped aside and allowed her to pass him into the living room.

"Mr. Wayne is quite busy, can I inquire as to what this is about?" Alfred asked, offering her a plate of cookies which she refused.

"I need to talk to Dick," she said. "And I'm not leaving until I do," she added forcefully, practicing the tone she would use with Bruce.

"He is not here miss."

"I know that. I want to know how to contact him. Mr. Wayne has kept me in the dark about him long enough," Barbara said angrily.

"I will fetch him," Alfred said, even though it seemed to be against his better judgment.

When Alfred returned with Bruce, Barbara saw that he seemed completely drained, even more so than Alfred. Then again, her father did tell her that Bruce was sick… Perfect timing to get something out of him.

"Hello Barbara," Bruce said, sitting in a wingback chair across from her. "Alfred tells me you want to contact Dick."

"Yes, he's my friend Bruce, and it's not fair of you to not allow me to at least send him an e-mail," Barbara pressed.

"Dick knows how to get a hold of you," Bruce said. "Now if you have a message you want me to pass along, then I will."

"No, I just want to… to talk to him," Barbara said.

"I'm afraid you can't."

"And why not?"

"I can't say why. Now if you'll excuse me Barbara, I have quite a bit of work to take care of today," Bruce said, standing.

Barbara felt her resolve faltering. There was no way she would be able to push Bruce into revealing anything. She suddenly felt stupid for going to Wayne Manor at all. Still, she definitely wanted to talk to Dick… As she tried to decide what to do, she felt herself being ushered out of the mansion. And she suddenly found herself standing on the top step, the doors closed firmly behind her.

(-Alfred-)

He watched as Bruce returned from pushing Barbara out of the house. Bruce walked over to the couch, and slumped down on it, his head in his hands. Alfred felt it was time to bring up something that had been bothering him for a while.

"Sir… have you given any thought to what you will now do… about Richard Grayson?" Alfred asked tentatively. Bruce looked up at him with squinted eyes. "After all, to the world, Richard Grayson should still be alive and well."

Bruce sighed. _'Yeah, he should be…'_ Bruce thought angrily, remembering when he fired Robin so that Richard would survive. That had not worked out at all like he planned. "I'll have to… fake his death."

Alfred nodded, a similar thought in his mind. Bruce's face took on an apathetic expression as he described his plan to Alfred. He would go on vacation, a ski trip his best bet, and bring someone to pose as Richard – Wally would be his first choice. Then he would create a convincing accident. Wally would be able to fall off a precipice or something, and be gone in, well, a flash. 'Richard's' body would never be found, and after seven years he would be legally declared **dead**.

"Sounds like an ideal plan, sir," Alfred responded stoically. However, something in his eyes revealed his sorrow, and his voice trembled slightly during his next statement. "I do wish you would go through with that soon, I'm not sure how much more prolonged sorrow either of us can endure." Alfred stood, turning away from Bruce. "There is some dusting that needs to be done." Without another word, he turned and left the room.

(-Starfire-)

Gotham was dangerous in the nighttime, but it was not exactly safe in the daylight either. Starfire once again found herself crossing her arms around her chest, darting fearful glances over her shoulders. She stepped out onto a street surrounded by warehouse and abandoned lots, and quickly walked past the two old bums who were sitting side by side on the curb. The bums looked up at her warily. She then remembered that there was a serial killer in Gotham attacking young, red-haired girls, and shivered.

As she walked, she felt eyes upon her.

* * *

:Cue scary background music:

Yep, a serial killer, and Starfire.

God am I glad that chapter is done, I'm almost to the good part, I'm getting so close... I can hardly wait!

See you next week!

_Sarah Shima_


	16. Anger, Fear, and Regret

I decided to update again, as I am eager to get to the action in this story. Sorry Alexnandru, the update for "If At First You Don't Succeed" will take a little longer yet. I hope this chapter does not feel rushed, but I felt like the story was lagging, so I've decided to accelerate things a little. I also made this chapter a little longer than the others, because the consensus was that the chapters were way too short.

**bunnysquirrel:** Thanks for the review!

**Liobit: **Well, Bruce doesn't want Barbara to know who he really is, so he has to keep up the ruse and everything. Thanks for the review!

**ssgohan79:** Nice to see you back! Thanks for the review.

**Kazzy103: **Thank you very much for the compliments. It's nice to hear good things about my writing from people other than my parents and sister. Between you and me, we'll be seeing a lot more of Robin in this fic very soon.

**Alexnandru Van Gordon: **Alfred has always been one of my favorite Batman characters, so I just had to include him a lot. I'm glad you're still liking this story, and my other one as well. Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Phoenix Claw: **I'm happy to see that you're really enjoying 'Oblivion.' I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked, I still didn't own anything of worth other than my computer.

* * *

**Oblivion**

Chapter 16: Anger, Fear, and Regret

He kept careful watch of her; it was not hard, given her red hair. Red hair… He loved it and hated it at the same time. It cascaded down her back in red flames. He wanted to touch it, to rip it from her head and grasp it in his hands. He wanted to hold it, and to destroy it. He felt his arm rising up, reaching out, heading towards her, and he regained control of himself.

_'Not yet, not yet. I have to wait for the right time, the perfect time. And then…'_ He smiled to himself, thinking of what he would do to the girl. Once he got her home, he would make her comfortable, make her feel safe. He would come close to her, but not touch. He had no desire to feel his skin against hers. Women's bodies were poison. Just like his mother's.

Once she felt that nothing could possibly go wrong, that's when he would strike. He would cover her face with his hands and a piece of red cloth. She would struggle, they always did. But he was too strong for any of them. He would hold onto her, feeling her struggles die down, feeling the life fading from her body. He would keep his hands on her face until all of the fight was gone, until her breath was all used up, until she died. That was his favorite part, that moment where he could almost feel their souls parting from their bodies. Then he would tie a little red ribbon around her ankle, and dump her body in the park. Stretching her limbs so she would appear to have just lain down to sleep.

Yes, after he killed his mother, he longed to feel that again, and so he killed. And he loved the way he did it, always attacking just when the women felt safe. That was what his mother did to him, lulling him into a false sense of security and then beating him. Until she began to pant, her red hair sticking to her face, hanging in front of her eyes like a twisted veil.

He stopped thinking about his mother, it would only irritate him, and now he had something much more enjoyable to do: stalk the red-haired girl. Her skin was a strange color, almost orange, and she was hugging herself, glancing around fearfully. _'That's right, be afraid. If I hadn't started killing, you would have been walking through these streets as bold as brass. But now you fear me, even though you don't know who I am. I will see true fear in your eyes soon though…'_

He smiled to himself and continued along.

She had noticed him. He could tell, so it was time to make his move, if he waited any longer she might be suspicious. He stepped out of the shadows and approached her. As she heard his footsteps coming closer, she instantly took a defensive stance. She had much fight in her. Good…

"Hello," he said in an unassuming tone. She looked surprised. It never failed to amuse him that he so easily tricked these women by looking so harmless. Well, never judge a book by its cover…

"Oh, hello," she responded uncertainly. She stared at him with large, green eyes. She looked foreign; she might even be an alien. How amusing.

"It's dangerous for a young, beautiful girl like yourself to be out walking the streets of Gotham City alone," he said.

"I know," she said. "But I am unafraid," she added. She would not be 'unafraid' for long.

"Are you hungry?" he asked quickly.

"Yes, very!" she exclaimed. He could see by the way she reacted, unguarded and unwary, that she was very naïve. That would only suit his purposes better. The defensive women were the hardest to convince to go home with him. One had almost escaped, almost given him away. He would make sure that never happened again.

"Well, would you like to come with me? I live just a few blocks away, and I was hoping for some company for lunch," he said in a polite, kind voice. She looked at him as if trying to see if his intentions were good or not, and wrongly thought he was being sincere.

"All right, if it is not much trouble," she said.

"No, not at all. This way."

As they walked, he asked her for her name. It certainly was strange – Starfire. He thought he had heard it once before, and just assumed that it must be a new name celebrities were picking for their babies. He told her his name was Max. Then he made idle chitchat about the weather, and asked where she was from. _'Jump City? She's my first out-of-town victim.' _

They soon arrived at his apartment in the Narrows, the nastiest section of Gotham City. He still wondered how all of these women felt safe following him into the tenement building. It was an ideal location for him however; no one who would care could hear her struggle.

"This is where you live?" she said, sounding innocently curious. She peered around the inside of the small apartment. It was cluttered with dirty dishes and foodstuffs, but other than that was relatively clean. "Do you like it in Gotham?" she asked.

"Yes I do. There are plenty of chances and opportunities for someone like me in Gotham. It's a good place to be." It certainly was, with an endless supply of naive, red-haired women, and so many criminals that the police were always working overtime, not to mention that since Batman's kid had been killed he was not making rounds. This city was easy prey, and he was loving it. He handed Starfire a can of soda, which she opened gratefully and began to drink. He motioned for her to take a seat on the couch, and sat beside her. "So Starfire, what brings you to Gotham?"

"I am searching for clues," she said. She was suddenly guarded, and that made Max wonder what she was hiding.

"Clues pertaining to what?" he asked.

"The whereabouts of a man who killed my friend," she answered quietly. Ah, she was mourning, even better. Grief made some women desperate for someone to talk to, desperate to trust…

"I see; I'm very sorry for your loss." She nodded in thanks. "Was this friend of yours… a very good friend?"

"He was my best friend. I trusted him completely, and I… I loved him as well," she said sadly. "I never told him that I felt love for him. I regret that now."

"I'm sure he knew Starfire," Max responded gently. "Most men do. They just don't show it because they're afraid they could be wrong."

"Thank you for the words of kindness," Starfire said.

"Of course," he whispered. She looked past him, and Max saw her notice that he was playing with something in his hands, a red cloth. She was comfortable with him, and he could not bear the thought of sitting beside a red-haired woman, and listening to her troubles any longer. It was time.

"Max, I…" Starfire began. However, she did not finish the statement. At that moment he launched at her, covering her face with the cloth. She cried out as he covered her mouth and nose, and then writhed under his grip. She clutched his arm with her hands, and fought like Hell.

(-Raven and Cyborg-)

Raven sat at a table that had been moved into the main room, going over old newspaper clippings and the new Jump City news. Across the room, Cyborg was at the computer console, hard at work. Whatever he was doing Raven was not privy to; he had not said a word for several hours. Not that she minded, it was in fact quite nice in the tower lately. Beast Boy was in the training room, having become thoroughly bored with the news, and with Starfire in Gotham it had become very quiet. Not a bad quiet like before, a new kind, a good kind.

Raven was pulled out of her musings when a male voice suddenly proclaimed "Boo-yah!" Raven looked up to see Cyborg doing a very strange victory dance before the console.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked.

"I just hacked into the **Watchtower!**" he shouted, obviously very proud of himself.

"What?" Raven asked. The Watchtower belonged to the Justice League of America, and had many complicated security precautions to protect it. It should too, having the true identities of just about every superhero in its databases.

"That's right, I went through the link in our computer with theirs, which Robin neglected to tell me about, and then hacked my way in to their database. Haha!" He punched the air triumphantly, then stopped abruptly, wondering why Raven did not look even the tiniest bit excited. "Come on Raven, this is awesome!" he shouted.

"And what exactly is so awesome about…"

"All crimes in America get into the Watchtower, our search for Slade is going to go much easier now," he explained, his expression revealing his disappointment in Raven's reaction. "If anyone finds anything, it'll get put on the Watchtower, and we'll know about it."

Raven eyes widened as his meaning dawned on her. "So we can stop sifting through these newspapers because the Watchtower will have flagged the crimes anyway."

"Exactly, and if Slade decides to resurface somewhere, be it Gotham, Los Angeles, or Smallville even, someone somewhere will spot him, and it'll go into the Watchtower." He smiled for a moment and then continued. "I figured that the other heroes would like to leave us out of the loop on everything Slade as much as possible, since Batman obviously has plans to take him alone. So I just thought this would be the best way to find Slade first."

"Good work," Raven said, allowing the shadow of a smile to cross her lips. It pleased Cyborg. "So, anything interesting on their yet?" she inquired.

"Nothing Slade-related. I say that we should celebrate this, grab BB and let's go out for pizza!" Cyborg shouted. Raven acquiesced and walked down towards the gym to fetch the youngest member of the team. As she reached the stairs she suddenly remembered that Starfire had been out of touch for far too long.

(-Max-)

Max grinned as Starfire struggled, feeling the exhilaration of holding her down, of having power over her. He was laughing when something green caught his eye. A bolt of light shot him square in the chest, throwing him off of her.

"What the Hell!" he demanded, watching as she stood before him. She was panting, her hands and eyes glowing green.

"You are the serial killer!" she accused.

He did not waste another moment, but turned and ran as Starfire caught her breath. He managed to escape into the Narrows, hiding. He heard her staggered footsteps run down the street, and sighed as they headed in the opposite direction.

(-Starfire-)

She raced towards Wayne Manor, unable to extinguish her starbolts while her mind was wracked with anger, fear, relief, and a bit of self-loathing. She had been so stupid to trust that man. She had been hungry, having nine stomachs could be quite annoying on Earth, and she was eager for someone new to talk to, but still. There was no excuse for her blatant disregard of everything Robin had taught her. She shook her head in dismay as her starbolts finally diminished. If only she had been able to find Max, to bring him to the police, but he had cleverly escaped while she was recovering.

After what seemed like hours, she saw Wayne Manor rising up before her. She charged up the steps, nearly bowling over a surprised Alfred who opened the door just as she was about to knock. She shouted a hurried explanation at Alfred, her words coming in bursts. And before she knew it she suddenly found herself standing alone in none other than the bat cave.

She shivered against the slight cold, staring around the contents of the cave. A few bats twittered and flew across the top of the cave, as if warning her that she did not belong there. She looked around the dark cave, taking in the presence of the bulky computer consoles. It looked as if Batman had been working out of there non-stop for quite a while. The cabinets hung open, revealing a score of bat-suits, and in an adjacent cabinet, a half-dozen Robin suits. Open drawers revealed various types of batarangs, birdarangs, flash-bangs, and various other devices, which she assumed must be explosive. She was careful to not touch anything, knowing full well that much of Batman's belongings would be dangerous, not to mention she would rather not incur any of his anger. He was scary.

Suddenly Bruce Wayne appeared seemingly out of thin air behind her. She jumped and then turned to face him. "Alfred tells me you had a run-in with a serial killer," Bruce said stiffly.

"Yes, the 'Red Ribbon Killer' as he is called," Starfire sighed. She quickly relayed the story of her attempted murder to Bruce, with certain exceptions of course, she was not about to tell Bruce all the personal things she had somehow felt comfortable telling a complete stranger. Bruce frowned as she spoke and when she showed him the tenement building on his map of Gotham.

"All right Starfire," Bruce said. "I think it's about time you got back to Jump City." Starfire nodded. The trip had not gone at all like she had hoped, she barely got a chance to talk to Batgirl, there were no leads on Slade, and she managed to get herself targeted by a homicidal maniac. There was nothing keeping her in Gotham anymore, she had to go back to the Tower, and back to her life.

(-Titans Tower-)

When Starfire reached Titan's Tower, she had no idea what events had been set in motion by her trip to the Bat cave. Feeling despondent, she did not realize that she just lured the Batman back out of the cave, which she sent him into his city to search for the killer. She did not foresee the change in the amount of time he spent searching for Slade, or how that would later effect her team, her friends, and most of all, Robin.

She walked in to find the Main Room deserted, everyone was asleep. Sighing, she dragged herself to her bedroom and slumped down on the pillows. She remembered Max covering her face with the cloth and shuddered, she never had a killer target her before, and she would rather that it never happened again. In that instant back in the Narrows when her lungs screamed from lack of air, she suddenly wondered if that was what it felt like to die. If the fear, anger, and regret she felt were what Robin felt when the warehouse came crashing down on top of him. She hated thinking of him spending his final moments wracked with such emotions, and she soon found herself crying, weeping silently into her pillows.

(-Robin-)

The routine became the same. Wake up, eat breakfast, get beaten, eat lunch, get beaten, eat dinner, get beaten, go to sleep, wake up, eat breakfast, get beaten, etc, with small breaks intended for showers, cleaning wounds, listening to lectures, etc. However, even though at times he felt like he would die from the pain – he collapsed a number of times, receding from consciousness and gaining a break – he actually felt himself becoming stronger. When he did not think so much, when he just let his body act without him (since he had no memories, his thoughts were not exactly helpful) he seemed to do better. And each time that he beat Slade to a punch, each time that he anticipated a move, he felt a surge of satisfaction and happiness. Not to mention that he began to get a certain thrill out of his fights with Slade. His heart beating rapidly, his breathing unsteady, the danger and precision of the fight! It was electrifying, exhilarating.

Of course, then there was the other side, the compliments from Slade. At first he detested them, but as time moved on, he felt himself strongly desiring them. He pushed himself harder than ever before just for a simple, "Good job Robin. Nice move." or something akin. It felt good to have his efforts praised, to be appreciated. He was forgetting the earlier moments with Slade, how he had felt like a dog, though that was just what he was – performing tricks for his master's approval was demeaning. However, he did not care. And besides, Slade was promising him that if he just pushed himself a bit further, he would get to go out on an assignment. He would finally be able to get out the warehouse, and if that was not incentive, he did not know what was. So he fought on, and he pushed harder, and with each movement and each followed order, Slade was winning.

(-Slade-)

He allowed Robin a break; it was well earned. The boy was advancing faster than he had hoped. His leg was still giving him trouble, but he was adapting to the weight of the metal cast, not allowing it to throw off all of the acrobatic moves that he had begun to use again. Robin was letting his body do the talking, shutting down his mind and moving from instincts. He performed moves that were lost to him if he tried to plan them, but that worked perfectly when he just allowed them to come.

Truth be told, Robin was nearly ready for his first assignment. Slade was getting impatient about it. Metropolis was just too much of a… cheery… city to be in. Regardless of Lex Luthor's quest to destroy Superman, and the reams of villains walking the city's streets, it just could not compare with Gotham on a good day, and Jump on a bad day. He just wanted to get what he needed, and get out of there.

Although, a positive aspect of the timing was that Superman was not around. It seemed that he was on assignment from the Justice League, which was just perfect. As much as Robin was improving, he was not looking forward to sending him out against an alien who could fly, run at super speed, and shoot lasers from his eyes.

Slade sat down at his mainframe again, looking through LuthorCorp's holdings, and deciding what he wanted Robin to steal for him. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Next chapter is going to be action-packed! I can hardly wait! So, I hope everyone enjoyed, be sure to review! 

Till next time,

Sarah Shima


	17. Mission No 1

A/N: I'm back with another chapter, and things are (finally) heating up!

First, a thanks to **Liobit, Dancing thru life, Kazzy103, Alexnandru Van Gordon, Phoenix Claw, ssgohan79, -88azngrl88-, Bunnysquirrel, Mysterious Jedi, Girl Wonder 2005,** and**Aeris Raven**for their reviews. So yes, thank you all!

Disclaimer: Um, I'm an ametuer comic scripter right now, so no, I guess I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

****Oblivion**

**Chapter 17: Mission No. 1**

(-Slade-)

Robin walked into the room Slade had arranged as a makeshift control center. Slade never had a base in Metropolis before, so nothing was pre-existing. It did not matter, he would soon be out of Metropolis anyway.

The room looked like an old office, complete with small, grimy windows, and an ancient looking desk and chair. Slade motioned for Robin to sit in one of the few, newer chairs, next to a table that housed all sorts of gadgets. Robin glanced at the items with interest before turning to face Slade again. "Now, before you go out on your first assignment, you will need to know about the so-called 'heroes' you may encounter. The most important thing is to know more about your enemy than they know about you." Robin nodded. Slade gestured to a screen in front of him, and it flicked to life, revealing images of the Justice League of America.

Slade went through descriptions of key members – Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Superman, The Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, and Superman. He avoided discussing Batman altogether, an omission Robin did not notice. There was no point in telling him about Batman, Robin would probably not stand a chance against the bat anyway. His descriptions included key information about the JLA members' abilities, strengths, and of course, weaknesses. While describing some, he pointed out gadgets he had created to counteract their attacks.

Then, the screen changed, revealing instead, the members of the Teen Titans. Images of Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire appeared on the screen before Robin. Slade watched Robin carefully, searching for any sort of reaction such images would affect out of him.

(-Robin-)

He stared at the new pictures and felt a jolt, as if he knew the people on the screen. Yet how could he? His eyes lingered on the brighter of the girls, her hair was red, and her skin appeared to be some sort of orange. Was she an alien? Something about her seemed so familiar. He looked up abruptly, seeing that Slade was watching him.

"Well Robin, this group is called the 'Teen Titans.' They are led by Cyborg," Slade pointed out the half-human, half-machine. "And members include Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire." Starfire… Robin lingered on the name, feeling a reaction within himself. He definitely knew her.

(-Slade-)

It was quick, but even through the mask, Slade caught the change in expression on Robin's face when he said Starfire's name. It was a look of realization. Slade was angry, but he had to explain away this familiarity with the Teen Titans so that Robin would not remember who he really was.

"You are quite familiar with the Teen Titans. At one point, I had you go undercover, pretending to be their ally in order to gain their trust. The mission was a success. However, they have been trying to get you to join them ever since. They want to punish me by luring you back into their territory in order to murder you. It was the Teen Titans who attacked you the night you lost your memories. You met them in an old warehouse, and when you would not re-join their team, they attacked you. They caved in the building with you inside, and you would have had a long, painful death if I had not saved you. You cannot trust the Titans; they are a deceitful crowd. Now, as for their powers…"

Robin seemed convinced by Slade's explanation; he even opened his eyes widely as Slade told of how they wanted him dead. No better way to get Robin to distrust them than self-preservation. He gave a brief description of each member's ability; on the off chance that Robin should encounter them so very far from their home.

Then Robin was almost ready to go.

(-Robin-)

Slade handed Robin the metal armor implements that would complete his apprentice suit. Robin clipped them on easily, itching for his opportunity to get out of the warehouse. Slade then quickly briefed him on his target. He was to steal a radioactive chemical from Luthor Corps, without breaking it, and without getting caught. Sounded simple enough. Stowing the anti-hero devices in his utility belt, Robin turned to leave the warehouse, and catch his first breath of fresh air in weeks.

(-Slade-)

He watched as Robin moved through the darkness with incredible ease. The Batman would have been proud of how Robin seemed to blend with the shadows, and disappear into the night. However, the Batman did not even realize his ward was alive. Some mentor he turned out to be.

Slade noticed that his apprentice seemed to be glad to get outside, though he did not act carelessly. He merely followed Slade's plan exactly as it had been laid out.

Slade watched from the ground as Robin shot a grappling hook at the large LuthorCorp complex and took off toward the roof, a phantom in the night.

(-Robin-)

He felt the restlessness that had been building steadily for weeks beginning to dissipate. Like an angry storm cloud hovering over him it had dragged him down, now however, the sun was coming out. The feeling of the night air rustling through his ink-black hair was invigorating. The spine-tingling sensation of passing the many floors of an office building while hanging onto a jump cord was something he definitely remembered. And something he sorely missed.

When he reached the roof, he quickly pulled himself off of the ledge, minding his still-broken leg as he swung his limbs onto the flat expanse. Unhooking the grapple, he stuck the tool back in his utility belt and continued on his mission. He was to find an air vent, blow it up, and enter the extremely guarded building.

The mechanical whine of a fan was all he needed to guide him to the air vent. Once there, he pulled out a miniature bomb and set it right on top of the grate. He stepped back as it exploded with a small flash of light. The explosion rocked the mechanism, shutting down the fan and blowing a large enough hole in the grate for him to climb through.

Robin slipped through the grate, and he passed through the fan. He was careful to land on an area not covered in laser security triggers. Slade had warned him to be wary of the security measures in the building, as Lex Luthor was not fond of thieves.

Robin crept through the small air vent, avoiding lasers with a series of artful, acrobatic evasions. _'Don't think, just do it. Don't think, just do it,'_ he thought over and over as he made his way through. His actions felt familiar and ingrained in him, so as long as he did not focus on what to do, he was fine.

He slipped through an opening in the air vent and into a guarded hallway with relative ease. As he dodged more security triggers, he could feel his heart rate elevating. However, it was not a bad feeling, rather, it was exhilarating.

Sooner than he expected, he found himself before a door surrounded by guards. He jumped at the guards, quickly incapacitating them. Then he used one of the unconscious guard's passkey to get into the room.

He entered the darkened room and stood before the metal chamber that housed the chemicals. Robin stood before it, observing the metal case, which clearly resembled a vault. It was complete with combination lock, and chains and bolts that held it in place.

"Wow, Lex Luthor must be reeeeaaaally paranoid. Then again, I guess he has reason to be," Robin whispered, a smile playing on his lips.

He pulled out one of Slade's explosive devices, and threw it at the chamber. The lights on the explosive glowed and then it blew up. Robin waited for the smoke to clear, and heard alarms beginning to blare. He reached in and grabbed the vial. Stowing it safely in a separate pouch on his utility belt, he turned to leave.

However, Lex Luthor was more paranoid than he had anticipated. The security measures were not built for only defense, but for offense as well. And Robin knew that quite well from the laser guns trained on him. "Heat seekers," he grumbled, remembering one of Slade's lectures. Realizing he could no longer go out the way he got in, Robin switched to a different tactic. He turned back to the now-empty chamber, and pulled out a trio of bombs. He thrust the three devices at the chamber and wall, and jumped back as they exploded. The wall had a large hole blown through it, and his path to an exit had been cleared. Grinning, he dodged the laser guns and made for the new door.

He leapt out just as one of the guns grazed his leg. He allowed his body to freefall for the first few floors, and then shot out the grappling hook. The hook lodged itself in the wall, and Robin released himself gracefully to the ground on the end of the jump cord. Pleased with his success, he stealthily made for Slade's hideout.

However, his escape was interrupted.

"Stop right there!" a voice called. Robin smirked, expecting the police. However, when he turned he saw someone much different standing behind him. Dressed in a green costume, and pointing a ring at him, he could only be one person: Green Lantern.

(-Cyborg-)

He was busy sifting through Justice League files, trying to see how far he could get in without being caught. So far, he could make it no farther than the alerts and current crimes sections. The bios and top-secret information were concealed behind a far more powerful firewall. Cursing silently, he once again tried to hack farther, but to no avail.

Behind him, Starfire sat silently staring at the blank television, and Raven was on the other couch, reading. Beast Boy busied himself with the makings of a late-night tofu snack in the kitchen.

Suddenly, alarms blared out of Cyborg's computer. More than one of the Titans jumped. "What's that?" Raven asked.

"Justice League alarm," Cyborg responded. He quickly went to the alerts page. "A break-in at LuthorCorp labs in Metropolis," he said, his voice revealing his disappointment. He assumed Slade leads would be focused at technological areas, not Lex Luthor's experiments.

"Do they know who it is?" Raven questioned.

"Nope," Cyborg answered. "They dispatched Green Lantern, since Superman's out of town."

(-Green Lantern-)

Robin faced him, arms folded across his chest. "I'm sorry, is there a reason why you stopped me?" Robin asked nonchalantly.

"I saw you escaping LuthorCorp. Return the chemicals," Green Lantern demanded.

"And I would do that because…?" Robin asked, reaching for his grappling gun.

"Do as I say criminal," he began.

"I don't think I will," Robin responded. As the man opened his mouth to retort, Robin shot the grappling gun into the air. Green Lantern sent a green pulse of energy at Robin. It missed him as he flew into the air by the end of the jump cord. Green Lantern rose in the air as quickly as Robin did. Robin jumped off of the jump cord and onto a ledge, facing the now floating Lantern. Again energy launched at him. It wrapped around him, forming tight bonds that cemented his arms to his sides. Robin struggled against it, but found the power to be too strong.

"Surrender," Green Lantern commanded. Robin however, had another idea. His hand still able to move, he reached into a compartment on his utility belt. Without Green Lantern's awareness, he pulled out a small round object.

"Not today," he said. He tossed the device into the air, and it exploded. At the same instant, Green Lantern's power disappeared. Green Lantern hung in the air for a moment, and then began to plummet towards the Earth.

(-Green Lantern-)

He held his ring out, willing its power to stop his descent, but nothing happened. Whatever the boy had set off had disrupted the power of the ring, and that meant he was in much trouble. As he passed by the third floor, he looked up and saw the young villain give a little wave before disappearing into the night. Luckily for him, his ring began to work again. Green Lantern lowered himself to the ground, his heart beating rapidly. He pulled out his Justice League communicator.

"We have a problem."

(-Teen Titans-)

The four young superheroes listened as Green Lantern reported in to Justice League headquarters. Wonder Woman was there to take the call.

_"We have a problem," Green Lantern's voice said._

_"What happened?" Wonder Woman asked._

_"The thief got away."_

_"What? How?"_

_"He had some sort of device that disrupted the ring. Nearly had me plummeting to my death," Green Lantern sighed._

_"Can you give me a description of the thief?" Wonder Woman questioned. "Anyone with such technology needs to be stopped immediately."_

_"I couldn't see much of him in the dark. He's young, and he was wearing a weird suit, dark orange on one side, black on the other."_

The Titans' collective hearts stopped for an instant. The thief had been wearing Slade's colors.

_"Anything else?" the Amazon asked._

_"Not really. I would look around for him more, but something tells me he's long gone."_

_"All right then, return to the Watchtower."_

Cyborg shut off the transmission, and turned to face his teammates. "Slade," he whispered, a low growl.

"And this quickly too. Who would have thought we would find him this quickly?" Raven said, stunned at their good fortune.

"Wait a minute here, GL said the thief was young. Slade's not exactly our age," Beast Boy said, suddenly becoming an unlikely voice of reason.

"He must have someone working for him," Cyborg reasoned.

"Or maybe it's not connected to him at all. GL said he couldn't see him well in the dark," Beast Boy added.

"Either way, we have to see for ourselves," Raven announced.

"Yes, we must go to this Metropolis, and find what we can about the young man who wears the colors of Slade," Starfire said.

(-Slade-)

He was quite pleased at how well his apprentice handled himself throughout the heist. Dodging the security, then stealing the device and making his exit. Not to mention incapacitating the powers of Green Lantern. All in all, Robin was proving to be what he always knew he could be: the perfect apprentice.

From behind his seated position in his makeshift office, he heard Robin enter. Slade stood and faced Robin. Robin procured the chemicals from the pocket on his utility belt, and held it out to Slade. Slade took it from him, pleased.

"Good work tonight Robin," Slade said.

"Thank you, master," Robin responded stiffly, still uncomfortable with Slade.

"You may return to your room," Slade said.

"Yes, master," Robin said. He turned and left without another word.

(-Robin-)

Once in the hall, he allowed himself to punch the air in victory. He felt great, the thrill of the theft and following fight had left him in high spirits. He headed back to his room, eagerly awaiting the next night that he would be sent on a mission.

* * *

A/N: So Slade's plan (everyone remembers that, right?) is being implemented, and it looks like it's working. What do you readersthink will happen? Let me know - review!

Till next time,

Sarah Shima


	18. Who Was That Masked Man?

A/N: I'm back with another chapter, and I think you are all going to like it very much - or at least I hope so.

Oh, and Slade's plan, for those who did not remember, was to make Robin feel the rush and intensity of stealing, and then he'll like it, and want to continue doing it. That way, he'll be the perfect apprentice.

**DancingThruLife:** Thanks for the review.

**Liobit: **I have many twists and turns planned for this story, so hang on, it'll be quite the ride. I'm glad you're liking how it's going so far, and having fun picturing everyone's reactions if/when the plan falls apart. I'm having fun with that too! Thanks for the review.

**Sapphire: **Thanks for the review. You'll be seeing the scene you want soon.

**PhoenixClaw: **I'm glad you're intrigued. I must say, I am loving this story again now that it's picking up. I'm also having fun with the Justice League characters, and the possibilities it holds to have them involved. Keep reading!

**BunnySquirrel: **Thanks for the review!

**Kazzy103: **Yeah, Robin would definitely hate himself for this. And man, the Justice League characters involvement was fun to write in. It's going great right now, and I hope you're enjoying it.

**DawnLove: **Glad you're enjoying it. Keep reading!

...and **Alexnandru,** though you did not review the last chapter (shame on you) I'd like you to know that I'm working very hard on the next chapter of "IAFYDS" so you'll be seeing it soon. But hey, what so you update "Blast" since I updated "Oblivion"?

**Disclaimer: **So totally not mine.

**

* * *

**

**Oblivion **

Chapter 18 – Who Was That Masked Man?

Riding in the cramped T-car to Metropolis was reminiscent of the trip to Gotham, only longer, much longer. Beast Boy had complained, insisting that they take the T-ship instead. However, Cyborg stated that the T-ship was out of the question. Not only were they missing one person, they were also trying to come into Metropolis inconspicuously. The T-ship screamed of superheroes, and was firmly not an option.

And so the teen superheroes whined and moaned about the close quarters, partially to cover up their anxiety about their first real lead on Slade. If it panned out… well, they were anxious enough without thinking about what would happen if they found Slade. Never having really defeated them, the Titans began to wonder exactly what they would do when they encountered the man face to face. Fight of course, but how? Would they make the first move, or would he? Would they force him to fess up to setting up Robin to be killed? Would they be able to defeat Slade? And if so, would they kill him? Could they? He deserved it, but it was something Robin was against, so would it be insulting to his memory to murder his nemesis?

Then there was the question of the mysterious young man that Green Lantern had fought. Was he Slade's apprentice? Or just someone putting on Slade's colors to freak everyone out, and going out to have fun? Could this lead really be a dead end?

And another thought was kicked around now and then – should they have told Batman about the lead in Metropolis?

(-Batman-)

His obsessive nature would get him into trouble someday, actually right now. After Starfire left, Batman abandoned his search for the possibly alive Slade, and devoted his time to the serial killer. He was ashamed that he had let the problems in his own city slide, and was determined to make up for that now. Slade could wait, and the dead could wait. Robin would not want him to allow people to be killed because he was stuck on revenge.

He had checked out the apartment in the Narrows, but it was wiped clean. There was no evidence left behind. He met briefly with James Gordon at the site of another murder. Gordon was surprised to see him back so soon, but gratefully told Batman everything he knew about the matter.

Batgirl was happy that he had returned, enabling her to work a little less hard. She brought him up to speed on the happenings in Gotham from the rooftops of the city. As she did so, she watched Batman intently, attempting to make out some sort of emotion from the man. However, Batman was as closed-off as ever. She could not sense the confusion and torment that impeded the thoughts of Bruce Wayne.

Batman was staggering his time between the city, and the batcave. He had turned off his JLA communicator; he did not have time for their problems. So there was no way for him to know that he was missing out on the lead that could reunite him with his ex-sidekick. He focused on the serial killer, and on the "night life," and put thoughts of Robin on the back burner. That was a mistake he would come to regret.

(-Robin-)

Night fell on Metropolis once again. It was Robin's favorite time, when shadows descended over the streets, and thieves and criminals roamed freely. He waited with growing anticipation for Slade to send him out. There was another chemical he wanted from Luthor Corp.

Robin paced back and forth in his small room. Ever since he returned with the chemical the previous night, Slade had holed himself up in his 'office' apparently testing the substance. Robin felt miffed for being left out of the loop on what Slade was planning to use the chemical for. Being his apprentice, Robin felt he should be involved in this sort of thing. Though, he could hardly complain. Without Slade's weapon the previous night, he never would have escaped from Green Lantern.

He looked through the contents of his belt again. In it were various bombs and discs for each member of the Justice League. He was also wearing a psychic dampener in case he encountered the Martian Manhunter. He stowed the weapons again and returned to pacing.

As he crossed the room again, his mind drifted to the presentation Slade made on the various heroes he may encounter. He found himself thinking of the orange-skinned girl he saw the picture of. There was something about her… Slade told him the Titans wanted him dead, and that he was their enemy, yet, he could not shake the feeling that he and Starfire at least, were not enemies. What really happened when he was undercover in their team?

He was pulled from his thoughts by Slade's smooth voice speaking from the doorway. "Time to go Robin," he said. Robin nodded and walked out.

(-Wonder Woman-)

At the Watchtower, Wonder Woman watched signals from Metropolis, waiting for the young criminal to set off an alarm. Behind her stood J'onn, who would be responding to the calls from Metropolis with her. After Green Lantern's encounter, they thought it best to not send him out again. Besides, this boy could not have a special weapon intended for each JLA member – could he? It would be absurd.

Given the thief's apparent lack of meta-human powers, and his fighting strategies which included grappling hooks and bombs, Wonder Woman had thought of contacting Batman. She tried on a number of occasions, but he did not respond. However, with what Batman was dealing with after losing Robin, she decided it was best to not ask him for favors.

"Anything yet?" J'onn asked.

"Not yet," Wonder Woman responded. "But I'm sure there will be something soon."

(-Robin-)

The sky was a deep shade of violet, clouds obscuring the pure black that lay beyond. Robin slipped through the shadows easily. He passed by a small gang, but they did not even notice him. He blended into the darkness.

Robin shot off a grappling hook, and felt it hook around the edge of a building. He flew through the air on the end of his jumpcord and landed with ease, still favoring his right leg over his left. He stared out beyond the roof he was on, and saw a large spinning sphere that read "Daily Planet" across it. He turned in the other direction, and spotted the bright white lights that proclaimed "LuthorCorp."

Facing the LuthorCorp. building, Robin shot off another grappling hook. This one held taut around the top of the razor wire fence surrounding the roof's edges. Robin swung on the end of the jump cord and passed over the expansive space between the two skyscrapers. At the last moment, he released his hold on the cord and braced his hands against the brick as he slid down the side. He finally landed on a ledge of the edifice, slightly jarring his left leg.

He crouched on the ledge, looking through the window and into the building. The room he was outside of was a shadowy lab. Metal tables were covered with scientific tools, and white sheets covered current experiments. In the back a vault was illuminated from within. Robin grinned. His shot had been perfect; he was right where he needed to be. He pulled a laser out of a compartment on the utility belt, and carefully cut a hole in the glass. He caught the pane before it crashed inside, and let it fall off the side of the building, shattering on the asphalt below.

He carefully crept through the hole and climbed into the building. Before him was a refrigerated unit with a series of beakers and vials containing various liquids. These chemicals were not quite as dangerous or as important as the one he stole on the previous night, so the room they were in was not heavily guarded. Robin stared at them for a moment, thinking back to which one Slade wanted. Then he spotted it, a vial filled with a blue liquid.

He pulled out a small bomb, and placed it over the lock on the refrigerated unit. It exploded with a satisfying boom, and the door on the refrigerator fell off. He reached inside and grabbed his prize, as alarms began to blare.

(-Wonder Woman-)

Wonder Woman – Diana, watched the monitors closely. She could feel it in her Amazon blood that there was something important about the young man who managed to incapacitate the powers of Green Lantern's ring. Finally, a light flashed on her console.

"An alarm's going off!" Wonder Woman exclaimed. The Martian Manhunter rushed up beside her to check the location.

"Let's go," he suggested.

(-Robin-)

He carefully put the vial in the same compartment he used to night before. Then he stepped out of the window and back onto the gray brick ledge. He pulled out his grappling gun and was about to shoot it off he saw something gold flying towards him. Robin ducked as Wonder Woman's lasso sailed over his head. It missed only because he gripped the edge of the ledge with his fingers, and flipped his body down.

Twenty floors up, he could not just jump to the ground. So he clipped the grappling hook on the protrusion of brick, and then lowered himself by the jump cord. Wonder Woman appeared to be waiting for him to land before she made her move, no doubt worried about making him lose his hold on the cord and fall to his death.

(-Wonder Woman-)

She sucked in a breath as the young man dodged her lasso. Pulling it back, she watched as he began to glide towards the ground by the end of a long cable. She paused, holding the lasso in her hands. If she attacked him while he was coming down from the twentieth floor, it could mean his death. If she waited for him to descend, he might have formed a plan already.

She finally decided to wait until he was only three stories floors up to launch an attack. She quickly relayed her plan to the Martian Manhunter who was lingering in her mind. As she watched the criminal coming closer, and closer, she tried to make out details of his appearance. All she could see was that he was young, short, and wearing black. None of these details were enough to figure out who he was, or what his intentions were. She would have to wait until he came into the light. However, on a night as dark as this one, without even moonlight, that would be a tall order.

(-Martian Manhunter-)

The alien stood beside Wonder Woman, and also stared at the criminal. However, his reasons were different than hers. He focused on entering the young man's mind, gently so as to not have him lose his grip on the cord, but enough to see who he was and what he was planning on doing with LuthorCorp chemicals. He pushed out with his telepathy, intending to slip into his mind, but felt his mind slam up against a strong mental shield. He pushed again, with more force, and felt the same steel wall.

_Diana, I cannot get inside his mind_ he telepathed to the Amazonian princess. She looked up at him, alarmed.

_Why not?_ she asked.

_His own mental shields are very strong, but I also sense that he is using a psychic dampener,_ he 'pathed, a tinge of frustration in his mental voice.

_You can get through a dampener though, can't you? _Wonder Woman questioned hopefully.

_Yes, but it will require tactile contact,_ he informed her.

_I understand. He's approaching the third floor. Time to move,_ she thought to him.

Wonder Woman stowed her lasso on the side of her costume, and readied herself for a fight.

(-Robin-)

As he spotted the two figures waiting for him, he began to grow apprehensive. Not only was Wonder Woman there, but she had brought along the Martian Manhunter. He saw Wonder Woman preparing herself for an attack, and suddenly his mind panicked. Releasing his grip on the cord, he flipped once in the air and landed in a roll on the pavement, preventing Wonder Woman from snatching him out of the air. He stood before her, careful to keep to the shadows.

"We don't want to hurt you," Wonder Woman said, in a voice that suggested she could hurt him very easily. "Just turn over the chemicals, and tell us what you want with them."

Robin raised an eyebrow behind the starlite mask, amused that she expected him to give up so easily. Clearly superheroes were going for shock-value these days.

_"Do not say a word to them, Robin,"_ Slade's voice spoke through his ear-piece. Robin wondered why that was, but did not have time to consider it as Wonder Woman took his silence for an answer of "no" and launched her attack.

He jumped into the air to dodge the punch she had aimed for his head. He spun quickly above her and then landed a foot in her upper back.

(-Wonder Woman-)

She stumbled forward as his boot smashed into her, surprised at his acrobatic skills. She turned as he landed and delivered a heavy blow to his stomach. The wind appeared to have been knocked out of him, but all too quickly he pulled a bo staff from his utility belt, and connected its end with her jaw. She bit hard on the inside of her mouth, receiving the taste of coppery blood.

She launched at him, knocking him to the ground beneath her. Straddling the young criminal, she delivered solid blows to his face. Suddenly, a bright light emitted before her eyes, temporarily blinding her. She was thrown backward by the assailant, and landed on her side. She blinked her unseeing eyes furiously.

(-Robin-)

He wiped the blood from his mouth, silently cursing the Amazon woman. As he waited for her to rise, he felt a strong hand lock on his shoulder from behind. He had forgotten about the other guy! Robin twisted his shoulder but to no avail, the man was stronger than him. Then, he heard a voice in his mind, breaking through the dampeners. The man could not see past his wall, but he could get in for some conversation.

_Why did you steal? What are you hoping to accomplish? _the voice asked. The Martian Manhunter latched onto his other arm as arm as well, holding him tightly as the words spinning through his mind confused him into halting. _Why won't you stop fighting and talk to us? What are you afraid of? Prison? Defeat?_

Unbidden, images and sounds flowed through his mind. At the word prison came the image of his room back at the warehouse, the door clicking locked behind him. At defeat there was the memory of Slade beating him until he was forced to plead for his master to stop.

_I see, what you are most afraid of is a man. Your master,_ Martian Manhunter's voice seemed to be speaking into his very soul, and Robin's body shivered as if a cold wind blew by. _Why do you take orders from him if you fear him?_ Robin jerked his body at the last statement. He would not allow Martian Manhunter to see that he followed Slade because he could not remember anything. He would not give his enemy his weakness. _You can tell me. Come on, tell me,_ the voice cooed. Suddenly, Martian Manhunter used all of his telepathic strength to burst through Robin's mental wall, and in a sudden rise of adrenaline and fear, Robin wrenched himself free of the JLA member's grasp.

He lashed out by throwing a very powerful explosive from his belt at the alien. Caught off guard by the abrupt end of the psychic connection, Martian Manhunter did not dodge the blast. Smoke erupted around him with the explosion. Robin waited for the dark clouds around him to clear, and once they were gone, he found his assailant lying facedown on the concrete. He was unconscious, but the rise and fall of his chest suggested he was still alive.

Robin dropped to his knees, shaking and shivering. He gripped his head in anguish and more images and sounds spun through his mind, colors, words, people, all moving so fast that he could not grasp one. Things he could not remember swirled in his consciousness, staying just out of his reach, daring him to try to pull them back.

"_Get up! Get UP!" _his master screamed into his ears. Robin stayed where he was, clutching his skull as if it were about to split open, groping hopelessly for the memories that had appeared and disappeared. _"Wonder Woman is right behind you! Get up!" _Slade yelled.

That got Robin up.

(-Wonder Woman-)

She wanted to scream when the explosive went off on Martian Manhunter. But she did not. She waited silently, for her chance to get back at the boy. And when she saw that J'onn was all right, she stayed even quieter, biding her time. She was about to attack when the young man did something she did not expect. He fell to his knees and grabbed at his skull, his spiky black hair bathed in light from a distant street lamp. Wonder Woman faltered, watching him. She hated to see someone in pain, even when she inflicted it herself, and this boy was definitely in pain. He had seemed so imposing, and strong only moments before, and now he was crumpled on the ground. He looked vulnerable, and she did not want to attack.

Then another feeling emerged, the sense that he was familiar to her somehow; the thought that she knew him. But how could that be? She did not usually have run-ins with young criminals. So what was it about him?

Then it struck her, the acrobatic skills, the hair, and so many other things had reminded her of _Robin._ The boy was similar to Batman's deceased sidekick, which was why she was having trouble fighting him. How strange, that she would end up against someone who made her think of that boy. It was too bad that Robin was dead.

She thought of Donna back home, she had been unable to attend Robin's memorial service, grief overcoming her. So many people had cared for and loved Robin. And this criminal parading around with some of the same skills and tactics infuriated Diana. It was as if this young man was blatantly insulting Robin's memory, and she would not have it.

Vulnerable he was, and so she would take her opportunity immediately. She swung her lasso at him as hard and fast as she could. However, he jumped out of the way just in time as the lasso raced towards him. Incensed, Wonder Woman raced forward to attack once again.

(-Robin vs. Wonder Woman-)

Wonder Woman may have increased her chances of defeating him when she let her anger loose, but she would also have to contend with Robin's fury. After the Martian Manhunter had exploited his feelings via his mind, Robin had felt weak. And he hated to be weak.

He launched himself at the advancing Amazonian princess with everything he had. He set off ice disks on her lasso, freezing its end and making it useless. She threw it down and intended to take him with nothing but her fists. Then he set off flash bangs, which she wisely avoided by closing her eyes and covering her ears. After that it was the smoke bombs, which she merely raced through in order to throw him to the ground.

The pair of fighters fought tooth-and-nail against each other, each attacking, and defending as if it were a well-rehearsed dance. As the fight raced on, Robin felt himself covered with wounds. His whole body ached, but Wonder Woman was relentless. Blinded by her grief-induced rage, Wonder Woman did not see what was inches in front of her face, did not recognize the boy she was pummeling for who he truly was. If she had only figured it out, many things would have turned out differently.

However, Robin was tiring of the battle, and already feared that the vial had been destroyed. The last thing he needed was to drag himself back to the base bloody and beaten, just to be punished for not securing the chemical. He did not need Slade on top of everything else.

He brandished his bo staff at her, and knocked it as hard as he could into the underside of her jaw. She staggered backward, the jostle to her brain making her movements unsteady. In her moment of weakness, Robin pulled out a flash-bang and two smoke bombs. He set all three off, and then ran like hell.

(-Wonder Woman-)

Wonder Woman was blinded and deafened. She sat still waiting for her eyesight to return. When it did, she searched through the still-lingering smoke, but could not find the young man. He was long gone.

Wonder Woman stumbled over to J'onn's unconscious form, and transported them both back to the Watchtower.

(-Robin-)

He dragged his protesting body through the streets of Metropolis. He was panting, gasping for air. His chest ached, and he knew that Wonder Woman had at least cracked a few ribs, though his rage was such that he did not even feel it at the time. Then there was his left leg: Even with the metal cast, he could swear that he felt the bone slip out of place again. And just when it had stopped hurting every time he moved.

Pain blurred his vision and obscured his mind. He could not focus on anything. When he reached the safety of Slade's hideout, he found the man waiting for him. He barely registered Slade gruffly helping him into the warehouse, and demanding the chemical. Robin had forgotten about it until then, and thanked whatever god he may have worshipped before he lost his memory that it was still intact. Slade sent him to his room, saying he would be there shortly to check Robin's injuries, and then went back to his office.

However, Robin never made it to his bed. Halfway into the room, he collapsed. He lay against the cold stone of the warehouse, unconscious, as images and sounds raced through his mind.

* * *

A/N: Well, things are heating up. I hope you all enjoyed! Well, let me know what you think!

See you,

Sarah Shima


	19. The Encounter

A/N: Hello! I am sorry it's taken me so long to update, but boy have I been busy! This is the first hour of free time I've found in quite a while, and so I made sure to use it to update. But hey, I went to a presentation by the debate team the other day on "Should Batman Kill the Joker?" it was very entertaining to say the least, and brought up tons ofgood points.Although I did have to explain to my friend who the Joker was beforewe went in, and that was justsad... Okay, Ijust felt like sharing. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**Alexnandru Van Gordon:** In the spirit of fairness, if you get to update any of four stories when I update IAFYDS, then this one will have to count too. So, in that mind, it's your turn.

**Liobit:** All will be revealed in due time.

**Kazzy103:** That sucks that you have so much homework. My classes start this afternoon, and I'm dreading the mounds of work that are sure to be piled on. But I'll keep an open mind about it all. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**PhoenixClaw:** His name is J'onn J'onzz, but his alias is "John." Yeah, it's weird. However, the 'secret files' on a great resource for this sort of thing, just don't read too far on some characters, talk about spoilers... Anyhow, thanks for reviewing.

And a thanks to **Tritum**, **cayhleen**, and **bunnysquirrel **for their reviews.

**Disclaimer:** The Teen Titans belong to DC comics and Warner Brothers.**

* * *

**

**Oblivion **

Chapter 19: The Encounter

Wonder Woman clenched and unclenched her fists as she waited for J'onn to awaken. They were back at the Watchtower, and Wonder Woman had just finished the report of the evening's events. Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her.

"Diana? Where are you?" Superman's voice called. Diana stood and left the room, entering the main area where Superman was standing. "Oh, there you are," he said. He gave her a once over, and was shocked by her appearance. Her hair was mussed, and there were cuts on her arms and face. A bruise had formed on the underside of her jaw. "What happened?" he asked.

"A new criminal in Metropolis," Diana said. She motioned for Clark to sit, and then relayed the events of the past two nights to him.

"No idea who he is or why he's stealing the chemicals?" Clark asked. Diana shook her head.

"We should be asking much different questions," a deep voice said. The pair looked up to see J'onn J'onzz walking into the room. He limped slightly on his left leg, but other than that appeared unscathed. He took a seat beside Diana.

"Did you learn anything when you entered his mind?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, pausing to collect his thoughts. "He is not doing this alone. He's stealing these items for his 'master.' From what I gathered in his mind, he fears this person. Somehow I do not think he is the villain we have been making him out to be."

"So, do you think he's being threatened or blackmailed into working for this person?" Clark asked, angry that someone would exploit a boy in such a way.

"I would have to think so. There was something else that disturbed me. Even though I only entered his mind briefly, I sensed something familiar about him," J'onn stated. Clark looked up in alarm.

"You know this kid?" he asked.

"I am not sure," he responded. "He may be someone I once bumped into on the street," he added.

"We should probably hold a League meeting to discuss this. This boy, whoever he is, has already escaped from not only the Green Lantern, but J'onn and myself. If he can do that, there's no telling what his 'master' may be capable of," Diana suggested.

"What about Batman? Do you think he'll come? He hasn't responded to any of our calls," Clark asked.

"It's up to him. If he comes, he comes, if not, then we'll handle this without him," Diana said plainly. "Until then, I'd like to get some rest."

"I agree with Diana," J'onn seconded.

"All right. I'm heading back to Metropolis. I'll keep an eye out for this kid, and if he tries anything again, I'll be there to stop him," Clark said. The other two nodded in agreement.

(-Robin-)

As Robin slept, his mind stayed completely black. However, his dreams came in the form of sounds, and he heard words and phrases he had long forgotten but could not place with a face, or an event.

"_For some time now, I've been searching for, an apprentice; someone to follow in my footsteps. And Robin, I've chosen you. Congratulations."_

"_Robin, you are my best friend. I cannot live in a world where we must fight. If you are truly evil, then go ahead, do what you must."_

"_Robin, I don't know what's going on here, but we don't want to fight! We just want to talk!"_

"_Be a shame if somethin' happened to them, y'know, with them being way up there, and the ground bein' way down here."_

Robin awoke with a start, the last echoes of memory fading from his conscious mind. He felt a wave of sorrow, and could not quite figure out why.

He looked around and found that Slade must have put him on his bed. He was wrapped up in bandages, and his body ached, souvenirs from fighting Wonder Woman. He sat up slowly, minding the horrible pain in his left leg. He felt ill from his battle, and from his injuries.

Slade had left food in the room, and a note that briskly told him he would be expected to carry out the night's mission even though he was hurt. So he forced himself to eat, knowing he would need his strength in case the Justice League arrived again.

Though he could not see it – not having any windows – the sky was already darkening. And Slade was on the opposite end of a camera that was focused on Robin, watching him.

(-Slade-)

He had been nervous since the previous night. Although Robin had performed well against the two Justice League members, there was a chance that their appearance would help his memories resurface. After all, people such as Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter would be sure to stick out in anyone's mind. However, the boy seemed clueless to his connection to the two, and Slade laughed out loud when Robin nearly blew up the green alien for entering his mind. Martian Manhunter could have easily restored Robin's memories, but he lost his chance because Robin was afraid of letting him in. How foolish of Robin, though it was good for Slade.

Slade made a fist as he thought of how close he had come to losing his apprentice. All he needed was one last chemical, and then Robin would be his, with, or without his memories.

And it had to be tonight.

He had had too many close calls already, it was time to get what he came for, and then bring Robin back to Jump City or Gotham to wreak some real havoc.

(-Robin-)

He quietly scaled the LuthorCorp office building, his heart thudding in his chest. His left leg still ached, but Slade did not think it was a good enough excuse to get out of the night's operation. As much as he liked the thrill he got from stealing, he was not up for another battle tonight. He looked nervously over his shoulders, expecting Wonder Woman to body slam him at any moment.

However, he managed to break into the building sans incident. He broke the glass with a special device Slade whipped up that neutralized the alarms in the window frame. Then he quietly slipped into the building, heading towards Lex Luthor's office.

(-Titans-)

Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire all sat inside the T-car, parked outside of a LuthorCorp building in the downtown area. Cyborg had determined that, given the past robberies, it was the most likely to be hit next. So, the metal man kept listening in on the Justice League's communications, hoping to hear something of use in tracking down Slade.

As for the other Titans, they mostly busied themselves with stressing out over the upcoming battle.

Starfire kept looking at a picture of Robin, inducing herself with righteous fury so her starbolts would be that much more lethal.

Raven had been losing control of her powers off and on for a while, and was finally meditating to overcome it.

Beast Boy kept making jokes, while knowing full well that no one was paying any attention to him.

And Cyborg continued eavesdropping.

(-Robin-)

He knew an alarm would eventually be set off, but did not realize that it would happen so soon. He had bypassed security as he entered Luthor's office, but then he took one step toward the vault and heat-seeking lasers took aim at him. He did his best to dodge, and to destroy the weapons themselves, but he was becoming nervous. There was no doubt in his mind that the Justice League were on their way.

Damn it.

He blasted open the door to the vault, and was met by an uncommon sight. The front of the safe was filled entirely with blocks of kryptonite. Robin laughed out loud, hoping Superman would be the one to respond to the call. He himself had a small piece of kryptonite in his belt, but that was nothing compared to Luthor's stash. He must be really paranoid about Superman breaking in to discover his plans.

As if that would happen.

Robin climbed over the stacks of kryptonite and into the back of the vault. There, in a metal box, sat a vial filled with a strange liquid. The orange substance bubbled when Robin picked it up, and he was stricken with a sense of danger about it. So he stowed it quickly, making sure it was secure before he turned to leave.

He hoisted himself up on the kryptonite, and then out of the vault. He shut the door to the vault as best he could, and sighed with relief. However, that sigh turned to a grimace when he made to leave the office. Someone waiting for him.

"I think you and I need to talk," the deep voice commanded.

"Superman," Robin laughed, standing quite casually as the powerhouse stepped forward.

"I've heard from Martian that you're not doing this because you want to. I know that someone is manipulating you," Superman said, taking another step.

Robin narrowed his masked eyes.

(-Superman-)

Superman stared critically at the boy. At his last statement, the masked adversary had immediately stiffened and taken a step backward. Superman noted that he was favoring his right leg, and assumed that Wonder Woman had injured his left.

He could also tell why Wonder Woman had become so upset the night before. From what he could see of his enemy – and it was very little – he appeared to have the same height and build as Robin. The two were physically similar. For a brief moment, Superman wondered if it was possible that he was now staring down Robin. However he pushed the thought aside, Robin's body had been found, and he was cremated. Even a criminal mastermind could not enliven an urn of ashes.

"You don't know anything," the boy responded, glaring at Superman through his white lensed–mask.

"I think I do kid. Come on, I can help you," Superman said, taking another step towards the youth.

(-Robin-)

He watched Superman uncertainly. A man strong like him could actually stand a chance against Slade, but what if he was just lying? And if he went with Superman, what if Superman would just turn him over to the police? He could not take that chance. The only person he could trust was Slade, and disturbing as that was, it was true.

Robin ran through a list of strategies in his mind for escaping Superman, and actually smiled when he remembered the vault full of kryptonite. It would not be hard to escape him after all. Some 'super' man he would be once the kryptonite was exposed.

Robin decided a ruse was in order, and so turned to Superman with a quivering glance. "You will?" he asked, taking a step backwards toward the vault.

(-Slade-)

He hovered just outside the room, watching Robin closely. He could not afford to lose him now, and if Robin got in over his head, then Slade would have to step in and assist.

He was so close.

All he needed was the chemical in Robin's belt, and then he would be well on his way to securinghis perfect apprentice.

(-Teen Titans-)

Cyborg listened intently as Martian Manhunter informed Superman of the situation at LuthorCorp, and withheld that 'boo-ya!' he wanted to shout for choosing the right location. He muted the transmission and turned to his teammates.

"All right Titans, we're at the right place. Superman's storming the office up there, and I think we better just stake out the perimeter and see if Slade's little henchman escapes Superman like he did Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter. If that happens, then we'll be ready for him. I'll keep listening to the transmissions in case Superman runs into trouble."

"We're so close," Raven said. "If it works out well tonight, we might be able to find Slade."

"That's right, and then we'll take him out," Beast Boy seconded.

"All right guys, split up and watch the building," Cyborg commanded. "Titans, go!"

The team raced to different sides of the building, and watched with growing anxiety and excitement.

It would happen – tonight!

(-Superman-)

He smiled, showing that sometimes compassion goes farther than violence. The boy was willing to accept his help, but he was still a little apprehensive, which was proven by how he kept backing away.

"I promise I won't hurt you," Superman said as the boy stepped backward again.

(-Robin-)

Robin laughed internally as he backed away, he was almost to the vault. Just a few more steps and he would be able to get out of there.

"How do I know I can trust you?" he asked.

Another step.

"I'm with the Justice League, we're the 'good guys'," Superman responded.

"Yeah, like the two JL members who tried to kill me last night?" he asked, making sure his voice sounded cynical.

A second step.

"That was just Wonder Woman's way. I'm different from her."

"And how do I know that?"

Another step. He was so close now.

"Just, trust me."

"Sorry," Robin began, stepping backward until he was standing beside the vault. "But I just can't do that," he finished, swinging the vault door open. The kryptonite glowed an intense green, and Superman fell to his knees in pain.

"Why are you…?" he forced out as he writhed on the floor.

"Well Superman, it's been fun, but I really should be going now."

Robin stepped over Superman's unconscious form and headed towards the door to the office. He was on his way out, when a dark shadow came over his exit. He pushed against it, but the effort was futile, he was trapped.

"You're not going anywhere," a female voice said. Out of the shadows stepped a member of the Teen Titans, the one called Raven. "Not until you tell us how to find Slade."

(-Raven-)

She had Slade's accomplice cornered, even though she could not see him very well in the dark, she recognized the S on his chest, and that was enough. She held the shield in place, stepping towards him in the shadows.

Behind her, the other Titans were gathering.

(-Robin-)

Robin stared in surprise at the group of teens that were coming ever closer. What were the Teen Titans doing in Metropolis? They had tracked him that far just to kill him? Damn these superheroes and their 'justice,' they were just as bad as the criminals!

However, his attention snapped back to the Titans as a high voice gasped.

(-Starfire-)

Her eyes glowing, she stepped towards the cornered criminal, feeling her fury rise. However, when she neared him, he suddenly stepped out of the shadows. She felt her stomach flutter in joy, and a sort of warmth flow over her at the sight of him. It was impossible, yet there he was, ever the survivor.

Robin had come back to her.

She gasped sharply in surprise, and relief, turning all attention to her. She stared at him through the blackness of Raven's shield, and knew she was right. Though her happiness abated slightly when she saw what he was wearing, it did not disappear. All that mattered was that he was alive. She raced towards him, arms outstretched. The shield prevented her from reaching him, but not from shouting in elation, "X'hal! Robin! You're alive! Robin! You've come back to us! We have all missed you, you must return home with us, and then we will once again be together!" She continued to ramble on as tears of joy flowed from her eyes.

(-Raven-)

She struggled to keep up her shield as she stared at the young man. At first she did not believe Starfire, but upon closer viewing, it was clear that she was right. Robin was alive. Raven fought against the emotions rising within her. However, she steadied herself when she saw what he was wearing. She felt betrayed when she realized that he was working for Slade. Anger rose within her at his betrayal of the team.

(-Cyborg-)

He stared at Robin uncertainly, and then lifted his arm. He quickly scanned Robin, and then found that Starfire was right, this was their leader. He froze where he stood, not sure what to think. Robin was alive, but he was working for Slade. None of it made sense.

(-Beast Boy-)

He released a shout of joy when he saw Robin. "Du-ude! You're alive! I knew you couldn't have died in there!" Beast Boy said, a smile on his green face. He glared at Raven, wanting her to release the shield so they could go to Robin, but she stayed there, her eyes narrowed and hand outstreched. As if she thought Robin was an enemy. It was impossible, something might have happened to him, or he was being blackmailed again, whatever it was, Robin was _alive_ and that was all that mattered.

Beast Boy kept his eyes on Robin, asStarfire continued to babble. "Robin! You must come with us! This is such a glorious day!"

However,his attention changed as they spotted a dark figure walking towards them from the hall.

The imposing figure of Slade glowered down on the Titans. "My_ apprentice_ is not going back to you," Slade said harshly, his one eye narrowed at the teens.

* * *

A/N: Robin's reaction will be in the next chapter. I hope you all liked it, now review and let me know!


	20. Spiraling Confusion

**A/N:** I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo tired right now. However, I am staying up waiting for the fire drill, though I'm wondering if there will actually be one tonight, er, this morning. Last night's sucked, and I don't want to be asleep when it goes off again.

I went to the comic store today and was totally cleaned out by a bunch of Nightwing comics. Unfortunately, now I want all of the ones in between and before, and after the ones I bought. :Sigh: Life is rough.

By the way, I've been listening to the Ra CD entitled "Duality" over and over. You should all get it, it's very good, and I think track three really applies to this story in particular.

Anyway, I've been pretty motivated on this story now that it's finally getting good. Therefore, I decided to just update. Enjoy!

**

* * *

Child of a Pineapple:** Well, here you are. I think you'll be happy with the speedy update. I hope you like the chapter.

**Aliso:** Thank you for the compliments. I'm glad you're liking the story so much. Enjoy!

**Girl Wonder 2005:** They certainly are.

**Kazzy103:** Cliffhangers suck, I always feel bad for ending chapters like that. Anyway, thanks for the review, and I hope you get from free time soon. If not, there's always Columbus Day, and Rosh Hashannah.

**Alexnandru Van Gordon:** I believe we've already clarified the review, so in response I'll just say the same annoying thing: Go update.

**Stargazer92: **Thanks for the review.

**Fallen Dragon:** Thanks for the review.

**Bunnysquirrel: **Is this soon enough?

**Liobit: **Robin as a prize, hmm, well I guess that is an apt metaphor. Especially in the chapters to come. But hey, thanks for the review, and I hope you like this chapter.

**Teekoness: **I like Robin apprentice stories too, I think it's like Alex said, they're more interesting because Slade doesn't want to kill Robin, that would be too easy, he wants to _own_ Robin, and that's quite different. Anyway, you'll just have to wait and see about the other part. Thanks for the review.

**PhoenixClaw:** Yes, the story is finally getting to the good parts. Finally. It's been a long time coming, and I hope you enjoy the ride.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **If I owned DC I would still have money in my wallet.

* * *

**Oblivion:**

Chapter 20: Spiraling Confusion

To an observer the scene would truly show that something was amiss. A black shield separated two men from a group of people. One was lying unconscious before bricks of glowing green. The other was staring, perplexed, through the shield. On the other side was an orange-skinned, green-eyed alien, pushing herself against the shield and shouting with joy. Then there was the dark girl, a blue cape shrouding her, and her purple eyes narrowed in anger and betrayal. She kept the shield steady with his hands out before her. Beside her stood a large half-human, half-machine. He stared uncertainly at the young man trapped in the office. Slightly behind, was an excited green fellow, who was practically jumping for joy.

Like a dark, evil shadow being cast, a man stepped out of the hallway towards the group. All eyes turned toward him, eyes filled with anger and malice.

(-Robin-)

Robin stared at the alien girl, not certain what to do. He had suddenly felt warm when he saw her, and the illness and pain that had been consuming him had dissipated slightly. But what did it all mean?

Beast Boy's excited reaction, and the shocked silence of the android did little for Robin.

Then he focused on the dark girl, who was staring at him with such anger and intensity that Robin knew what Slade told him had to be true.

The Titans were his enemies, plain and simple.

And yet…

He turned to the grinning form of Starfire again. However, his eyes were ripped away as he heard Slade's words.

"My _apprentice_ is not going back to you."

Robin watched Slade uncertainly, trying to make sense of the situation, when all he really wanted to do was sleep. Sleep and pretend that none of this had happened. And awaken knowing fully who he was, and more importantly, _what_ he was.

There was no chance of that happening.

(-Raven-)

In the wake of Robin's betrayal and Slade's appearance, Raven felt herself losing control. Her powers were threatening to overtake her, the four eyed monster threatening to appear. She tried to quell her emotions, but could not. And so the shield keeping Robin back disappeared as Raven began muttering mantras under her breath to induce meditation.

That only made her angrier.

She wanted to experience what was happening. She wanted to feel the raw intensity of emotion course through her, wanted to release her rage.

(-Starfire-)

The shield gone, Starfire rushed forward to Robin, who had yet to say a word. He recoiled when she reached out to touch him, and she instinctively hesitated. "Friend Robin, are you not all right?" she questioned, touching his shoulder gently.

(-Robin-)

The feel of her fingers through his armor stirred something inside of him. And his thoughts began to spin. He saw images of a fight, a battle between him, and the Titans.

_Starfire raced through the sky towards him. He pointed his weapon at her – a heat ray, and she faltered. He moved his aim, shooting at the light behind her. Then he launched an attack at the others, missing all of them. Raven put up a shield to protect herself. Suddenly there was a monkey on his shoulders, running around him. He felt a sort of cold around his wrist, and then Raven had destroyed his weapon. He was angry, so angry. His thoughts were loud, 'Why won't they just retreat! Why can't they just leave!'_

Robin gripped his skull at the intensity of the memory, and dropped to his knees. Starfire raced to his side, putting her arm around his shoulders. However, he did not want to be touched. He attacked her, brutally throwing her off of him. The other Titans gasped as Starfire caught herself mid-air, and turned to Robin looking hurt.

Robin grasped his skull again in agony as the Titans prepared to attack him. He could not fight tonight, it was too soon. He was weak, ill, he needed sleep, he needed rest.

But still, he saw Slade glaring at him out of his lone eye, and so he lowered his hands to his belt, and prepared for a battle.

(-Slade-)

He knew that Robin was tired and weak. There was no telling how long the boy would last before he collapsed, but Slade had to know what he would do. He was too interested in the outcome of a fight between Robin and the Titans to intervene. If Robin was threatened by them, then he would interfere, if not, then he would just sit back and enjoy the show.

(-Robin-)

He pulled out his bo staff as the Titans launched their attack. Well, some of the Titans anyway. Starfire hung back, shouting at everyone to stop this madness and talk about what was going on. Beast Boy stood beside Starfire, uncertain as to what course of action to pursue. But Raven and Cyborg were brutal.

Robin quickly leapt over them and out of the office, into the dimly lit hall. The pair of vigilantes attacked ruthlessly. Robin felt blood draining from him in response to their violence.

He crashed through a window, releasing a grappling hook while in freefall. However, before he could touch the ground, Cyborg's cannon glinted off his right arm, and he lost his grip on the grapple gun.

He fell the last three stories and landed hard on his left side, bones cracking in response. He cursed under his breath and pushed himself up by his injured arms. Before he could even catch his breath, they were on him. Cyborg advanced to attack, but Raven caught him and pulled him back.

Her face was covered in four red slits, and darkness was surrounding her. As she approached Robin, he found himself crawling away from her, desperate to escape. But all the while she moved faster.

"Tell us Robin, why did you do it?" Raven demanded.

"Do what?" Robin asked, sliding his body away from the demon.

"Why did you betray us? Did you watch us mourn you? Did you revel in our pain? Is that what you wanted, for us to suffer? Did you enjoy yourself!" She advanced quickly, and Robin suddenly began sliding towards her. He clawed at the ground to stop his movement, but it was no use.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about!" Robin shouted.

"I think you do."

He was only inches from her now. He could feel the cold, the darkness. He wanted nothing more than to escape, to get away from this demon.

Inches, just inches. A few more and he would be enveloped in that darkness.

"Stop!" he yelled, raking his bloodied fingers through the cement.

She would not stop.

One more inch to go.

Robin squeezed his eyes shut.

Would it hurt?

Could he really feel any more despair than he felt?

Would it be the end?

Robin never knew the answers to his questions however, because Raven suddenly cried out like a wounded animal, and Robin felt himself released from her clutches. Robin opened his eyes and saw Raven, lying on the ground, her hands on her burned face. And in between himself and Raven, levitated a glowing, angry alien.

"You will not hurt him." Starfire's voice was hard and cold. She held her hands out, aiming them at Raven, and her eyes glowed menacingly as she hardened her stare.

"Starfire?" Robin asked tentatively. She turned to him for a moment, her expression melting into a soft glow of compassion and warmth.

"I will not allow them to injure you Robin. I promise."

"Why are you…?" Robin began, but his sentence died. He just did not understand why this girl, his enemy, would stand up for him against her friends. What was going on?

Out of nowhere, Robin heard loud applause. "Nicely done Titans," Slade said coolly. "Raven, I loved your new look. Four red eyes, that's never a good sign," he laughed. "Come on Robin, we got what we came for, let's leave the children to bicker with each other."

Robin dragged himself to his feet and walked over to Slade, his head hung in defeat and shame. Starfire was still watching him, but her expression gave no evidence of anger or disappointment, just confusion.

"Oh and Titans, if you'd like to finish this little battle, then I suggest you head home. My apprentice and I will be there shortly."

At those words, a plume of smoke erupted between them.

(-Starfire-)

Before the smoke cleared she knew it was too late. Robin and Slade were gone. But that was not her only problem. She swiveled her gaze to focus upon Raven and Cyborg, her hands and eyes flashing green as she did so.

It would be a long night.

(-Slade-)

He half-carried his apprentice back to their hideout. Robin was having trouble moving, and it was no wonder, consider his body was covered in bruises and wounds. Slade knew he was reaching his limit, and so he did not push him into forcing himself to work harder.

After he got Robin back to the base and tended to his injuries, Slade went back to his 'office.' He had told the Titans the truth, he was going back to Jump City. He began clearing up his plans and serums, locking them away. They would make the move tomorrow. Until then, he just needed to finish one thing, and Robin had just stolen the key ingredient.

Slade could not help but smile.

(-Starfire-)

She was still aiming her hands at her 'friends,' rage coursing through her. How dare they attack Robin! How dare they hurt him! Cyborg could have killed him by causing him to fall! What were they thinking!

She had no time to ask them however, as a humming announced the arrival of several JLA members. They had forgotten all about Superman, unconscious before a hoard of exposed kryptonite.

Oops.

Raven cast an obsidian sphere around the group, effectively moving them out of the sight of the Justice League members.

(-Batman-)

He was not particularly fond of the position he was putting Barbara Gordon in, but she had offered… It was no mystery that the murderer was fond of red heads, that much they knew, and having a female, red-haired vigilante made ensnaring him rather easy.

If everything went according to plan.

Barbara was of course, more than willing to go along with his idea; more than willing to jeopardize her life.

Though she did think of it that way.

Bruce shook his head; that was the problem with the young vigilantes, to them, it's all a game. It's just a game until someone is killed.

Someone like Robin.

No, he could not think about Robin tonight. Nothing mattered tonight except for the mission. He had even turned off his JLA communicator to ensure he would not be interrupted.

Batman turned his gaze to Barbara, as she stood by a lone street light, staring out into the city.

And he waited.

(-Titans-)

When they reappeared, they were in their hotel room once again. Raven sighed and sank onto one of the beds. Starfire found her anger and energy to be draining rapidly, and so sat down on the floor, staring at the green carpet. Cyborg looked around nervously, and then sat at the desk. Beast Boy however, was not content to just sit.

"WHAT HAPPENED BACK THERE!" he shouted. "Robin's ALIVE, ALIVE, A-  
L-I-V-E ALIVE!" He let out a long 'woot' and then fell backwards onto the floor, a smile plastered all over his face. "C'mon guys," he said, facing his less-than-enthusiastic friends. "He's alive. This is a good thing."

"Are you sure about that?" Raven asked darkly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" BB asked.

"He's working for Slade. He betrayed us. He may have faked his own death just so he could get away from us. To make us suffer," Raven said.

"I do not agree, Raven," Starfire said. "Robin has not, nor will he ever, betray us."

"Were you not there tonight?" Cyborg demanded. "Did you not notice that he attacked you, attacked us? Did you not notice how he ran over when Slade told him to? He's Slade's little lap dog now." Starfire opened her mouth to protest as her eyes began to glow green, but Cyborg cut her off. "Wait, let's just… let's talk about this in the morning, okay? I think we all need some time to think it over."

Everyone agreed, and moodily prepared for bed.

At one point, Beast Boy caught Starfire alone, and pulled her to the side of the room. "I'm glad that Robin's alive," he said to her. "No matter what those two say, I'm still glad."

"I agree with you friend Beast Boy. I must also tell you that I think something very awful has happened to Robin to make him behave the way he has," Starfire said gravely.

"I think so too."

* * *

**A/N: **I have to say that I am loving my characterization of Starfire. I made her a lot like the comics version, very quick to act, very ruled by emotions. I hope everyone else was believeable, but if you thought they weren't, then I'll probably end up arguing with you. Anyway, I hope you all liked it. The story's getting really good now, and I for one, am getting excited about it.

See you,

Sarah Shima


	21. Coup d'etat

A/N: I am indeed back! Man, these last few weeks have been so busy! And I've just wanted to steal an hour or so of time alone in my room, but to no avail, my roommate is ALWAYS here. It's so annoying. But, I've been trying to work on my other fanfic, and it unfortunately is at a stand-still, I'm just not sure how to make the next part progress. Anyway, so I received another review today, #126! and decided to just finish up this chapter and send it your way. You're welcome.

**Asilla:** Is this soon enough for you? Thanks for the review, it gave me the incentive to update again. I can't wait to continue the next chapters, with all of the angst and action that will ensue. :sighs: it'll sure be interesting, and quite a ride! I hope you enjoy chapter 21!

**-88azngrl88-: **School is a killer, but everyone's updating has slowed down too... Anyway, yes, it's nice writing it now that they don't still think he's dead - though Bruce and Alfred don't know anything yet, so there's still that level of the story. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the story, and I hope you like this next chapter.

**DancingThruLife: **Thanks for the review.

**>>>? : **Thanks for the review.

**stargazer92:** Robin did remember them, sort of... Beast Boy was in his little memory flash and he remembered fighting them. He doesn't really remember remember Raven, just Starfire. Anyway, I hope you like this next chapter.

**KaliAnn: **I'm happy that you stumbled upon this story and enjoyed it. I wonder if that was because I changed the summary? Anyhow, yes, I really like how the plot is going and everything, I think it's progressing quite nicely. And you're right, it was a waste of a funeral - good thing Bruce has a lot of money... Anyhow, thanks for the review, and I hope you like this chapter.

**Tritium:** Thanks for the review.

**Alexnandru Van Gordon:** I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and the reactions of BB and Star. There's a lot coming in the next chapters. On another note: I'm sorry, for the delay, but Iam working on IAFYDS, but as I said, it's stuck. Grrrr. I have about three pages, but I don't update that one without many more pages that that. So, I'll continue to work on it, and try to get it up eventually. As for you, where's the next chapter of "Not Again"?

**JEM515:** I'm glad that you decided to read this anyway, given your avoidance of works in progress! Thank you very much. I'm glad you're enjoying it.

**PhoenixClaw:** I'm glad that a non-comics reader understood Starfire's reaction, because I was hoping that it would seem like a natural thing for her to do. Yeah, there is definitely going to be trouble over how to react to thesituation with Robin given each character's views on what's really going on.There is so much leftto write in this story, and it only gets better. I'm sure you'll be pleased with the coming chapters. Thanks for the review.

**Bunnysquirrel:** She did dress badly! I can't stand her in the comics just because of that! I mean, c'mon, and then to see her and Nightwing together - yuck, too much color contrast. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I hope you continue to enjoy.

**Liobit:** Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you liked Starfire and Raven's reactions. I liked the contrast between the two when I wrote it out. I think the animosity there is necessary too. I'm not a big fan of Raven, but I tried to not have my distaste for her overly color the story. Batman is the wild card in this situation, who knows how he'll affect everything? Oh wait, I do! I have tons planned for this story, so do not fear that it's nearing the end yet, and I promise all sorts of twists will be pulled.I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Check the other chapters, I'm not feeling creative today.

**

* * *

Oblivion**

Chapter 21: Coup d'etat

(-Batgirl-)

She felt a little strange, just standing at the street corner. Passerby glanced strangely at her, and she sighed. She was apprehensive about everything, but in other ways she wanted it to begin. She had too much pent-up energy, and anxiety. She needed someone to release it on. And if all went well, they would catch the killer before morning.

Her mind began to wander as she stayed stationary. She thought about what her Jim Gordon would have to say about 'the night life,' and about Batman. She did not know what made Batman get back into the swing of his vigilante work in Gotham. Perhaps it was the alien girl – Starfire who made him realize what was most important. Though how she could succeed in that was a mystery to Barbara. Either way, she knew that Batman was completely focused on the mission, she did not have to worry about his mind wandering. No, tonight Batman was all business.

She was shocked back into realization when a man stepped out of the shadows and approached her.

Show time.

(-Batman-)

He kept careful watch of Barbara as an unassuming man with brown hair approached her. Using what Robin used to call the 'spy kit' he was listening in on her conversation from afar.

"The streets of Gotham are dangerous at night," the man said. Bruce rolled his eyes, what a pick-up line that was. Who would be dumb enough to fall for that? "A pretty girl like yourself shouldn't be out alone."

"I know, but I missed the bus, and the next one doesn't come for another half-hour," Barbara responded, playing her part.

"I could take you home, so you don't have to wait. My car is parked around the next corner."

"I don't want to impose," she said sheepishly.

"It's not a problem, come on," he said, ushering her towards him. Barbara glanced over her shoulder, briefly locking eyes with Batman, and then followed the man.

(-Barbara-)

She had been edgy before the man arrived, and rightly so. Yet, as soon as he began to speak, she felt completely at ease. Yet her mind still screamed at her. He was a murderer, a killer. She should not be comfortable with him! What was wrong with her?

"Hey sweetheart, you mind coming into my apartment with me for a minute? I left my keys up there," he said.

"Sure," Barbara heard her voice respond without a second's hesitation. He led her upstairs. "What's you name?" Barbara finally asked.

"Max," he responded. She nodded.

When they reached the third floor apartment, Max held the door open for her. She entered and stared around the small space. It was barely decorated, proving that he had not been there for very long.

In her mind, Barbara ran over the list of questions she was supposed to ask him in order to ensure she had the right man. Yet she felt her suspicions subsiding, and suddenly she could not think of taking him down/arresting him at all.

He offered her a soda, and she sat down on his couch. He sat beside her, and she suddenly felt as if she were with an old friend. "So, what's your name?" he asked.

"Barbara," she responded quickly, forgetting the false identity Batman had made her promise to use. Why would she wish to deceive this nice guy?

"I'm Max," he replied. "So, what's on your mind Barbara?"

"A friend of mine, is dead," she said suddenly. She looked up in surprise, she never meant to say that.

(-Batman-)

He cursed under his breath, wishing he never let Barbara volunteer for this. She was screwing it up. She told him her real name, and now she was about to spill her heart to him.

What was wrong with her? What the hell did she think she was doing?

He cursed again, knowing that he could not do anything to stop it now. He had no evidence that 'Max' was the killer, and Barbara was not asking the questions. She was supposed to ask the questions so they could record some sort of confession. Now he would just have to wait until Max decided to kill her.

Great, just great.

(-Barbara-)

She was spilling her heart out to this guy. Going on and on about her good friend who was murdered. She never used his name – thank God, but she certainly told him enough. Her good friend who was always there when she needed help, her friend who never criticized, just assisted, her handsome, young friend who had dark hair.

Would someone please shut her up now?

(-Max-)

This was the second girl who he had to listen to sputter on endlessly about some dead friend. Of course the other girl ended up being an alien or a meta-human, and nearly burned his face off. The cute little red-head next to him did not seem particularly dangerous.

Of course, looks could be deceiving.

Yet there she was, comfortably chatting with him as if he were her best friend. He had the strangest effect on people.

Why did it never worked with his mother?

He listened to her endless rambling and finally began to lose it. He was so sick of these pretty girls and their boy toys; no one would ever speak that way about him. His fingers began to itch for the red cloth, and his hand started to creep towards his pocket.

"He was such a great guy," Barbara said.

He could not take it anymore.

In one quick motion, Max withdrew the cloth from his pocket and shoved it over her mouth.

(-Batman-)

He heard Barbara's muffled cry and decided it was time to act. He launched himself at the building, and shoved his legs through the window, knocking the glass out. However, he was just as surprised as Max, considering what he saw in the room. Max was on the ground, with Barbara's foot crushing his windpipe.

"Good timing Batman," Barbara said, stepping aside so that Batman could cuff the man. "Liked that did you?" Barbara spat at Max. "Did you enjoy it?"

Meanwhile, Max whimpered on the floor. Batman towered over him, and Barbara stood slightly beside, slightly behind the Bat, smirking.

(-Batman and Batgirl-)

They watched from afar as the police took Max in. They had found photos of the women he murdered hidden in a box in the room, that and the cloth, and his abundance of red ribbons were enough to convict him.

Barbara had changed into her Batgirl suit, and was perched in a tree watching the events sullenly. "Something wrong?" Batman asked.

"Why did I tell him all of that stuff Batman?" she asked, her voice quavering. "Why did I talk to him about Robin?"

"I'm assuming he has a meta-human ability to put people at ease, extremely useful when you want to lure women into your home."

Barbara nodded, but Batman could tell that something was still bothering her. "Are we done for the night?" she asked. Batman nodded. "See you later then," she said, hopping out of the tree.

"Good work tonight, Batgirl," Batman said. She nodded again and took off into the night.

(-Bruce-)

Bruce walked slowly through the manor. He had changed back into his usual attire – khakis and a polo shirt, and his hair was still damp from the shower he took. After Barbara left him, Batman had stopped three gang fights, and foiled an attempted jewelry heist.

None of it could stop the thoughts in his mind from returning. He had forced away many thoughts in order to focus on catching the serial killer, and now that he had, they were all coming back. And it hurt.

Slade was still out there somewhere.

He still had not faked Dick Grayson's death.

It was time for Bruce Wayne to recover from his 'illness' and start going to events again.

There was nothing comforting in any of these thoughts, except perhaps the possibility of relieving his stress right by beating Slade half to death. However, he would have to find the man first.

Bruce sat down on an armchair, staring idly into space. Barbara looked so sad when she left Batman tonight. He knew she was probably still mourning Robin, and the events of the night just brought it back to the forefront, but something about her reaction made Bruce ache. He had to tell her the truth about Dick. He could not keep it from her anymore. She proved herself worthy of being Batgirl, so maybe it was time for her to truly enter the Bat family. Not to replace Robin though, but just to ease the burden. He would have to tell her.

"Master Bruce, how are you this evening?" Alfred asked, setting a tray of tea down on a nearby table.

"Exhausted Alfred, though I believe I have come to a decision."

"And what would that be, sir?"

"I think it's time Barbara Gordon learns who Batman really is, and who Robin was," Bruce said.

"I agree, sir. The girl has certainly proven herself on a number of occasions," Alfred responded, sitting on the couch and sipping on some tea.

"Now that you have apprehended the serial killer, what will you occupy your time with?" he asked.

"Looking for Slade I suppose," Bruce said.

"Perhaps you should contact the Justice League, they may be in need of assistance," Alfred suggested.

"Why don't you want me to find Slade?" Bruce countered Alfred's change of subject. "I would think that you would want to see him pay as much as I do."

"Pay? Yes. At your hand? No. Neither myself nor Master Dick would want such a thing. I have spent long enough attempting to keep your darkness from overcoming you – as it threatened to do before you took in Master Dick – to allow you to give in to it now that he is gone."

"I'm still going to find Slade. And when I do, there's going to be Hell to pay," Bruce growled.

"It's always your decision to make Master Bruce, just, please, when you find him, think of what Master Dick would have wanted you to do."

(-Titans-)

Cyborg's request to hold off on discussions until after they slept some turned into a request for silence until they reached the Tower.

It was almost more than Starfire could bear to sit in the T-car and pretend that she did not want to blow the roof off in anger. She fought with it, and received uneasy glances from her teammates when her hands or eyes would begin to glow.

But they were finally at the Tower now.

Thank X'hal.

Starfire dashed into the Main Room, and made sure that everyone followed her. "Now we must talk about Robin!" she said.

"Yeah, you're right Star, it's time," Cyborg said heavily, sitting down on the couch.

"Good, then is it agreed that we must rescue Robin from Slade?" Starfire asked, her voice laced with threats of violence.

"What are you talking about? Robin left us, he's with Slade now. There's nothing to rescue him from," Raven said back.

"You are wrong."

"You are. You all want to believe he's good, but then why did he attack us? Why did he follow Slade's orders? Any ideas? Hmm? Let's hear them!" Raven shouted.

"Slade has done something to Robin!" Starfire said.

"He has not! You can't protect him with your fantasies Starfire. The Robin we knew is dead! The new Robin is a criminal, and we're going to take him down!"

"You are a dirty liar!" Starfire exclaimed, powering up her hands.

"Wait, wait," Beast Boy said, stepping in between them. "That totally wasn't Robin being Robin. Something happened to him Raven, how could you not tell?"

"Because she does not wish to see the truth!" Starfire shot back.

"You're delusional!" Raven said.

"Would you all just stop arguing!" Cyborg yelled. He walked over to the threesome, and stood in front of Beast Boy and Starfire, staring them down. "Raven is right, Robin is a criminal now, and it's up to us to bring him to justice, no matter what. And I'm not just suggesting this, I'm ordering y'all that the next time he shows his face, we'll be sending him straight to jail!"

_Slap!_

The slap was loud, and so unexpected. Starfire pulled her hand away from the human-half of Cyborg's face, not an ounce of remorse visible on her face. On the contrary, her eyes were practically glowing with anger.

"How dare you…" she seethed, her voice barely above a whisper. "Robin would never give up on one of us in this situation, and yet you show absolutely no loyalty to him. You walk around here, giving your orders, as if you could ever do as much work as Robin. The first time Robin worked for Slade, you did not even want to consider that there was a legitimate reason behind what he did. Your self-righteousness was wrong! You believed him to have betrayed us! You did not want to believe that he only did it to help us! And even then, you were cold to him, as if he had to regain our trust! We were the ones in need of regaining the trust, _we_ let _him_ down! AND I WILL NOT LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN! Robin needs our help! He did not join Slade willingly! We must find out what happened, and help him! He has saved all of us so many times. It is our turn to save him."

Raven and Cyborg, if you would like to help, Beast Boy and I will allow it, and if you do not, I suggest you leave the Tower, now." She folded her arms and turned away from the pair.

* * *

So, what do you think? Let me know.


	22. Broken

The common trend about the last chapter was the very long reviews I received. So apparently I am achieving my objective, for which I am most pleased. I hope you all like this next chapter, because I certainly do.

**Liobit:** Thank you very much. I think the complexity of the last few chapters has been showing the Titans reactions without them getting out of character. And I achieved my goal thankfully, and it has been frustrating for many a reader to see. And as for Starfire, this is the girl who (in the comics) totally attacked Wonder Woman and was about to go off on Superman before she was stopped. Thank you very much for the review, and I hope you continue to enjoy the store.

**Cayhleenlovestowrite:** Hehe, thanks for the review. I'm glad you're enjoying this story, and I hope you continue to R&R.

**PhoenixClaw:** Thank you very much! I'm so glad to see how everyone is loving these chapters, and I have to admit, as a writer it's making me feel pretty good too. I've always been hesitant about showing anyone my written work, but this has all helped me get bolder about it. So thank you very much, and the compliment is worth a lot because I've read your fanfiction, and your writing talent is very good. Anyway, I hope the next chapters do not disappoint as the story continues. Though I think this is a very good chapter. So thank you again and again and again, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Asilla: **Well the Batman and Batgirl thing was a sub-plot, and also it was so that Batman would decide to reveal his true identity to her. There's a lot that this is going to impact later. But anyway, you'll be pleased to know that this one does not involve 'minor characters,' so, enjoy!

**KaliAnn:** That speech was a long time coming. Cyborg and Raven deserved it too. I don't think Batman's weakening, he's realizing that Barbara is Batgirl, and that through her relationships with Batman and Robin, and her continued presence in Gotham, it's time she know who she's dealing with. It's like her rite of passage into the bat family. There will be hell to pay when everyone finally comes together. Thanks for the review.

**dlsky:** Wow, that was the longest and best review I've ever received. Thank you very much. I did get more comfortable with the story as time went on, it was a struggle in the beginning, but now it just flows. And you understood the intentions behind everyone's reactions very well. Thank you so much, and I hope you like chapter 22.

**Bunnysquirrel:** Oh God, the original Robin suit... :falls on the floor laughing: Yes, thank God someone had the good sense to change that when they made the cartoon. But best dressed had to be Donna Troy as Troia, in the whole sparkly black and silver boots get-up, that girl is sexy. And her and Nightwing color coordinate very well. Anyway, thanks for the comments, I'm glad you liked the slap, that was my favorite part. I hope you like this chapter.

**Kazzy103:** Yeah, those two were so out of line. I loved Starfire in the last few chapters, she's so much a woman now. This experience is maturing her a little. Thank you so much for finding time with all of your work and everything to read and review. This week is going to start being a killer for me around wednesday, so I made sure to get this update up first.

**Alexnandru Van Gordon:** You're right about the whole Max's power thing. And yes, that would be the worst thing for a creep to have ever. I mean, as if the world was not dangerous enough? I loved the slap scene! I've always wanted to do that, and so I let Starfire. But yeah, trouble's brewing. So read on.

**Disclaimer: **I STILL do not own the Titans!

**

* * *

**

**Oblivion**

Chapter 22: Broken

* * *

(-Raven-)

Her body was still aflame with anger, but she suddenly found it dissipating, being replaced by doubt.

Maybe Starfire was right.

After all, it was possible – anything was possible. And Raven had not tried to read Robin's mind at LuthorCorp, so maybe….

She shook her head, attempting to shake her thoughts as well. She could not get her hopes up.

Either way, this was something Raven needed to see through to the end. She would help Beast Boy and Starfire, but if they discovered that Robin had betrayed them, then she would make sure that they treated him just like any other criminal.

(-Cyborg-)

Between her actions and her words, Starfire had just slapped Cyborg twice. He placed his hand over the sore spot on his face, marveling at the change of events. He had just been unseated. The position he wanted for so long – that of leader, had been ripped from him. And, if anything, he felt embarrassed.

Starfire may be the most innocent and naïve of all of them, but she should have been handled with more care. Now Cyborg found himself stuck, not sure what to do.

He turned and saw Beast Boy glaring at, his best friend had such a look of anger on his face that Cyborg felt himself flush.

He had held this team together after Robin 'died,' and there was no way he was letting it collapse now. He would help them, but he would stay objective, and make sure that everything they did was following the law.

He would have thought on it longer, but that moment alarms began to blare in the Tower.

"Robbery in the tech sector," Starfire said simply. "It could be Robin. Let's go Beast Boy." The two passed Cyborg and Raven, and raced out of the Tower.

Cyborg turned to Raven, knowing they were thinking the same thing. He nodded, and the two followed their comrades to the scene of the crime.

(-Robin-)

Robin's body protested every movement. He felt frustrated, angry, and exhausted. The only positive aspect of stealing now seemed to be that at least he was away from Slade. The man was making him increasingly suspicious. He knew there was something off about him, something wrong with the whole situation. But he just did not know what.

And then there was the other night; when he ran into the Titans. They were so familiar, yet he just did not know why. Slade's explanation made sense, but then why did he feel so… he did not know, but he felt something for Starfire, and it definitely was not malice. Maybe when he was undercover with the Titans, Starfire and him had become friends? Maybe more than friends? Yeah, that made sense.

He knew he should have been focusing more on the mission. And that thought was cemented in him when he felt himself rise off of the floor, a sonic cannon made contact with him, and he was thrown into a wall. "STOP!" a high-pitched voice cried.

Robin dropped the laser he had taken as he stood up, his left shoulder dislocated from its rendezvous with the brick.

"You know, it's still breaking and entering when you guys come in," Robin said, turning the face the Titans.

"Robin, we do not wish to hurt you," Starfire said, walking towards him.

"Really, then what do you call this?" he asked, pointing at his shoulder. He backed up a few paces, knowing that he needed the arm to fight. He backed into the wall, crying out when his shoulder made contact.

"Please Robin… I will help you," Starfire offered honestly, approaching him.

"Yeah dude, that has to hurt," Beast Boy agreed. "Let her fix it."

Call it a moment of weakness, call it trust in something he could not understand. Whatever it was, it made Robin stand still as Starfire came to him, and made him turn so his back was to her. She touched him, gently at first, as if to prove she was telling the truth – she did not have to, he already knew.

"This may hurt," she whispered into his ear, her tone apologetic and honest.

As she stood there with him, he felt removed from what was happening around him. He did not pay attention to Raven and Cyborg's suspicious stares, or Beast Boy's encouraging smile. He did not hear his 'master' asking him what he was doing. All there was in the world was him and her. Just for that precious moment, everything felt right, for the first time he could remember, he felt as if he was where he belonged.

Right before she fixed his shoulder, Starfire leaned in towards him, for a private moment. "I have missed you Robin. And I will do whatever it takes to save you."

He turned to ask her what she meant by 'save' but she picked that moment to push his shoulder back into its socket. He released a howl of pain, but then it was over. He rotated his shoulder.

And then the memories came.

He fell to his knees as his head threatened to split open. He clutched his skull as they overcame him.

_He faced Starfire, her hand glowing a brilliant green as she aimed it at him. "Do not move," she said, her voice hard._

_He raised his arm and aimed his weapon at her. The two were in a stalemate, not knowing who would strike first._

"_Robin, you are my best friend. I cannot live in a world where we must fight. If you are truly evil, then go ahead, do as you must." She lowered her hand in submission, and he could feel his heart sink._

"_Starfire, no! I…" _

"_R…Robin! If you won't attack, my probes will!" Slade shouted in his ear._

_Suddenly Starfire was writhing in pain, and there was nothing he could do. Nothing. He caught her before she fell._

"_Stop! Please stop!" he shouted._

"_Attack, Robin. It's the only way to save them. Attack with everything you've got." Robin laid her on the structure he was standing on. She reached out to him, but he turned his weapon on her. _

"_I'm sorry," he said before releasing the blast at the vulnerable girl._

Then the memory changed.

_He was fighting Slade. Only it was not recently, it must have been a while ago. They were in a warehouse filled with moving gears. He narrowly evaded some hits, and managed to break off a metal pole to use as a bo staff. It did not help his chances much. The fight intensified, and soon Robin was pinned by his head to the ground. Then he stood and stopped attacking. The fight was over, Slade had won. _

But this memory was different, because there was no sound, just images, and of course, feelings. Robin could feel his red-hot anger, then his bitter resignation as he stood behind Slade and gave in.

Robin was only dimly aware of Beast Boy and Starfire's hands on him as he cried out in agony. "No! This doesn't help! It doesn't help at all!" he screamed in reference to the vague memories.

Then they heard a strangled cry, and turned to see Raven on the floor, out cold.

"Raven!" Cyborg yelled, bending down beside her. Starfire and Beast Boy stared at Raven in alarm.

Robin saw his opening, and he took it. Pushing the two distracted Titans off of him, Robin raced down the hall and leapt out of the window he had entered from earlier.

By the time they realized he was gone, it was too late. He was nothing more than a shadow in the night.

(-Raven-)

Raven awoke in the Titan's medical bay surrounded by her teammates, save one. She felt an aching sense of deep regret and guilt. And she knew things could never be the same again. For the first time in her life, her eyes were wet with tears. She heard a brief explosion, and then quickly worked to get her emotions under control.

"Raven," Cyborg said, gently touching her shoulder. "What happened? Are you all right?"

"Cyborg, we were… we were wrong," Raven whispered. Beast Boy and Starfire exchanged glances. "When he fell, I went inside of his mind. And it was… blank…"

"What do you mean, blank?" Beast Boy asked.

"Robin lost his memories," Raven deadpanned, finally in control of her emotions again. Cyborg looked like he wanted to smack himself, Beast Boy was shocked, and Starfire just nodded. "I got swept up in two of his memories as he was remembering them. They were from when Slade forced him into being his apprentice. He was so confused. His mind was conflicted, and that is so unlike Robin."

"So what you're saying is, that Beast Boy and I were right all along?" Starfire said fiercely, arms crossed.

Raven looked up at the Tamaranean princess, feeling anger rise within her. Starfire wanted her to admit that she was wrong, and Raven would not give her that. "There was no way we could have known," she said simply. Starfire's eyes glowed briefly with anger.

(-Cyborg-)

"Come on everyone, let's get some sleep. We can discuss this further in the morning," Cyborg said. He turned to leave, but felt two sets of eyes glaring at him, and so turned around. Beast Boy and Starfire were firmly implanted in their spots, refusing to move.

"You do not do the calling of the shots anymore Cyborg," Starfire announced. "We are." She motioned to Beast Boy and herself.

Cyborg heaved a long sigh. Apparently he was still unseated; Starfire was never going to forgive him for doubting Robin. He only wondered if he could forgive himself.

"Now, Beast Boy and I think everyone should get some sleep. We'll be deciding how to save Robin in the morning," she said, and then she deliberately stalked past Cyborg. Beast Boy passed behind her, but he did not leave. He just turned to face Cyborg.

"Cy, I really expected more from you," Beast Boy said, shaking his head in disappointment.

(-Slade-)

He was waiting for Robin when he returned from his 'outing' and he was not pleased. Robin walked in stealthily, hoping to pass by Slade without him noticing.

"Nice show you put on tonight. Maybe next time I can sell tickets," Slade said ominously. Robin stopped dead in his tracks. "And where is the laser I sent you to steal?" Robin's response was to hang his head in shame. "You let that alien girl fix your shoulder. Why?"

"I… I don't know…" Robin responded. "She didn't do anything to me though…"

"I told you they're planning on enticing you to join them."

"Something doesn't make sense there," Robin said quietly.

"What was that?" Slade asked, his anger rising. He stepped over to his apprentice.

"If they really were going to 'entice' me into joining them, then why do two of them keep attacking me?" Robin asked. "And why do Starfire and Beast Boy want to 'save' me? Huh? What is going on!" Robin demanded.

"You will not speak that way to me," Slade said, backhanding Robin across the face. "I'll show you what you receive for disrespect," Slade shouted, launching into an attack. Before he knew it, Robin had hit the wall for the second time that day. Slade did not give him a chance to recover, but attacked ruthlessly and mercilessly.

Robin did not have a chance.

In a few short moments, Robin was on the ground, covered in blood and shaking.

"Now get up," Slade said. Robin did not move. "That's an order!" Slade yelled. Robin slowly pushed himself to his feet. He stood awkwardly, his hands against the wall for support. He kept his face turned away from Slade. "Face me." He did not comply at once, but removed one hand from the wall, and touched it to his face. Then he turned and Slade saw why. The mask had ripped, and would no longer cover his left eye. Robin held it in place so Slade would not see him without it. And that gave Slade an idea.

"Take the mask off," Slade ordered. Robin shot him an angry look, refusing to do as he was told. "Take it off," Slade said menacingly, reaching into his utility belt for his bo staff. He pulled it out and extended it. "Now."

He could tell that Robin was fighting an internal struggle. His eyes were the last part of him he kept a secret. They always faced each other mask to mask. And Robin did not want to give up the solace he found in hiding his eyes. It was too bad for him though, because Slade always gets what he wants.

Slade leapt forward with the bo staff, and landed a blow to Robin's shoulder. Robin slid down the length of the wall to the floor. "Take the mask off!" Slade shouted. "Or I will _make_ you."

That did it. Robin would not be able to stand the shame of having Slade forcibly remove the mask. And so Slade saw the boy slowly let go of his hold on the mask, allowing it to fall from his face. He had his eyes closed, but with the mask gone and his hand out of the way, Slade could see the jagged cut that ran down his face.

"Open your eyes," Slade ordered.

Robin had no choice. He slowly opened his eyes. Slade found himself staring into deep blue eyes, eyes full of anger, hatred, and degradation. While Slade expected to see some sort of spark of defiance, there was none. Slade had succeeded.

Robin had broken.

* * *

A/N: A little short, I know, but that just seemed to be the perfect place to stop it. Wow, thanks be to Rammstein for "Feuer Frei" and "Mein Teil" which made the dark parts even darker.

So everyone, what'd you think?

See you later,

Sarah Shima


	23. Coming Together

**A/N: **Gah, my internet hates me! I neeeeed to fix this computer. Anyway, it took me about ten minutes to get this document to load, so now I will continue.

I have been astonishingly quick with updates for this story lately. Writing the chapters has not been taking me long, and it's a great distraction from other less important things, like homework...

But don't be expecting any more this weekend. I have a debate tournament on Friday and Saturday at another school, then the masquerade ball on Saturday night, and then of course two papers to write on Sunday. I think I'll talk to my partner about doing the Batman debate, that would be fun.

Okay, enough about me, acknowledgement time, and then on with it.

**Alexnandru Van Gordon:** Well, a story wouldn't be a story without a few twists and complications! And Cyborg and Raven screwed things up pretty badly. Thanks for the review too. Are you working on any new chapters of any stories:cough:Blast:cough: Not that I'm being pushy or anything, but you know, you have to give the procrastinators out there something useful to do when they're avoiding work! Anyway, I hope to see something of yours up soon.

**dlsky:** The moment where Slade had Robin remove his mask was just bone-chilling for me (and I was writing it!), something about him has gotten so very malicious and scary throughout these chapters that he's freaking me out. Then there's Cyborg and Raven, who basically ruined everything. The Teen Titans are never going to be the same again. I love your observations about the story, they're so dead-on. It's really great to read them. This chapter should hold more interesting scenes for you to enjoy. Thanks for the review!

**robin652:** Thanks for the review.

**?A?D:** Thanks for thereview.

**Asilla:**Thank youfor the review. I'm glad that you're enjoyingmy writing style and this story.I hope you like this chapter.

**KaliAnn:**Yeah, Raven and Cyborg are suchjerks. And Starfire, Ilove her in this story so much. She's really been maturing throughout it and coming into her own. If Raven and Cyborg hadn'tinterfered, she would have been able tohelp him. It can only get better from here.So thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter.

**cayhleenlovestowrite:** Thanks for the review.

**Bunnysquirrel:** Oh, all of his memories did not come back, just the two I wrote out. That shouldclear up your confusion. Thanks for the review!

**PhoenixClaw:**Robin did not remember all of his memories, just the two I wrote out. I realized that I wrotethata little strangely, and it must have been confusing. So, sorry! But yes, Raven and Cyborg :shakes head: I've had a lot of reviewers express their anger over the actions of those two.Well, the question is, what will they do now? And Robin's in for a whole lot more confusion and angst, poor guy, I'm putting him through the wringer. Anyway, thanks for the review, and I hope you like this chapter as well.

**Tritium:** Well you just have to see where all of the characters are coming from here to understand their actions. It's pretty interesting how they're all handling it all. Anyhow, thanks for the review, and enjoy the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, just the events outlined in this fic.

**Warning: **This chapter contains cameos by prominent DC characters, if you are confused, then consult http/ time for the chapter to begin! 

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Oblivion**

Chapter 23: Coming Together

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise before Titan's Tower. And the four Titans were assembled in the Main Room, working together to come up with a way to save their leader, and hopefully, their friendship as well.

"So Robin lost his memories, and has no idea who he is?" Cyborg asked.

"He has a few scattered memories, but none of them are particularly helpful," Raven agreed.

They heard a sharp intake of breath, and all eyes turned to Starfire. "Then… that means…" she began, struggling with her words. "When the roof collapsed… he was trapped in there, and Slade got him out?"

"It's a possibility," Cyborg said heavily, the magnitude of what she was inferring settling across his shoulders.

"And we just… we just left him there," Starfire said, her eyes filling with tears. She closed her eyes for a moment, allowing the saline to slide down her golden cheeks before steeling herself and opening them. Her emotions were what let down Robin the first time, when she raced back to the Tower to look for him rather than insist that they go through the rubble. Cyborg had ordered them to wait… Cyborg. "Never again, never again," she whispered as her anger rose. "We could have saved him! We could have prevented all of this from happening!" she said, her anger reaching its peak. "None of that matters now," she added, glaring at Cyborg. "What matters now is that we get him back."

"I agree Star," Cyborg said, sweating under her glare.

"But how?" Beast Boy questioned. "Thanks to the two of you, we lost our chance last night. He was alone in the building, we could've convinced him to come with us, but you just attacked!"

"Beast Boy," Starfire said, placing a hand on the changeling's shoulder. "We no longer have time to think on what could have happened; we must plan what to do now."

"You're right BB, we did miss our chance. I don't think talkin' to him if what we really want to do if he robs someplace again. We need to get him back to our turf so Slade can't interfere."

"You think we need to abduct him?" Raven questioned.

"Yeah, basically. I mean, we can ask him all nice to come with us, but, if not, we'll just have to drag him back here."

"You mean to hurt him further?" Starfire asked.

"Actually Star, I don't think we'll have to hurt him too bad. We just need to get one hit in," Cyborg said, watching the alien closely. "Remember when Robin was infected with Slade's dust and was threatening to attack us?" She nodded. "You went up behind him, and knocked him out with one hit."

"I cannot," Starfire said simply.

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked.

"Out of all of us, I am the only one he trusts. What will happen when I break that by 'knocking him out'? What good will it do us to have him here if he does not trust any of us?"

"I think that's a chance we need to take," Cyborg said.

"Wait… what about the Batman?" Starfire asked hurriedly.

"What about him?" Cyborg questioned.

"Should we not tell him about what is happening? He would most like to know that Robin is alive," Starfire said. "And I am certain that he would help us."

"No he wouldn't," Beast Boy responded stiffly. Starfire turned a questioning glance to him. "Remember what he said when he found out all the stuff Slade had done to Robin? When he was all 'if I knew what was going on I would've taken him back to Gotham'?" Everyone nodded. "If we tell him now, he'll come get Robin, and we'll never see him again."

The team sat in stiff silence considering what Beast Boy had said. "But Batman is Robin's father, we should tell him," Starfire said slowly.

"But what if he comes and takes Robin, and then Robin never remembers us? What then? Besides, you think Batman and the Justice League will let us help? They'll push us aside, we'll lose Robin – for real this time."

"But we can't keep this to ourselves forever," Raven began.

"Once it all calms down, then we can tell them," Cyborg said slowly. "Yeah, once we get him back, and he starts to remember stuff, then we can tell Batman, the JLA, and anyone else who wants to know."

"All right," Starfire agreed slowly, not quite sure that it was the right decision to make.

"So, back to how to bring him in… He won't even have to know it's you, Star. Raven and I can keep him busy, and you can just sneak up behind him," Cyborg said.

"We don't need to go over specifics. Just know that we will have to hurt him, in order to save him," Raven said, glancing over at Starfire, who seemed uncertain.

"Fine," Starfire said; her jaw tight. "We'll do what we have to, to bring him here."

"Alright then," Cyborg said, feeling some of his anxiety relieved as the whole team agreed on something. "And now, we gotta agree to put our personal feelings about each other aside for the moment. It has to be about Robin now," Cyborg said. He reached his hand out and let it hover in the air. "For Robin," he said.

Each Titan glanced at the others before placing their hands on top of each others.

"For Robin."

* * *

(-Kid Flash-)

Wally sat in the lobby area of the Watchtower impatiently. He drummed his fingers against the chair he sat on, waiting for the meeting to end.

"You mind, Twinkle-Toes? You're ruining my concentration," Speedy, who sat beside him, said.

"And what exactly are you doing that's so important?" the speedster questioned. He glanced at Roy out of the corner of his eye and saw him writing something on a piece of paper. "What's that, a love note?" In a flash Wally had grabbed the paper out of his hands and brought it up to his face. He chuckled when he saw it was just a picture of some arrows and a bow. "Here," he said, handing it back to the angry red-haired archer.

Roy folded up the designs, and shoved them in his pocket. "Why'd they drag us up here anyway? Ollie hasn't made me come to a Justice League meeting in a long time," Roy said.

"I don't know. Something big must be going on. What've you been up to lately anyway?" Wally questioned.

"Playing Tower-babysitter for the Titans," Roy replied. "I didn't mind the first time, when they went to Gotham, because, you know, I hate funerals," Roy's voice dropped slightly. "But they took off again, didn't even bother to tell me where they went. They came back the other day, looking all angry and stuff. Just kicked me out right then and there, not even a 'thank you'. I think they're losing it," Roy sighed.

"Well, they did lose their leader," Wally pointed out, referring to Dick impersonally.

"It's not just that. They're up to something. I swear they are."

"What do you think…?" Wally began, but stopped short when the door to the meeting room opened.

Superman stepped out of the room alone, and regarded the teens' sudden silence for a moment before speaking. "You two can come on in, maybe you can help us out with a problem."

Wally and Roy exchanged glances before following the Kryptonian into the meeting room. They sat down in the two seats between the Flash, and Green Arrow. Around the table were also Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Hawkwoman, and Green Lantern. They had been at the meeting table before, but there was something missing this time, mainly, the intimidating presence of the Batman.

"Where's Batman?" Roy hissed at Wally.

"I heard he hasn't been to a JLA meeting since…. well… you know…"

"So, what do you need us for?" Roy asked. Ollie glared down at him, and he merely shrugged.

"We've encountered a thief who we have been unable to identify," Wonder Woman said staunchly.

"And apprehend," Roy whispered to Wally with a grin.

"Pay attention," Ollie said.

"We thought maybe some fresh eyes would have a chance of providing some insight," Superman added. "We weren't able to get any images of the thief himself, but we did recreate the insignia on his clothes." The computer screen at Superman's back sprang to life with an image of the metal-S insignia.

"No way," Roy said, staring at the screen.

"You recognize it?" half of the JLA members asked, apparently they thought bringing in Roy and Wally was just a long-shot.

"Of course I do. I saw it a million times in Titan's Tower, especially in Robbie's files," Roy said, annoyed that they were so shocked.

"What were you doing in Robin's files?" Wally whispered accusatorily at him.

"I got bored," he shrugged.

"Do you know whose insignia this is?" Wonder Woman questioned.

"Sure I do. That symbol belongs to Slade," Roy said easily.

The air in the room immediately thickened.

"Slade?" Superman asked. "Slade – the criminal who caused Robin's death?"

"That's him," Roy said, his jaw tight, and teeth bared.

"We have to alert Batman right away," Superman said. "He's been searching for Slade ever since…"

"We can't let him know," Wonder Woman said adamantly.

"Why not?" Superman questioned.

"If he finds Slade, he'll kill him. The JLA will handle this."

"Diana… Bruce would want to know," Superman whispered to her. "We can't keep this from him."

"We can, and we will," Wonder Woman hissed. "Thank you for your help Speedy. You and Kid Flash can go back out to the common room."

"Wait a minute. I'm not going anywhere," Roy said. "You can't just bring me in here and tell me you found the guy who killed Robbie, and then kick me back out. Wally and I are staying no matter what. And I'd like to see you try and stop me," he said fiercely, his hands reaching for his weapons.

"Roy, calm down," Green Arrow said, his voice holding a note of warning. "Go wait in the hall."

"No way Old Man, I'm staying. Robbie was a friend of mine," Roy said.

"I'm not leaving either," Wally added. "So go ahead with your meeting. We're not just some stupid kids you can kick out when you want to. This involved our friend, so we're going to stay."

"Fine," Wonder Woman said through her teeth. "But if you make any interruptions, I will see to it that you are removed."

* * *

(-Batgirl-)

Barbara Gordon sank heavily onto the couch. It was becoming darker outside by the minute, and she would soon be slipping into the Batgirl suit. But for now, she just needed to calm down. The events of the night before continued to spiral in her mind. Everything she said… She shook her head in frustration… or maybe grief.

When someone dies, everyone always speaks about 'closure,' and how important it is. Barbara had never had closure. Not when her parents died, and not when Robin died. What was closure anyway? Can anyone ever just say they have finished all of their business with a person, have said everything they ever wanted to say, and be done with it? Barbara did not think so.

Her grief hurt. It was a dull ache in her chest that stayed with her, and with it came the nagging feeling that the worst was yet to come.

She tried not to think about that, but when she was alone her mind pondered over all sorts of things. And it was all she could do to stay focused.

That was why when she received the phone call at 8:00, her heart began to pound, and her breath quicken. She answered her telephone to hear a voice she never expected to have call her house.

"Barbara, I need Batgirl to meet me," said a voice – The Voice. Batman had called her at home. That sealed the suspicion that he had always known who she was.

"Um… okay, where?" she had responded nervously. He gave her an address which she hurriedly scribbled, along with the time – 9:00 p.m.

She glanced at the clock, it was almost time. She had the strangest feeling about their meeting, as if some dark cloud were hanging over her, just waiting to release a deluge of acid rain. She got up off of the couch and walked into her bedroom. She closed the door quietly behind her, and then reached for her Batgirl suit.

A few moments later, and Batgirl was swinging through the streets of Gotham, headed for the address Batman had given her. The strange thing was, the address was rather close to Wayne Manor.

She reached the place, it was an old barn in the woods, and Batman was standing on top of it, waiting for her. "Hello Batgirl," he said stiffly when she arrived.

"Hi Batman," she responded uncomfortably.

"I think it's time I revealed something about myself," he said.

Batgirl felt her heart leap into her throat. She knew what he meant; he was finally going to tell her who he was. "I need you to follow me," he said. Without waiting for a reply, he jumped off of the roof and headed into the woods.

He led her through a path marked with tire tracks – wide set, like the batmobile – and then into a rock surrounded passageway. She heard water as they made their way through, and eventually found herself heading into a cave. A burst of light greeted her as she stepped into Batman's headquarters.

Computers consoles, training areas, tables, and drawers existed amidst the dark gloom of the cave, which was silent, save for the rustling sounds of bat's wings. "Is this…" Barbara began, trying to decide what she should call it exactly – a hideout, headquarters?

"The Bat Cave," Batman said, standing before a lit display case. Batgirl stood next to him, and was surprised at what she saw. In the case was the Robin suit, obviously a memorial to Robin himself. Batgirl turned away abruptly, hearing Robin's laughter in her mind. She looked around the cave some more and spotted the Batmobile parked alongside the R-cycle.

"Batgirl," Batman said. "I did not just bring you here to show you the cave, I think it's time that you… that you knew _me_," he said awkwardly. Apparently Batman was not very comfortable with revealing his identity.

Batgirl felt her stomach flutter as Batman reached up to his cowl. Then he pulled it off. And she screamed.

"BRUCE WAYNE!" she shouted, her hand over her mouth as she slowly backed away. She ran into a computer console and leaned on it, steadying herself.

"I must say, I did not anticipate that reaction," Bruce said, tossing the cowl aside.

"You, oh my God, you're Batman! _Batman!_ How is this… how can this… I don't…" she stammered.

"Are you all right? Do you need to sit down or something?" Bruce asked. He pulled a chair over towards her and beckoned her into it. Once she sat down, her mind felt much clearer.

"You know what's crazy?" she asked. He looked at her intently. "It all makes sense. Wow, this is insane…"

She paused for a moment, scanning the cave again. Her eyes took hold of the Robin suit, and she turned to Bruce again, her breath suddenly quickening. "If you… if you're Batman, then… who…" she began, but Bruce could tell she was already figuring it out. It was impossible not to figure out. Once you knew one of their identities, you had them both.

"Robin is – was Dick," Bruce said slowly, the magnitude of the words flooding Barbara with each syllable.

"Oh no," she moaned. "No, no, no, no, no…" she shook her head again and again. "This isn't… this can't be… no! No!" She leapt from the chair, her red hair flying out behind her. Bruce reached for her shoulder, but she brushed him off. "No… I need… I have to… leave… now…" she said, sobs interspersed between her words. "I just can't!"

She turned and fled the cave. Her footsteps echoed on the rock floor, and the bats above moved restlessly.

Alone again, Bruce sank down into her abandoned chair, his grief swelling once again.

* * *

(-Robin-)

Robin was slumped on the floor, his back leaning against the wall. He was just where Slade had left him. That had been hours ago. Or had it? He had no way of knowing. He had been asleep at some point, but it was a restless sleep, filled with shadows, people who stayed just out of sight, and words he could not hear.

The new lair in Jump City was an old tenement building. It was filled with rooms and staircases and closets. Slade had set up his 'office' in the old boiler room, and that was where Robin was now. There were no windows, and Slade had turned off all of the lights a while ago.

He was in complete darkness, and completely alone.

Sure, Slade was around somewhere, but it was not as if Slade was company. Slade was more of a monster, some horrible cruel being that he could never defeat. Slade owned him now, and he had no choice in the matter, and no say in where his life was headed. No chance of escape.

"_I have missed you Robin. And I will do whatever it takes to save you."_

Even if he could trust her, even if he could believe that she meant what she said, it would make no difference. This was his life now, and he would just have to accept it.

There was no other way.

* * *

**A/N:** Yep, Robin's been sitting on the floor for a very long time. Poor Robin...

Anyway, everything starting to 'come together,' but what will happen next?

I would love to know what you thought!

_To update again some other day,_

_Sarah Shima_


	24. One Step Closer

**A/N: **Ok fine, I wrote another chapter. It's been gnawing at me for a while, so I thought I'd just write it out and get it out of my head so I can finally finish my homework, which I have about one hour left to complete. So no personal acknowledgements today as I am short on time, and no one seemed to be confused or have a specific question. So a big "thank you" to everyone who reviewed, and please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**

**Oblivion**

By: Sarah Shima

Chapter 24: One Step Closer

* * *

Winter was upon Jump City, and the air was a biting cold; the kind that foretells of the first snowfall of the season. For the Titans, the weather reflected their moods.

They had reached a shaky consensus, an unstable ceasefire, but everyone was still edgy around each other. And they were just waiting.

The waiting was suffocating, unbearable. It seemed that any moment the alarms would begin to blare, and they would encounter Robin. Any moment now…

(-Roy and Wally-)

"Wait a minute, so what you're saying is, that some kid's working for Slade?" Roy asked as Wonder Woman finished describing her assailant.

"Yes," J'onn answered.

Roy, confused, leaned back in his chair. His expression was of course covered by his mask, but it was impossible to miss the frown playing on his eyebrows and lips.

"Well who was it?" Roy asked.

"We do not know," Wonder Woman replied, annoyed.

"Well then, what's Slade doing in Metropolis? Jump is his usual city," Ryo questioned.

"Stealing chemicals from LuthorCorp," Superman answered. Roy opened his mouth to ask a question, but Superman anticipated it, and so answered before he could get the words out. "We do not know why, or what for."

"Is there anything you _do_ know?" Roy asked, receiving a stern look from his mentor, and angry expressions from the JLA members.

"If no one has anything to add, I would like to adjourn this meeting," Wonder Woman declared.

"Wait – how can you end a meeting without coming up with some sort of plan?" Roy asked. Wally groaned, wondering how Roy could either be so dense, or just un-affected, that he was annoying just about everyone.

"If he strikes again, the JLA will handle him. And through him, we'll get to Slade," WW announced.

"You're not going to look for him?" Roy shouted at WW's disappearing form as everyone filed out of the room.

"Roy," Wally, the only other person still in the meeting room, began. "Can you please shut up now?"

(-Robin-)

He heard footsteps approaching; slow, calculated footsteps. Slade was coming.

Robin scrambled to his feet, wincing as he moved his right arm. He was battered and bruised from the previous night, and somehow, sleeping on the floor really did not make him feel any better. In fact, he felt sick, feverish even.

He watched Slade approach, his blue eyes still exposed. He hated Slade so much, but he also feared him, and he had no idea what to do about it.

"Go change, I have an assignment for you," Slade ordered. Robin turned and left the room, limping slightly.

When he reached the area that was serving as his room, he headed straight for the sink. He tried not to look into his deadened eyes as he cleaned the blood off of his face. Then he noticed that his shoulder felt wet. He removed the top half of the apprentice suit, which had been ripped and torn from his fight with Slade. What he saw made him gasp. A wound at his right shoulder was bleeding freely over his pale chest. He tried to think back to when he had been stabbed, and realized it must have been when Slade threw him into a corner of the warehouse that was filled with metallic instruments.

He quickly made to clean the wound, and searched the room for bandages.

"Get out here, now!" Slade called. Robin panicked, and changed his clothes as quickly as he could, securing a new mask, before running out into the hall to meet his master.

"You'll be robbing another Wayne building tonight," Slade informed him. He went over the details of the heist, and then sent Robin out to do the job.

(-Slade-)

He watched the boy leave his presence, and thought anxiously about what might happen. He knew that the Titans were most likely more determined than ever to get him back, but that was a risk he was willing to take. One more night, and the serum would be complete. Let the Titans try to bring him back onto their side. Even if they succeeded, it would be a wasted effort.

(-Titans-)

"He's not going to be out tonight," Beast Boy said, staring at the monitors. "His shoulder freaking got popped out of the socket last night; he'll have to give it some time to heal."

"Maybe Slade won't care about his shoulder," Cyborg said. Cyborg definitely felt weird discussing Robin and Slade together. Now that he knew the truth, thinking about Robin trapped with Slade made him sick. He only wondered what could have happened to him in all of that time that he spent with Slade; it had been so long since they 'buried' him.

"Does Slade care about anything except himself?" Raven asked, looking up from her book.

"Well, he certainly cares about getting Robin to be his little servant. Sure worked hard enough for that one didn't he?" Beast Boy said.

Starfire remained silent as the other three spoke. In her mind spun images of Robin wearing Slade's colors and breaking his own moral code for a man he hated. She remembered how he stiffened when she touched him. Raven had said that Robin lost his memories. Starfire ached for him, wondering what kind of emotional turmoil that must be causing him. She was about to go up to the roof to think, when the alarms went off in the Tower.

"Finally!" Starfire shouted, leading the way out of the Tower. The others followed closely behind her.

(-Robin-)

He heard them before he saw them. And this time he was ready. As the cannon shot at his back, he jumped into the air, somersaulted once, and then landed on his right leg. He rolled out of the way when Raven cast a shadow at him. Every move, ever reaction, was just instinct now. He was not thinking about it, not allowing himself to think. The Titans were not his friends. Slade was his master, and if he did not escape from them with the device, then Slade would punish him, and he definitely did not want that.

"It seems we have your attention now," Cyborg said, lowering his cannon arm. "We're not going to fight you this time, we just want to talk to you for a minute."

Robin looked at him uncertainly. "Robin!" Starfire called, stepping between him and Cyborg. "Do not go back to Slade, come home with us."

"What do you mean 'come home'!" Robin asked, taking the opportunity to catch his breath.

"You do not belong with Slade, and you know it," Starfire said. "You belong with us. We can help you."

"How, exactly? You can't even defeat me, much less him," Robin said, his hand slowly reaching for his bo staff.

"We can protect you. I would do anything for you, Robin," Starfire said, approaching him.

_"Attack! Attack now!"_ Slade's voice called through Robin's earpiece.

Robin's hand closed around the hilt of the bo staff.

"Robin," Raven suddenly spoke. "I know you feel as if you don't know who to trust. Let me help you, I can go in your mind, I can restore some of your memories. Let us help you."

"I see what this is all about. You want me to let her in my mind so she can screw around with it? No way." He took a step back into a fighting position, and then whispered so that one he could hear, "My mind is screwed up enough, thanks."

(-Starfire and Robin-)

"All right Star, this is it, our last chance," Cyborg whispered to her. However, she did not need his urging to know what she had to do. The pain had to stop, the horror, the torment, all of it, was going to stop, tonight. She stood before the person she cared about more than anyone, and her starbolts flared in a fit of passion.

She was going to bring him back, no matter what she had to do.

Starfire's people were a people of passion, of raw emotion, and she tapped into all that she had to bring herself to do what was necessary.

"I do not wish to hurt you," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

Robin looked at her skeptically, still in battle stance.

"But I will if I must."

"It seems we understand each other then," Robin responded, and he added to himself, "I don't want to hurt you either."

At the same moment they both charged. Starfire jumped out of the way of his staff and levitated above him, sending a rain of starbolts at him. The small space impeded her ability to use her powers most effectively. Robin dodged as best he could, and made sure to keep track of where she was. He reached to his belt, and tossed a smoke bomb to the ground. The smoke erupted out of it, obscuring his form. Starfire paused in her attack, searching for her enemy.

And then he attacked. He knocked her out of the air and landed in front of her, staff out. He ignored the pain that wracked through his body in response to his movements, ignored the feeling of renewed blood flow from the wound in his shoulder. And he ignored his heart's protestations against attacking Starfire. He did not pay attention to any of it.

Starfire was running out of rage. Even as she stared down at this distortion of the boy she fell in love with, she could not summon enough anger.

Both of them knew this last attack would decide the whole battle.

Robin and Starfire locked eyes, staring at each other for a long moment. And then, they both launched into an attack. However, this time Starfire would not allow herself to be defeated. Her reasons for wanting victory were stronger than Robin's.

She released a barrage of starbolts, the sum of her passions, at him. He could not dodge, but stood, dumbstruck as they made contact. At the last moment, Starfire panicked and shot down to the floor. She saw the starbolts connect with him, and then Robin lost his balance as his vision faded. She put her hands out as he fell and caught him. Falling to her knees, she cradled his unconscious form, unbidden tears filling her eyes.

When the smoke from her attack cleared, the Titans found Robin unconscious on the floor.

"Good job Star, now let's get him and get the hell outta here!" Cyborg shouted. Starfire nodded. Scooping him up in her arms, she turned and followed the other Titans as they raced back to the Tower.

(-Cyborg and Raven-)

Cyborg placed Robin on the medtable, and quickly made to examine his injuries. Raven hooked him up to numerous monitors while Cyborg hastily cut the top half of the apprentice suit off of his friend. Robin's chest was covered in blood. Raven helped him wipe the blood off of Robin's pale skin. Cyborg finally found the wound that was bleeding freely, and managed to clean it. With Raven's help, they stitched the wound, and then wrapped a thick layer of bandage around it.

The most heinous of injuries seen to, the pair stepped back to survey what other wounds he had.

Cyborg suddenly noticed something he had never seen before. There was a rather large, vertical scar on Robin's chest that ran down the middle of his ribcage. Equally unnerving was the round bullet-shaped scar that existed over his heart. "Raven," Cyborg said, pointing out the scars. She looked at him quizzically, and then the two reached a joint thought.

When had Robin been shot?

(-Teen Titans-)

The Titans reconvened for a group meeting in the Main Room. Starfire and Beast Boy were standing around anxiously when Cyborg and Raven arrived. "How is he?" Starfire questioned.

"I think he'll be all right. He has a pretty bad cut on his shoulder, and his leg is still healing from a break," Cyborg answered honestly.

"So… what now?" Beast Boy asked, glancing between Starfire and Cyborg.

"I suppose we'll just have to wait until he awakens to know for sure," Starfire answered. Cyborg nodded.

"I just hope he remembers us in full soon. Slade'll probably be coming for him sooner or later, and we're going to need him to trust us over Slade," Cyborg said.

"If only his mental shields were not so strong," Raven sighed. "I can't get far enough into his mind without his consent, so unless he trusts me, I can't help him recover his memories."

Cyborg sank onto the couch and sighed heavily. "We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

(-Robin-)

Robin's dreams were not peaceful that night. His mind spun with memories that filled him with anger, sorrow, fear, and guilt.

_Two people gliding gracefully through the air. _

_SNAP! _

_Screaming._

_Shrieking._

_Falling. _

_THUD!_

_Two pairs of lifeless eyes staring up at him._

_A gun – a gun in the dark. _

_An insane clown._

_Laughter._

_BANG!_

_Pain!_

_Blood! _

_Darkness!_

_Batman!_

_

* * *

_**A/N:** So, what did everyone think? And what's going to happen in the next chapter?

Now scurry off and read my new fic, in response to dlsky's challenge entitled "Doing the Right Thing."

Have a good one.

_Sarah Shima_


	25. It Doesn't Matter

A/N: I have a fanfiction addiction and, even though that rhymes, it's still unhealthy. Oh well, somebody call a doctor then, because I just can't stop myself!

Alrighty people, back by popular demand, another chapter for "Oblivion." If anyone's interested, I have another chapter in the works for "If At First You Don't Succeed" and I have two weeks before my post for "Doing the Right Thing." So anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I promise I'll do personal acknowledgements in the next chapter, I just don't have time right now.

Disclaimer: The Teen Titans do not belong to me, and neither does the song "Taken" by Ra.

Enjoy!_

* * *

_

_It's always been the way that it has been  
Falling through a hole inside myself  
I can't remember hardly anything  
But I remember holding your hand  
In winter colors all but fade away  
The sun seems more ashamed to take the sky  
You used to keep me warm within your purity  
But now I am lost in an empty space oh_

_Healing, a broken soul, this lie that I'm forced to live in  
Taken, now that you've been ripped from me_

_My memory is a fog too thick to see  
I must have sold your thoughts to stop the pain  
And while it always rains inside of me  
My love for you will never ever let you die oh_

_Healing, a broken soul, this lie that I'm forced to live in  
Taken, now that you've been ripped from me_

_Can't you see  
Can't you see  
I'm not me_

_I can't let go your softness haunts me  
Without your touch I wrinkle like a flower burned  
If there's a god I promise him anything he asks of me  
So I could hold you in my arms forever_

_Healing, a broken soul, this lie that I'm forced to live in  
Taken, now that you've been ripped from me oh  
Healing, a broken soul, this lie that I'm forced to live in  
Taken, now that you've been ripped from me_

_-"Taken" - Ra

* * *

_

**Oblivion**

Chapter 25: It Doesn't Matter

* * *

Robin awoke to the sound of his own screams. 

He shot up in bed, and then cried out in pain and clutched his shoulder. He felt strong hands on his shoulders, pushing him back down, and his eyes shot open. Starfire stood over him, attempting to make him lay back down.

"Starfire?" Robin asked, confused. The vivid memories he had recovered while he slept faded from his conscious mind. He gently pushed her hands off of him and turned his head to survey his surroundings. The room felt familiar, but he just could not remember it.

"Robin, please, you must lay down. You must rest," Starfire urged, her eyes filled with concern.

"What's going on? Where am I?" he questioned, looking around.

"You are at the medical bay of the Tower, you are safe."

"What about Slade?" he asked.

"Slade cannot enter the Tower. He cannot hurt you here," Starfire said. "You are safe."

When she said it he believed her. He had to believe. He just could not fight now, not anymore. He laid back weakly, and turned to Star for some sign of reassurance.

"Sleep Robin, I will be here when you wake up," she said. She reached over and squeezed his hand. "I promise."

He nodded, closing his eyes and giving in to the darkness.

(-Starfire-)

She silently watched him sleep, seeing the rise and fall of his chest, the calm expression on his lips. She had missed him so terribly when she thought he had died, and then she felt that aching in her heart return when she saw him alive and corrupt. And now – she did not want the moment to end. She feared he would wake up and leave, that she would lose him again. She could not lose him again.

But it all felt so out of her hands. Everything was out of control. She just wanted it to make sense, wanted a clear objective, a steady and visible path to her goal. But there was not one. It was up to Robin to decide the next step, and she did not know what he would choose, what he would do.

And that was killing her.

The opening of a door pulled her out of her thoughts. She turned to see Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven walking in.

"How's he doing?" Cyborg asked as they joined the alien.

"He woke up briefly, but then he went back to sleep."

"Did he say anything?" Raven asked.

"He asked where he was, and about Slade," Starfire offered.

"So he obviously doesn't remember the Tower," Raven sighed, sinking into a chair beside Starfire's.

"I do not believe so," Starfire said. Then she turned to Beast Boy and Cyborg. "Where have you two been?" she asked.

"We were trying to find Robin some clothes," Beast Boy said. "Cy went into his room, but all we could find were the Robin suits, and we figured if he didn't remember _being_ Robin, then he wouldn't want to dress like Robin. So we went out and bought some normalish clothes for him."

"Come on guys, we should go, we don't want to wake him up," Cyborg whispered after checking to make sure the monitors were still in place.

"No, I promised him I would stay until he woke up," Starfire countered.

"All right then, call us if you need us."

He turned and ushered the other two out into the hall.

(-Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven-)

"What are we going to do? Even though we destroyed the tracking devices, Slade will know that he's here," Raven began, concerned.

"We'll just have to keep the Tower secure and make sure that he doesn't get in," Cyborg said, leaning against the wall.

"We can try, but this is _Slade_ we're talking about, he'll find a way," Raven pressed.

"Don't give up Rae, it's not over yet. We'll protect Robin, and make sure he realizes he belongs here with us, and not with Slade," Cyborg responded firmly. "Come on now, let's get to the kitchen and get something to eat."

(-Slade-)

Let the foolish children celebrate their small victory, he had no problem with that. He found it humorous to know that his enemy thought they won. They had no idea. This was only the beginning.

In truth, he could have not sent Robin out to steal the necessary chemicals; he could have kept him inside the warehouse, and kept the hero community unaware of him being alive. But something about Robin being the one to give Slade the means to Slade's domination was just too ironic of an idea to pass up. And watching Robin and the Titans struggling was another side-benefit.

He would give them some time to get reacquainted, but then he would retrieve his apprentice. And make him the perfect, obedient soldier.

He was so close to achieving his goal, and he would not be deterred.

(-Robin-)

True to her word, Starfire was sitting beside him when he woke up. She seemed tired, and Robin briefly wondered if she had slept much in the last few days. For a moment he forgot about his problems, and everything felt normal – a normal he knew had once existed, yet could not recall.

Then it all washed over him: Slade, the Titans, the fight, waking up here, everything. What the Hell was he going to do?

"Robin, you are awake!" Starfire exclaimed joyously. "You must be hungry! Cyborg is making waffles, would you like some?"

Robin was not sure how to react, but if he was going to figure out what the Titans were or were not up to, then he would have to play along. Not that the idea of some real food had anything to do with his decision…

"Um… ok. Can I get changed or…?" he began, but stopped when Starfire motioned to a folded piled of clothes on a small table.

"The shower is through those doors," she added, motioning towards a set of metal doors. "I will wait outside and then take you to the kitchen."

"All right, thanks."

His hair dripping wet, he emerged from the shower. While cleaning up, he had looked over his injuries again, and was astonished to see that his shoulder wound was impossibly close to healed. It was a mystery to him how that may have happened. His leg, which had pained him for weeks, felt whole and recovered. In short, he could not remember feeling this good.

He reached out for the clothes the Titans had left for him, and quickly changed. They had given him a pair of jeans and a black shirt, and he sighed in relief to see there were no villain or superhero costumes laid out for him. There was, however, a mask. Robin looked over it for a moment, holding the mask Slade had given him in his hand. He surveyed the two, and, for some reason, felt much more comfortable with the one with the smooth, rounded edges. Discarding Slade's mask, which to him seemed a symbol of servitude, he donned the more gentile mask.

He grabbed the utility belt to the apprentice suit, and went through the compartments for a few necessary items. These he stowed in his pocket – just in case he needed them.

When he pushed open the door, he was met with Starfire who was waiting nervously. He stared at her, not sure what to say. She turned to look at him, and her eyes widened. He saw her eyes fill with tears, and a smile emerge on her lips.

(-Starfire-)

He was wearing _his _mask.

Not Slade's, _his. _

She was filled with such joy that her feet lifted off the ground. It felt so good to see him as the Robin she had always known. Without realizing what she was doing, she threw her arms around Robin and pulled him into a bone-crushing embrace. He stiffened, and then slowly relaxed.

"Come, let us eat waffles and rejoice in this glorious morning!" she called, slipping once again into the joyous nature she had enjoyed before Robin's 'death.' She clutched Robin's bare hand (she had never touched him without his gloves before, it struck her powerful his hand felt), and pulled him towards the kitchen.

Her heart had not felt this light in what seemed like forever.

(-Titans-)

They all turned as they heard shuffling footsteps approach. Raven and Beast Boy, seated at the counters, and Cyborg, standing before a waffle iron, watched with growing relief and happiness as Starfire pulled a reluctant Robin towards the kitchen. He looked awkwardly at them through his mask,

Cyborg and Beast Boy gave each other a high five, their idea to leave Robin one of his own masks had worked out.

Raven reached out with her mind tentatively, trying to sense any emotions on the outer layer of Robin's mind. However, as always, his mind was blocked to her advances.

"Hey Robin!" Beast Boy greeted cheerfully as Robin and Starfire made it to the counters. The green Titan looked at the pair, and was astonished to see that they were still holding hands. He smiled slyly to himself.

"Um… hello," Robin said uncomfortably. He was guarded, still not sure whether to trust them or not. Robin watched carefully as Cyborg stirred the waffle ingredients in one big bowl, and made a mental note to keep an eye on the food from that point on.

"How are you feeling?" Raven questioned.

"Better now, thanks," he said.

"I healed your wounds as best as I could," Raven offered apologetically. "Some of them were quite deep."

"You healed them?" he asked. "You can do that?"

"Yes," Raven said, feeling awkward now herself. It looked like she was talking to Robin, but felt as if she were conversing with a stranger.

How bizarre.

"So how about some breakfast, Rob?" Cyborg asked.

"Okay," Robin responded, taking a seat at the counter. Cyborg handed out waffles to Robin and Starfire. Robin paused and watched as Starfire ate her waffle. He scrutinized his, attempting to discern whether or not it may have been poisoned. Though the idea that they would murder him via breakfast when he had been unconscious in their Tower for hours seemed a little far-fetched, especially to the second greatest detective in the world. Surrendering to hunger, Robin began to eat his waffle.

"So… Robin…" Cyborg began uncomfortably. "I just wanna say that I'm sorry about fighting you before. It's just, we were all pretty confused an' I chose to get angry instead of takin' a minute and thinking about what was going on. So I'm sorry for that."

Robin looked up at Cyborg, not sure what to say in response.

"Yes, you have to understand Robin, we all thought you were dead," Raven said.

"From the warehouse collapse?" Robin asked, taking everyone aback. "Slade mentioned it." Robin shuddered as he said the mastermind's name, he did not want to think about Slade anymore.

"I'm sure he turned it around though," Raven replied.

"Maybe," Robin offered, glancing suspiciously at the dark girl as he pushed his empty plate aside. "The fact is, neither Slade nor any of you have given me sufficient proof to trust you. It's all hearsay at this point."

"Robin, please, we are telling the truth," Starfire pleaded with him. "Come with me, I'll show you your bedroom, your things." Robin allowed Starfire to lead him away. He could tell that Raven was becoming angry and frustrated, it may not have been because of him, but he still did not want to fight yet.

(-Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy-)

"What are we going to do? If he still doesn't trust us…" Raven began, frustrated. She tossed the hood off of her head and leaned forward on the counter, her gaze falling on the counters.

"Maybe he just needs some more time," Beast Boy offered.

"We don't know how much time we have. Slade could show up at any minute," Raven said. "The only one of us he even borderline trusts is Starfire, but he's still not sure about her either," Raven sighed.

"I think Raven is bringin' up a good point. We're short on time, and if he doesn't start remembering things pretty soon, we could lose him."

"We need to somehow show him that he can trust us, that we're telling the truth. The fact that we've attacked him before does not really help our cause. And what could we do to stir up memories if Titan's Tower isn't doing anything for him? It's not as if we've really known him that long…" Raven said.

"Waitaminute! I got it!" Cyborg shouted exultantly. "We'll just bring in someone who Rob hasn't seen yet. It's our best chance!" He raced out from the kitchen towards the phone, calling up in his memory banks the image of a phone number he received quite a while ago.

(-Robin and Starfire-)

He walked into the room slowly, pressuring his mind to produce some sort of memory. The starkness of the room struck him as impersonal. The room lacked any identifying objects; it could have belonged to anyone. All he could say was that it was familiar, but that did not explain much.

Starfire thrust open the closet to reveal a multitude of the same outfit. Robin stepped forward and examined the red and green suits. He reached out and touched the uniform, and as he did, a young version of his voice spoke in time with a deeper man's voice in his mind, _"…and swear that we two will fight together against crime and corruption and never to swerve from the path of righteousness!"_

Robin immediately released his hold on the uniform, backing away from it.

"Robin?" Starfire asked tentatively.

He turned and rushed out of the room, not quite sure why he was doing so. As he did a myriad of images, sounds, and emotions wracked through his mind.

_A sadistic clown._

_The glint of light off of the metal body of a revolver. _

_The sound of a bullet piercing flesh. _

_Insane laughter. _

_Pain._

_Falling._

_Anger._

_Hurt._

_Confusion._

"_Fine. If you want Robin to stay dead, that's okay with me. But you've trained me too well – made me what I am. You can't keep me from pursuing my own destiny."_

He burst into the Main Room, Starfire close on his heels. He did not want these memories back, it was too painful. He was not sure what had happened, but he also did not know if he wanted to remember. He leaned against the windows, staring out at the snowy sky. He intentionally ignored the Titans standing behind him. He put his hand up against the cool glass and breathed deeply. In a few moments his heart had slowed, his breathing relaxed. Whatever had happened did not matter, it was all in the past. None of it mattered.

"Robin…" Starfire began, reaching out to touch him.

"So… sorry…" he stammered.

He leaned his head against the glass, sighing. _"It doesn't matter,"_ he thought._ "It doesn't matter." _

_"If it doesn't matter, then why does it hurt so much?"_

_

* * *

_

A/N: I was going to make this a double-chapter, but that part was just too perfect for the ending, so you'll all have to suffer.

For anyone who's curious, the quote from Robin - the oath is from "Detective Comics" #38, published in 1940.

The other quote - where Robin professes that Bruce cannot prevent him from being a hero, comes from "Batman" #408.

No, I do not own either of these, I am just a savvy internet woman. Unfortunately though, because I do not own them, I couldn't get the actual quote of Batman firing him, so I decided not to create it myself, and just to use Robin's quote.

I did however, buy a bunch of "New Teen Titans" comics from the 1980s, and man were they good - once I got over the funny costumes and bad inking.

Back to "Oblivion" can anyone guess who Cyborg is going to call?

And what will Starfire do?

And what is Slade planning?

And will Robin remember anything else?

All of your questions will be answered next time!

Anyway, let me know what you think! Reviews are always welcome.

_Sarah Shima_


	26. Of Victory and Defeat

**A/N:** Well here's another chapter. I really wanted to continue IAFYDS first, but I have writer's block for that one right now. I've been feeling awfully frustrated lately, and I hope it didn't mar my writing style at all.

I promised some review responses, so here we go. I'll give a general thanks, and then address those whose reviews need responses.

First, let me thank **bunnyaven, Myst4drgn, CYCLOPTIC NIGHTBAT, Asilla, Cayhleenlovestowrite, emma, Liobit, loopy, the-gem-of-Azar, Saru Namii, Alexnandru Van Gordon, **and**Dusk66**for their reviews. Chapter 25 received so many reviews, I was very happy to read them all.

**PhoenixClaw: **I loved writing the scenes with Robin in the Tower, it was a completely different take on him than has been done before. I mean, imagine what it would be like to be Robin at that point, and feel like you should know where you are and what's going on, but you don't. How odd would that be? Thank you for the congratulations, 25 chapters was quite a feat. I'm moving the story along pretty quickly now, with longer chapters too, so I think it'll just keep getting better. I must say, I'm ashamed of the first few chapters, because my writing style has become so much better since then. Anyway, thank you so much for your review, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**dlsky: **I'm glad to see that I made the chapter as uncomfortable as I aimed to. The scenes with Robin in the Tower were so interesting becuase he should be perfectly comfortable there, but instead, he's so out of place. Robin does need time, but is Slade going to give him time? Probably not. You'll want to keep chapter 25 in mind during the next few chapters, because all of his thoughts and feelings towards the end of 25 come back around to him again later on. Your predictions of what Robin is going to do later on are very good, I won't reveal how right they are until I get towards the end of the story (and there's a while yet to go before this ends). I hope you like the next chapters. Thanks for the review.

**Bunnysquirrel:** Ouch, those costumes from the 1980s. The scariest thing though - Starfire's outfit is still the same. Although she was much better looking in the '80s than she is in the current stories. Although I think the big problem is always going to be that she doesn't have any pupils. How weird. But dude - the Elvis-in-Vegas Nightwing costume - I can't even keep a straight face when I see him wearing that. Anyway, thanks for the review, and enjoy the next chapters.

**Rebel-Aquarius: **I smiled so wide when I read your review, (and that's saying something, I've been pretty down lately). I'm glad that you are enjoying "Oblivion" so much, I like it more each time I update. Oh, I've been reading "The Scars of the Past" I just haven't reviewed it yet, sorry about that. But anyway, thanks for the review, and I hope you like this chapter as well.

**Kazzy103:** I loved that scene with the mask, it was a last minute addition too, and it was great. I'm glad you liked it. You're one of the closest to guessing who Cyborg called, but no one got it right on the money. Anyway, I'm glad you liked it, and enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, just the events in this story.

**

* * *

****Oblivion**

Chapter 26: Of Victory and Defeat

* * *

_"The truth that many people never understand, until it is too late, is that the more you try to avoid suffering the more you suffer because smaller and more insignificant things begin to torture you in proportion to your fear of being hurt."_ – Thomas Merton

* * *

Wally walked into the Tower, following Cyborg, not sure what to expect. He had been quite surprised when he received Cyborg's call. All Cyborg had said was that the Titans needed his help, and the situation was about Robin. So Wally of course arrived at the Tower in a flash, wondering what on earth the Titans wanted to see him about.

When they entered the main room, Cyborg, who had been quite silent, pointed towards the back windows. Wally followed his cybernetic finger to the form of a young man staring through the glass. He was wearing jeans and a plain black shirt, his black hair spiky. The alien princess stood uncertainly next to him.

Wally's eyes widened as he saw the young man. "What…" he began, then he turned accusatorily toward Cyborg. "What kind of sick joke is this!" he demanded, speaking low enough so that the doppelganger would not hear him.

"It's not a joke," Cyborg responded. "That's him, that's Robin."

"That's impossible! Robin's dead!" Wally yelled.

"We thought the body we found was Robin's, but it wasn't," Cyborg said.

Wally was about to argue further, but Cyborg's expression made him believe that the metal-man might be telling the truth. "But, but how could it be?" he asked.

"Slade faked his death in the warehouse. Robin lost his memories, and was coerced into working for Slade," Raven responded from behind him.

"Wait… that, 'mysterious youth' in Metropolis – that was him?" Wally asked uncertainly. Raven nodded. "How did he end up here?"

"We managed to get him away from Slade. He never trusted the dude anyway. He trusts Star though, but he won't talk to the rest of us. We were hoping that maybe you could get him to…" Cyborg said.

Wally was no longer listening though. He was staring at his old friend with mingling surprise, sorrow, and happiness. He took a few steps toward the immobile figure, and then let out a whisper, "Ro… Robin?" he asked, his voice faltering. The boy turned around, displaying the starlite mask on his face. The eyes behind the mask immediately widened.

"Wally!" he asked, unbelieving.

The Titans behind Wally started, and Starfire rushed over to Cyborg to ask him about Wally's sudden appearance.

"Robin! Dick! It's really you!" Wally exclaimed, at Robin's side in an instant.

"I… I remember you!" Robin proclaimed. "Wally West, Kid Flash, I remember you," he said, an excitement coming over him.

"That's great. Jeeze Robin, you had us scared, I never thought I'd see you again," Wally said, affectionately putting his arm around Robin's shoulder. (Wally really wanted to throw his arms around Dick and pull him into a bear hug, but he decided against it.) A normal human would have had to take some time to let what was happening sink in, but Wally was a Flash, and everything naturally moved faster for him. So the shock, surprise, and relief all flooded him quickly. "But man, the Bat is going to be happy to see you – tell me I can be there when you talk to him, I've never seen him in a good mood before."

"The bat?" Robin asked, knitting his eyebrows in confusion.

Wally released Robin and turned to face him. "You don't remember Batman?" Wally asked in surprise. Before he could get out another word, the alarms went off around the Tower.

"Slade-bots!" Cyborg shouted. "They're attacking the Tower!"

"Slade?" Robin asked, blanching to an unnatural white.

"I've activated the Tower's defenses, but they're not holding them back!" Cyborg said. Suddenly, an explosion rocked the Tower, and the windows of the main room shattered, the metal frames blown to pieces. Cyborg walked to the new openings, and looked down. Then he turned back to the others. "Titans, go!" he shouted. Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy raced to his side, leaping out of the Tower.

Kid Flash however, was torn. He stared at Robin, unsure of what he should do. Robin was frozen where he stood, seemingly lost in thought, his expression dark. The sounds of battle called, and Kid Flash made his decision. "Just… stay here," he commanded Robin, and then was gone.

(-Robin-)

All of Robin's uncertainty and frustration had faded the instant he laid eyes on the yellow and red clad superhero. He remembered Wally. In his mind he recalled countless hours spent with the red-haired speedster. It was not a striking specific memory he thought of, just a feeling of having been close to someone.

But now he was panicking. Slade-bots attacking the Tower meant one thing – Slade was coming for him. Starfire had assured him that Slade could not enter the Tower but he was not so certain. According to the Titans Slade had orchestrated his 'death' and tricked him into becoming a thief. If he wanted Robin that badly, then he would find a way.

He could not remember ever being this afraid.

Robin stepped to the edge of the windows, his body wracked with anger and fear. He stared down the expanse at the Titans and Kid Flash fighting. The Titans seemed to be having a rough time with the Slade-bots, and their cries of pain and anger were heard all the way up to the main room.

"Wonderful isn't it, the sounds of battle?" a cool voice said from behind him. Robin froze.

"No…" he whispered. He turned his head impossibly slowly, and saw the man he hated and feared more than any other standing calmly in the Tower. "What…" he began, but Slade was advancing on him. He gripped Robin's shoulders from behind stood uncomfortably close behind him, forcing Robin to look down at the fight.

"Look at how they're struggling; they don't even see me up here with you. They won't notice you're gone until it's too late," Slade laughed.

Robin reached carefully into his pocket, wary that Slade not notice. He wrapped his hand around the retracted bo staff, feeling the hilt of metal in his bare hand. He extended it, the end slamming the underside of Slade's jaw. Slade was knocked backwards, and Robin spun to face him. "TITANS!" he yelled as loudly as he could, but they could not hear him.

It was just him and Slade.

"I must say I was surprised by that," Slade said, but he sounded pleased. "Come then, let's spar a little, shall we?" Slade suggested, pulling out his own bo staff.

Robin lunged at him, aiming the bo staff at his neck. Slade countered, blocking the attack. Robin spun around and kicked his back. Slade did not move an inch, but reached back, and grabbed Robin's ankle and threw him across the room. Robin landed against a small table, shattering it on top of him. He pulled himself up, staff in hand, and waited for Slade to make his move.

Slade surveyed Robin, and then leapt at the boy. Mid-air, he changed the direction of his bo staff, catching Robin off guard, and slamming the metal against his jaw. Robin bit down hard on the inside of his mouth, tasting blood. He rubbed his sore jaw for a moment, but Slade was attacking again.

Through a series of acrobatic moves, he managed to evade Slade's staff. However, he could not dodge forever. Slade threw down his staff and caught Robin's arm. He pulled it behind his back, twisting the limb at an awkward angle. Robin cried out against he abuse, as his bones seemed about to break. Slade pulled him close, leaning in to whisper ominously in his ear. "You cannot defeat me Robin." He laughed and then released him. Robin fell forward, and Slade caught him. He threw his apprentice into the kitchen area. Robin landed on the counters, and slid off, jars and dishes shattering around him.

Robin lay on the floor, bo staff at his side, attempting to get his bearings. He needed help. He needed Wally, Starfire, and the Titans. Why did they all have to be fighting down below? Why wasn't anyone there to help him? Was Slade really going to capture him again? Or would he just beat him senseless? Either way, things were not looking good for Robin.

Before he could stand, Slade has kicked him into a set of cabinets. He clutched his abdomen in pain, but there was Slade again, fists beating into him. Robin reached for his abandoned bo staff, but it was no use.

Slade reached down, and before Robin knew what was happening, bound his wrists and ankles. He struggled wildly, but could not break free. Slade lifted Robin up, and tossed him over his shoulder. Robin screamed as loudly as he could manage as he fought to free himself. Slade pressed a cloth over his face, and even though he knew he should resist, he inhaled and felt his body flooding with drugs.

As he lost consciousness he was aware of a low laughter, a laughter that proclaimed one thing: Slade was the winner of this battle.

(-Titans and Wally-)

Battered and exhausted, the four Titans and Wally dragged themselves back up to the Main Room. They had finally destroyed the Slade-bots, but it had been a difficult battle. Wally bounded up the steps in front of them, eager to continue his conversation with his friend. However, he entered the Main Room to find it half-destroyed, and empty.

The Titans were directly behind him when Kid Flash stopped abruptly and stared wide-eyed around the room. "Robin! Robbie! Dick!" Wally called, racing around the room looking for him, but he was gone.

"Slade must have taken him," Cyborg said.

"That fight was just a diversion," Raven growled.

Starfire walked into the room and looked around for herself, but Robin was not there. She looked at the upturned furniture, and found a piece of paper lying amongst them. The others watched as she lifted it up, and so she read the words scrawled upon it aloud. _"No matter what you do, Robin belongs to me. He is my apprentice now, and forever."_

"What are we going to do!" Beast Boy demanded.

"Who is this Slade guy!" Wally demanded, his face twitching in anger, he kicked at the debris. "We need to get Robin back!"

"I know. But where are we supposed to look?" Cyborg asked.

"We will see him soon enough," Starfire said suddenly. Everyone turned and stared at her. "Slade finds great pleasure in tormenting us and Robin by making us fight. He will send Robin after us."

Everyone nodded silently. Wally punched the wall.

"Why hasn't anyone told the Justice League about this yet?" Wally asked.

"We were afraid of Batman finding out and…" Raven began.

"Taking Robin away," Beast Boy finished. It sounded so selfish saying it in front of Wally. It somehow seemed like a much better argument before. "It… It's not like we were just thinking of ourselves!" Beast Boy protested angrily. "Batman told us he would have taken Robin back to Gotham and never let him see us if he knew what happened with Slade before! And if he went back to Gotham now, and never got his memories back, he would just be gone forever!"

Wally nodded, not liking their argument, but understanding it. However, Wally knew that if he called in the JLA that the older superheroes would bench the Titans and take over themselves. That was unacceptable, the Titans knew Slade better than anyone. The Titans were the best shot at getting Robin back.

Wally thought for a moment, and then turned to them to speak. They were watching him cautiously. "We could still get him back, but we're going to need some help," Wally said. Everyone flinched, predicting Batman, Wonder Woman, J'onn, Green Lantern, Flash, and Superman descending angrily on the Tower. "I'm calling Speedy and Wonder Girl."

(-Robin-)

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was the feeling of restraints holding him down. His eyes still closed, he gently tested the strength of the restraints. They were tight – bone-crushing tight. He could barely breathe, his chest being crushed by a thick strap.

He slowly opened his eyes, and his heart began beating wildly as he recognized his surroundings.

He was in Slade's lair.

His mind quickly replayed all of the events leading up to his capture. And the awful reality cut him like a knife. He was trapped in this place with Slade, and his only allies were back in Titan's Tower, with no idea where he was.

He was at Slade's mercy, or lack-thereof.

Robin took a deep breath, which was met by a sharp pain in his chest. He strained at the bindings but could not break free.

He began to panic, he could tell that he was, but he could not stop it. His heart rate had increased, and his breathing was becoming erratic. He forced himself to calm down and take in the details of his situation.

He surveyed the dusty ceiling through squinted eyes, the room only half-lit. He was on some sort of table – similar to the one from when he woke up with amnesia for the first time.

The only door to the room must have been behind him. And the only other thing he could see was a table with several empty syringes on it.

He heard the squeaking sound of hinges, and uselessly attempted to turn his head. Robin listened to the sounds of footsteps approaching him.

Slade.

The masked man stepped in front of Robin, his one eye staring down at Robin with victory. He chuckled softly as Robin attempted to free himself again. Slade pulled a small jar containing a murky liquid out of his belt, and grabbed a syringe. He filled the syringe with the liquid, watching Robin for some sort of reaction. Robin just stared coldly at Slade.

"Don't look so unhappy, this is all for your own good," Slade laughed.

"What is it?" Robin asked, his voice betraying him by faltering.

"This serum will make you completely loyal to me Robin. You will become the perfect apprentice." Robin stared at Slade in shock, watching for some sign that the man was joking. He wasn't. Robin fought at the restraints wildly again, his wrists beginning to bleed from the pressure of the strap. Slade put his hands on top of Robin's wrists and leaned over him. "You do not even know the best part yet," Slade said softly. "This serum was created entirely from the chemicals you stole in Metropolis."

Robin froze as the words washed over him.

"You are responsible for the creation of this serum, you facilitated the creation your own destruction," Slade said, enjoying Robin's expression of fear and regret.

Slade lowered the needle to the side of Robin's neck, and felt for the right place to stick him with the needle.

"Slade… no… don't… please…" Robin pleaded; his voice weak.

"Robin, do not upset yourself, it'll all be over soon. And I promise you, you will get to see all of your little friends _very_ soon."

With that he pushed the needle through Robin's skin. Robin winced in pain, and then felt a horrible amount of pain and sorrow overcome him before he succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** :cue scary music: Dun dun duuuuuun.

So, let me know what you thought of this chapter!

-_Sarah Shima_


	27. They All Fall Down

**A/N: **Woot! I'm back with a crazy long update! This posted at 11 pages on microsoft word, and my usual chapters are only 3 or 4 pages, so make sure you've set aside enough time to read it all, because, I guarantee you won't want to stop once you've started!

So thank you to everyone who has been reviewing! I made it to over 200 reviews, and I'm psyched, so thank you thank you thank you!

I'm finishing up a chapter of "If At First You Don't Succeed" and you can be expecting an update on "Doing the Right Thing" on Sunday.

Anyway, enjoy this latest installment.

Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

* * *

**

**Oblivion**

Chapter 27: They All Fall Down

* * *

2:00 pm

Roy arrived at the Tower in record time, having been in nearby New York City with Oliver Queen for some 'rich dude thing' as he so astutely put it. He was relaxing in the Main Hall, which Wally had reassembled in record time, awaiting the arrival of Wonder Girl, and wondering why everyone seemed so tense. No one had said more than a 'hello' and 'we're just waiting for Wonder Girl' since he arrived. He knew something was going on, and it must have been something big for Wally to have been there, but they would not tell him.

So he went through their refrigerator, made himself some lunch, and then ate while everyone glanced around nervously. Wally joined him for lunch though, needing massive amounts of food to keep up with his metabolism.

Roy leaned back in his chair, bored, as the Titans watched their security cameras for signs of Donna Troy flying towards them. "What's taking her so long?" Wally asked impatiently. Each minute they waited was another minute in which Dick could be suffering.

"Well Fleetfeet, she was probably on Paradise Island, and I don't know where the hell that is, but I'm going to take a wild stab in the dark and guess that it's 'far'," Roy offered.

"Thanks Roy, what a help you are," Wally said bitingly.

"You don't have to thank me Wally, I'm just doing my civic duty," Roy responded, leaning back in his chair. "So why don't you tell me why you're here, and why you need me. I'm getting sick of waiting for Donna, and I want to know what is going on."

Wally opened his mouth to speak, when alarms began going off in the Tower. "Yep, I'm seeing a black-haired girl at the front door," Cyborg verified.

Wally raced to the door to let her in, relieved at her arrival.

The Titans' first view of Donna Troy, aka Wonder Girl, was a gorgeous raven-haired young woman in a tight red costume adorned with gold stars, wearing wrist bands, and carrying a golden lasso on her belt. Everyone watched her in silence as she walked into the Main Room. Roy smiled and greeted her, and she briefly returned the smile before her expression fell back into an anxious frown.

"Wally, what's going on," she asked quickly, skipping all pleasantries and introductions. "You said this was about Dick."

"What? This is about Dick?" Roy asked, standing to join the circle everyone was forming in the middle of the room.

"Yeah," Wally said, trying to figure out how to phrase the news he was about to bestow on them. "He's in trouble," he spat out, cringing afterwards as he realized that this made absolutely no sense to Roy and Donna.

"Uh… Wally… he's dead," Roy said.

"No he isn't!" Wally declared, receiving confused gazes from Roy and Donna. "Okay, okay… everyone thought he was dead, but he was really alive, and he lost his memories, and that Slade guy convinced him he was his 'apprentice' or something, and he was stealing stuff and fighting the JLA and the Titans, and then they got him back and I saw him, and he remembered me, and then there was an attack on the Tower, and when we came up here he was gone," Wally said breathlessly.

Roy and Donna took a minute to digest Wally's extremely long run-on sentence. It was Roy who broke the silence.

"Wait a minute… Dick's alive?" Wally nodded. "And he has amnesia?" Nod. "And he was working for Slade." Nod. "And he attacked the JLA and Titans?" Another nod. "And then he came back here?" Nod. "And now Slade has him again?"

"Yes," Wally said.

"Woah… and no one knows about this but us?" Roy questioned.

"Nope, no one but us," Wally responded.

"We are screwed," Roy proclaimed. Everyone stared at him for a moment. "We're going to be bat-slapped."

"Shut up Roy," Donna said, overcoming her shock. "Do you have any idea where Dick is, or what Slade's planning on doing to him?"

"No, we've got nothing," Cyborg said sadly.

"Slade'll want him to be his 'apprentice' again though, we know that," Beast Boy offered.

"Okay… and we're not telling the JLA about this?"

"No," the Titans said at once.

"All right. Well, we have a lot of work to do and little time to do it. What we need to do is split up and canvas any areas we think Slade may be hiding out," Wonder Girl said, taking effective command. "Okay, state your names and power please," Wonder Girl commanded the Titans. Cyborg looked offended at her taking over, but he let it slide, he did not do such a great job as leader, maybe they needed her to find Robin.

"Cyborg. I'm a cyborg," he stated, realizing how stupid it sounded.

"Starfire. I fly, and shoot starbolts."

"Raven. Levitation, telekinetic, telepathy."

"Beast Boy. I transform into animals."

"Okay. I'm Wonder Girl, I fly, have super strength, and am equipped with a lasso of truth," she said. They nodded.

"So we have an odd number, so we'll have pairs and one individual. I suggest Kid Flash work alone, no one could keep up with him anyway. So for pairs: Speedy and Cyborg. Raven and Beast Boy. And Starfire and myself."

Speedy looked slightly annoyed by his 'partner,' he would much rather have been paired with Donna…

"Cyborg, do you have any idea where Slade may be? His typical hideout or something?" Donna asked.

"He likes old abandoned warehouses," Cyborg said. "But that's like, half the city."

"Then we have a lot of work ahead of us. Cyborg, could you bring up a map of Jump and give us the locations we should search?" Donna asked sweetly, noticing his irritation at her leadership.

He complied instantly, it was near impossible to dislike Donna. Besides, it felt good to be doing something for once.

Assignments given out, the team broke off and set out for the city, uncertain of what they would find, and only hoping that they were not too late.

(-Robin-)

He awoke to a feeling of complete absence; absence of worry, of thoughts, of anything. His mind was completely blank, and it felt wonderful. It was not that he had lost his few memories, they were there, they just did not preoccupy him anymore.

Slade walked into the room, a man he could immediately identify as his 'master.'

"Get dressed and ready, we need to get out of here so we can meet up with the Titans," Slade commanded, an evil glint in his eye.

"Yes master," he responded without hesitation.

(-Wally-)

4:00pm

Running through the city in search of villain-hideouts was quite interesting. He had zoomed through a brothel, a chop shop, and a gang-war already. Normally he would have stopped long enough to stop whatever criminal activity was occurring, but today, he was searching for Robin, and everything else took a back-seat to that.

He was coming up to his fourth warehouse – well, not really a warehouse, it was actually an old, abandoned prison – ready to bash down the door and fly through, when he noticed someone standing outside of it. He skidded to a halt in the asphalt parking lot and stared for a long moment at the immobile figure.

It was Robin.

_Robin._

But what was he doing? He was just standing there, leaning up against the warehouse wall, dressed in Slade's colors.

"Robbie…" Kid Flash began, approaching him.

Kid Flash's friend remained silent, but moved into a defensive stance.

"Robin – what's going on?" Kid Flash asked uncertainly. "Did something happen to you? Did he do something to you?"

"Oh good, _Kid_ Flash has arrived," a cold, smooth voice spoke from the shadowy entrance to the warehouse.

Kid Flash looked up in alarm as the masked countenance of Slade stepped out into the dying sunlight.

"You're Slade aren't you!" Kid Flash accused. Slade merely nodded, staring bemusedly down at Kid Flash with his lone eye. "What did you – what did you do to Robin!" he asked, becoming flustered by his rising anger.

"I merely assisted him in realizing his true potential," Slade remarked. "Besides, the Robin you came looking for was of no use to either of us."

"What do you mean?" Kid Flash asked.

"I know you saw him in the Tower, pathetic, wasn't he?" Slade sneered. Before Wally could respond, Slade was speaking once again.

"Today we will settle an age-old question: which is better: speed or skill? Have fun Kid Flash. Robin, attack!"

Wally kept his eyes on Slade, and missed his opportunity to dodge. Before he knew it, Robin had launched himself into the air, his bo staff heading straight for Wally. Wally vibrated through the bo staff, and allowed Robin's chest to land solidly on his hand, snapping the wrist back and pushing Wally to the ground.

Robin landed on top of Kid Flash, and overcame his surprise quickly enough to straddle and attack him. Kid Flash clenched his teeth in pain, as a flurry of fists made contact with his chest and face. Kid Flash connected a fist with Robin's cheek and knocked him off of him. As Robin regained his footing, Kid Flash ran circles around him – literally. The effect was to make Robin dizzy. The Boy Wonder closed his eyes to quell the nausea of seeing the yellow-clad hero running. Then Kid Flash leapt at Robin, knocking him to the ground. He punched him several times. The two rolled on the asphalt, each attempting to harm the other. Finally Kid Flash landed a solid blow, and Robin lay still.

Kid Flash carefully checked for a pulse, and then turned his attention to the silent audience. Slade watched, expressionless.

Kid Flash felt his anger rise, and he raced at Slade. As Slade easily defended himself from Kid Flash's assault, he found time to have a conversation.

"What exactly were you planning to do if you did get him back?" Slade questioned.

"Keep him away from you!" Wally shouted back.

"I'll always be able to track him down," Slade laughed.

"Who says?" Wally questioned, his movements becoming more erratic as Slade taunted him.

"I've seen his face," Slade said smugly. Wally paused for a moment, staring wide-eyed at Slade.

Robin had been unmasked?

"There's no way he'd let you unmask him," Wally responded with pride for his friend.

"He did it himself," Slade smiled.

"Why should I believe you?" Wally demanded.

"His eyes are blue."

Wally's heart sank. Robin's true identity was his most important secret. To have his archenemy see his face – it would only be a matter of time before Slade discovered who he was, and then he would have Batman's identity as well.

Robin unmasked himself? No, Slade must have forced him to.

Wally's eyes narrowed as his fury rose.

Slade had to be stopped.

Wally pulled his fist back to land a punch on Slade's immobile form, but was stopped by a stinging sensation in his right hand. He looked in surprise to see blood rising around the form of a birdarang sticking out of the side of his fist.

"Good work Robin, just like we planned," Slade said.

Wally spun around to face Robin, who was holding out two more birdarangs. "Robin, stop this!" Wally shouted. "I don't know what he did to you, but this isn't you!"

"You shouldn't have come to Jump City, Kid Flash," Robin said, shaking his head. His voice sounded uncharacteristically hard and cold, but something about the way Robin looked at him validated Wally's feeling that Robin was still 'in there' somewhere. Slade had not won just yet. Wally pulled the birdarang out of his hand, and threw it into the pavement. Then he slipped his quickly-healing hand into his pocket, and let his fingers glide over the communicator Cyborg had given him. He pushed one of the buttons just as Robin sprang into his attack.

Robin and Wally fought in a flurry of kicks and punches. Robin kept backing him up, and attacking from all sides to prevent Wally from running off. Wally had no intention of leaving anyway. Dick needed help, and he would do his best to save his friend.

Once inside the warehouse, Robin's two birdarangs found their way into Wally's flesh. Biting back his pain, Wally attempted to wrench the objects out of his shoulders. The sharpened edges sliced his hands as he pulled, and he cried out in pain.

Wally was backed into the wall, into a small cell actually. Then Robin took a step back and pulled something out of his belt. Wally did not have time to dodge before he saw a darkened shape overcoming him. A laser dome overcame him, entrapping him. He reached out to touch the dome, and was met by an electric shock.

"What did you—" he began in surprise, huddled in his cage while Robin stared stone-faced down at him, closing the cell door.

"Do you like it?" Slade asked stepping in front of Robin and towards Wally. "I made it especially for your mentor, but my plans had to change."

"Let me out of here!" Wally demanded.

"No. And don't bother calling your little friends, this cage does more than just keep you in, it interferes with your communication equipment. Have a nice day."

Slade turned to leave, and ordered Robin to follow. Wally watched in anger as Slade and Robin walked out of the warehouse, the door slamming shut behind them.

(-Cyborg and Speedy-)

"Kid Flash, come in! Kid Flash!" Cyborg barked into the communicator. He and Speedy were in the T-car, which was on auto-pilot, cruising through an abandoned warehouse district. "Kid Flash!"

"What's going on?" Speedy asked, staring bleakly out the window of the T-car at the various warehouses around them.

"Kid Flash called me on the com, but he's not on the other end. And now there's some sort of interference and I can't get a signal from it," Cyborg declared in frustration.

"Do the coms have tracking devices?" Speedy asked.

"Yeah, but that's offline now too. I saved the location when he called me, but I don't know if he's still there."

"You think he ran into some trouble?" Speedy asked, itching for a fight.

"Yeah," Cyborg responded, worried about the guy he barely even knew. "You think we should go help him out?"

"Definitely. If there's a fight, I'm there," Speedy said as Cyborg shut off auto-pilot and changed the car's direction.

* * *

5:00pm

Cyborg and Speedy climbed out of the T-car outside of a dilapidated, seemingly abandoned warehouse. They walked across the asphalt, their eyes and ears keen for sounds of any kind.

"Let's check inside," Cyborg whispered, motioning for Speedy to follow him. Speedy pulled an arrow out of his quiver, holding his bow string taut in case of an attack. The android and archer slipped quietly in the front door. Dirty air filled their lungs, as they inhaled in the musty building. Suddenly, they saw a short burst of light, and then heard low curses.

Cyborg focused his mechanical eye on the source of the sound, and was stunned to see Kid Flash sitting in a domed net, attempting to get free. "Kid Flash?" Cyborg said, racing towards him. Speedy followed, kneeling before the cell door.

"What happened?" Speedy asked as Cyborg attemted to examine the cage from outside of the cells.

"It was—" he began, but he never got the words out. At that instant, all of the lights in the warehouse went on, temporarily blinding all three Titans. Cyborg felt pressure on his back, and then a surge of energy to his power coils knocked him out instantly.

Speedy regained his eyesight, and stood with his back to Kid Flash, arrow at the ready. Beside him, Cyborg's immobile form was slumped on the floor. "Who's there!" he demanded. He was answered by a body colliding with him from behind.

Speedy crashed into the floor, his bow and arrow abandoning his grip. He fought with the being on top of him. The two scratched and punched at each other as Speedy desperately tried to see who was attacking him. Finally, his attacker jumped off of him, and Speedy leapt to his feet, bow and arrow in hand.

Slade watched from the shadows as Robin lunged at Speedy. Speedy shot off an hour, and Robin somersaulted twice to avoid it, aiming a roundhouse kick for Speedy's head. Speedy ducked and grabbed Robin's ankle. Robin extended his staff into Speedy's stomach, sending him flying in an arc. Robin and Speedy landed across from each other.

"What the Hell is going on here?" Speedy asked.

"Slade did something to him," Kid Flash explained from his cage.

"Wow, thanks for the heads-up, Kid Flash," Speedy said sarcastically. "All right then Psycho Robin, let's handle this man-to-man," Speedy said with a grin.

This resulted in a snort from Robin. "Oh please, you're saying that as if you think you'll actually win."

"You can talk big now, but man will it be embarrassing when I've beaten your ass, I mean, it's not like you can even say it was unfair – neither of us have powers," Speedy smiled. He came off as arrogant to Robin, but in his mind Speedy was worried. He and Robin had sparred a number of times, and he knew what Robin was capable of. And now that he was on the other side… well, things could get pretty ugly.

"Whatever," the young villain said. "Let's just get this over with."

Speedy raced at Robin, bow and arrow in hand. He aimed at Robin, and was about to shoot when a cloud of smoke erupted around him. "Dammit!" Speedy exclaimed.

The next moment, a fist had collided with his skull, sending him staggering back a few paces. "What's wrong? Can't you see?" Robin snickered. Before the smoke cleared, Robin managed to connect three more punches with Speedy, leaving the archer a bit dazed, and very angry.

Losing his head completely, Speedy launched himself at Robin, knocking the surprised teen to the ground. Under Slade's watchful eye, the two began a brutal battle. Fists flew and blood oozed, and both refused to give the other the upper ground. Finally, in a set of acrobatics, Robin managed to best Speedy.

Speedy was up against the wall when Robin lunged for him, he slid to the side to avoid the blow, and was doubly surprised when Robin used somersaults to change his direction and plow his foot into Speedy's jaw. He knocked the archer to the ground. Speedy clutched at his jaw as Robin stood over him, victorious. Robin reached down and grabbed Speedy's arrows and bow away from him. Then Slade walked over and dragged the semi-conscious Green Arrow's protégé into the corner, where he locked him in an empty cell.

(-Wonder Girl and Starfire-)

Flying around the piers with an alien princess was more than a little weird for Wonder Girl, and she was raised by Amazons. Starfire had been strangely silent the entire time, her jaw tight and her expression a deep frown. Wonder Girl knew she was worried about Robin, but her own anger kept her from assuming the role the boys used to call of the 'den mother' and helping everyone else out.

"So how long have you known?" Donna asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Known what?" Starfire asked.

"That Robin was alive," Donna specified.

"Over a week," Starfire answered glumly.

"And yet your team didn't tell anyone?" Donna questioned, more than a little annoyed. She noticed that Starfire had begun flying faster than her, keeping a few feet in front of the red-clad warrior.

"We are trying to protect Robin," Starfire answered curtly. Donna did not say anything back, focusing on the team's faults was not a productive way to spend her time. She concentrated again on the docks.

"I didn't mean to sound harsh, it's just – a lot of people love Robin," Donna said.

"I know," Starfire responded, her voice barely above a whisper. "And I fear for what could be happening to him right now," she added louder.

"So do I," Wonder Girl sighed.

(-Raven and Beast Boy-)

6:00pm

"Something's wrong," Raven stated.

Beast Boy frowned. The sun had quickly departed, leaving a deep chill in the air. Not to mention they were walking through one of the more dangerous areas of Jump City, and now Raven had to say that something was wrong. Just _great_.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked, keeping his tone light.

"Something's happened to another Titan," Raven said. She pulled out her communicator, and began calling the others.

Kid Flash… no answer.

Speedy… no answer.

Cyborg… no answer.

On her fourth call, a voice picked up on the other end. "Wonder Girl here."

"Hi Wonder Girl, I've lost contact with everyone else. I think they might be in trouble. I have the coordinates for Cyborg's T-Car. Beast Boy and I are going to go check it out," Raven informed.

"Do you want Starfire and me to meet you there?" Donna questioned.

"No, it could be a trap to lure us away from Robin. You two continue your search, I will alert you if I need help."

"All right then. Be careful you two. Wonder Girl out."

"Come on Beast Boy," Raven said, levitating. Beast Boy transformed into a hawk and followed her towards the coordinates.

* * *

When they reached the place, the first thing they noticed was Cyborg's abandoned T-car. "Dude, he would never just leave it like this," Beast Boy said, worrying about his friend.

Raven eyed the prison cautiously and then turned to Beast Boy again. "Beast Boy, I'm going to need to ask you to sit this one out."

"What? Why?" he asked.

"I need you to just watch, and if something happens, then go for help."

Begrudgingly, Beast Boy complied, turning into a fly and zooming around behind the dark-clad girl as she approached the prison.

Raven stepped up to the doors, and then phased through them, not giving any possible attackers the chance to see the doors open. She stood in the blackened prison unobtrusively. She heard a buzzing sound in her ear and knew that Beast Boy had found a way in. Calling upon her empathic powers, she scanned the area for any people. She sensed Speedy, Cyborg, and Kid Flash, along with two minds that were closed to her powers.

Raven heard something whip through the air, and before she had a chance to defend herself, felt a cord tighten around her middle, pinning her arms to her sides. She struggled against it, but that only resulted in the cord tightening. Beast Boy buzzed angrily around her.

"Go for help," she whispered to him. He immediately complied.

"All alone Raven?" a voice Raven had not expected asked. She looked up in surprise to see the shining white of starlite lenses approaching her. A glint of moonlight bounced off of the person in front of her, reflecting off of the metal S on his chest.

"Robin… what're you doing?" she asked urgently.

He had been improving in the Tower, how had Slade gotten him under his thumb again?

"Following orders," Robin said simply, stepping towards her.

The cord he threw at her had wrapped around her, and latched itself in place. Every time she moved, it became tighter. "What did Slade do to you?" Raven asked, backing up.

"Raven!" Kid Flash yelled from the dark. "Don't talk to him, just fight! He already took down me, Cyborg, and Speedy!"

Raven looked down at the cord, and began to chant, hoping to use her powers to break it. However, Robin planned ahead for that. As she reached "metrion" a piece of duct tape met her mouth. Raven felt her heart banging in her chest as Robin faced her. His expression blank, he simply stared at her as if nothing mattered to him.

Frightened, she closed her eyes, planning on releasing her soul-self, but Robin threw her to the ground. Her back hit the wall and she slumped to the concrete floor. Robin released a net similar to the one holding Kid Flash over her, trapping her soul self and her body within it. Then he slammed her cell shut, locking it behind him.

(-Wonder Girl and Starfire-)

An insistent beeping noise caught Wonder Girl's attention once again. Sliding the communicator off of her belt, she took it in her hands. Starfire watched her silently, feeling strange that everyone was calling Wonder Girl and not her.

"Wonder Girl here."

"It's Beast Boy. Raven's in trouble. I'll send you the coordinates."

Wonder Girl waited until her communicator received the small map of Jump with a blinking dot that showed the location where everything seemed to be 'going down.'

"What's happened to Raven?" Wonder Girl asked.

"I don't know. She was attacked. She asked me to stay in the form of a fly and just watch, so that I could get help if something happened to her."

"All right Beast Boy, we're on our way. Just keep watch, do not engage the enemy," Wonder Girl ordered. She could hear Beast Boy sigh on the other end before complying.

"Okay Starfire, time to get in on the action," Wonder Girl said.

* * *

7:00pm

Beast Boy waited impatiently for the sight of two girls flying towards him. He felt anxious – he had no idea what state his friends were in, and he just sat there doing nothing to help. Finally, Wonder Girl and Starfire landed in the dark parking lot, their expressions grim and determined. "In there?" Wonder Girl asked, pointing to the decrepit penitentiary. Beast Boy nodded. "Okay, Starfire and I will go in, you keep watch. If something happens to us… call the Justice League or something," she sighed, not quite sure what she was walking into.

"Are you sure? I could help," Beast Boy offered, not wanting to be brushed aside like a second-rater.

"You're the only one who can become nearly invisible. We'll need that if the rest of us are taken down. You can see who attacked us, and know where we are, and be able to escape without detection and get help," she said.

Beast Boy looked up at her in awe, she barely knew him, and yet that was one of the nicest compliments he ever had received. "All right, but be careful, you too Star." The two girls nodded, and Beast Boy transformed into a fly. He landed on Starfire's shoulder as the two ladies approached the doors.

Preferring the direct approach, Wonder Girl punched one door, while Starfire blasted the other one. They waited for the dust to settle before entering. "Starfire – can you give some light?" Wonder Girl whispered. The alien nodded with pride and lifted her arm, showering the area in green light.

Inside the gloomy building were rows upon rows of cells. In the back cell sat Kid Flash, underneath some sort of net. Beside him was a half-conscious Speedy. At the end of the row was Raven, and next to her, Cyborg.

"Wonder Girl!" Wally shouted as soon as he saw her. "It's Slade! He's controlling Robin!"

Not one moment later, Robin jumped from his perch on the second level and knocked into Wonder Girl. Without missing a beat, Wonder Girl pushed him off of her. As he somersaulted once in the air and then landed cleanly on his feet, Wonder Girl pulled her lasso off of her belt. "Okay Robin, I don't know how Slade got you working for him again, but we can work it all out if you just touch the lasso."

"And I would do that because…?" Robin asked.

"Because the lasso will show you the truth."

"I already know the truth," Robin responded, launching himself at her.

"Starfire – find Slade, I'll try to reason with Robin," Wonder Girl whispered as she moved herself into a defensive position.

"All right," Starfire replied, anger welling inside of her at Slade. It would be good to rid herself of her fury by beating Slade.

Wonder Girl caught Robin's fist that was aimed at her, and used his momentum to bend the wrist back. He landed in a heap at Wonder Girl's feet, grimacing in pain. However, soon enough he recovered and the fight was on.

The boy wonder and Wonder Girl began a strategy of attack, defend, attack, defend. Wonder Girl held back slightly, allowing Robin to get in more punches than he should have been able to. As time went by, his movements became less resolute, and more erratic. Wonder Girl knew that her plan was working. She backed Robin into a sooty wall, pressing his back into the bricks and leaning into him with her body. She moved her face close to his, "It would have been easier if you went with the lasso idea," she whispered kindly.

Starfire's mouth dropped open in shock from across the prison as she surveyed the closeness between Robin and Wonder Girl. That distraction kept her from seeing Slade approaching the pair.

Robin's eyes, eyes that had been devoid of thought and emotion only moments ago were suddenly gaining awareness. Robin looked up at Wonder Girl, and though she could not see his eyes through the mask, she knew what was happening. The drugs Slade injected him with kept a voice in his mind shouting his orders at him, while now his conscious mind resisted. He could feel the truth, he did not work for Slade. Slade drugged him.

"What am I…?" Robin began.

Wonder Girl smiled at him. "Nice to have you back buddy," she said fondly, increasing the space between them while maintaining tactile contact on his neck and face, the only places she could achieve skin to skin contact. She did not hear the footsteps before it was too late.

"Wondy! Watch out!" Kid Flash's voice rang throughout the prison and Wonder Girl turned. That motion saved her. A beam of energy shot out of a gun held by Slade and hit Wonder Girl in the shoulder. The wound bled freely as her body flew backwards and she landed hard against Speedy's cell door. Upon contact, the sealed door reacted as it would if Speedy attempted to escape, and powered up with electric energy. The electricity wracked through her body, and she cried out. As she lost consciousness, the last sight that caught Wonder Girl's eyes was Slade sticking a needle into Robin's neck.

(-Robin-)

He struggled against the weight pinning him to the wall, but the effort was futile. Slade held Robin still He felt a pinprick in his neck, and knew what was happening. The drugs flooded through his body and caused a wave of darkness to descend over his mind. He blinked wearily, and then gave in to unconsciousness.

(-Starfire-)

As Slade released his hold on Robin, allowing him to fall to the ground in a heap, Starfire rushed at the villain. He faced her as she approached in mid-air and turned his gun on her. One blast of laser from it connected with her arm and sent her sprawling to the ground. She grabbed her arm in pain, and was about to stand when Slade stood over her. He pulled out his bo staff and connected it with the back of her skull. Her head drooped as she fought to stay conscious, and could not prevent Slade from carrying her to a specially fortified cell and locking it behind her.

(-Slade-)

He surveyed the young heroes with victory blazing in his eyes. Not one of them could effectively stop Robin – well Wonder Girl came very close, but she was not good enough. However, in his triumph he failed to realize that one of the Titans had not fought Robin that night.

"Why're you doing this Slade?" Kid Flash, the only Titan still conscious questioned with malice in his voice. "Why lock us up? What's the plan?"

"Well, I do plan to kill you of course, and by 'I', I mean that Robin will be the one to finish all of you. However, there is one little thing my apprentice and I need to take care of first. Do not fret Kid Flash, we will not be gone long," Slade smiled.

The criminal stepped over to Robin and slung the apprentice over his shoulder.

_'Yes, one thing to take care of first, how I will enjoy it. I cannot wait to see the expression on his face when Robin makes his first kill, when Robin kills the Batman.'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Extra points to anyone who can figure out how Wonder Girl managed to break through to Robin. (But don't worry, I'll be revealing it in the next chapter.)

Let me know what you thought!

_-Sarah Shima_


	28. By the Way, Your Dead Son is a Villain

**A/N:** Well, apparently everyone really wanted an update, so what could I do but oblige? I've been so sick lately (you know you wanted to know...), stupid sinus infections and giant-sized antibiotics, yuck. Also, I have a public service announcement to make: Internet stalkers suck! So don't be one, because, well, they suck!

It's Christmastime everyone! Yay! I just finished decorating today, and have been listening to my "Renaissance Holiday" CD (yes I know I'm strange). It's awesome, but would be so much more awesome if I didn't have a huge essay, and presentation due this week, not to mention the two tests next Monday, and then finals, ick.

All right, enough about me... I would like to thank anyone who reviewed last chapter, and say that I love you all, and hope you continue to read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own DC, DC owns DC.**

* * *

**

**Oblivion**

By: Sarah Shima

Chapter 28: By the Way, Your Dead Son is a Villain…

* * *

When Wonder Girl came to, the first thing she noticed was an oversized green rat sniffing at her cage. Shrieking, she pushed herself up against the wall, feeling entirely foolish when the rat morphed itself into Beast Boy. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"That's all right…" Wonder Girl said, catching her breath. "Slade left, didn't he?" she asked with disappointment.

"Yeah, and he took Robin with him. After seeing those two take out every last one of ya, I decided it would be best if I just waited." Donna nodded in agreement. "I got Cyborg back online, thankfully Raven knew how to do it and talked me through the whole thing. He's working on getting everyone out." Donna looked around Beast Boy to see Cyborg kneeling before Raven and performing scans on the cell and the electronic net.

"Is everyone okay?" Wonder Girl asked, reaching for the bloody wound on her shoulder. It no longer bled, but she could still feel it.

"Star's hurt, but I think she'll be okay," BB responded with a nod to a cell on the far wall where Starfire sat staring through the bars.

Wonder Girl touched the bars, and was met by an electric surge that knocked her away from the metal. She kicked the wall in anger. "How're we going to get out of here?" she asked. "We need to catch up with Slade and Robin."

"Wonder Girl, how did you get through to Robin?" Beast Boy questioned. "I mean, I know you said the lasso would work, but…"

"It was me. I'm what Diana would call 'the embodiment of truth.' I can act like the lasso as long as I have tactile contact with the person. Too bad it can't work twice," she sighed.

"Why not?" BB asked.

"Because Slade will have figured it out by now – if he didn't know already. He won't let me anywhere near Dick. And every moment that he's with Slade…"

"She's right, we're running out of time," Wally said. "But even if we do catch up with him, how much of a difference would it really make?"

The others, who were all listening, sighed in exasperation. "So then, what _can_ we do?" Speedy asked, always impatient.

"Who's the one person who can defeat Robin?" Wally asked, realization beginning to dawn on him.

"Slade?" Beast Boy offered.

"No… the person who trained him," Donna said, catching on to Wally's idea.

"That's right. We need Batman to save Robin," Wally finished.

"Yeah but how are we going to do that, he's like in Gotham, and we're here, and he doesn't even know what's going on," Beast Boy said, watching as Cyborg still had no luck in freeing Raven.

"You," Wally said.

"Wait a minute, I don't like this plan," BB responded hurriedly.

"Beast Boy, you're Robin's last hope. You have to go to Gotham and fill Batman in on what's been happening so he can stop all of this," Donna offered kindly.

"But how? I mean, he's like the **Batman**, he'll kill me when he finds out that we kept this from him."

"Hey, better you than me," Speedy laughed.

"Can it Roy," Wally snapped. "It won't be that bad. Actually, he'll probably just shove you out of the way and go look for Dick. Come on Beast Boy, you have to do this, you're the only one who can," Wally pleaded.

"All right," Beast Boy said slowly. "But Robin is so gonna owe me when all of this is over." With that he transformed into a large, powerful bird, and took off for Gotham.

As Beast Boy exited, the Titans released an exasperated sigh at their situation.

"Can you get us out?" Donna called to Cyborg.

"It'll take a while. Slade rigged these things pretty good."

Speedy collapsed to the floor in irritation. "I'm next after Raven!" he announced, as Wonder Girl turned to the bars before her, touching them gingerly.

* * *

(-Batman-)

9:00pm

The Bat Cave rang with activity. The computer screens were running through the rogue gallery for a possible suspect in a string of murders, while Batman watched and took out his irritation on a punching bag. Behind him, Alfred dusted the equipment and furniture.

It had been a long week. Bruce had spent two nights alone on patrols after sharing his secret with Barbara. However, on the third night she silently joined him, making no mention to their conversation. Crime was up in Gotham, and Batman and Batgirl had their work cut out for them. Bruce Wayne sat through endless, pointless meetings all day, not allowing him ample time to recover from 'the night life.'

He was preparing to go out on patrol when, over the noises already present, Bruce heard the rush of wings – not bat wings, but something else. Instantly alert, he waited for the intruder to make their presence known. Out of the shadows appeared the nervous form of a member of the Titans – Beast Brat or something. How he managed to enter without tripping off the alarms was beyond Bruce, but definitely something he would look into.

"What are you doing here?" Bruce demanded, ending his practice and wiping his face with a nearby towel.

"Well… I… ah… there's… um… something important I have to… ah… tell you…" he stammered. Bruce snarled, he could not stand it when people stammered, which of course happened often in his presence. Could he help it that he was frightening?

"What is it?" he asked.

"Maybe you should… ah… sit down or something…?" Beast Boy suggested nervously, eyeing the bat-glare that was coming his way.

"Just say it," he said in the Voice. Beast Boy jumped in fright, and then decided it was better to just talk than hesitate.

"Well, what I'm here to tell you, is that… Robin's alive," he said breathlessly.

Bruce's eyes widened in disbelief, while behind him, Alfred dropped his duster; it clattered to the floor, echoing throughout the cave.

"Wh… what?" Bruce questioned, an odd feeling manifesting itself in his chest. Everything he had wished since Dick's death… Was it really true? Was it possible? He could tell when someone was lying, and Beast Boy wasn't. Then it had to be the truth. Bruce felt all sorts of emotions run through him as Beast Boy repeated his message.

"He's alive. He's been alive all along, we just didn't know about it."

"Where is he!" Batman shouted rather than asked. His feelings took over, and instead of asking the who, what, where, when, why, all he wanted to know was where his son was.

"That's… uh… part of the problem. See, Robin's in trouble. Slade's controlling him somehow, and he ripped through all of the Titans, plus Wonder Girl, Speedy, and Kid Flash, and then they took off."

"How long has this been going on?" Bruce demanded, pushing aside his anger in knowing that three OTs (Original Titans) had been called in while he was kept in the dark.

"Well, about two weeks…" Beast Boy said sheepishly. Anger flashed in Bruce's eyes, and he was about to shout when the batwave alerted him to a crime in progress.

* * *

Taller than all of the other buildings, the glass-encased structure of Wayne Tower stared formidably upon the rest of the city. It was a denizen of security as well, never having been breeched. How could it? _Batman_ was the C.E.O – which is why the fact that it had just been broken into shook Bruce to his ice-covered core. A person would certainly have to be skilled to get in. However, only one alarm went off, meaning that whoever did it _wanted_ to be caught. And on his list of who that could possibly be, a man named Slade factored in pretty high. Or perhaps he just _wanted_ it to be Slade. Either way, Batman and Beast Boy arrived at tower in record time.

Beast Boy had flown above the Batmobile, which Batman had silently entered earlier, and watched in awe as the caped man drove at breakneck speeds, taking hairpin turns and impossible short-cuts. As they entered the building, the sky above them continued to fester with angry storm clouds, promoting an atmosphere of complete darkness.

Batman raced up the stairs to the top of Wayne Tower, his heart banging in his chest. Using his heat-seeking lenses, he could tell that there were two people Bruce Wayne's office – the highest floor of Wayne Tower. Rather than run up all of the stairs, he used his grapple for the lower sets. However, as he approached the top floor, he had to use the stairs, lest he be caught off guard hanging by his jump cord in the center of the stairwell.

When he finally reached the office, Beast Boy on his heels, he wasted no time in throwing the door open, just to be met with a sight he would remember for a long time to come.

Seated in the executive chair was Robin. But he was not Robin as Batman remembered him. The young man was dressed in a skintight black and orange bodysuit, with a maniacal mask covering his eyes. His feet up on the desk, he looked at Batman nonchalantly. Behind him, a towering shadow indicated the presence of Slade.

Batman's blood boiled.

"Hey there Bats," Robin said, swinging his feet off of the desk top and standing. However, he paused when Batman did not respond. The idea of the plan was to catch Batman off guard with his sudden appearance. Batman looked angry, not surprised. "What a boring entrance! Did you really run up the stairs? I was expecting you to come down through the skylight or something."

"Which is exactly why I didn't," Batman responded, trying hard to repress the sounds of his lungs gasping for air. His voice sounded calm, cool, and collected, while underneath the façade of the Bat, Bruce Wayne was a mess. All of the emotions he repressed for years, the emotional abuse he had inflicted on his son just because he did not know how to feel… and now… now he had his second chance. There was Robin, alive. He wanted to go to him, to apologize for all that he did, but this was not the Robin he knew. He took in the sight of the boy before him. Robin was definitely taller than he was the last time Bruce saw him, just one more reminder of how much time Bruce had wasted. All of that time Robin was in Jump City with the Titans, if he had just once reached out to him, then maybe, maybe none of this would have happened.

Batman spotted movement out of the corner of his eyes, and his gaze darted to the masked countenance of Slade taking a step forward. "Slade," Batman growled.

"Lose an apprentice recently?" Slade laughed as Bruce shot him the bat-glare. "Well you can hardly hold a grudge, finders keepers Batman."

* * *

(-Titans-)

"Yowch!" Speedy shouted, knocked off his feet for the tenth time as he put a hand – thankfully covered in a shock-resistant glove – to the bars. "How many damn watts did he put in this thing!"

"I believe the word you were looking for was 'volts'," Wally sniped, still stuck in a sitting position beneath the net.

"Oo, look who decided to become Mister Grammatically Correct all of a sudden!" Roy snapped.

"Boys, please behave," Donna sighed in a strained voice.

Ever since Beast Boy had left, Wally and Roy had devoted their time to arguing with one another. Donna figured it was due to the inordinate amount of stress everyone was under, but it was getting out of hand. At one point, Starfire had called them the name for some sort of giant Tameranean beetle, and threatened to starbolt and flambé them. That of course only received a flirty response from Roy, something about flambéing him as a 'hunk-a-hunk of burning love.'

To add to the annoyance, everyone was wondering if Beast Boy had been successful. Did he arrive in Gotham yet? Did he talk to Batman? Did they find Robin? Unfortunately, he had not called in yet, and they really did not want to interrupt him if he were with the bat.

"Okay guys, no more Mister Nice Cyborg," Cyborg suddenly said, appraising the row of incarcerated heroes before him, after ten minutes of silence. "I have an idea that just might work, and I know exactly whose cage is going to be the test subject." He held his arm out, pointing indiscriminately, and then stopped it just in front of Speedy. The red-haired archer gulped briefly as Cyborg approached him.

"I think the best way out of here is to overload the electricity in the bars, and hopefully short them out. However, it could go wrong and create an explosion," Cyborg added with a smirk. "All right."

He stood in front of Speedy's cell, his robotic arm against the bars. He transferred electricity from his system into the bars and hoped for the best.

The bars came alive with electricity, and Speedy backed against the wall – just in case. Everyone watched in tense apprehension, until finally the electricity sparked and died. "Boo-yah!" Cyborg yelled, reaching out with his other hand to touch the now-harmless bars. "Stand back loudmouth!" he commanded, transforming his arm into a cannon and destroying a section of bars.

Roy climbed gratefully through the bars, and immediately headed towards where Robin had thrown his bow and arrows to retrieve them.

"But friend Cyborg, if you free all of us, will you not lose too much power?" Starfire asked.

"You're right, but I honestly don't see what other choice we have…" his words died as he heard self-satisfied laughter coming from behind him. He turned slowly to see the cackling red archer smiling at him.

"You metas, you're all the same!" he said, pulling a red-tipped arrow out of his quiver and examining it for a moment. "I woulda thought livin' with Robbie would teach you to be humble, but it obviously didn't."

So used to the back-and-forth arguing of Wally and Roy, everyone's eyes darted to Wally, expecting him to have something to retort. However, Wally was smiling, and seemed quite pleased.

"Wow Roy, you have a brain after all," he said. "Now come on, get me outta here."

"Sorry Wally, but I'd rather let Wondy out first," Roy responded, grinning flirtatiously. He pulled the bow taut and aiming his arrow at Wonder Girl's cell. The arrow flew straight and true, and, upon impact, caused a large burst of sparks. Electricity swarmed for a moment, and then died. Wonder Girl slammed her first through the bars and then stepped out of the cell.

"Speedy, how'd you do that?" Cyborg asked, shocked that Roy had proved useful.

"Tricks of the trade," Roy smirked. "You think I just carry normal arrows around? No siree, these babies are packin' electricity, explosives; kind of like Rob's little bird things, except much better."

Raven began mumbling incoherently behind the duct tape, and shifting around to get their attention. Everyone looked over at her, confused. "Uh, I think she's saying it's her turn," Roy suggested.

"**I'll **take care of Raven," Cyborg said in a manly boast, approaching the cell.

"Friends, perhaps my starbolts will have the same effect as Cyborg's arm and Speedy's arrow," Starfire said suddenly.

"Sure thing babe, just aim for the left corner," Speedy said, pointing to where the electric circuit was exposed in her cell. While Starfire worked on her cell, Roy took care of overloading the circuits in Wally's. Once the electricity was disabled, Wonder Girl ripped the front off of Kid Flash's cage. Starfire knocked down the bars holding her in, and then waited for Cyborg to find a way through the netting holding down Raven and Wally.

"So what're we going to try here, combustible arrowheads, sonic cannon, super strength, starbolts?" Wonder Girl asked, glancing at Cyborg.

"Actually, I think a laser will do quite nicely," Cyborg said. He extended the tip of his index finger, allowing a thin laser to protrude and slice through the net. Freed, Raven allowed Starfire to rip through her restraints, and then Raven pulled the duct tape off of her mouth. Cyborg quickly released Kid Flash, and the Titans, old and new, stood together again.

"All right, let's get a hold of Beast Boy, and then go out after Robin and Slade," Cyborg said. The others nodded and followed him out of the prison.

* * *

Gotham City

9:45p.m.

The trio stood in the spacious office of Bruce Wayne. Shaped in a square connected to a rectangle, the substantial cherry desk and chairs were arranged in the smaller area. A wall and door separated the main office from the conference room without. The desk was covered in small items such as paperweights, letter openers, and various shiny instruments that seemed to serve no more purpose than the aesthetics. Two large bay windows lined either side of the desk, and one hung open, sending cold, wintry air floating around them. Needless to say, the group looked shockingly out of place standing around it.

"I don't know what you did to him, but I can tell you that you will not win," Batman snarled at Slade, pointedly ignoring Robin for the time being.

"Who said I was going to take part in any of this Batman?" Slade asked calmly, backing towards the open window behind him. "I believe this is between you and Robin." He turned his attention to the teen. "Robin, remember my orders from earlier," Slade said in an ordering tone that reminded Bruce too much of the Bat-voice.

Robin nodded in acquiescence, and said, "Yes, Master."

Bruce's eyes narrowed at Slade, who waved mockingly at him and then launched himself out of the window. By the time Batman reached it, he had disappeared, a phantom in the dark night.

"All right Batman, are we going to fight or are you just going to stand there?" Robin asked, looking bored as he approached his mentor.

"What is wrong with you?" Batman asked gruffly, attempting to ascertain the situation.

Robin sighed long and hard, and then, without warning, struck out at Batman. The bat held out his arm to block the kick aimed for him, and was none too surprised when his ward used his arm to launch his body off the ground. He flipped over Batman's head, aiming a roundhouse punch for his head, Batman ducked and caught Robin's wrist, throwing him across the room.

Robin righted himself in mid-air and landed cleanly on his feet. He examined his surroundings, and then reached out for one of the many trinkets that adorned the desk of Bruce Wayne. Grabbing a heavy paperweight, he tossed it at Batman, and then attacked at the same moment.

While dodging Robin's fists, Batman felt something hit his knee, hard. Grimacing, paused in his battle with Robin for a moment – just long enough to give Robin the in he was looking for.

Grinning, the teen enjoyed gaining the upperhand so quickly on Batman. On the defensive, Batman was backed into the wall as Robin attacked. However, that was not to last as Robin's fist was caught by one of Batman's strong hands, his wrist twisted just enough to make him wince. Then Batman hit out with his leg, hitting the boy wonder square in the chest and sending him flying. However, in the close quarters of the otherwise spacious office, Robin had the clear advantage. He caught himself on the wall, and immediately pushed off of it to attack Batman. As long as Robin could adequately use his acrobatic moves, Batman would be forced to be harder with him than he wanted to. So, he did the only thing logical.

Knocking the boy to the ground, Batman approached the window and shot his grapnel launcher into the distance. Once it connected with something, he quickly leapt out of the window. Regaining his stance, Robin watched with a smirk as the avenger of Gotham City flew out into the night. Without bothering to secure a line, Robin dove out the window, grappling gun in hand.

Beast Boy, who had stayed frozen during the short scuffle, uncertain of how he could help, ran to the window. He vaguely made out the form of two people swinging from jumpcords in the dark. However, he did notice something completely unrelated to the dire situation – it was beginning to snow.

* * *

**A/N: **Yep, I'm delaying the fight between Robin and Batman just a tad. I think it deserves its own chapter. So, how did you like it? Let me know!

Merry Christmas all!

_Sarah Shima_


	29. Not What He Expected

**A/N:** A giant-sized "Thank you" to all of my reviewers, especially the new ones who've been popping up. You're awesome, and I love reading the reviews.

"Oblivion" has entered the exciting section, so expect the chapters to fly by with action and important scenes, and, of course, DC cameos. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this installment, and I look forward to hearing from you.

* * *

Disclaimer: If Santa were to give me DC for Christmas, then...

**

* * *

Oblivion**

By: Sarah Shima

Chapter 29: Not What He Expected

* * *

"_Nothing cuts as deep as when the one who's closest turns against you."_ – Seamus Heaney "The Burial at Thebes"

* * *

The pair swooped through the freezing cold night at the end of their chords, shooting them onto buildings and lamp posts. The chase took them from Wayne Tower towards the northern end of the island, the area closest to the Manor and the Batcave. Of course there was no way that Robin could know that.

Batman was careful to keep track of Robin's location throughout the chase. However, it would prove impossible for Batman to continue to lure him to a more suitable venue. They would have to fight.

Growing tired of the ice-cold air pushing into his face, and the growing numbness around his ears, Robin reached into his utility belt and pulled out a small explosive. Tossing it with precision, it connected with Batman's jumpcord, blowing a hole through the middle of it, and breaking it.

Batman did not miss a beat as he prepared for a clean landing on the rooftop below him. Somersaulting and aiming a kick at Batman's face, Robin saw the smirk that lingered there, as if he had known that Robin was going to do that. Batman dodged easily, causing Robin to flip once to catch his balance, landing on both feet and turning around to face Batman. "That was sloppy," Batman said patronizingly. "Your action could not have been more obvious."

"Oh puh-lease, you are not going to sit there and lecture me, are you?" Robin groaned. "Well save it, I get enough of them." Robin lunged at Batman, pulling his fist back for a strike. Batman shook his head at another obvious move, and was surprised when Robin changed his tactic, aiming for multiple blows to Batman's abdomen. Batman aimed a right hook at Robin, who dodged and swept his foot under Batman's legs. Ordinarily, this would not have been too much of a problem, but the rooftop was icy, and so Batman slid and nearly fell.

The bane of Gotham's criminal world stared at Robin with a mixture of shock, and calm calculation. He needed to figure out what was causing Robin to follow Slade's orders, because he knew it was not free will. He thought for a moment, and then, plan in mind, went in for the attack.

The two came to blows, fists and feet flying. Batman could have overtaken his young protégé, but held back in favor of his plan. There was something he had to know…

After several hits to his ribcage, Robin flipped over Batman's head, and, slipping on the ice on the roof, slid off the ledge. He caught himself in the air and landed carefully on the lower roof.

Batman, worried about losing sight of him, jumped down to the lower level as well. He landed with a thud in front of Robin, who was massaging a cramp in his shoulder. Robin pulled a shuriken from his utility belt and launched it at Batman. It was knocked off course by a batarang. Robin repeated his action in frustration, and was met with the same result.

"Annoyed?" Batman asked.

Robin frowned, uncertain as to how Batman could see through his attacks so easily. He knew fighting Batman was not going to be easy, but the man seemed to know everything he was going to do.

The two stared across at each other for another moment, the wind whipping in their faces. Then both launched into another brutal attack. Robin reached for his bo staff, slamming it against any part of Batman he could find. He used his smaller size to his advantage, kicking off of Batman's chest when he got too close, and easily ducking when Batman aimed blows for him.

Batman caught the end of Robin's bo staff as he jabbed it at him, and forced it back towards his ex-partner. The end angled downward and stabbed Robin in the stomach. Winded, Robin fell forward on the staff, sinking to his knees. Batman caught him as he fell, and reached towards his face.

Before Robin could stop him, Batman ripped the mask off of his face. Just as he suspected, the eyes Batman were staring into were empty. Robin's pupils were dilated, and his eyes were glassy.

The evidence only confirmed his hypothesis that Robin was drugged. The eyes proved it, it was as if Robin was not really 'in there.' However, a sudden fire lit behind his eyes, and the Boy Wonder let out a low growl.

Smashing a gauntleted hand in Batman's face, Robin followed through with a strike to his nose – the back of his hand pushing upwards at the Bat's nose. The cowl protected him from any real damage, but it still hurt like hell. Batman released his grip on Robin and the mask, and held his nose. Robin picked up the bo staff, and slammed it over Batman's head. Batman's vision doubled for a moment and his stance faltered.

Robin turned and ran, bashing the bo staff into the edge of the roof, he vaulted over the empty space between two buildings and landed on the other one. He reaffixed his mask, and then stood, waiting patiently for Batman to recover and come at him.

* * *

"Beast Boy! Come in!" Cyborg shouted into his com. He was currently driving the T-car at break-neck speed towards Gotham. Riding shotgun was Speedy, while the back seats were occupied by Starfire and Wonder Girl who were bandaging their wounds, and a meditating Raven. Kid Flash had run on ahead.

"Hiya, Cy," Beast Boy's voice replied over the com, sounding hesitant.

"How's everything going over there?"

"There's some good news, and some bad news," Beast Boy said grimly.

"What's the bad news?" Cyborg asked as he steered the T-car in between cars on the three-lane highway.

"Robin and Slade broke into Wayne Tower, and then Slade took off, and then Batman jumped out the window and Robin followed him."

"What! And the good news?"

"Batman didn't yell at me."

"Dude, where'd they go?" Cyborg asked, ignoring the last statement.

"They're on the roof of some buildings. I'm following from a distance."

"Cyborg," Wonder Girl spoke from the back. "Let's leave Robin to Batman, it would only become more difficult if we tried to help. We should concern ourselves with Slade."

"I agree with Wonder Chick," Beast Boy said. "There's no way we could get in on that fight even if we tried."

"All right then," Cyborg said, pushing another button on his com. "Flash, didya get all that?" he asked Wally.

"Got it. I'm already in Gotham and searching for Slade. I'll let you know if I find him. Kid Flash out."

"All right guys, let's go hunt us some Slade," Cyborg said, malice seeping into his words.

* * *

"Coming, Batman?" Robin asked; his voice cold and hard. Behind his back, he fingered a large, sharp shuriken. He watched Batman intently, until a moving shadow caught his attention. He spun around to see what it was, and could make out the silhouette of a woman leaping across buildings in the distance.

However, his moment of distraction was timed all too well for Batman, who landed solidly on top of Robin. Robin's back slammed into the hard roof, Batman's weight crushing him. In his right hand, the shuriken had slipped a bit, slicing into the gauntlet and flesh. Without noticing the pain, Robin savagely stabbed the ninja star into Batman's shoulder. As it tore the Kevlar, Batman winced, reaching for it. Robin ripped it out and stabbed it into Batman again.

Batman was not one to mess with though, as he suddenly grabbed Robin's upper arm and twisted it in an unnatural direction. Finally feeling pain breaking through his drugged mind, Robin cried out. His left hand reached out at Batman, striking at his jaw. Batman seemed undeterred, nearly fixated on breaking Robin's arm.

While to Robin, Batman seemed to suddenly become a madman, Batman's true intentions were sane. He had noticed that Robin seemed to not feel pain from the blows he delivered, and now was attempting to use pain to break through the drugs. However, he had no idea if that would actually work. He just knew he did not want to drag him kicking and screaming all the way back to the Batcave. He assumed Slade must be watching from somewhere as well, and worried about the man interfering. Now that he had Robin in front of him, he was not about to lose track of him.

Before Batman could see if his plan was working, Robin's free hand had found a flash-bang, which he let off in Batman's face. Blinded and partially deafened, Batman stumbled backward and released his hold on Robin. Robin quickly scrambled to his feet and pulled a jumpcord out of his belt.

Batman heard Robin shoot the grapple out and fly off the roof, but could not follow for another moment. As the spots cleared in front of his eyes, he felt someone's hand on his shoulder, he made to attack but the person had already moved.

"Woah! It's me, Kid Flash," Wally's voice said in surprise. "I saw Robin heading towards Robinson Park. Do you want me to head him off?"

"No," Batman growled. "I'll catch up with him.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"The Titans and I are going to try and keep Slade busy while you and Robin face off," Wally explained. Batman nodded curtly. "Tell me when you find him." It was well known that Batman hated having other heroes in his city, it only showed how important the situation was that he was allowing a whole crowd of superheroes to run rampant in Gotham.

Batman, vision sufficiently restored, pulled out grapnels and took off without another word.

Wally watched him go, and then his eyes caught sight of someone else, a woman. She stared back at Wally and smiled slyly from upon the next rooftop.

"Batman and Robin playing war games again?" the woman called over to Wally with a laugh.

"Aren't you Catwoman?" Wally asked as he got a good look at the woman in the skintight black suit.

"You caught me," she laughed with a purr.

"Hey, have you seen anyone lurking around the city tonight?" he questioned, pushing aside the fact that her mere presence meant a crime already had been, or would be committed tonight.

"In fact I have," she said. "What's it worth to you?"

"Just tell me, it's very important."

"You're no fun," she sighed. "A man's been following Batman around tonight. He's been keeping pretty far away, and in shadow, but I've seen him. He's heading toward the park from the West right now."

"Thanks," he began. "Hey, do you think you could lend a hand to catch him?"

"Sorry kid, I'm a thief, not a hero," she smiled. She winked at him and then disappeared into the night.

Wally shook his head and took off after Slade.

* * *

Robin landed in a tree in the corner of the park, inhaling gasps of freezing cold air to catch his breath. He had closed his eyes when he set off the bomb, but his ears were completely exposed. Already frozen, they ached as the night grew colder. He scanned his surroundings for signs of life. The various statues, the pond, and the benches were all empty. The white landscape of the park was marred in one area with a long shadow, and he knew why.

"Robin! What are you doing, running away? Your mission is to kill Batman!" Slade's cold voice shouted up at him. Robin leaned back against a branch, not able to see Slade, but the loudness of his voice hurt Robin's ears.

"I know," Robin said. "But he's st…strong," he muttered through chattering teeth. "He knows what I'm doing before I do it."

"Of course he does! But remember, this is not just about brute force. You need to play him for the fool he is, Robin. Remember what I told you before."

"He'll kill me anyway, he…"

"Robin. Come down here," Slade said; his voice suddenly harsh.

"What? Why? He can't see me here, he can't…"

"_Now._"

Robin followed his order, jumping out of the tree and landing in the deepening snow. He approached Slade cautiously, as the man reached into his utility belt and removed a filled syringe. He uncapped it, and then squeezed the end, allowing the liquid to bubble at the tip of the needle. He held the needle out to Robin's neck and stabbed it in, injecting the drug into his system.

Robin blinked, his anxiety and numbness receding. "There Robin, now remember the mission," Slade said, before slinking back into the shadows.

Batman found Robin almost immediately afterward, dropping from the sky and body slamming Robin into the snow. Robin struggled against Batman's weight. Batman moved a bit – reaching into his belt – and Robin slid away from him. Robin stood up and launched two shurikens at Robin, which Batman deftly dodged. However, he seemed distracted, and so Robin attacked.

* * *

Wonder Girl and Starfire left the T-car shortly after hearing from Beast Boy. The pair took to the sky, flying ahead of the vehicle at their faster speed, and heading towards Gotham. They met up with Wally just after he spoke with Catwoman, and spied Slade walking away from the park.

The girls headed an aerial assault while Kid Flash attacked from the side. Slade, not expecting them, was surprised when a shower of starbolts, and a lasso struck out at him. As he jumped out of the way of the attack, Wally ploughed into him from the side, knocking him into a nearby tree. Starfire continued her assault with zest. Meanwhile, Beast Boy caught up with them and stood on the sidelines, prepared to intercept Slade should he get away from Starfire and Wally.

"Batman, we found him, we'll be able to keep him distracted for a while," Wally relayed to the waiting hero quietly.

Slade reached into his belt and grabbed his gun. Taking aim at Kid Flash, who continued to use superspeed punches on him, he fired off one shot. Wally made to dodge, but still caught a burst of firepower in his left shoulder. Slowing slightly, he allowed Slade an opening to knock him down. Slade tossed a disk at Kid Flash as Starfire stopped her attack, in fear of striking Kid Flash by accident. The disk erupted into ice, freezing over Wally. At the same time, Slade fired off lasers at Starfire and Wonder Girl. Both dodged, and then a cloud of smoke appeared around Slade, shrouding him as he escaped.

Beast Boy and Starfire took off after Slade, while Wonder Girl stopped to break Kid Flash out of the ice.

The chase was on.

* * *

Robin jumped at Batman, who blocked the kick. Robin somersaulted over Batman's head and landed behind him, releasing two shurikens as he did. The blades ripped sliced through Batman's Kevlar and cut slashes into the sides of his rib cage.

Batman turned to face Robin, and did the most peculiar thing. Batman smiled – a dark, sinister smile that disturbed criminals – for he heard Kid Flash's voice speak over his com unit.

"What's made you so happy?" Robin asked, annoyed that his making the Bat bleed was met by the opposite response he had wanted.

Batman did not reply, but sprang into action immediately. He leapt into the air and launched a kick at Robin. He blocked, and Batman continued to aim close blows at him. Robin, his arms defensively in front of him, backed up towards the center of the park. If his memory of the park layout was correct, then a Koi pond, surrounded by a short wrought iron fence lay not too far away. A warm spring and an inner propeller prevented the water from thoroughly freezing, making it a dangerous trap.

He wanted to prevent reaching it at all costs, and so began to push back against Batman. He allowed some of the blows to hit as he advanced on his opponent. Blood spurted from his lip as Batman landed a solid punch, but Robin ignored it. However, Batman seemed stronger than before, as if he had been holding back. Suddenly, Robin felt the cold iron of the fence hit against the back of his legs, and immediately knew what was coming next. Batman shoved him hard, and he fell backwards against the short fence, losing his balance and going over the side.

The icy water rushed in around him as the momentum of his fall pushed him under. He landed on the rock bottom flat on his back. Before he could reach the surface, something wound around arm. The cord tightened around his bicep, a grappling hook digging at the metal armor of his suit. Soon, he felt himself being pulled from the water by that cord. Batman dragged him over the fence and back into the snow. Robin's body shivered and shook as he gasped for air in the snow. His limbs felt heavy, and he was so cold. He momentarily registered a movement above him before it was too late.

"This might hurt," Batman's dispassionate voice announced before something hard landed against the back of his head, and everything plunged into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: **Merry Christmas!

And be expecting updates in the days and weeks to come!


	30. Desire and Defeat

**A/N:** Two updates in one day? I know, it's unheard of! But the words just kept flowing, and I have time on my hands, so here it is.

Thanks to my faithful reviewers, this story just keeps on going, and I hope it's been getting even better with each chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, not at all. This story however, hell yeah!

**

* * *

**

**Oblivion**

By: Sarah Shima

Chapter 30: Desire and Defeat

* * *

Alfred watched in anticipation as the Batmobile raced into the cave and the doors opened. Batman scrambled out, and then ran to the other side, pulling out a wet, seemingly lifeless figure and carrying him toward the medical lab of the cave. He passed Alfred, his quick nod ordering Alfred to follow. As Batman brushed past, Alfred managed to look at the figure which now clearly shivered in Batman's arms.

"Master Dick!" he cried in alarm, running after them.

Batman laid Dick on the lab table, and quickly began rummaging through drawers for a syringe.

"Good Lord, what's happened to him?" Alfred asked, noting his drenched appearance.

"Fell into the pond in Robinson Park," Batman responded gruffly. "Could you get him dry?"

"Certainly, sir," Alfred responded. He quickly began removing Robin's uniform as Batman took a blood sample from the boy.

"Slade's drugged him with something, messing with his mind. I have to find out what he's done so I can reverse it," he explained to the concerned butler. Alfred dressed Robin in some warm sweats and wrapped him a blanket. "I'm going to run a blood sample over to Lucius," Batman said, pulling off his cowl.

He headed for the door, and then turned back to his ward. Robin lay with his head to the side, a stubborn lock of hair draped over his eye. Batman walked over, and Alfred watched his sudden tender expression. He slowly pushed the hair out of his face, and then reached to the side of the table. Alfred watched in astonishment as Batman secured restraints over Robin, pinning him to the table.

"I'll call Leslie on my way, check him out, he may have a concussion, and do not let him go," Bruce said coldly before leaving the cave.

"Yes, sir."

Bruce Wayne jumped into his Jaguar, cell phone in hand. "Lucius, it's Bruce, I need a favor," he began as he sped away from the Manor. "Can you meet me?"

* * *

Slade paused, not exactly hiding, but not standing in the open either, in a small architectural alcove on the side of a cathedral. Slipping a monitor from his gauntlet, the screen lit up with a continuously blinking red light. The light which had been moving at a quick pace only moments ago was now still. Slade smiled behind his mask. Things were working out exactly as planned. He pushed a button on the monitor and the screen switched to a countdown. "Fifteen minutes left. And then I can let these fools catch me. How exciting," Slade laughed.

His contemplations were interrupted as a black sphere enclosed around him. He only laughed harder, throwing a bomb that exploded with a horrible high pitched squealing sound. Raven, who had cornered him, put her hands to her ears, losing concentration and leaving Slade with an escape opportunity.

He raced back into the street to find Beast Boy descending on him in the form of a green hawk. He whipped out a firearm, and shot off a round at the bird, catching its wing with a bullet. Beast Boy turned back into his human form, and plummeted to the pavement.

Raven raced over to tend to him, and Wonder Girl, appearing from the sky, caught his arm with the lasso. She pulled with all of her might, but Slade stood, unaffected. He aimed the weapon at Wonder Girl and shot. She released the lasso and deflected the bullets with her metal wrist bands. Slade only laughed as he continued to pump bullets at the Amazonian, and she was forced to remain on the defensive.

He ran out of bullets, and discarded the weapon. As he pulled out the laser gun he had used earlier, he was hit with a sonic cannon discharge from Cyborg. He simply whipped a disc out of his utility belt and threw it at the metal man. An electric discharge shorted out Cyborg's systems, and he fell, harmless beside Beast Boy.

A spray of starbolts and exploding arrows shot at him from both sides. He ducked and rolled to avoid them, then shot at Starfire behind him, as he charged at Speedy. One hand on the gun, the other reached into his belt and pulled out a short sword. As Speedy prepared to defend himself from Slade's blade, Slade surprised him by aiming over Speedy's head. He flipped over the young hero. "Missed me!" Speedy chided. He was soon silence as Slade's true intention became known. With the sword, he sliced the ends off of all of Speedy's arrows at once, rendering them useless.

Kid Flash raced around Slade, forming a funnel cloud that lifted Slade up. He released Slade, who flew through the air and left Wonder Girl a clear opening for an attack. She punched and kicked him with superhuman strength, and was suspicious when he did not seem to fight back. However, she soon discovered why, as he drove a dagger into her thigh. She cried out, and he set off a smoke bomb in front of her, then seemingly disappeared, again.

"After him!" Wonder Girl cried, ripping the dagger from her leg and taking off in the direction she assumed he was heading. Starfire, Speedy, and Kid Flash complied. Raven stayed behind, healing Beast Boy. Once she finished with him, she would have to try and repair the damage to Cyborg.

As Slade ran, he snuck a look at his monitor again. "Four minutes left," he laughed.

* * *

Before Bruce entered the Bat Cave once more, he knew something was wrong. The hushed, sharp tones employed by both Dr. Leslie (the family physician who was privy to Bruce's secret identity) and Alfred alerted him at once. Bruce's immediate thought was that Dick had somehow escaped. However, that fear was to be immediately replaced by something much different.

He walked into the medical lab to find Dick shaking uncontrollably. His eyes were open wide, but seemed to be unseeing. Dick clawed at the table and the restraints, managing to cut welts in his wrists as he struggled.

"Leslie, what's happening?!" Bruce demanded.

"He's showing symptoms of drug withdrawal," Leslie said quickly as she observed her young patient. She injected him with a sedative that seemed to meet with no response, and then went about checking his vitals. "His heart rate is sky-rocketing," she said nervously. "Breathing's increased and shallow. Muscle spasms… God Bruce, what drug is he on?" she asked.

"I don't know… yet," Bruce said, a cold expression overcoming his visage. He stormed out of the medical lab, and headed immediately to the Cray computer mainframe, intent on figuring out what the drug was.

As he continued to research, he heard Leslie's exclamations as she failed to find a way to ease her patient's pain, and noticed that Alfred spoke less and less as time continued. Leslie finally managed to sedate him and calm the muscle spasms as best she could. Then she quickly left the Manor to fetch some further medical supplies from the clinic where she worked, leaving Bruce and Alfred alone with the now-unconscious Dick Grayson.

More time passed, and Bruce found himself slamming his fists against the Crays in frustration. How could he not have figured it out yet? What had Slade created, and what was it doing to Dick now that he no longer had it?

* * *

"-4 minutes," Slade smiled as he viewed his monitor again. "It's been long enough," he said.

He waited until he could see the flying Titans – Starfire and Wonder Girl – appear over the Gotham skyline. Stepping out into clear view, Slade clicked idly on some devices, intent on making it appear as if he were lost in thought.

"There he is!" Starfire announced, murder in her eyes. "I'll rip him to pieces!"

"But… he's just… standing there. What's he doing?" Wonder Girl asked, perplexed.

"It does not matter," Starfire responded, sending a rain of starbolts down on him. Slade winced, as if surprised, and dodged a few, letting the others reach their targets.

Kid Flash appeared behind him, sending swift punches to his head. Then Wonder Girl wrapped her lasso around him, tightly, as Kid Flash stole his utility belt.

"Finally!" Wally exclaimed. However, Wonder Girl saw what he did not – it was just too easy. "I'm going to call Batman," Kid Flash announced. "I'm sure he has some choice words for you, Sladey."

* * *

"You're sure it's really him?" Batman asked. Wally's claim that the Titans had just succeeded in doing what had possibly never been done before – capture Slade – astonished Batman. He was suspicious, but also relieved. He had been working on attempting to discern the components of the drug, and was met with no success. Maybe he could barter a deal with Slade.

Batman was not a man who liked deals or favors, but this time – Leslie's reaction earlier had not been good. And when she told Bruce his vitals, Bruce's heart dropped. Whatever that serum was, Dick's body had become addicted to it, and without it…

No, he would not lose Dick again.

He would just do what had to be done. No matter what.

Batman donned his cowl once more, checked in with Alfred who sat beside the still-unconscious Dick Grayson, and then raced out to meet the Titans.

* * *

Robin gradually became aware of himself. His mind, which had been muddled by pain and clouded with drugs was slowly clearing. He steeled himself against his body's longing for the drug, writhing in pain and desire would not help him now.

Without opening his eyes, he carefully moved his hands and feet. He became disappointed when he realized he was restrained. Or maybe he already knew that. His mind felt so slow.

He opened his watery eyes with some hesitation. He did not need Batman interrogating him right now. As it was, he would prove no help to Batman even if he did. He saw a face beginning to come into focus above his, and blinked to clear the image.

The man was neither Batman nor Slade, but someone different, someone new. A white-haired man in a coat and tails sat next to the table he laid upon, staring at him with concern. For a moment, Robin felt something inside of him soften, felt a sort of warmth coming from this man. All too soon, the feeling faded, and he was left cold once more.

"Mas… master Di… Robin," the man choked in a British accent.

Robin tried his best to not appear bewildered. Apparently this man knew him; knew him enough to call him "master." Well, if he was this guy's master, then why the Hell was he restrained? Robin quelled his anger as another bout of spasms threatened to overtake him. He needed to be calm, he needed to focus. Pushing the pain to the outskirts of his mind proved hard enough already, any emotional outburst on his part would only make it worse.

"Do you recognize me?" the man asked.

Robin did not know whether to respond or not. He knew if he played this just right, he could get out of wherever he was, and get back to Slade. Slade had more of the drug, and he wanted it… no, he needed it. So he stared at the man, blinking his eyes rapidly. He tried to turn, and felt a restraint dig into a cut on his wrist. He yelped with pain, and then quickly buried it.

The older gentleman appeared quite alarmed. And that was when Robin knew he had him.

"He…help… me," he requested, his throat coarse and dry. "Please…" He pulled idly at the restraints, conveying his intention to the man. "Help me." He saw the old man's eyes glisten. That's right, he had him now.

* * *

Good thing it was so late at night, good thing no one was out due to extreme weather, or else they would be observing quite an odd event occurring in Robinson Park.

Slade stood, trussed up by both the lasso of truth, and a cable that belonged to Speedy. Wonder Girl stood to one side of the villain, Starfire on the other side. Around him, Cyborg, Speedy, Beast Boy, Kid Flash, and Raven all stood on alert, careful to watch Slade for signs of a planned escape in order to thwart it.

Across from Slade existed the bane of Gotham's criminal underworld, the Batman. He watched Slade, his most terrifying bat-glare raining down on the man, who smirked back as if unaffected, though his visage was covered by a mask, all those around him could tell that he was smirking.

"So Batman, are we going to get to the threats and curses part of the evening, or will this just continue to be a long, boring staring contest?" Slade asked.

"What did you do to Robin?" Batman asked, glare remaining intact.

"Like my little drug, do you? Awfully tricky, isn't it? While under its influence, he ceases to be the Robin you once knew, and without it, he will eventually regain his awareness, but he will unfortunately, die."

Batman flinched, a motion most would not have detected, but Slade saw, and he smiled. "Why should I believe you?" Batman asked.

"Well, I'm wrapped up in the lasso of truth, and standing next to Wonder Girl. I don't think I could lie if I tried.

"I'm assuming you're aware of the withdrawal symptoms by now?" Slade paused a beat, and was met with no response. "I'll take that as a 'yes'," he smiled.

"Give me the drug, or the antidote, Slade," Batman said harshly.

"Oh, all right," Slade responded sarcastically. Batman lunged at him, wrapping his hands around Slade's throat. "Do you think you scare me, Batman? I hold all the cards here. I hold your little boy wonder's life in my hands. Killing me will prove temporary, and will not solve the problem in the least. But go ahead, if my death is more important to you than Robin's life, then go on, kill me."

"I don't kill Slade, I don't even kill maniacs like you."

"And so here we are. You had your chance a long time ago. When the JLA ran into a man called 'Deathstroke the Terminator'."

"You're Deathstroke?" Batman asked, releasing his hold on Slade and stepping back a few paces. He remembered that fight, remembered Deathstroke mocking him, how much he had really wanted to just kill him, but he hadn't.

"You put up a good fight that day, you could've killed me if you really tried. I was impressed, so I must admit, I was quite curious when I heard that your protégé had parted ways with you. I wondered to myself 'just how powerful is the Batman's apprentice?' Well, I found out. And I must say, you did quite well with him. But he's still not perfect, and that, of course, is where I come in. But that's a separate matter entirely. The point here is that we're all standing here today because Batman failed to kill me when he had the chance. So, as much as you think you're doing 'what's right,' this is entirely your fault. You are the reason that your boy is currently dying in your lair.

"But that's all right Batman, because I'm going to give you a chance to save him."

"Are you really?" Batman asked sarcastically.

"I am," Slade said. "You have two choices, and I will allow you to make this decision, you need not worry about any underhanded plot on my part."

"Just tell me what you want."

"You can either, A: Return Robin to me, and know that I will provide him with the drug that he so desperately craves, and know that I will keep him alive. Or, B: You let him die.

"So Batman, what will it be?"

"Go to Hell," Batman replied.

"Oh? Did I strike a nerve? Did you realize that you are not in control here? Come on Batman, the clock is ticking, and every minute without the serum is one minute closer to the hour of Robin's death. Choose Batman. Will you allow him to live, or will you essentially kill him?"

"I don't strike deals with criminals."

"Well then, I hope Robin understands. Maybe he'll forgive you in the afterlife, maybe not." Batman's eyes narrowed. "I hope he'll realize that his 'mentor' condemned him to death, while I would have saved him."

"A life in your servitude is not a life at all," Batman responded, his voice cold.

"He will come to enjoy it… eventually. He already has, as a matter of fact, the Titans can tell you a little about that, at, say, his funeral?" Slade suggested jovially. "Come on Batman, are you so possessive of that boy that you'd rather he die than work for someone else? I know that you want him to live, I can tell. You just hate to admit when you have lost."

"Even if I hand him over to you, you know that I will never stop searching for him. There is no place you could hide, no where you could go to escape my sights," Batman said, considering Slade's offer. What other choice did he have? He would not, could not, play God with Robin's life that way. He could not allow Robin to die. Not when there could still be a chance for him, not when he could eventually get him back.

"Somehow, I'm not concerned. Especially since I will eventually reduce his dosage until he no longer needs the drug, but will remain entirely under my control," Slade said.

"You bastard," Batman swore, barely preventing himself from kicking Slade's head in. However, threats would not work on this man, there was no way to stop him. He felt so useless, so frustrated. There really was nothing he could do. If only he had better luck with that drug… If only Lucius had finished his work. But there was no time, just no time at all. He would have to do the unthinkable, and only hope that someday Robin would be himself again, and that he would understand.

* * *

Alfred stared down at the young man in his charge, stared into his blue eyes, and finally, saw something of his surrogate grandson within them. He heard Dick pleading with him to be released, and though it went against his better judgment, and though it seemed foolish, he began undoing the straps.

Robin sighed in relief as the leather restraints came off, finally able to move, he first stretched, and then sat up on the bed. He looked over at the old man with bloodshot eyes. "Thank you," he said.

"Of course," Alfred said, putting a hand on Robin's shoulder. And that was when he attacked. Striking out with his bare feet, Robin slammed the man to the floor. Robin landed on top of him, bashing his head into the floor until the man's eyes rolled in his head.

Semi-conscious, Alfred watched as Dick's eyes hardened and deadened, and he could barely bear to see it happen. What had that horrible man done to his grandson? What had he done to Dick Grayson? Alfred tried to sit up, but could not master control of his body. He watched as Dick wandered into the cave, searching for something. Even Dick's movements seemed foreign as he stared around the cave, oblivious to all of the things he knew about it. He finally rummaged through a drawer, and then returned with a pair of bat-cuffs in his hands. He stood over Alfred, and cuffed his hand to the metal leg of the table.

His body coursing with the exhilaration of freedom, Robin did not even bother with changing his clothes, or putting on shoes, he merely snatched his GPS and communicator from the pile of his belongings, all of which had been switched off. Then, he tramped back out into the cave, searching for some mode of transportation. His eyes fell on a red motorcycle, that seemed set up more out of posterity than for actual use. However, the keys on the rack beside it looked useful to him. And so he hopped onto it with the skill of someone accustomed to its feel, and turned it on. The motor turned with a satisfying whine, and he was soon racing towards the faint light of the rising sun that lay beyond the dark caverns.

Once out in the fields, he turned on the GPS, and a blinking light revealed the position of Slade's Gotham hideout. He smiled and set out for it as quickly as possible. All the while, he was aware of his rapidly increasing heart rate, and how hot his body felt, even in the cold air. He only had to remind himself that he would soon be feeling much better, and, once more pushed the pain away in a meditative technique he did not remember learning.

An old farmhouse on the shores of the Gotham River, Slade's lair seemed abandoned and forgotten. Robin ditched the bike in the surrounding field, and walked to the house. The lair's advanced technology recognized Robin as soon as he entered. He had only stopped in at the lair briefly before the trip to Wayne Tower, but he remembered where everything was.

He walked into the area that once served as a living room, and now hid a briefcase of Robin's drug of choice. He located it immediately, his mind driven by his desire, by his need. He set the lock to the correct combination, his sweaty fingers slipping on the dials. It clicked open and revealed the prepared syringes. Moaning in lust, Robin picked one up and uncapped it. Pushing back the sleeve of the sweatshirt, he stabbed the needle into the largest vein, and pushed the plunger. He sighed in ecstasy as the serum flowed into his body, quelling the withdrawal symptoms that had been reappearing.

Closing the case, he laid on the floor beside it, his exhaustion defeating him. As he fell asleep, he became aware of a sense of satisfaction he had never felt before.

And he liked it.

* * *

Slade heard a faint beeping in the earpiece of his mask, and sinister smile formed on his hidden mouth. The beeping alerted him that someone had entered his lair, more specifically, that Robin had entered his lair. Robin escaping on his own, it was better than he had hoped for. However, he did not intend on letting Batman in on this new occurrence.

"Fine, you win Slade," Batman said, it took every bit of strength he had to form those words, and he seethed in his hatred of them.

"All right then Bats. Tell the kids to release me, and then you can point me in the direction of my apprentice."

"No, I will go get him…"

"He may not have that long," Slade said with obvious satisfaction.

"_I_ will go get him."

"Fine then, have it your way if you think it will help you hold on to some scrap of dignity," Slade laughed.

Batman's expression darkened, but he could not respond, could not do anything against this monster, not when he held Robin's life in his power.

Damn him.

Damn him to Hell.

* * *

**A/N: **PLOT TWIST! Oh yeah! I bet some of you thought this chapter would be the beginning of the end for "Oblivion," sorry to disappoint. It's not over yet.

So what will Batman do when he realizes Robin is gone?

What will Slade do to that awfully large group of Titans?

Will Robin kick his addiction?

All this and more may or may not occur, in the next chapter of "Oblivion."

Let me know what you thought!

_Sarah Shima, out._


	31. Diminuendo

**A/N: **I have returned with another chapter for your reading pleasure. The tension has been building for the past few chapters, and battle scenes have been in abundance. It's all become quite serious. Anyhow, I hope you are all still interested, and still enjoying the story. I will not delay you any longer.

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters represented here are the property of DC Comics.

**

* * *

Oblivion**

By: Sarah Shima

Chapter 31: Diminuendo

* * *

The Batmobile entered the Cave for the second time that night, – well, it was morning by now – and this time it did not speed, this time it did not rush through in a shower of water, this time it seemed to crawl. Batman climbed out of the vehicle, his heart heavy, and headed to the medical bay. He could not believe what he was doing, but he could not lose Robin again, regardless of what Robin would want.

In his musing state, he failed to notice the absence of Robin's old R-cycle that Alfred had insisted stay in the garage, even after Robin's apparent death. As he pushed back the glass door, he turned to the table, expecting to see his former protégé. Instead, the table lay empty, the straps thrown back.

"Robin!" Batman shouted.

"I am terribly sorry, sir," a voice said from the floor. Batman looked down to see Alfred crouched beside the table, a bat-cuff locking him to it.

"Alfred!" Bruce shouted, kneeling adjacent to him, and removing the cuff. "What happened? Where's Robin?" he asked.

"He… he seemed to be… himself again, and I… I admit that he must have fooled me… I let him go…" Alfred said.

Bruce stared back at his oldest friend and sometime father, and could not decide to be angry or relieved. Robin had left of his own accord; he had gone somewhere, but under his own power. Batman did not need to give him over to his enemy, because Batman no longer had any power over him.

"Do you know where he went?" Batman asked.

"No, but I think I heard a motorcycle start," Alfred said as Bruce helped him up. The two walked into the garage and found that the R-cycle was indeed missing. "Can you trace it, sir?" Alfred asked.

"I think so," Batman said, turning to the Cray monitors to see if the tracking device he had implemented so long ago was still active.

* * *

Hearing a commotion in the living room, a man known as Wintergreen, with white hair and moustache, walked out of the secure room in the basement of the old farmhouse, and upstairs. Wintergreen, an old friend of Slade Wilson, had remained loyal to him for years. So when Slade called in for a hand with his new 'project' Wintergreen agreed to help, no questions asked. Though when he discovered what Slade's project really was – the coercion and control of a young superhero, he hardly condoned it. But he owed Slade his life, and so did not interfere.

Wintergreen spotted Robin asleep on the floor, and shook his head in a benign manner, feeling a bit sorry for the boy. Nonetheless, he followed Slade's orders. Picking up the boy, he brought him out to the old barn where his car waited, and laid him in the backseat. He went back into the house and grabbed all of the vials from the upper floors, all but one, the empty one Robin had used earlier. He closed the cases, and brought them to the car as well, and then quickly drove away from the lair.

"I have him Slade, and we're en route to your second safe-house, just as planned," Wintergreen spoke into his direct communicator with Slade.

_"Good work, Wintergreen, I will meet you there shortly,"_ Slade whispered back, and then the connection closed.

* * *

"Hey, who are you talking to?" Speedy asked, whirling on Slade. Slade smiled behind the mask but did not respond. No, he was carefully assessing his situation. The simplest way to end things would be to kill the Titans that seemed to swarm him, and then go off after Wintergreen and Robin. However, that would have been easier if he only needed to contend with the four Titans from Jump City. The presence of the others complicated things.

He looked at the faces around him, and carefully reminded himself of who each one was, and who their most powerful allies were.

- Speedy: protégé to the Green Arrow, and friend of the Green Lantern and Black Canary.

- Wonder Girl: some relation to Wonder Woman and the Amazons of Themyscria.

- Kid Flash: sidekick to the Flash.

So if he killed those three, he would have to contend with Green Arrow, Green Lantern, Black Canary, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Batman, and most likely the entire Justice League, which would add Hawkgirl, the Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, and Superman to his list of enemies.

That was too many at such a fragile time in the operation. If the kids managed to escape unscathed, there was a good chance that they would have too much pride to go to their elders, and he would count on that. He needed Robin back before some of the most powerful people on the planet decided that maybe killing an assassin would not be such a bad thing after all.

Reaching into his belt – this was quite a feat due to the tight hold Wonder Girl's lasso had on him, and the careful eyes of several Titans – he managed to pull out a knock-out bomb. His mask was fitted with a filter, so it would not bother him.

He activated it, and a barely-visible mist rose from around him. The Titans around him quickly began to grow weary. Before they realized what was happening, Speedy had fallen unconscious, and the others took little time in following him. Slade smirked, and pulled the loosened lasso off of himself. Turning away from the Titans, he hurried toward the safe house to meet back up with his friend, and with his apprentice.

* * *

Batman saw the motorcycle as he approached from a distance, ditched in a field. As the morning sun rose behind him, he bent beside the vehicle. After a short inspection, he turned to the direction the vehicle seemed to be pointing in. He squinted against the light, and saw the abandoned house standing alone. Gaining hope, Batman hurried to the house, forgetting caution for the moment and throwing the door open savagely. "Robin!" he called into the echoing building. He inspected the whole house, and, upon finding it empty, sank down to the floor of the living room.

His com unit beeped idly in his ear, and with a heavy heart, he activated it. "Go ahead," he sighed.

_"Batman! It's Kid Flash, Slade escaped!"_

"I see," Batman responded dryly.

_"But, I mean, weren't you supposed to bring Robin back with you…?"_

"Robin escaped. I assume Slade knows that already."

_"Oh. Um. Okay. Kid Flash out."_

Batman lowered his head as light streamed through the windows around him. A glint of light reflected off of something on the ground, sending a beam almost directly in his eyes. Batman searched for the source, and found it coming from a small glass vial. Stooping down to pick it up, Batman carefully examined the item. A small amount of liquid sloshed around in the bottom, and caught his attention. "Could it be…?" he began. He stared at it for another moment, and then went into full detective-mode. Nearby where he found the vial was a depression in the carpet, as if someone had laid down there. He knelt beside the couch, and looked underneath. He could not believe his luck when he pulled out a recently-used syringe. "It's not over yet Slade, not even close," he said with a triumphant smile.

He reached up to his com and activated it. "Kid Flash, round up the others and meet me in the Bat Cave," he said curtly, turning it off before Wally's voice could respond.

* * *

The Watchtower lights glowed brightly, and voiced echoed loudly in the Hall of Justice as a meeting came to its close. Satisfied with the results of an investigation into some presumed alien activity in Utah, Superman and Wonder Woman walked out into the waiting area chatting happily. Flash, Green Lantern, and Green Arrow trailed far behind them. All five were taken aback when the JLA transporters suddenly activated.

Racing to the transporter station, Superman and Wonder Woman waited for the person or people to arrive. Finally a group materialized in front of them.

If they were surprised to see Batman back in the Watchtower after such a long absence, they were doubly surprised by those surrounding him. The grim atmosphere that surrounded them momentarily silenced the JLA members.

"Batman?" Wonder Woman finally choked out, wondering what was going on.

Batman looked determined, and his eyes gazed over those assembled briefly before he stepped off of the transporter. "I need you to call the Atom," he said, nodding to Superman.

"What is this about?" Superman asked.

"Call him, **now**," Batman said in the Voice. Superman nodded and headed off to the communicators.

The Flash, Green Lantern, and Green Arrow entered the transporter area a beat later, and stared at the young heroes crowded around a transporter. The teens all looked battered, beaten, and drowsy. However, more than that, the anger and sheer strength that seemed to emanate from them struck the trio.

"Wally? What are you doing here?" Flash asked.

"Such a long story," Wally sighed. "Is there any food here?" he added, realizing how low he was on calories.

"Food sounds like a good idea," Wonder Girl said.

The Flash gazed sideways at Batman and Wonder Woman who were speaking in low voices, Diana's expression alerting them that something was amiss. "All right kids, why don't we take you all to the cafeteria and then you can fill us in on what's going on," Flash suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Kid Flash smiled.

* * *

Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, and Speedy sank into chairs around the cafeteria's largest tables, groaning in frustration and fatigue as they did. Flash delivered tray upon tray of food to them, and then he, Green Arrow, and Green Lantern, sat down to listen to whatever tale they had to tell.

Raven, Kid Flash, and Wonder Girl acted as narrators to the events following Robin's false death. The three elder heroes listened in silence, nodding and voicing their disbelief in all the right places. "I can't believe this," Hal Jordan, Green Lantern said. "And to think, it was Robin who almost killed me in Metropolis," he sighed, shaking his head. "This Slade sounds dangerous."

"Wally, why did you keep this from Batman for so long?" Flash questioned, obviously pointing out that Wally should no better.

"I don't know. Everything happened so fast. It just got out of control," Wally responded.

The Flash and Green Lantern shared a short conversation, wondering what Batman could need with the Atom, and how the situation could be repaired. They glanced over at Green Arrow, expecting him to have input. However, Green Arrow was scrutinizing the deepening scowl on Speedy's face with some concern. Speedy poked at his burger in an annoyed manner and sighed again. "Roy?" Arrow asked. Roy lifted his head to look at him. "Something wrong?"

Roy seemed to consider whether or not to reply, before a fit of rage seemed to overtake him. "I HATE Slade!" Roy shouted, leaping from his chair and slamming his fist on the table. "All that he's done!" he fumed, seemingly unable to connect words together well. Speedy grabbed his ruined arrows from his quiver and threw that Green Arrow. "Look what he did to my arrows! And he just keeps on winning! That fucking bastard!"

The Titans were shocked at Speedy's outburst, and a moment of tension ensued. That is, until Starfire voiced what was on her mind. "Please friends, what is a 'fucking bastard'?" she asked.

The others stared at her in disbelief for a moment, and then burst into peals of unexpected laughter. "Is it something humorous?" Star asked, perplexed. "But Speedy said it in much anger. What—"

"It just means someone you really hate," Cyborg said, becoming the first to take control of himself. Then his expression became grim. "I don't see what we can do at this point. It really looks like Slade has won."

"Don't count Batman out just yet," Flash smiled.

"Yeah, that stuck-up old bastard will come up with something," Green Arrow pointed out.

Starfire leaned over towards Cyborg. "Does the Green Arrow hate the Batman?" she whispered. Cyborg shook his head slightly, much too low on power to deal with Starfire's naiveté.

* * *

A half hour later, Superman entered the cafeteria to check on the group. Roy's head was in his hands, his half-eaten burger sitting in front of him. Kid Flash had fallen asleep, leaning against Wonder Girl, who was gently prodding Speedy, attempting to talk to him. Beast Boy was cradling his sore shoulder, Raven's healing powers had done a great job on the actual wound, but it still hurt. Cyborg had switched himself to half-mode to compensate for his low energy, and so sat like a statue. Starfire's face was wet, but she barely seemed to be crying, instead, she looked like she was reviewing some faraway memory, lost in thought. Raven meditated, floating slightly above the ground. The adult heroes watched them in silence, not sure what to say or do.

"You kids should get some rest, Batman and the Atom are working on an antidote to the drug Slade created," Superman announced.

"I have to get back to the Tower," Cyborg said. "I need to re-charge."

"I can arrange transport," Superman said, nodding.

"I think the three of us should go too," Raven said, motioning to herself, Starfire, and Beast Boy. "It would do us good to get cleaned up, and get some fresh clothes," Raven explained. In reality, she just wanted a chance to speak to her fellow Titans without others around. So much had happened, and they barely had a chance to process it all, let alone deal with it.

"All right," Superman said, always the voice of sympathy and compassion. He led the Titans out towards the transporters.

* * *

The Flash looked at the trio of youngsters, which now contained an awake Kid Flash, and then nodded to his colleagues to give them a moment alone.

"Roy, come on, what's wrong?" Donna asked.

"You know what's wrong Donna," Roy sighed, standing up and turning away from his friends. "I just… I just can't believe any of this," he said, his throat tight. "I remember when I found out he was dead… I just… I didn't deal with it. And now, well, I'm sure that what's happening now is much worse than that."

"But honey, he's still alive, we can still save him."

"Can we really? You heard Slade, he'll die without that damn drug, and the longer he stays on it, the more Slade-like he'll become." Roy pulled off his mask, and Donna saw in his green eyes a faraway look she recognized all too well. "Do you remember when Dick found out I was using heroin?" he asked. Donna looked at him in surprise, and nodded. It had been in the last incarnation of the Teen Titans. Roy started using when he was in a rock band, and kept his addiction a secret until Dick noticed his strange behavior and figured out what was going on. "He told Ollie, and Ollie kicked me out. Then he forced me into rehab, and I hated him, I really, really _hated_ him. I was such an asshole back then."

"Haven't changed much," Wally piped in, trying to lighten the mood just a little. If the tension in the air became any thicker, they would not be able to breathe.

"Bite me, West," Roy snapped, and then continued on with his story.

"But I realized afterwards how much he did for me. I can't even believe that he bothered with me after how I acted towards him. The point though, is that Dick worked so hard to get me off of drugs, because he hates drugs, and now he's addicted to one even worse than the heroin. It's just not fair. And I know that sounds like a childish thing to say, but, just look at what's happened to him. Why has all of this happened? Batman fired him, and he moved to Jump City, where that bastard, Slade, found him and decided to wreak revenge on Batman through him. Of all the luck, huh?" Roy said with a snicker.

Donna stood and put her hands on Roy's shoulders gently. "Dick is the strongest person I have ever met. He can get through anything. And Batman, for all he is, is too egotistical to let Slade win. Dick will be okay. There's no way he could _not _be. We need to believe in him." She paused, and then changed the subject delicately. "Now we should really go get cleaned up, rest, and then change. Something tells me we're going to need our strength."

"Sounds good, Donna," Wally seconded, standing. "My parents are probably wondering where I am anyway. My 'I'm going out with Uncle Barry' excuses only last so long. Can I give you two a lift?" he asked.

Donna looked at the broad smile on his face and instantly shook her head. "I think I've eaten too much to take the Flash-express," she said. "I'll just get use the transporter."

"Me too," Roy said.

"All right guys, your loss," Wally said, walking away.

* * *

Freshly showered and changed, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire congregated in the Main Room. Cyborg had gone to his room to recharge, and so it was just the three of them. They stared at each other in silence for a moment, before Starfire broke it. "He'll be okay," she said, her eyes shining with tears. "He will. I believe in him."

"But Star…" Beast Boy began somberly.

"And I trust Batman. He will figure everything out. Everything will be fine," she continued, her voice laced with determination. If she had said this months ago before Robin disappeared, then the others would have shrugged it off as Starfire's naiveté and innocence. However, her voice held strength to it, a certainty. Starfire had changed since Robin had been gone. Now, Raven took her words at face value, as the common truth, not a scrap of delusion to hold on to, but the truth.

"Yes, he will survive," Raven said, nodding. "We have to trust Batman and Robin. Slade will not win this time."

* * *

The lights glowed brightly in the extensive labs of the Watchtower, in contrast with the dark, brooding figure that leaned over one of the lab tables. Superman approached his friend with caution, knowing how hurt Bruce must be inside. When Batman had arrived at the Watchtower, Superman never expected what Batman told him. In a calm voice that gave away none of his emotions, Batman had explained all that he knew about Robin's capture and subsequent brainwashing. Clark felt so many emotions wash over him, relief that Robin was alive, outrage at Slade for taking him, guilt for not recognizing him the night they fought in Metropolis, disappointment in the Titan's for not telling the JLA about him being alive, anger at Slade for drugging him, and sorrow over everything. He once again found himself in awe of Bruce's strong control over his emotions. Steeling control over himself, Superman had called on the Atom, a fellow hero who worked at S.T.A.R. labs to run a scan on the drug that Batman had found, and hopefully create an antidote as well. After that, Bruce retreated to the lab to run his own tests on it; which is where Clark found him now.

"Bruce," he called; his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Clark," Bruce responded without turning around.

"How are you?" he asked, walking closer.

"Fine," he responded flatly.

Clark paused for a moment, not sure how to proceed. "Maybe you should get some rest," he suggested.

A menacing laugh met his ears. "Rest? You really think I can rest right now?"

"You'll need your strength… there's nothing more you can do right now."

"I'm testing this sample, it is important."

"The Atom is running tests right now, and he is a scientist. You also say you gave a sample to a friend of yours in Gotham. Both are more qualified to—"

"I was going to hand him over," Bruce said suddenly, surprising Clark. "I was going to just give him to Slade."

"To save his life," Clark clarified, not wanting it to be lost in Bruce's mind for one moment.

"And what kind of life would it be?"

"It doesn't matter Bruce. He left. And now you have a sample. Now maybe the Atom can find an antidote and then you can get him back."

"I expected such blind optimism from you. You couldn't possibly understand—"

"You think this doesn't hurt me too?" Clark suddenly said, his voice rising in volume. "I've watched him grow up, same as you have. That boy is like a nephew to me. I love him and I never hesitated to show him that. You don't think that I feel guilty over this too? You don't think that I hate myself for not realizing it was him in Metropolis? Is that it Bruce? Not everyone is cold and unemotional Bruce." Clark regretted the words as soon as he said them, but made no effort to take them back. There was actually a lot more he wanted to say to Bruce, things he kept to himself for so long, but he could not bring himself to do it. Not here, not now.

Bruce turned on him, his expression cold. "Get out of here," he said. "Leave, now."

"Fine Bruce, brood here alone. It won't do Dick any good if you go out there tired. So why don't you stop and think about him for a while, not yourself. If you need me, call me," Clark responded, walking away.

* * *

The whirr of the JLA transporter sounded in the depths of the BatCave, alerting Alfred to Batman's imminent arrival. The faithful butler had sat in the cave ever since Batman and the youngsters left for the Watchtower. The time seemed to string on endlessly as he pondered over what happened, how everything had suddenly become so difficult, and so complicated. A wheel of endless misery, he would call it, had he been a pessimist. Luckily, Alfred tended to be a realist, if he chose an opinion on either side of that middle line, the life his charges led just might kill him.

As he sat in the half-dark, Alfred wondered what was worse, the pain he felt when Richard had died, or the pain he felt now, knowing how he must have suffered, how much suffering he would still be forced to endure… Alfred's mind reflected on Richard when he first moved into Wayne Manor, a child of eight, with the biggest, bluest eyes he ever saw, eyes that had been so full of sorrow; then he remembered Dick's huge smile, that seemed to light up the entire Manor. Would he ever have that child back again? He had proved resilient to pain in the past, but how much could he really survive?

He looked up from his seat at the Cray monitors to the sound of Batman's weary footsteps. Batman nodded to Alfred, and then walked past him to the locker room. He returned a few minutes later, showered and dressed in sweats. Bruce sat down next to Alfred, and began typing silently. Alfred just watched Bruce, not sure what to say or do. He could almost see the pain that ran beneath Bruce's apathetic exterior, and he so wished that Bruce could just express that pain, could just cry. He was used to being the rock for Bruce, always supporting him in silence. But he always wished it could be different.

"I found a sample of the drug," Bruce spoke matter-of-factly. "The Atom is running tests on it, hoping to find an antidote."

"The Titans?" Alfred asked.

"Returned to their homes to rest."

"What are you doing now, sir?" Alfred asked.

"Searching for where Slade may be hiding. I'm relatively certain he is still in Gotham."

"Perhaps you should get some sleep," Alfred suggested, standing to follow his advice to Bruce. "You'll be thinking clearer in the—" he paused, checking the time, 7:00a.m. "-afternoon."

Clark's earlier words echoed suddenly in Bruce's mind. _It won't do Dick any good if you go out there tired. So why don't you stop and think about him for a while, not yourself._ "I suppose so, old friend," Bruce said heavily, standing from his chair. He glanced briefly at the monitors, knowing that looking for Slade would be futile. But Slade would find him soon enough, that he knew.

"Very good, sir," Alfred said, turning to the stairs. As he reached the mid-point, he turned to face Bruce who still stood at the computers. "We must never lose faith, sir," he said with a nod. "Never." With that, he left for the Manor, his footsteps echoing in the cave long after he had gone.

"Maybe you're right, Alfred," Bruce whispered, turning to the memorial Alfred had set up after Dick's death. He stared for a while into the glass case, the red and green uniform reminding him of different times, better times; times that could never return. He reached out and placed his hands on the glass, wishing for the life of him that he could just break down and cry, but knowing that he would not.

"I hope you're right, Alfred. I hope…" he whispered, unable to go on.

"I'm sorry Dick, I'm so sorry."

* * *

**A/N:** The end of yet another installment. It was a hard chapter to end, I spent a while with the last few lines, trying to make it seem to close. The tension is so palpable in this story, and with no break in sight. I do think this chapter was good though for a break in action, a time for each character to reflect on what's happened, to think it all through. I also characterized Roy more in this chapter, to give you all an angle on where he's coming from. He's been thoroughly fleshed out now. Don't worry though, all of the Titans will be back for the remaining chapters, just because they went home does not mean they're out of the game. They just needed a break. As did Batman. Anyway, more of Slade and Robin in the next chapter. I hope you'll all join me when I update again.

'Till then, let me know what you thought!

_Sarah Shima_


	32. Said and Unsaid

**A/N:** After the last chapter which basically slowed everything down a bit, I decided to update again, keep the interest level up. So thank you to everyone who reviewed last time, I love hearing your thoughts and opinions about my story, those reviews are great! I hope everyone enjoys chapter 32!

Disclaimer: See any other chapter.

* * *

**Oblivion**

By: Sarah Shima

Chapter 32: Said and Unsaid

* * *

Wintergreen sat silently, his chin cupped in his hands. Outside the window adjacent to him, snow was falling over darkening Gotham City once again. The cold of the outside air permeated through the thinly insulated walls of the safe house, casting everything in a dreary temperature. The temperature only suited his mood as he thought back on the greatest betrayal he had ever committed.

It had already been a full day since he arrived at this safe house. When Wintergreen collected Slade's 'apprentice' from the safe house, he saw the mostly-empty vial and needle. He knew he should collect them – leave no evidence behind. But something stopped him. Perhaps that something was what he heard the Batman say through Slade's open communicator earlier, perhaps not.

Wintergreen never had children of his own. After Vietnam, he had committed most of his life to assisting Slade. He saw what happened when Slade's wife found out about his work as Deathstroke the Terminator, he knew it nearly destroyed Slade to lose his family.

Wintergreen also saw that stealing Robin away from his friends and family, and forcing him to become someone else was just a recipe for disaster. Batman and the Titans would never rest until they wreaked revenge upon Slade. The longer this continued, the worse it would be for Slade. And Wintergreen was not one to sit idly by and watch his closest friend destroy himself. He only hoped Slade would see things his way – eventually.

He left the vials of the drug, hoping that Batman might find it and eventually end this. He also noticed the R-cycle in the snow outside of the house and left it there. He made no effort to deactivate the homer or destroy it. He convinced himself it was not so much betrayal as it was 'overlooking' several pieces of evidence. If Batman discovered it all, then the better for him, if he did not, then it was anyone's guess how all of this would end.

Wintergreen stood, walking through the small house toward one of the back rooms. He opened the door with a slight creak, and stared in at the person who occupied it. Robin lay asleep on the bed, tangled in the sheets. Wintergreen watched him as he struggled with the onset of a nightmare, curious at how even though the drug buried his free will, his subconscious still remained his own.

"Mom! Dad! Nooo!" he howled in his sleep, his hands covering his closed eyes. Wintergreen heard choking sobs emanating from Robin, and shook his head, knowing the young man would remember none of this when he awoke, unless… Wintergreen pulled the door closed, leaving Robin to his terrors.

He leaned against the wall, shaking his head. He knew why Slade was doing all of this. He wanted a son, but since Adeline, his ex-wife, would never allow him near his own children, he decided to steal someone else's. Slade would come to realize the various errors in his thinking, in time.

* * *

The make-shift office Slade assembled in his second Gotham safe house was located in the basement. The lights were dim so as to not arouse suspicion from neighbors about the previously unoccupied building. Slade opened the box containing the drug. He glanced at the contents briefly, pulling out one vial and one needle. He had been sedated for 24 hours, and so the last shot of the drug remained in his system. Robin needed the next shot immediately to ensure his continued loyalty to Slade.

He was about the snap the box closed again when he noticed something seemed to be… missing. A vial and needle slot were empty, when they should be holding the used containers from when Robin injected himself. There was only one possibility – Wintergreen.

Slade's hands formed into fists and then quickly uncoiled. There had to be a reasonable explanation for all of this. Wintergreen was his best friend, his confidant. But he must have betrayed him. How could he? Why would he?

Snapping the case shut and forgetting about the drug, Slade marched upstairs to find Wintergreen, and to find out just what the man was planning; if anything.

However, now Slade had finally made a mistake.

* * *

Slade marched up the stairs, glancing briefly into the living room to find Wintergreen sitting with a cup of brandy. He walked into the room, making his presence known by clearing his throat.

"Slade," Wintergreen acknowledged tonelessly.

"Wintergreen," Slade said back, his one visible eye narrowed. "There is something we need to discuss."

"What is it Slade?" Wintergreen asked, raising his voice slightly.

"I need to know where your allegiance lies," Slade said, his voice deadly serious. Wintergreen's eyes narrowed in anger, and he stood to face Slade. He shook his head in a state of wordless disbelief, knocking over the brandy glass as he did. It hit the floor with a crash.

* * *

Robin's eyes snapped open as the glass shattered in the next room. He stared into the dark room, his eyes blinking rapidly. His body began to shake, and his thoughts felt as if they were surrounded in fog. _Where am I?_ he wondered. He searched his slow mind for the last thing he remembered, it was being captured by Slade again in Titan's Tower, and then Slade injected him with… something. Wonder Girl had briefly spoken to him in some warehouse of sorts. He vaguely remembered being in a cave filled with bats and computer equipment, but all of that seemed jumbled.

His body felt strange, and he had an intense desire for something… what was it… oh god no.

The drug.

Robin's mind moved more quickly now. The drug Slade used was to assure Slade's victory, but could it also be addictive? Some forgotten part of his mind instantly assessed his condition:

Craving for the drug

Agitation

Fatigue

Shaking

Nausea

Tremors

Robin's mentally let off a steady stream of curses. There was no way he was going to go in there and get himself some drugs. No way would he let Slade take control of him. Afraid of Slade he may be, but he recognized his golden chance when he saw it.

Slade undoubtedly expected him to completely subdued, but something must have gone wrong. He must have forgotten to give him tonight's injection. So he would never expect Robin to sneak out. And even better, he heard raised voices coming from somewhere in the house, which could serve as cover for him.

Robin stood, his whole body still shaking uncontrollably. He steeled himself against it, and quickly changed into his body armor. Tugging on the boots and donning the mask, he silently crept to the door. He peeked out of the partially opened portal to freedom, and saw Slade's back disappearing as he followed someone farther into the room.

He could not have better timing if he planned it all ahead of time. His heart beating rapidly in his chest, and his mind reminding him of all Slade would do to him if he were caught, Robin shut the door quietly. He stepped up to the lone window in the room, and tried opening it. No good. The window appeared to be sealed shut. Reaching into his utility belt, Robin pulled out a glass cutter and instantly went to work. Every movement he made seemed to shout, and his heart alone sounded as if it could be heard miles away. As the cutter scraped along the glass, Robin paused, his ears straining to hear if he were about to be discovered.

"I have been your trusted friend for years! I kept your secret from Adeline, and I helped you after she threw you out!" a man's voice Robin did not recognize shouted.

Robin shrugged, and finished cutting the round hole in the glass. He carefully removed the piece, and then started on another cut, this one to make a hole big enough for him to climb out. Perspiring slightly, his shaking hand guided the cutter quickly and silently. Second piece of glass removed, he slowly slid out of the hole, his foot landing in the snow. Praising himself in his mind, Robin climbed all the way out, and then took off at a run from the house.

* * *

Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, and Speedy crept silently through the deserted halls of Wayne Manor. Each hoisted a duffle bag over their shoulder as they followed their partner in crime. He beckoned them on insistently, leading them to an empty wing on the west end of the expansive home. He would assist them in their goal to remain hidden from both Bruce Wayne and the Batman, while allowing them to be close to the search for their old leader, their friend. Yes, a lot could be said for the man currently breaking trust, loyalty, etc. as he showed each young hero to a room. But he was just that sort of man. He put family, and love before other needs, and he did it with finesse. Even if they were caught, they needed not fear the wrath of Batman. Their host did not, for even Batman occasionally feared him. Few men, superheroes included, would ever have the strength and courage to stand up to him.

No one wanted to cross Alfred Pennyworth.

"I hope you will find the accommodations comfortable, young sirs and miss. If you should require anything, please use the intercom to connect to the kitchen. If anything of consequence occurs, I shall alert you at once."

"Thank you so much Alfred!" Donna said, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome miss. Now, I must be making my way downstairs. I will check in on you later." Alfred nodded to each of them and then headed down the hall towards the main staircase.

"You think he'll really let us know?" Roy asked.

"We can trust Alfred," Wally responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Titans had plans of their own of how to stay close to Robin. Standing in the Watchtower, the three teens discussed the situation with J'Onn J'Onzz, the martian who cleared them for transport to Titan's Tower two days ago. When he informed them that nothing new had occurred, he left them to check on something.

"Should we really be here, dude?" Beast Boy asked, staring out into the inky black darkness that surrounded the structure. "Superman told us he would let us know if something happened, and if there's someone you can trust, it'd be him."

"I know what Superman promised. But let's face it, if something big went down, we'd be the last people anyone thought of. Heck, they'd probably tell that loudmouth Roy before they would tell us," Cyborg responded with a heavy sigh.

"There's still no guarantee that Batman will even tell the JLA if he finds Robin," Raven pointed out.

"You don't have to worry about that," a kind male voice spoke from behind them. They spun around to see Superman standing close by. "The JLA, the Titans, and the Original Titans are all a part of this now."

"I just hope something happens soon. This inaction is so difficult," Starfire said, staring down at Earth through the windows. "I just hope everything is all right."

* * *

After running for a good ten minutes in a fear-driven haste, Robin slowed, his body exhausted and his withdrawal symptoms increasing in strength. He rested his arm against a nearby building to steady himself as he was caught up in a spasm. When it had passed, he finally looked at his surroundings.

"Where am I?" he asked, staring around. The only cities he could remember were Metropolis and Jump City, but none of the identifying buildings existed in this strange place. It all _seemed_ familiar, but his mind still felt too clouded from the drugs for him to recognize it, or maybe it was the amnesia? He had no way of knowing, and not a lot of time to figure it out.

Realizing an important task he had overlooked, Robin ran his hands along his suit, searching for tracking devices and homers that he was sure had to exist on him somewhere. Finding one in the hem of the shirt, he viciously ripped it out and threw it into an alleyway.

Turning from it, he forced his leaden body to move, he needed to put some space between himself and the tracker.

* * *

Batgirl sat on a fifth floor fire escape, surveying the streets below her. Batman would say that 7:30 was early for patrol, but Barbara Gordon had a final exam tomorrow, so she would fit some crime fighting into her night, but wrap it up early and then get home.

She caught movement out of the corner of her green eye, and turned her attention to it. A young man seemed to be half-running, half-dragging himself down the alleyway. "Ooh, innocent victim, or injured crook? Only one way to find out!" she announced, climbing down the ladders and then landing in the alleyway with a flourish.

"Hold it right there!" she called, pointing her finger at the suspect who stood several feet in front of her. He pivoted slowly on his right foot, turning his body towards her. A masked face revealed itself surrounded by black hair.

"Wha…?" Batgirl began, unable to voice her various thoughts. "Robin?" she asked tentatively, feeling like a fool as she said it, it could not be true, and yet, it had to be. She would recognize that stature and silhouette anywhere. Not to mention the messy hair.

He did not respond immediately, scrutinizing her for a moment. In response to her question, he gave a nearly imperceptible nod.

"But how did this…? I thought you were…" she began, leaving her sentences unfinished.

A look of relief suddenly washed over his face. "Oh good," he said, his strength seeming to fade away as he dropped to his knees. _Shouldn't have stopped walking,_ he mentally chided himself. The girl was next to him in an instant.

"Are you all right?" she asked, noting his flushed face. She put her hands on his shoulders as his body trembled. She glanced briefly at the strange costume and mask he wore, wondering what it meant.

"He's after me," he said breathlessly. "Or else he will be."

"We need to get you to Batman," she said, looping her arm underneath his. "Come on."

Robin nodded as he pushed all of his energy into the simple task of _walking._ His body felt heavy and weak. His fear of Slade was the only thing keeping him from seeking out the drug just to quiet his shaking body. He knew he recognized the girl. There was something about her. He trusted her. But he could not waste energy thinking about that. He closed his eyes and concentrated in a meditative sort of way. _Left foot, right foot, left foot again, right foot, come on you can do this! Right foot…_

* * *

Batgirl looked around her hopelessly, Robin was quickly losing strength, and it seemed as if the distance between her and the motorcycle had not decreased at all. And even if she got him there, if he was really being followed, how much assistance could she provide. And why the _hell _hadn't Batman told her he was alive? Did he even _know_? Batgirl half-dragged Robin a few more steps, and then paused. She searched around her for a place to hide, and discovered a small alcove in a brick building.

"Okay Robin, we're just going to stop for a minute. We need some back-up." Robin did not respond, his eyes closed, he seemed to be concentrating hard, as if meditating. Batgirl eased him to the ground, and sat beside him. She shook her head and grabbed her communicator, tuning it to Batman's signal.

"Batman, you either have a seriously bad sense of humor, or you've left me out of the loop!" she yelled into it.

_"Batgirl, what are you talking about?"_ Batman's voice asked from the other end. Robin's eyes shot open momentarily at the sound of his voice, and his heart began to beat faster.

"I'm talking about Robin," she hissed.

_"Have you found him?"_ Batman asked in a matter-of-fact voice that irritated Batgirl.

"Yes, but we need some help. Like the Batmobile of something," she said.

_"Relay your coordinates Batgirl, I'm on my way."_

"At least he knows how to hurry," Batgirl grumbled, pocketing the communicator.

"Who was that?" Robin asked, turning to her.

"Batman of course," she said. "What, you have amnesia, boy wonder?" she laughed.

"I guess so," he replied, closing his eyes again. She leaned against him, feeling his body shaking violently.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked kindly, putting her arm around his shoulders to support him.

"Withdrawal," he said through clenched teeth, the symptoms were becoming harder to control. "Don't let me leave," he instructed suddenly. "I… I don't _want_ to… but… I… need it. Don't let me go back there."

"Who did this to you?" she asked; her green eyes aflame with anger. "Slade?" the name popped into her head as she thought about the rumors about Slade killing Robin. He nodded silently.

Robin felt his control slipping again, and so quickly turned to the girl beside him again. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Batgirl," she said, and then her angry expression softened for a moment. "My real name is Barbara, and, if I recall, Munchkin, you prefer to call me 'Babs'," she said with a tender smile.

"Munchkin?" he asked.

_Well 'Babs,', that proves it. He must have amnesia, or he would've clocked you for calling him that again!_ Batgirl thought with a slight shake of the head.

"Well, I used to baby-sit you, a long time ago," Batgirl responded, trying to keep his attention while he fought the various pains wracking his body. She was not sure what was going on, but she would do her best to help him.

* * *

The Batmobile tore down the streets of Gotham, Batman at the helm. As he crossed the bridge onto the main island, and headed for Crime Alley, Batman's mind was turbulent with thoughts.

Batgirl had found Robin.

But she neglected to tell him what state she found Robin in. By her tone, he did not think that Robin was attacking her, but then was he hurt? Slade would not have let him just walk away, so it had to have been something else.

He hurtled the car towards Batgirl's coordinates, fearful of what he might find.

* * *

"Where are we?" Robin asked, pushing his mind away from unwanted fantasies of needles and drugs.

"Gotham City; Crime Alley to be specific," Batgirl responded, looking out past their alcove and into the street. _Where the hell are you, Batman?_

"Babs," Robin said urgently, his eyes squeezed shut again. Barbara watched in horror as his body began to go into convulsions. "Don't… leave me…" he requested, wrapping his arms tightly around himself. Batgirl reached out to him, pulling him into her.

"I won't. Just hang on boy wonder, Batman's on his way." _Come on Batman, I don't know what to do, you have to get here soon!_

* * *

"You are trying to sabotage my plans, aren't you?" Slade demanded; his voice low and dangerous.

"You are destroying yourself. Don't you see that?" Wintergreen responded, his tone calm despite the grave expression on his face. "Even if you succeed in making him your protégé, you will still have to contend with the Titans, and the Justice League."

"I can take all of them," Slade declared.

"You haven't so far," he said. "You never killed any of the Titans, you said it was to avoid confrontation with any additional heroes. What you're doing here is madness, Slade."

"What do you suggest I do? Let him go? That will stop the Justice League from coming after me."

"My only concern is you, Slade. If the boy dies, or if he is overtaken by your will, then you know that when Batman finds you – which he will – it will not be to put you in prison – where you could easily escape – but to kill you. He tried it once, accident though it was, he tried. Now that he knows about your immortality, who knows what methods he will use. Decapitation, perhaps?"

Slade seemed to seriously consider the idea for a moment, before his thoughts turned elsewhere. Slade whirled, staring at the wall clock behind him.

8:00p.m.

Without another word, he hurried towards the bedroom he left Robin in. Ripping the door off of its hinges in his irritation, he crushed the doorknob in his hand when he surveyed the interior of the room.

It was empty.

Slade marched up to the window, examining the holes in the glass. He turned back around and walked into the hall. Wintergreen peered curiously at him. "Do not leave. We will finish this conversation when I return." He went into the basement to retrieve a dose of the drug, and then left the safe house as quickly as he could.

His apprentice had escaped.

* * *

An incoming transmission reached the Batcomputer. Alfred Pennyworth dutifully responded to the call from Ray Palmer, the Atom. "Go ahead Atom," he said in his clipped British tone.

"Batman?" the Atom asked.

"I will pass the message along, sir. Batman is currently unavailable."

"Well, let him know that I could not find an antidote to that drug." Alfred lowered his head in anguish. "…yet. But I did find a way to stall the drug from permanently corrupting his system."

"You have?" the question contained the smallest glimmer of hope.

"I'm creating a serum that will confuse his mind into thinking he is taking the drug, without the nasty side-effects the real drug has."

"Oh thank you Mr. Atom sir, you have no idea what a relief that is."

"I'll send some via JLA transporter as soon as I finish the first batch. Atom out."

"Thank the Lord," Alfred sighed, his head bowed. Perhaps things were beginning to look up, finally.

* * *

The distant sound of tires on asphalt brought a calming relief to Batgirl as she sat, her arms protectively around Robin whose convulsions had begun to slow. "He's coming Dick, he's almost here," she murmured.

* * *

The Batmobile came around the corner, tires squealing. In the headlights, Batman caught sight of the pointed ears of Batgirl's cowl. He steadied his gaze, seeing Batgirl with her arms wrapped around someone who appeared unmoving.

Robin.

Batman jumped out of the vehicle and crossed the ground between him and the pair in three quick steps. He knelt in front of the obviously grateful Batgirl.

"Robin," Batgirl said, nudging her silent companion. His eyelids fluttered open behind his mask, and he nodded to Batgirl, teeth clenched. "Come on, we have to get out of here." He nodded again.

Unsure of what was happening, but knowing that getting back to the Batcave was essential, Batman watched as Batgirl assisted Robin into the Batmobile, and followed himself. He climbed into the driver's seat, watching as Batgirl situated herself and Robin in the passenger side. Robin seemed unaware, his head bowed and his eyes closed.

"He's been fading in and out," Batgirl responded to Batman's unvoiced question. "He seems to be in pretty bad withdrawal," she added as Batman revved the motor.

"Report on how you found him," Batman ordered as the car headed down the streets of Gotham again.

Batgirl explained calmly everything that happened since she spotted Robin on her patrol until Batman had arrived. Batman listened, not asking any additional questions, but wondering how Robin had come out from under the drug's effects and ended up in the alley. From what Batgirl had told him, it was obvious that Slade would be looking for him soon. He sped up a bit, hoping to get Robin someplace safer.

"Now it's your turn to report," Barbara said abruptly. "How long have you known that he's alive?"

"A few days," Batman responded vaguely. He relayed the story he heard originally from Beast Boy about Robin's reappearance under Slade's control. Then he told her briefly about the drug and the fight through Gotham.

"Oh, excellent," Batgirl said sarcastically. "What are we going to do?"

"_I_ am going to get him back to the cave and call Dr. Leslie, _you_ are going to go home," Batman said in the Voice.

"Forget that, I know who you are, I know where you live, and you can't make me leave," Barbara snarled. Then her expression became softer. "Besides, Dick asked me to stay with him. And I told him I would."

Batman did not respond. Fighting her now would be a losing battle.

* * *

One hour later, Bruce Wayne and Barbara Gordon sat impatiently in the Batcave, surrounded by three Titans. Ever since finding out Batman's identity, Barbara insisted on leaving a set of clothes in the Manor. She had her own shelf in the Batcave, however she found it bare. When Barbara asked Alfred where he put her clothes, he pointed her in the direction of the west wing, a sly smile forming on his face.

As soon as she went up to get changed, she was jumped by Donna Troy, Roy Harper, and Wally West, who all demanded to know what was happening. She filled them in, and watched in amusement as the trio jumped out of a window and onto the Manor grounds.

By the time she returned to the cave, she found them there, explaining that they 'were in the neighborhood' and 'saw the Batmobile fly by' so they just 'popped in' to see if 'Batman needed any help.'

It was clear that Bruce did not believe a word of it. He would have to ask Alfred where they were staying, and how long they had been there, but for now Alfred was busy with something else.

Since their return, Dick's condition had worsened. Leslie and Alfred were with him in the medical bay, attempting to get the symptoms under control. Dick himself had remained partially comatose the whole time; owing to a meditative state he seemed to have put himself into.

Bruce alternated between pacing and sitting with his thumbs tapping. Wally paced at super speed, causing a constantly changing wind in the cave. Roy had let off some steam by punching the cave wall, and now had an ice bag pressed against his knuckles. Donna sat next to Roy, her attention never wavering from a steady gaze at the medical bay. Barbara felt slightly uncomfortable with the OT's near her. She had never met them before, but heard a lot about them from Dick. She noticed the curious glances Roy Harper had given her since she reentered the cave, coupled with a sudden knowing look.

She pushed it all aside as she noticed Dr. Leslie leaving the medical bay and walking towards them, a grim expression on her face.

Bruce immediately stood, his own expression stricken. "Leslie…" he began.

"Bruce, he's not doing well," she began, stone-faced. "It seems like a typical drug withdrawal except that his body is running a dangerously high fever in its absence that is only becoming worse. If your friend at S.T.A.R. doesn't come through with either the false drug or an antidote then…." she paused trying to discern how to word something like this to Bruce. "Then he doesn't have much of a chance for survival."

Bruce stood abruptly, startling everyone. He marched over to the locker rooms wordlessly. A few moments he returned as Batman.

"Where are you going!" Roy demanded of Batman.

"To find Slade," Batman responded, walking away from them.

* * *

**A/N:** The end of yet another chapter, and the suspense keeps on coming, right? I hope so anyway. There are many chapters left in this story, so don't think we're getting_ that_ close to the end yet.

So, any predictions? Thoughts? Criticisms? All are welcome, just click that 'review' button and let me know!

Next up for an update is "Doing the Right Thing". After that, who knows?

Leave one (a review, that is),

_Sarah Shima_


	33. Crowded

A/N: Man this story just keeps pushing ahead, doesn't it? I never dreamed it would end up being so long when I started, yet I keep putting twists and the storyline and dragging it out, and… Oh well. Anyway, I can feel fine about making it so complicated and lengthy since I have loyal readers who enjoy it. So, kudos to all of you! I am looking forward to (eventually) getting to the end though, because I have big plans for some sequels that blessedly do not use Slade as the main antagonist. Because, I've got to tell you, it takes a lot of effort to write Slade. And with three open stories around Slade…:shakes head: I can't keep all of them and all of their intentions straight half the time, they're so wily and deceptive. Anyway, I had a pretty nice weekend (it felt so short, but I guess John Locke and the Psych textbook will do that to you), but it's time for another difficult week, and my livejournal _still _won't work right. Oh boy! Okay, I've wasted enough time, let's get on with this chapter.

* * *

**Oblivion**

By: Sarah Shima

Chapter 33: Crowded

* * *

"Dammit Dick, come on!" Leslie's voice rang throughout the cave as she shouted at the young man lying on the table in front of her. Other than the occasional spasm, he was quite still. The monitors hooked up to him beeped in a ritard as his heart slowed. Batman whirled around, abandoning his plan to search for Slade in light of Leslie's words.

"Leslie…" he began, marching back into the medical bay. "What's going on?"

"He's not fighting, Bruce," she explained, tears in her eyes. He's giving up."

"No! Dick is a fighter. He would never give up!"

"Oh no…" Wally whispered from where he and the other OT's were crowding in the doorway.

"What is it?" Batman growled.

"It's just… this Dick, he's… well… different," Wally struggled to explain. "He doesn't understand who he is, he's confused, and he… you just can't expect him to be like he was before!" Wally hurriedly finished.

Batman's eyes narrowed but he nodded in understanding.

_"Hey Batman, you there?"_ the voice of The Atom echoed across the cave walls from the Batcomputer's communication system.

"Yes, Atom," Batman responded, walking up to the monitor.

_"I've created the serum I told your… friend about earlier. Now if you're actually going to give it to someone, I'd like to be there in case of any problems. So, could you bring him up to the Watchtower?" _

Batman thought it over for a moment. Dick would certainly be safer in space with the entire JLA to watch over him. Slade would have a difficult time getting there. It sounded good, except that Dick was in no state to travel. With his vitals slipping, the dematerializing and rematerializing required of the JLA's transporters could worsen his condition.

"I would, Atom, but his condition is serious, and I don't want to risk the use of the transporter."

_"All right Batman… I'd rather not send it via transporter, but I guess we don't have a choice. You should get it soon. As soon as his condition stabilizes, let me know, and then meet me at the Watchtower."_

"Thank you, Atom."

_"Aw, don't mention it,"_ he began, and then smiled devilishly as he continued, _"Just keep on smilin'."_

* * *

"See, I TOLD you that he wasn't going to let us in on anything!" Beast Boy exclaimed angrily, kicking the table nearest him. "I mean, we're just his TEAM, his FRIENDS, why should anyone bother to tell us that they found him? That he's in the cave? That he's in trouble!" When Superman received the call from Atom that the serum was finished and Batman had apparently found the person in need of it, Beast Boy had been angry to say the least.

"Let's not get worked up, we just need to get someone to transport us to the Batcave," Raven said, straining to prevent Beast Boy's shouting from giving her a headache.

They did exactly that, J'onn J'onzz keying in the coordinates for the JLA transporter pad in the Batcave, and sending them on their way.

* * *

The JLA transporter in the Batcave hummed as the four Teen Titans were sent through it. Batman turned, eyes narrowed, and waited for whoever was coming to appear. Starfire stepped out first, appearing nonplussed by Batman's glare. She only stared back just as fiercely. Behind her came Beast Boy, then Raven, and finally Cyborg.

"Well, looks like the gang's all here," Beast Boy said, indicating Wally, Donna, and Roy with malice. "Too bad we weren't invited."

"If you insist on staying, then shut up and stay out of my way," Batman growled. He hated other people in his cave. Well-meaning they may be, but the tug-of-war over Robin that would surely ensue would not be tolerated by Batman.

The TT's stood to the back; Beast Boy's expression softening as he looked through the glass walls of the medical lab and saw Dick lying on the table, Leslie forcing air into his lungs.

"What's happening?" he whispered.

"Slade said he needed the drug in his system… or else…" Donna began, her voice breaking.

Without a word, Raven pushed past the crowd of Titans and Barbara, heading for the medlab. "Where do you think you're going?" Batman asked.

"I can help," Raven said simply, not even stopping as she spoke.

* * *

Raven's entrance went unnoticed by Alfred and Leslie, who were preoccupied with trying to make Dick live. She crept silently along the side of the bed, and then reached out and grabbed Dick's hand. Immediately his emotions overwhelmed her, an intense feeling of pain that overtook him, rank fear that he would die, a sense of hopelessness. Raven concentrated, pulling his pain into her in order to relieve him. Her body wracked as she absorbed the agony from him, but she closed her eyes, banishing it.

Abruptly, Dick's vitals grew stronger, and his breathing stabilized. Leslie gasped in surprise and relief, only then seeing the girl clutching his hand to her chest. A visible dark aura surrounded the girl, Dick's teammate, as she took away his pain.

* * *

The mechanical whir of the transporter and a slight wind announced the arrival of the Man of Steel. Superman appeared apologetically, the vial firmly ensconced in his hand. "What took so long?" Batman demanded.

"J'onn and Ray had to tighten the transporter protocols, just in case. The didn't want to ruin it," he offered, handing the serum over. Batman yanked it away from him, and then rushed into the Medical Lab.

Superman, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, Donna, Barbara, Wally, and Roy watched silently as Leslie stuck a needle into the vial, pulling the plunger and filling it with the strange colored liquid. Then she turned the needle to Dick's neck, injecting it cleanly into him.

* * *

Dr. Leslie Thompkins had seen some odd things in her life. Being the primary care physician of the Batman and Robin, she had come to their aid when they had been beaten, shot, nearly killed, and there had been some instances in which Batman sustained injuries from JLA missions involving extraterrestrials. However, the situation with Dick Grayson was mind-boggling to her. His return from the dead until the control of Slade seemed so unreal. Coupled with the drugs painful addictiveness, and Dick's subsequent withdrawal, the whole situation sounded like it was out of a science fiction novel. When the girl in the blue hood had taken Dick's hand in hers and Dick's vitals suddenly jumped, Leslie thought she had seen it all. She made a mental note to ask the girl what exactly she had done later. The Atom's serum seemed to have the desired effect on Dick, as he slowly began to seem more comfortable, the dark girl releasing her hold on him to test his reaction to the drug. However, even with that, the situation seemed hopeless. How long could the Atom's serum work? How long would Dick be forced to use drugs?

She had pushed everyone out of the medical lab, leaving her alone with her unconscious patient. His face was slick with perspiration, his hair matted and disheveled. Leslie took a damp washcloth and wiped it across his forehead, pushing his hair from his eyes. She watched the steady rise and fall of his chest, and listened to the heart monitor. She worried momentarily when his blood/oxygen level dropped, but it picked up again soon enough.

Her duties as a doctor struck her mind as she sat there. She had just injected her patient with something, without even bothering to ask what was in it. Whatever it was, she knew there had not been any real tests done on it. Who knew what kind of side effects it could have?

But she had no choice. She either had to give him to Slade, inject him with the serum, or watch as he died. And no doctor had an excuse to let a patient die when something else could be done for them.

She turned and walked into the main cave. "All right, Batman, he's cleared for transport," she said with a sigh. She would rather they not move him, but his vitals were strong. Batman nodded and walked into the lab. He picked up Robin gently, and noticed how light he was, the events of the past months had taken their toll on him physically.

Batman walked up to the transporter and typed in the access codes to the Watchtower. In a moment, he and Robin were both gone. Alfred marched up next, determined not to be left behind. Superman aided the Titans in being sent to the Watchtower. The only person who remained was a red-haired young woman, who smiled brilliantly at Superman. "With a final in six hours, I don't think space travel fits into my schedule. Remind Batman to let me know how things go, okay?" she requested.

"All right."

* * *

Batman did not want Robin's room in the JLA medical lab to be crowded, but neither the Titans or the OT's would budge in their right to be there. So he made them compromise by sending a 'representative' of sorts from each group. So, instead of nine people in the room, there were four; Bruce, Alfred, Starfire, and Wally. The Atom stayed in small size, off to the side, checking Robin's vitals.

"How is he?" Bruce asked, cowl off as he watched his ward sleep.

"Everything seems fine. I definitely want to do a brain scan on him once he wakes up. See how much damage the original drug did."

Bruce just nodded. He was torn. As much as he wanted to be here for Dick, he wanted to catch Slade. Slade was still a threat, and the longer he remained free, the more danger Dick was in. He needed to be _doing_ something. All of the sitting around waiting for something to happen had taken its toll. His muscles flexed as he impatiently looked around the room, taking in the machines and charts.

So intent was he on his thoughts that he barely noticed when Dick's eyes fluttered and then opened fully, revealing haunted blue eyes. He blinked a few times, clearing his vision and focusing on the face above him.

Dick frowned. He did not recognize this man, whoever he was. Sitting up in bed (which made him feel a little more comfortable, at least he was not strapped down) and jostling the medical equipment and machines he was hooked to, he gazed cautiously at him.

"Dick? How do you feel?" Bruce asked quietly, noting his wary expression, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice sounding weary, waking up in a different place with no recollection of how he got there was becoming bothersome. His mind felt like sludge.

"You don't recognize me?" he asked, making Dick roll his eyes. Why did he think he asked in the first place?

"Are you okay?" Wally asked from the foot of the bed, catching Dick's attention. He looked up at Wally and sighed in relief.

"Hey, Wally. Yeah, I'm okay, I think," he lied. In truth he was extremely tired. His whole body felt like lead, and his eyelids threatened to drop.

A momentary flash of jealousy overtook Bruce's expression, that in the moment he got Dick back, he pushed him aside to talk to Wally. He knew it was not Dick's fault, but why did he remember Wally and not him?

Dick seemed to sense Bruce's steady gaze and turned back to the man. His mind working faster now, Dick immediately realized he knew this man. He felt raging emotions of anger, shame, awe, sorrow, and love overtaking him. He quirked a non-sincere half-smile (one he learned from Bruce) and then spoke in a sarcastic tone, "Don't tell me you're my father."

"No, I'm not," Bruce said simply. Alfred started behind him, angry that after everything Bruce admitted when he thought Dick was dead, he would dismiss now that he had the chance to right things.

"A friend, mentor, never a father," Dick whispered the words he had remembered before, in Titan's Tower, a hurt expression even as he failed to remember the context taking over his face as he nearly quoted what Bruce said to him when he made him his partner.

"What was that, chum?" Bruce asked. Dick looked up at him finally, and Bruce suddenly felt as if he were staring at a stranger. Dick's eyes were lacking the necessary spark that always existed. The intense blue that intrigued strangers, and mesmerized girls had dulled.

"Nothing," he said. He finally connected the man's voice with the one he remembered when he looked at the Robin uniforms in the Tower. He turned away from Bruce. "What's your name?" he asked simply.

"Bruce," Bruce responded, disregarding what would happen if Slade managed to take Robin back and Robin knew such sensitive information as his first name.

"Who was the clown?" Dick asked, trying to make sense of the memory of being shot by the crazed looking person.

"The clown?" Bruce questioned, not understanding what Dick was asking. He was originally from the circus, maybe he was thinking of someone he met there.

"Yeah, that weirdo who looks like a clown – white skin, green hair, purple suit," Dick rattled off the description, leaving out the gun and sadistic laughter.

"The Joker?" Bruce answered, baffled. Dick remembered the Joker of all people? "You remember the Joker?"

"Just a little," he responded, turning away.

Wally tensed; he could see Dick was becoming agitated, much as he had whenever around Bruce for the last few years. And both Dr. Leslie and the Atom said to keep his stress level low. Forcing himself to remember things like his rollercoaster relationship with Bruce or being shot by the Joker was not a healthy thing for him to be doing.

"Um… hey… Dick, wanna take a walk?" Wally asked. "Atom, is it okay?" he added on a side note.

"I don't see why not," Atom responded with a smile to the speedster.

"Uh… okay," Dick answered. Atom unhooked the various machines monitoring his vitals.

He stood shakily, Wally reaching out to support him. Alfred hurried over and handed him a pair of slippers to put on, and looked on him anxiously for a moment before stepping away. Just as Wally and Dick were about to leave, Bruce stopped them, "Wait a minute," he said, holding something out to him. A mask. Not everyone in the Watchtower was privy to Batman's and Robin's identity, and Bruce would like to keep it that way.

Dick took it and stuck it on, then turned and followed Wally out of the medical room.

After he left it took Starfire a moment to realize that she had just seen his eyes for the first time.

* * *

Dick and Wally walked side by side in the expansive, brightly lit halls of the Watchtower, Wally dressed as Kid Flash, and Dick in plain blue hospital scrubs.

"So… you hungry? We could go to the cafeteria," Wally offered.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Dick responded, trying to remember the last time he had a meal. He strained his mind, but his memories since his recapture at Titan's Tower were scattered.

They entered the cafeteria in silence, to find Superman and Wonder Woman discussing something quietly in one corner, and Roy dressed in his Speedy uniform but missing the mask, and Donna in the Wonder Girl costume, on the other side. All four looked up and smiled when they saw Robin.

Robin looked sheepishly at Wonder Woman and Superman, remembering when he fought then in Metropolis. He was grateful when Wally led him over to the teens.

"Hey there, Robbie," Roy greeted as they sat down.

"How are you, Robin?" Donna asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Tired," he answered truthfully. "Who are you?" he added in reference to Roy.

"Why, only the person you have _always_ gone to for advice, Boy Wonder. The sense of reason, truth, and sanity in your life, the person who…"

"So you're a liar then?" Robin asked with a mocking grin, quirking an eyebrow. Roy smiled at the sight of that cocky grin he thought he would never see again.

"Hah, and you say you don't remember me! Roy Harper at your service, but if I'm masked, you'll have to call me 'Speedy'," he responded.

"And I'm—" Donna began.

"Donna Troy, Wonder Girl," Robin said automatically.

"Yeah," Donna responded, eyes wide. "How do you remember me?"

"In that warehouse or whatever, remember?" he said.

"Oh, right. Wow, that seemed like so long ago," Donna sighed, studying Robin's face. She wished he were not wearing the mask so she could look him in the eye, but she figured Batman wanted him to wear his mask.

Dick ate while Wally and Roy started bantering about anything and everything they could think of. Dick sighed as he listened, being with these three felt so easy, so right. And better yet, no one was trying to force him to remember anything. It was the first time in… well he did not know how long… that he felt relaxed.

Donna glanced at Robin, and noticed how comfortable he looked, smiling as she realized that Wally and Roy's plan could be working out quite nicely.

When he finished his meal, Wally jumped up from the seat in excitement. "Come on Robbo, I have to show you something," he said in a serious manner.

All right," Robin responded, following along with Donna and Roy. They herded him out of the cafeteria, and nearly collided with the Teen Titans who were on their way in.

The two groups stared at each other silently, Robin feeling like a prize they were fighting over as Wally stepped in front of him as Starfire made a move to approach him.

Donna backed away from Wally and Roy who were glaring fiercely at the Titans, she knew what this was all about. While Dick was unconscious in the medical bay, the heroes (save Batman and the Atom) had assembled to discuss exactly what had gone on, to hear it from the Titans instead of a third party. Wally and Roy became infuriated when they discovered the Titans did nothing to help Dick in the warehouse collapse, and then left him for dead. Also, their poor handling of the situation once they realized he was alive angered them as well. All Dick had suffered… and just because of Titan in-fighting. Donna personally felt sorry for the Titans, Starfire especially. She could see how much that girl cared for Robin, how much she regretted all that had happened. Donna decided she would get to know her better if this nightmare with Slade ever ended.

The Titans on the other hand, hated the interference posed by the so-called 'Original Titans'. Cyborg brought Wally in when he did to help the Titans, not to call in his posse and take control of the situation. In a few short days, it had gone from just the Titans, to the Titans and OT's, and finally to the Titans, OT's, and JLA. All in all, they felt pretty crowded. They knew Robin had a whole life he never discussed, people they never met, but this was ridiculous. He was their leader, and their friend, their friend more recently than he had been anyone else's, and now they were being shunted aside and branded as 'screw-ups' by just about everyone. Simply put, they wanted Robin back, and they wanted everyone else to butt out.

"Robin…" Raven began beseeching him with her eyes to leave Roy, Wally, and Donna, and come with them.

"No," he responded simply, his eyes going cold behind the mask, he did not want to have to choose. He was comfortable with these three, and he still did not know if he really trusted the Titans.

"What?" Cyborg asked. "Come on man, _we_, the_ Titans_, are your friends! You're our leader, man! You should be with us!" Cyborg shouted, losing his temper.

"NO! I'm not your friend! I'm not your leader! I don't know who the Hell I am, and I am TIRED of you pushing me!" Robin shouted, stunning everyone. "Just leave me alone!"

"Robin, don't get worked up," Donna whispered.

" 'Don't get worked up'! Could you tell me how that works, Donna! Could you tell me how I should just hang around and relax when I don't remember most of my life, Slade's after me, and I… I…" Dick's words broke off and he put the heels of his hands against his eyes, forcing back the tears of anger, frustration, and sorrow that seemed imminent.

The teens suddenly realized they had attracted unwanted attention. Turning, they saw Batman, Alfred, Flash, Superman, and Wonder Woman watching them.

"Richard," Batman said in the Voice. Dick automatically lowered his hands and turned to face him. Batman momentarily regretted asking him to don the mask, wanting to see what emotions were swirling in his eyes, wanting to know what he could say to help.

"What? What do you want?" he asked, his voice shaking despite his best efforts to control it.

"Atom needs to run some tests, we need you back in the medical lab."

Mustering up whatever pride he had left, Robin stalked away from the teens, pushing past Batman as he went into the lab.

* * *

"All right, Dick, how are you feeling?" the Atom asked as he took Dick's blood pressure.

"Seriously?" Dick asked.

"Yes, seriously," Atom laughed, remembering the overly-serious twelve-year-old Robin Batman used to bring to the Watchtower.

"I'm really tired," he said. "And my mind feels like… like I'm in a fog or something."

"That's to be expected. The drug Slade created is quite deceptive. It changes within your brain chemistry, making it difficult for you to reason for yourself. This serum I created is like a smaller dose without the more complicating side effects, however it will still effect your mental quickness," Atom explained in as simple of terms as he could. "But now that we have the science babble out of the way, how are you doing emotionally?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he said quickly.

"Dick…"

"No, I don't want to talk about it!"

* * *

"Oh, good, freaking job 'Titans'," Roy sneered at the four. "Atom said he shouldn't be upset, so we were just trying to get him to relax, but you people won't lay off."

"Well maybe if you and your stupid mentors weren't treating us like nobodies!" Beast Boy shouted.

"That's because you are nobodies!" Roy screamed. "First you people tried to kill him, then to save him, then you avoided him, and then you gave up and called Wally."

"We called Wally to help!" Cyborg inserted.

"You called Wally because you thought maybe Dick would get some memories back when he saw him!" Roy corrected. "That's all you care about – him remembering everything! Well, news flash, he may never remember!"

"Don't say that!" Raven shouted. "We just… we want him…"

"You want him back to normal," Donna said quietly, finishing Raven's sentence for her. Raven nodded. "Don't you think we all do? But that may never happen. Even if he remembers, he won't be who we knew!" Donna said, tears shining in her eyes.

"But, he will still be Robin," Starfire said, her eyes moist as well. She seemed to be the only Titan who would accept that he would change. But she did not care. "No matter how different he becomes, I still want to be there for him."

Donna nodded. "Right now, we can't draw lines in the sand, we can't take sides, and we can't force Dick to choose. Atom still has to create an antidote for that drug, without it, everything we've just said would be meaningless anyway. Then we'll need to find Slade and capture him. And then Dick still has a long ordeal ahead of him… We have to support him, but we cannot stifle him."

"I agree," Roy said, mastering his anger. He held his hand out to the Titans. "Whaddya say we call a truce here? Fighting may feel good, but it's not helping Dick." Beast Boy grudgingly took his hand and shook it.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Watchtower, Batman and Alfred stood together, staring out into the vastness of space. Both men's hearts were heavy. "I'm going to talk to J'onn," Bruce said in reference to the telepathic Martian Manhunter. "Maybe he can help Dick regain his memories."

Alfred bristled at his words as Bruce turned to leave. "It is much too soon for that, sir," he said.

"Why? The sooner Richard remembers the sooner…"

"…everything will return to normal?" Alfred finished the sentence for Bruce, and admonished it in the same breath. "Nothing will ever be 'normal' again, Master Bruce. Even if Master Dick somehow remembers everything, there will be changes to him. After what he's been through…"

"Dick's resilient, he'll be fine," Bruce said, determined, fooling himself into believing the near-impossible. He always wanted to prevent Dick from becoming jaded and cold like he was; he could not stand to have Dick become like that.

"Like he was 'fine' after the death of his parents? Or when you fired him?"

Bruce did not respond.

After a beat, he spoke. "When I look at him… I don't see Dick, I see… a stranger."

"And yet when I look at him, I see Master Dick, and I thank God that he has been returned to us, even in this grave of circumstance. He needs time, Master Bruce; time to either remember his life, or create new memories to base his life on. Just give him time."

* * *

A/N: What did you all think of that? I'm not sure how much I like this chapter, but some important things were discussed, prehaps prematurely? Anywho, it all seems hunky-dory now, but like Donna said, they still need the antidote and to track down Slade, so it's not over yet, not by a long shot.

Anyway, I have another question, how long does everyone think it's been since the warehouse collapse and Robin losing his memories?

Leave a review, please!

_Sarah Shima_


	34. A Decision Made Under Duress

**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter. I went through this chapter pretty quick, but I'm sure you'll all at least have some sort of reaction to it, be it positive, negative, or somewhere in between. Anyhow, enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Look on another chapter for this.**

* * *

**Oblivion**

By: Sarah Shima

Chapter 34: A Decision Made Under Duress

* * *

"How's he doing?" Batman asked of the Atom, glancing briefly at Dick's unconscious, unmasked form on the table.

"I sedated him a while ago. All the stress on his pulmonary system caused by the withdrawal has me worried. Any strong emotions right now on his part could cause serious medical problems. Also, it appears my fake drug is not working as I hoped. His brain has realized it's not the actual drug, and his withdrawal symptoms are returning. I'm worried that if I don't make an antidote soon…" he let the sentence hang unfinished, knowing that Batman understood what he left unsaid.

"Why aren't you working on the antidote then?" Batman practically barked.

"I can't figure out what the components are. They're strange," Atom began. "I recognize some parts as similar to kryptonite, but I can't seem to duplicate it."

"Maybe I should pay Lex Luthor a visit," Batman growled.

"Or… you could just ask me," Dick said wearily, rubbing sleep from his eyes and blinking from the after-effects of the drugs. He hated being sedated, hated it. If he had seen the Atom pull out the syringe, if he had noticed before it was too late, then he would not have let him do it. "If they're Luthor's, then I'm the one who stole them," he added, frustrated that everyone was shoving him aside when he should be the main source of information.

"How much do you know?" Atom asked, excitedly running to his side.

"Where's my belt?" he asked. "I have info in one of the pockets." Atom retrieved the belt and handed it to Dick, whose hands shook slightly as he went through the pockets. A piece of kryptonite fell out and onto the bed, and Dick pushed it aside. Finally he found the general information Slade had given him and handed the folded papers to the Atom.

Atom took the information and rushed towards the laboratories with it, grabbing the Flash on his way, to assist.

This left Bruce and Dick alone for the first time in… years. The ex-partners eyed each other uncomfortably, neither sure of what to say. "You were my mentor, weren't you?" Robin said finally.

"Yes… I was," Bruce answered. "How did you…?"

"When we fought in Gotham… you were always one step ahead of me, you knew what I was going to do before I did it. I've at least been able to surprise Slade a couple of times, but not you." Memories from his time under the influence of the drug had gradually begun to return, as if the withdrawal had triggered them.

The hard visage of Batman slipped back into place over Bruce as he realized that Robin had not remembered him. "What's the first thing you remember after the… accident?" Batman asked, his question sounding harsh even though he did not mean it to. He did not know why that question had come to mind anyway, it really had no bearing on anything, but he had said it, and so he waited for a response.

"Waking up in Slade's lair, he told me my name, and said I was his apprentice," Robin shrugged, turning away from Bruce's piercing gaze as he remembered how helpless he had been. "I knew something about it wasn't right, but I just…" Robin's voice broke, and Bruce felt himself floundering, not knowing what to do.

Bruce suddenly wished that someone were there with him; Alfred or Donna or Starfire or, hell even Green Arrow would be better at this sort of thing than him. Dick had always been emotional, able to go from calm to hysterics in seconds, from moody to cheerful instantly. Bruce never learned how to deal with that. He usually just left and waited for Dick to calm down.

"Robin, I need you to tell me where Slade is hiding now," Batman ordered.

Instinctively responding to Batman's tone, Dick wiped at his moist eyes with his hand, and then turned back to Batman. "Uh… it's an old house," Dick said uncertainly, straining his mind to remember where he had been when he escaped.

"I need more than that."

"I'm trying! I didn't really take down the address when I was running for my life!" Dick exclaimed, the sorrow from moments ago turning quickly into anger. "Why do you care? It's not like he's still going to be there. Slade's a lot smarter than that."

"You would know," Batman said coldly. Memories of discovering how much trouble Robin had had with Slade, how he did not ask for help, how far he had dug himself into an inescapable hole… The mind games, the chronoton detonator, becoming his 'apprentice' to save his friends, his obsession with Slade… all of Robin's wrong decisions had inevitably brought them to this moment. And as much as Bruce would love to be able to just forget about it, to pull Dick into his arms and hold him for a while, tell him nothing was his fault, Batman could not condone this type of behavior in his partner.

"You… you're blaming **me** for what happened!" Dick sputtered, reading between the lines of Batman's words. He stared at Bruce for a moment, Bruce picking up on the look of guilt, and self-deprecation in his dulled eyes.

"Of course not!" Alfred Pennyworth exclaimed from the doorway, a look of encouragement and kindness he cast on Dick, one of unrestrained rage met Bruce. Alfred rushed to Dick's side, a loving and reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Is it my fault? Did I do something wrong?" he asked in such a childlike way that Bruce started.

It took a moment for it to dawn on Bruce that Dick did not recognize the Bruce and Batman, and where Dick used to roll his eyes and just accept bat-logic for what it was, this time he was different. His reactions were reminding Bruce of when he first took Dick in. Feeling useless and uncomfortable, Bruce left the lab, leaving Alfred to explain things if Dick wanted any answers.

* * *

A spasm rippled through Dick, but he managed to keep his reaction under control, wanting to fool Alfred into thinking he was not having any withdrawal symptoms.

"Do you wish to talk about anything?" Alfred asked carefully, sitting down beside the young man.

"I hate being cooped up," Dick announced, turning to Alfred. "First by Slade, and now by all of you. But hey, at least with Slade I got to go out into the cities, with these 'heroes' I got quarantined up in space."

"Batman was trying to protect you," Alfred pointed out gently.

"I guess… but why do I have to stay in the lab? It's not like I'm sick, and I HATE labs," he added with a vehemence that made Alfred chuckle. "What's funny?"

"Some things never change. Well young sir, I took the liberty of proffering some – what shall I say – 'normal' clothes for you so you could be more comfortable." He gestured to a duffle bag Dick did not see him bring in. "And I see no reason, with the Atom gone and no medical devices in use for you to need to stay here if you would rather leave."

"Really? Thanks," Dick said. Alfred nodded, leaving the room to give him a moment of privacy.

* * *

Alone at last, Dick went over the beginning framework of a plan in his mind. He knew none of his 'friends' would approve, but what else could he do? Atom's 'fake' drug had stopped working, he could tell, he could feel it; that longing need for the drug. The information Slade had given him on the chemicals was sketchy at best, there was no way Atom would be able to discern how to create an antidote from it. And what did that leave him with?

Death?

If he was in pain before when he ran into Batgirl, and in pain now, then how bad would it become before he actually died?

Really, what could these hero boy scouts do to help anyway? If they were going to be able to make an effective antidote, then they would have done it by now.

He only had one choice, and though he hated the very thought of it, it was his only option. He could not wait around to see if Atom perhaps actually succeeded – by then he would be too far gone to do this. And he knew that none of his so-called friends would allow him do what he had to do.

It was true though that Slade would not let him die, so his future was certain no matter what. He just had to make sure it was on his terms.

So he would have to find a way off of the satellite alone.

* * *

He went over the plan again and again in his head as he changed into a pair of jeans, black sweater, and boots. His palms began to sweat and his head felt like it was spinning, but he forced himself to remain in control. He only had so much time. He reached into the utility belt that lay on the floor and fumbled with the compartments, searching for a necessary item. Finally he pulled it out – a small round device with a button on it. It worked as a sort of panic button, if he were ever separated from his trackers and in need of assistance, he would push the button and a signal would be sent to Slade's gauntlet informing him of Robin's location. He pocketed the device, knowing he would need it soon. He also took a grapnel launcher, and a few weapons – just in case.

He stared in the mirror in the corner at his reflection. Lacking gel for such a long time, his dark hair now hung in his eyes and down the nape of his neck. He pushed a stubborn lock aside. Staring at his reflection and putting on his mask, he tried to convince himself that he was doing the right thing. _It'll be better this way, no memories, no regrets,_ he thought. His mind wandered to the few things he did remember, to people like Starfire and Wally. They would be devastated by his decision, but they… they didn't really want _him_ anyway. They wanted Robin the Boy Wonder, the teen vigilante, the leader, friend, confident, arrogant, second greatest detective in the world. And what was he really? He was none of these things. He was just… well, he had not really figured out what he was yet, and it was just as well. It was never really his choice anyway.

The Robin they wanted died in that warehouse. And they already dealt with it, they already mourned. They tried so hard to free him from Slade because they thought he could be what they wanted. Now that they knew the truth, they would have no reason to care. This way would be best.

Mind made up and determined, Robin turned and walked out of the medical lab.

* * *

Batman stood to the back of the room while the Flash and the Atom worked on a possible antidote. Both seemed enthusiastic about their chances for success, but Batman was still worried. Even with the antidote, what would this mean for Dick? That boy… whoever that was in the medical lab… he was not the person Bruce and Alfred raised, he was not the boy who Bruce knew for eleven years.

Bruce was a person who hated change, he never knew how to handle it. Yet he had adapted to having a third person in the Manor, then gotten through it when that third person left, even to his surprise, he managed to somewhat handle Dick's death, and now… how could he handle having one of the people he cared the most about become someone completely different? How could he adapt to this new person?

"Batman." Atom's voice pulled Bruce out of his thoughts, and he turned to see the tiny JLA member looking directly at him.

"Yes," he responded stoically.

"We think this one might work, but need to let it sit for a while before testing," Atom explained apologetically. "And I thought that maybe while we wait, you might want to talk? I know that you spoke briefly with Robin earlier. Do you have any questions about his condition?"

Batman considered telling Atom to buzz off so he could think, but then reconsidered. Maybe the man could shed some light on this. "Is there a reason that his personality has changed?" he asked.

"Oh that. Well, yes. It's the result of the drug still in his system. You see, the serum itself is meant to suppress his conscious thoughts, and even with the interim drug I gave him, he'll still have trouble sorting out his thoughts. That's one of the reasons I ask he be kept calm, his mind is working slower than usual, and he's quite disoriented because of it. We can't really trust him to make any decisions or to handle any of this right now. When he gets the antidote he'll be much different than he is now," Atom assured.

Bruce nodded. At least there was some hope.

"And Batman, at least for the moment, he's safe. There's no way for Slade to get on the satellite – at least without us knowing anyhow – and as long as he's here, Robin will be safe. Oh, and remember to thank Flash for thinking in super speed once this antidote works."

* * *

Alfred was waiting patiently when Robin emerged from the medical lab, mask back in place and an inscrutable expression on his face. Alfred took note that the young master was much too thin, something he would remedy once they were back at the Manor. They walked in silence until they reached the observatory, from which they could watch the Earth down below them.

"Hey Alfred? Can you do me a favor? I want to speak with Beast Boy – away from the others. Could you ask him to come here?" Robin requested, his voice toneless and not giving anything away.

"Certainly, sir," Alfred responded. If he was surprised by the request, he did not show it.

* * *

Alfred found all of the Titans, old and new in the cafeteria still. They sat in separate groups, whispering to one another. They each looked up as Alfred walked in, acknowledging him with kind smiles or nods of their head. Alfred made quickly to the Teen Titans, and they looked up in surprise as he approached them.

"Excuse me sirs and misses, Master Robin requested the presence of a one Master Beast Boy," Alfred said in dapper British.

"What? Me?" Beast Boy asked, each Titan shocked by this turn of events."

"Yes, he is awaiting you in the observatory," Alfred added.

"Um… okay," Beast Boy said uncertainly, casting a questioning glance at his friends. They shrugged and he left the cafeteria.

* * *

Robin focused on keeping his breathing normal despite the various symptoms he was beginning to feel. More than anything he needed to get off of the satellite. He wiped perspiration from his forehead as Beast Boy's slow footsteps caught his attention. He turned to see the shape shifter walking in a straight line, his mind obviously elsewhere. From his angle, Robin could not tell if Beast Boy looked like he was about to be executed or given a great honor. Beast Boy probably could not figure it out either.

"You… ah… wanted to see me?" Beast Boy asked as he noticed Robin's gaze on him.

"Yeah," Robin said, turning his head so he could see out of the satellite and to the Earth. "How're the Titans, you know, how's everyone been doing lately?" Robin asked. Beast Boy thought he recognized something of his old leader in the question, but something about the tone made him wonder if the question was genuine.

"Everybody's a little overwhelmed, you know? With everything that's happened, and now being in the JLA Watchtower with superheroes everywhere…" Beast Boy's voice trailed off as he saw Robin's body momentarily stiffen and then relax.

"This place… it's in space, right? How do they get here anyway?"

"Huh? Oh right, you wouldn't remember… They have transporters from certain areas. Superman even set one up in Jump City for us," Beast Boy explained with gusto, so rare were his opportunities to know more about something than Robin.

"Where are the transporters?" Robin asked, turning to look at him.

"Oh, just straight down the hall, take your first right, then your next left, and you'll see them," Beast Boy informed.

"Is there some sort of special access codes to use them?" he asked.

Beast Boy shook his head. "Nah, not on this end. If you try to get here from Earth you need some thought." Robin nodded, he finally had the last piece of information.

"Hey, Beast Boy, the reason I asked you to come here… I need a favor," Robin said, turning from Beast Boy again and cradling his shaking right arm against his body.

"Anything, dude," Beast Boy said genuinely, wishing Robin would look at him.

"I want you and the Titans to go back to Jump City," he said.

"What!" Beast Boy practically shouted.

"Forget about catching Slade, leave that to the JLA. Just go back to Jump and watch over the city. The last thing we need is all the work that's been done there to go backwards," Robin quickly invented, trying whatever he could to say something that sounded like what Beast Boy would expect as a logical reason.

"But what about you! You're our leader! We can't just leave you behind!" Beast Boy sputtered.

"I haven't been your leader for a long time. You have all learned how to do things without me. Just go home."

"No! If you aren't our leader anymore then I don't have to listen to you anymore either!" Beast Boy shouted, angry that Robin would send them away at such an important time.

Robin's lips set in a tight grimace as he realized Beast Boy would not just run along – the reaction he expected. He really needed to leave, he could not waste time arguing with Beast Boy. He bit back against a wave of nausea, and then turned his best glare on Beast Boy.

"I expect you all to be gone first thing in the morning!" he ordered.

Beast Boy recognized the glare, and his obvious defeat in the matter. "Fine," he said angrily, turning away and stalking off towards the cafeteria.

Robin sighed in relief, waiting until Beast Boy's back disappeared around a corner before taking off towards the transporter room.

Following Beast Boy's instructions, he was almost surprised when they were correct. He had, after all, chosen Beast Boy because from what he had seemed, the shape shifter seemed to be the most gullible of the group. He figured he would blindly answer the questions without wondering why Robin was asking.

Luckily for Robin, the dimly lit transporter room was deserted. Working quickly to avoid being discovered, he made to one of the machines, and quickly brought up the transporter system. Beast Boy was correct; he did not need an access code. He simply typed in Gotham and received a list of possible transporter locations. He wanted to be inside the city when transported in case any of the heroes followed him; it would be easier to hide within the metropolis than on the outskirts. The transporter screen began a countdown, and Robin jumped into the actual transporter and waited for it to begin.

* * *

Reappearing on Earth, Robin was glad he had brought the grapnel launcher. Gotham emerged before his eyes as something dark and sinister from the highest building in Gotham. Robin wondered for a moment at the strange location of the JLA transporter – mainly that of the roof of Wayne Tower.

He inhaled a mouthful of freezing cold air, and checked his pockets for the panic button. Once again, a nagging voice in the back of his mind chided him for his decision, and told him he was making a mistake. He ignored it. He knew what he had to do, he decided on it already. And he was almost there. He would do what he needed to in order to secure his survival.

He pulled the grapnel from his pocket, and then jumped off of the roof. The lights of Gotham spun crazily before his strained eyes as he somersaulted to slow his descent. Halfway down, he shot the launcher out to a nearby office building. It held true, and he arced on the end of the jumpline, swinging to a second floor overhang. He released the cord, and then jumped down to street level. Once safely on the ground, he pulled his mask off and disappeared into the traffic-filled night.

* * *

Atom and Flash slapped their hands together in triumph. "Did you finish it?" Batman asked, annoyed.

"We did!" Flash announced. "One test and then we should know whether it'll work."

"Make it fast," Batman said, leaning back.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Flash winked, mixing the antidote with a reconstructed sample of the drug itself. Atom capped it with a flourish, and nodded to the Flash. The scarlet speedster's crimson gloved hand shook at super speed, much more effective than any machine would be.

Batman's eyes narrowed as he waited.

* * *

"He wants us to do _what?_" Cyborg demanded of Beast Boy. The shape shifter shrugged in a way that read 'don't kill the messenger.' "That arrogant little…." Cyborg began, and then clapped his hand over his mouth as he realized what he just said. "Ok, he may not be arrogant, but he has no right. I'm going to go talk to him." Cyborg stormed off to begin a fruitless search of the Watchtower.

* * *

"And… DONE!" Flash said, his hand becoming still. He handed the vial to the Atom, who whooped joyously as he studied it.

"Batman! This will work! Come on, let's go tell Robin the good news," the Atom said, grabbing the other vial of antidote and rushing down the hall towards the medical lab.

Halfway there, the trio was stopped by a worried looking Superman.

"Hey there, Big Blue," Atom greeted. "What's bothering you?"

"A transporter was activated a little while ago," he began explaining, his eyes flicking nervously to Bruce's face. "We're not exactly sure who used it, but…"

"Say it," Batman ordered, annoyed with Superman's anxious pauses.

"Everyone is accounted for… except Robin."

"What!" Batman roared. Superman nodded as a way to reinstate what he said already.

Batman pushed him aside and practically ran to the transporter room.

* * *

Slade entered the abandoned factory anticipating a trap. Robin's panic device alerted him to the location, but seeing as Robin was being babysat by the world's most powerful superheroes; it had to be a trap.

Walking carefully, his senses heightened as he tried to anticipate any sort of action on the part of his attackers. He walked farther in, and nothing happened. A few more steps and he would be directly before the device. Slade shook his head, not understanding the plan of whoever set this up. Nothing they could set up would be lethal though, that much he knew, it was a given with heroes. He came around a stack of palettes and was entirely surprised at what he saw.

Outlined by the faint moonlight peeking through cracks in the boarded-up windows, was his apprentice.

* * *

**A/N: Oh Robin, Robin, Robin, abysmal timing, my boy! (What can I say, the more twists, the better.)**

**I would say more, but I'm tired and I'm going to bed.**

**All right everyone, thoughts, feedback? Send me a review.**

**_Sarah Shima_**


	35. Fool

**A/N: Well, no one else was updating, so I decided that I might as well... **

**Just a small warning, this chapter is pretty short (compared to recent ones, not the first, like, 20, which were all short). **

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

* * *

**Oblivion**

By: Sarah Shima

Chapter 35: Fool

* * *

Robin turned his head to Slade's direction and nodded at him in acknowledgement.

"Well, I must say I am surprised those heroes are using you as bait to trap me," Slade said, looking around the seemingly empty warehouse.

"There's no trap. They don't even know I'm here," Robin said, his voice calm.

"You managed to escape them?" Slade asked, his tone skeptical.

Robin allowed himself a small smile that Slade saw, before responding, "I'm resourceful. Isn't that one of the reasons you wanted me to be your apprentice in the first place?"

Slade chuckled and slightly let his guard down, Robin really had come to him of his own accord. "So, you broke out of the safe house and left; and now you've changed your mind and want to come back to me?" he questioned.

"Well, I needed some time to think things over. And I have. So now I want to make a deal with you, Slade."

"**You** want to make a deal with **me**?" Slade asked, amused. Robin still did not seem to realize that he had no grounds to barter.

"Listen, I chose to come back here, okay? I could have the entire Justice League here in a minute if I change my mind. So I do have some leverage. I think we could make this work, but I want some say in the terms."

"I'm listening," Slade said, suddenly serious, the boy did have a point.

"No more drugs, Slade. I know that it was not your original intention. Under those drugs I'm just a mindless soldier, following your orders; not someone you could train into becoming more active in your organization. I want in, Slade, but I want to actually be aware of what I'm doing. So, I want you to give me the antidote."

"That's all you want? I give you the antidote and then you join me fully?" Slade questioned.

"Well, not all. I am not going to kill anyone."

"Uh-uh Robin, non-negotiable, I am an assassin, if you apprentice with me then you will kill."

"You're more than just an assassin now, and maybe I'll change my mind about that later, but I don't want you to force me to kill. And one more thing, I refuse to be put against any of the 'heroes' that I supposedly know. I want to leave that all behind me, and I can't do that if you insist on making me fight them. So, let me go over this again; you give me the antidote, do not force me to kill, and do not make me fight any of the superheroes, and in return, I will be your apprentice, willingly."

* * *

In moments, the occupants of the Watchtower were converging on the transporter room, the information that Robin had left spreading through the place at superspeed.

"I can't believe it! I am such an idiot!" Beast Boy exclaimed as the Titans walked along the hallway. Superman caught his words and so listened in with his super hearing to catch every word the teen shape changer said. "He asked me about the Watchtower and if there were transporters, and I just told him! I told him where to find them, how to use them! Gah! Idiot! But… on the plus side, I guess he told us to leave just to get rid of me, he might not have meant it."

Superman shook his head and sped on ahead to join the JLA members in the transporter room. Batman was standing at the main computer console, typing, while Wonder Woman, the Flash, J'onn, Green Lantern, and Green Arrow looked on.

Superman stood beside Batman, waiting for him to give some indication of what he had discovered. "He transported to the Wayne Tower pad," Batman calmly explained. Batman hit a few keys, and accessed the security cameras that watched the roof of Wayne Tower. He searched through the timetable, and then brought up the images from the time when Robin arrived in Gotham.

A screen in front of them came to life, and all watched as Robin appeared on the rooftop. He looked around, and then jumped off the edge, grapple launcher in hand. Batman cursed as Robin faded into the Gotham crowds, uncertain as to how he would find him now.

"Where could he have gone?"

"Do you think he went back to Slade?" Wonder Woman asked, casting a nervous glance over at Batman. Batman glared at her, and prepared a retort as Alfred's stiff British tones cut through the crowd.

"Excuse me, ladies, gentlemen," he said as he moved through the superheroes. Having been in Batman's quarters when the word spread, he had found out only as he left to find Batman. The heroes parted to let him through, and he shook his head admonishingly at the vaunted 'world's greatest detective.' "This is hardly a shocking occurrence," Alfred chided. "Sir, bring up the tracking devices on the Batcomputer," Alfred said briskly to Batman. Batman looked at him for a moment, and then complied. The screen changed to a map with several different colored lights. Most were in Wayne Manor, but one stuck out on the other end of the city, and kept moving slightly.

"You put a tracker on him?" Batman asked, astounded at Alfred's forward thinking.

"It was in the clothes, just a cautionary measure."

Batman nodded, all business. "All right, there's a possibility that Slade's already found him, so I want…" he paused, scanning the group of eager heroes. "Wonder Woman, Superman, and Green Arrow to come with me, the rest of you stay here." They followed their orders instantly, and leapt into the transporters before any of those left behind could protest.

As they reappeared on the roof of Wayne Tower, Batman had already begun to give orders. "Superman, I want you to stay back if Slade is there, he will definitely have kryptonite on him. I'm putting you in charge of getting Robin back to the Watchtower. Wonder Woman, I want you in front with me. Arrow, stay to the back, only help if your assistance is necessary. All right, let's go." Without waiting, Batman shot a grappling hook into the night and leapt off of the building, his comrades not far behind.

* * *

As he raced through the night to reach Robin, Batman's mind was running with self-loathing thoughts. How could he let Robin leave? How could he not realize Robin's intention when he saw him earlier? Why was he so impatient with Robin that he brushed him aside so easily back at the Watchtower?

He promised himself that as long as he got Robin back, he would do better. He would try harder. He had to. Much as he tried not to admit it, he needed Dick in his life, he could not stand his absence when he moved to Jump, and then when he died… No, Alfred was right, this was his second chance, and he was not going to screw it up.

* * *

"Batman! I see him!" Clark shouted from above the dark knight. Batman looked up, the pinching at Clark's eyes showing that he was using his X-ray vision to see into the warehouse that Robin was in. "He's not alone! Slade's there with him!"

"Dammit."

* * *

"So Slade, do you accept?" Robin asked.

"Now you know Robin, there is no going back on this. Once we agree, you cannot change your mind again. Agreeing means that I own you, forever, and if you try to leave again, I will kill you," Slade said evenly, gauging his reaction.

Robin's eyes gave way none of his thoughts, a slight problem that existed since that night when Slade had effectively 'broken' him. Something Slade assumed would be remedied soon enough once he began to accept his role as Slade's apprentice.

And Slade had to admit, that this was better than he had hoped for. Robin returned of his own accord, with a deal that was still favorable to Slade. He was sure that they could work out some of his 'conditions' later, but Slade was nothing if not patient.

"I understand," Robin said evenly.

"All right then, I accept," Slade said, stretching his hand out for the customary hand-shake that would bind the contract.

* * *

Robin stared at the hand and the image of an executioner's axe entered into his mind. This was it. No going back. No second chances. The withdrawal was getting worse, and he did not know if he would even be capable of shaking Slade's hand in a moment. But as he reached out, he could have sworn he heard something approaching.

* * *

Slade and Robin's hands were mere centimeters from each other when Slade's attention snapped to the wall to his left. A second later, top members of the JLA burst through the wall, scattering debris everywhere. Batman's masked eyes were glaring murder at Slade, as Slade reached forward for Robin's hand, to seal the deal. However, Robin had fallen backwards, and was lying with his arms clutched tightly around him.

"It's over, Slade," Batman said through tightly grit teeth. "You will pay."

Slade was mildly amused by Batman's theatrics. Now he knew where Robin got it from. "Robin returned to me of his own accord Batman, far be it for you to go against his wishes," Slade said coolly, standing beside Robin. He reached down and roughly pulled Robin to his feet. Robin cast a confused glance at the JLA members who were effectively surrounding the pair.

"Don't touch him," Batman snarled.

In a move that surprised all of the by-standers, and Slade, Superman swooped in, aiming a well-placed punch to Slade's face. Slade toppled backwards momentarily, blood spurting out of his nose. He released his hold on Robin, who stumbled backward to lean against the remaining wall, unsure of what he should do. He felt turned upside down, his thoughts clouding inward again. Where was he? How did he get here? Darkness formed at the corners of his vision, and he blinked to fight unconsciousness.

Slade quickly assessed his odds against the JLA, and knew they were not good. Wintergreen's words about this task destroying him reverberated in his ears. Then he cast his gaze to Robin who seemed on the verge of collapse. The boy was making no effort to stand up for his decision, or to join Slade. Slade's eye narrowed as he thought of why that would be, and he felt his anger rise.

"So this was the plan all along, Robin? You cut it pretty close, Bats," Slade spat, thinking that Robin had tricked him from the start. His everlasting patience grew thin in the moments that he and the JLA stood staring at one another, and his broken nose healed before their eyes.

No one played him for a fool.

**No one.**

They would all pay.

But not right now.

Slade reached into his belt and pulled something out. He held the cylindrical device in his right hand, and with the other he grabbed a bunch of smoke pellets. He pointed his hand at Robin and switched on the device, sending a laser shot at him. Robin's body was thrown back by the force of the shock, and he slumped down to the floor in a heap, unmoving.

As the JLA members were distracted by Robin, Slade tossed the smoke pellets, creating a haze around him, and turned and left.

"Robin!" Batman called, kneeling next to him. Robin's shirt was torn and his chest covered in blood. "Dick, come on," Batman said, trying to rouse him. As Batman picked Robin up, Robin's head hung limply. Batman walked over to Superman, and practically shoved Robin into his arms, his expression one of complete rage. "Get him to the Watchtower!" he ordered. Superman took the unconscious teenager into his arms and then shot off at super speed to get to the JLA transporter pad.

"Batman…" Wonder Woman said, approaching the Dark Knight who was standing silent and still.

"And he escapes again," Batman sighed. "Come on; let's get back to the Watchtower."

* * *

**A/N: So that's it. I know some of you are going to be disappointed about the JLA intervening, but, come on now, if you're reading between the lines you'll see what I'm setting up here. And it's gonna be BIG. This chapter marks the end of I guess what I'll call "Part 3" of Oblivion. **

**Quick summary of parts:**

**1. Robin's dead.**

**2. Robin's alive!**

**3. Robin's drugged!**

**Now we're moving into a new phase with the story. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and part 3. Leave me a review, and I'll see you all in Part 4!**

**_Sarah Shima_**


	36. Home For Now

**A/N:** Here I am with another update. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it actually had more reviews than many of its predeccessors.

All right, before we begin, I just want to clear something up:

So basically, we've seen Robin with four personalities:

1. Normal Robin

2. Apprentice Robin (he was sooo confused, remember?)

3. Robin on drugs (he was mean)

4. Robin in withdrawal (he was scared)

So now we're back to one of the other personalities, keep in mind some of the subtle differences as you read this chapter.

You may want to reread chapters 22 and 25 to refresh your memory.

Disclaimer: I own only the creative material in this story, not the characters or comics.

* * *

**Oblivion**

By: Sarah Shima

Chapter 36: Home For Now

* * *

He awoke from a nightmare plagued by a man in a black and orange mask, laughing and taunting him. He blinked several times, as if to assure himself he really was awake, and Slade was not here.

Then a new question formed in his mind – where exactly was 'here'?

From his vantage point, which happened to be that of a rather ornate bed, he saw walls and ceilings covered in various posters that seemed vaguely familiar. As his eyes scanned the room, he caught sight of a poster that gave him pause.

Fancy letters read "Haly's Circus!" and from around it, pictures of performers smiled out at him. His attention caught on the image of three people – a man, woman, and child – with the words "The Flying Grayson's" written around them. The sounds of screaming filled his mind, and the horrible thump of bodies landing on something hard. Tears stung his eyes and he pushed them back, unsure as to why he was feeling this way.

He heard a slight movement, and turned his head to the side to see a man sitting in a winged-back chair against the wall. The man's black hair was matted down, almost like 'hat hair' he supposed, and his chin was leaning against his chest, his arms crossed as he shifted uncomfortably in his sleep.

Dick studied the man for a long while, watching him sleep. Even though he didn't recognize him, he felt safe in his presence, not at all like he felt with Slade.

Slade… The last thing he remembered was Slade attacking him at Titan's Tower. And then…

The drug; the drug Slade injected him with… how long ago was that? What had it done?

"_This serum will make you completely loyal to me Robin. You will become the perfect apprentice."_ _Robin stared at Slade in shock, watching for some sign that the man was joking. He wasn't. Robin fought at the restraints wildly again, his wrists beginning to bleed from the pressure of the strap. Slade put his hands on top of Robin's wrists and leaned over him. "You do not even know the best part yet," Slade said softly. "This serum was created entirely from the chemicals you stole in Metropolis."_

_Robin froze as the words washed over him._

"_You are responsible for the creation of this serum, you facilitated the creation your own destruction," Slade said, enjoying Robin's expression of fear and regret._

_Slade lowered the needle to the side of Robin's neck, and felt for the right place to stick him with the needle._

"_Slade… no… don't… please…" Robin pleaded; his voice weak._

"_Robin, do not upset yourself, it'll all be over soon. And I promise you, you will get to see all of your little friends very soon."_

Oh God, did he do something to hurt them? He couldn't remember…

Dick lifted his hands in front of his face and examined the mostly-healed scars he gained from struggling against restraints. Then he pushed himself up in bed a little, examining his physical condition. His chest was covered in bandages, but the injury (whatever it might be) did not really hurt. Other than that he seemed fine. No signs of a difficult battle. But what if it hadn't been difficult? What if he had hurt them, or killed them?

And where was he?

He pushed himself up in bed again, and this time was met by a sharp pain in his chest. He cried out in pain, a little louder than he wanted to.

The man beside the bed's eyes instantly snapped open and he stared in mild surprise at Dick. "You're awake," he said plainly, standing and approaching the bed.

"Uh… I… yeah…" Dick said lamely.

"How do you feel?" the man asked, studying him with piercing blue eyes.

"Well that depends… who are you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the man in front of him.

"You mean you don't… oh…" Bruce said. "I'm Bruce, and you're home."

"Home?" he asked, looking around again. His eyes rested on a photograph of the people from the promotional poster, and his heart jumped into his throat as he realized the boy in the center was him.

Home.

He liked the sound of that.

But then he looked back at Bruce again and felt a shadow of emotion rise up; he felt anger, disappointment, guilt, grief… He turned away from Bruce, knowing that the half-smile he wore a second ago had disappeared. Bruce noticed too.

"So… how long has it been since…" Dick began, but paused. "Since Titan's Tower, and what happened after Slade…"

"Three weeks, but you don't need to worry about that right now." _'And it's been five days, seven hours, three minutes, and twenty seconds since you passed out in the warehouse,'_ Bruce voiced the last part only in his mind. "So, you up for some breakfast?" he asked.

"Uh… I guess so," Dick responded heavily. He felt so tired, so drawn out. But he would do best to play along with this, he was too weary to really be suspicious, but he knew he should at least explore his location a bit. He pushed himself up further in the bed, but was stopped by Bruce holding his hand out.

"I'll just have Alfred bring it in, he's been worried about the burns on your chest, and wouldn't want you to aggravate them," Bruce explained.

Um… okay, who exactly was Alfred?

"I'll be back in a minute," Bruce said before slipping quietly out of the bedroom.

Dick stared around at 'his' room some more. It was huge, and had two doors, one of which Bruce used to leave the room, and the other he assumed led to a bathroom. A stereo system sat off to one side, with a TV beside it and a stack of movies and CDs were piled in a rack. It certainly was a welcome change to the sterile environments he had increasingly found himself in.

But still, he had to wonder where everyone else was. The Titans had seemed so adamant about getting him away from Slade and convincing him that he was on their side, so where were they now? Why would they leave him with this Bruce guy and then just take off?

* * *

Bruce allowed himself a sigh of relief as he stood outside of Dick's bedroom. After Atom administered the antidote and treated the burns, they had stayed at the Watchtower for another day, keeping vigilant watch over his vital signs. Dick seemed to be improving, and so Bruce insisted he be moved to the Manor. Everyone protested initially, but the JLA finally sided with Bruce against the Titans. The Teen Titans were thankfully called back to their city by a string of bank robberies, and the OT's were ordered home by their mentors.

Bruce and Alfred had kept constant watch over Dick, and Dr. Leslie made daily visits to check on his progress. Everything seemed to be coming along nicely. The burns ended up being more superficial than they originally appeared, making Bruce believe that Slade attacked Robin only for a distraction, not to actually kill him. Atom had explained to Bruce that the antidote would take a lot out of Dick and that accounted for his unconscious state over the past five days. All in all, things were improving.

And back in the Manor and in relative peace and quiet, Bruce found it much easier to make decisions regarding Dick's recovery, and to think clearly when it came to the boy. The constant distractions and interruptions by the various heroes on the Watchtower had left Bruce frazzled and his nerves short, but now, everything felt much different.

He and Alfred shared a few talks on Dick's future, and what would happen with his memory loss, and he had come out of it feeling more or less better about the whole situation. Even with amnesia and the constant threat of Slade, only one thing really mattered; his boy was home again.

Finally.

Though in time, Bruce would be reminded of why Dick had left in the first place.

* * *

After Alfred introduced himself again to Dick and handed him his breakfast, he watched the young man quite carefully. He noted that Dick frequently glanced over at the picture of his parents, as if trying to discern or make sense of some scrap of memory. Alfred did not comment on it, choosing instead to allow Dick to come to him on his own, both he and Bruce had decided to not try and force memory retrieval. Dick would remember when he was ready.

Alfred deemed Dick's wounds 'quite healed' and took the half-eaten breakfast dishes back down to the kitchen as Dick showered.

Alfred ran into Bruce in the hall outside of Dick's room. Bruce seemed lost in thought, and Alfred pointedly cleared his throat to achieve Bruce's attention. His questioning gaze forced Bruce to give voice to his thoughts.

"I didn't expect him to not remember before… Was it right to bring him here when he doesn't know us?" Bruce asked in a rare show of vulnerability.

"I believe so, sir. I think what he needs now is some peace and quiet. Though I would suggest you ask him if he would like his friends to visit. There is no reason to keep him isolated."

Bruce nodded in silent agreement. If he thought Robin's amnesia would be trying for them, then he knew it would only be more difficult for Dick himself.

* * *

Alfred heard shuffling feet behind him, and turned to see Dick nervously glancing around the kitchen. "Master Dick? What are you doing downstairs?" Alfred asked.

"I got lonely," Dick said with a shrug. "It took me a while to find anyone… this house must be huge."

"Indeed it is. However, was Master Bruce not in your room?" Alfred asked, specifically remembering asking Bruce to wait for him.

"No. He must have gone somewhere."

"Well, why don't you sit down, Master Dick," Alfred suggested. Dick complied, watching Alfred putting away newly cleaned breakfast dishes, from the kitchen table.

"How long have I lived here?" Dick asked tentatively, as if worried that Alfred would not welcome the distraction from his work. Alfred did not like to hear that worry and compliance in Dick's voice, but decided he would first work to let the boy know he could trust him before talking to him about it.

"Eleven years," he responded.

Dick nodded. "But…" he began, and then stopped, shaking his head.

"What is it?"

"Never mind," Dick responded quickly.

"If something is on your mind, then you are more than welcome to speak of it, you need not worry about what you say in this house," Alfred said gently.

"None of it matters. This is just temporary anyway," Dick said sullenly.

"What is temporary, sir?" Alfred asked.

"Staying here. It'll be nice for a few days, but it won't last. Just like in Titan's Tower… Slade won't give up, and he always gets what he wants…" Dick sighed in a defeated tone that Alfred was sure he never heard from the young man before.

"You must not say such things!" Alfred exclaimed in a tone that made Dick start. He watched the older man through guarded blue eyes. "Slade will only win if you give up! You are safe in this house, and your friends in the Titans and Justice League are searching for Slade. However, none of that matters if you resign yourself to that fate."

"I would love to believe that. But somehow I can't."

"May I ask what happened while you were with Slade? I have never seen you act this hopeless before, Master Dick, and I do not know what has caused it," Alfred prodded.

Dick ran a hand over the thin scar running between his eyes and shook his head. "You seem nice, Alfred, but I don't know you, and I don't really want to tell you."

* * *

The snow falling outside of Titan's Tower seemed to reflect the cheery Christmas lights from the city that lay beyond the frozen bay. Starfire stared out of the windows, her breath fogging the glass. Christmas – Robin's favorite holiday – had come and gone, and the Titans had barely noticed. Starfire had half-heartedly attempted to decorate the Main Room with garland, but the sight of it only made her sad. The gifts she bought for the Titans had been accepted without much enthusiasm, and now the present for Robin sat alone and discarded.

It marveled Starfire that she felt so miserable; she had thought about Christmas when she thought Robin was dead, wondered how she would make it through the day, and now, he was alive and she still was not happy.

She had Bruce Wayne and Slade to thank for that.

It had been so long, and she did not even know if he was okay, or if he was awake.

She never would have left him if it had not been for those bank robberies. They had apprehended the culprit and thrown him in jail with more than a few starbolt burns. And since then it had unfortunately been very quiet in Jump. All Starfire wanted was to blow off a little steam.

"Hey, you ready?" Donna asked, achieving Starfire's attention.

And so it seemed a chance to get out some energy had appeared.

Donna had arrived that morning after a fight with Wonder Woman over the whole Robin/Batman issue. Both Wally and Roy were currently on assignment elsewhere with their mentors, and she wanted to go somewhere as Wonder Girl, so she went to Titans Tower. She had hoped for some criminal to thrash, but was disappointed. However, Starfire seemed just as edgy as her, so she challenged the girl to a training practice of battle staves.

Both they and the other Titans were curious as to who would win. Two super-strong females with distinctively different battle tactics against each other could be nothing if not interesting.

Starfire and Wonder Girl walked down to the indoor pool where a mat lay floating in the center. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven were standing on the sidelines to watch as the pair flew over to the mat.

They each picked up a wooden staff and faced each other. "I have not been given much opportunity to use my warrior skills as a Titan, but I feel it only fair to warn you that I was trained by the Warlords of Okaara," Starfire explained with a slight smirk as she felt her heart rate increasing in preparation for the impending fight.

"Well girl, I was trained by the Amazons of Themyscria, so I'm not too worried," Wonder Girl laughed.

"All right, girls rules: no powers, and the first one to fall off the mat loses. No powers. Five, four, three, two, one, begin!" Cyborg shouted.

Starfire wasted no time in lunging at WG with the staff. WG countered, keeping her staff vertical to prevent Starfire from finding an opening. The fight continued with both girls ruthlessly attacking the other. Starfire felt endorphins flood her body as she countered another jab from Donna. It had been so long since she fought someone with her level of strength in training. And it was fun.

"How much do you wish this was Slade or Batman you were fighting?" Donna asked, her face red with effort and exhilaration.

"I would take either, or both at the same time," Starfire smiled.

"The way I – hey, nice hit – see it, we give Bruce one more day, if we don't hear anything before then – woah, nearly got me there – we storm Wayne Manor," Donna suggested with a smile.

"And this time – you need to block better – we leave the JLA out of it!" Starfire shouted.

"I agree!" Donna said. Then she aimed a particularly strong hit at Starfire. "Take that Bruce!" she shouted.

Inspired by Donna's action, and subsequent bad footing, Starfire laughed and swept her staff at Donna. "No Batman, take **that**!" Starfire shouted, knocking Donna clear off the mat.

Wonder Girl fell backwards into the pool, resurfacing an instant later with a smile on her face. "That felt great!" she yelled up at Starfire.

"You left a wide opening," Starfire said back apologetically, sitting cross-legged on the mat.

"Sure, but you were great! I've only ever been beaten by my sister, Diana," Donna sighed, pulling herself back onto the mat. "What do you say we go double-team her?" she suggested with a grin.

"What did she say to anger you?" Star asked, following Donna as she jumped over to the edge of the pool and reached for a towel.

"She said to forget about tracking Slade or trying to help Robin; told me it was a League issue now," Donna sighed. "I told her that she and the rest of the League were crazy to think they could exclude me, and then I brought up you guys, and how you're more involved in this than either me of the rest of the League."

"What'd she say to that?" Cyborg asked, noticing how Donna's voice had taken on a serious tone.

"She said it didn't matter – because the Titans were not going to be around for long," Donna said, watching Cyborg closely for his reaction.

"What? What is that supposed to mean?" Cyborg asked critically.

Donna shook her head as she ran her fingers through her soaked black hair. "I think the League is trying to take control of the 'kids'," Donna began, rolling her eyes. "They've tried in the past, but Dick was always there to argue with them. You guys better be ready for a fight."

"But we don't even know any of the Justice League people!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "How are we supposed to argue with people like Superman!"

"Well, it's not as if I would just watch while you got tossed into the lion's den."

* * *

Bruce emerged into the kitchen, a deep scowl etched on his handsome features. "Master Bruce?" Alfred questioned. He waved away Alfred's question when he noticed Dick staring at him suspiciously.

"What are you doing down here?" Bruce asked, internally wincing when his words came out in a harsh rather than congenial tone.

"Umm…" Dick began, wondering at the sudden personality change he was witnessing in Bruce. He certainly did not seem the same as the man who was beside his bed when he woke up. He seemed much more… Slade like.

"Master Dick and I were having a chat," Alfred offered.

Bruce nodded, and reached forward to put his hand on Dick's shoulder. Dick instantly stiffened and leaned back away from his touch as if afraid that he were about to be hit. Bruce looked at him, hurt and unsure as to Dick's reaction. He turned to Alfred for a possible explanation.

"Perhaps if you left the cowl downstairs," Alfred said tonelessly. Bruce immediately adjusted his expression to that of Bruce Wayne rather than Batman. Bruce glanced quickly at Dick and then shared a meaningful look with Alfred. Dick, noticing that the adults needed to speak privately, quietly excused himself and slipped unobtrusively from the room. Alfred watched him go.

"What was Batman needed for today?" Alfred asked, implying but not voicing his disappointment that Bruce had flaked on staying upstairs with Dick.

"A call from the Justice League. They want information on Dick's condition and a chance to 'ask him some questions' about Slade and his possible whereabouts," Bruce said with obvious annoyance. "As if I'd let them and their interrogation anywhere near this Manor…" Bruce spat.

"No, that would be most unwise. Did you manage to convince them to abort their plan?" Alfred inquired.

"Ah yes, Clark's still afraid of me, even after all of these years, I got them to back down, if only temporarily. I plan on handling Slade myself anyway. The last thing I need is all of them getting in the way."

"Indeed," Alfred replied, more to indulge Bruce than anything else. All in all Alfred found everyone to be acting quite childish about this situation. "In the meantime, I would like to speak to you about some unusual personality traits I have noticed in Master Dick that have me worried."

"Of course, Alfred," Bruce said, turning momentarily to glance into the sitting room where Dick was curled up on the window seat, staring outside. "Dick's recovery is the most important thing right now."

* * *

**A/N:** All right everyone, how was that? I try to make the 'filler' chapters not inconsequential. Sure there was no real fighting, but I thought Star and Donna's battle staves was a nice break from the usual angst. I've been trying to work on my other stories, but this one is just coming easier, so there you have it. I wasn't too pleased with the ending, but there was no place else to do it, so there it is.

Anyway, I thought I'd be nice and update since I received so many reviews on the last chapter. I meant to finish this chapter on the weekend anyway, but it was my birthday, so I slacked off.

But now it's pretty late, and I have a busy day tomorrow, so I'll leave it here.

Please send me reviews, they really prod at me to update!

Thanks for reading,

_Sarah Shima_


	37. So Close, So Far

**A/N: Yes, I have heard your demands for an update loud and clear, and so I am pleased to oblige.**

**It's been a while, but after over two months of writer's block (and so much work to do that I had no timeto writeanyway) I think I'm finally getting back into it. I'm sorry for the delay, butI wouldprefer to make you wait for something inhigher quality than to serve up a bad chapter.**

**Okay everybody, time for the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own this storyline; but not the characters. **

**

* * *

**

**Oblivion**

By: Sarah Shima

Chapter 37: So Close, So Far

* * *

Surrounded by darkness permeated by not a single sound, a dark figure sat in lotus position. She whispered words under her breath, the sounds reverberating throughout the empty space. An obsidian sphere formed around her, extending to the objects scattered nearby. The objects and the girl were encompassed in the blackness and seemed to quickly dissolve.

In the bright sunshine of the rooftop of Titan's Tower, a sphere of pitch black materialized simply. As it dissipated, it left behind the Titans called Raven and several items from her bedroom. Raven fell the inches between her and the roof, landing with a soft thud as the items crashed to the roof as well.

Standing up to examine her handiwork, she seemed quite pleased with what she had accomplished. It had been a daily practice for her ever since Robin's death, she worked at it and worked at it so that if a situation similar to that one ever appeared, she would be strong enough to save more than just herself.

* * *

As time passed by at the Manor, Dick spent long hours with Alfred. At first Alfred caught him following him around; staying a few feet back and acting as though he were very interested in a painting or vase when Alfred turned and saw him. Alfred smiled encouragingly and tried to engage the lad in conversation, but Dick had very little talk about. 

So Alfred and Dick went through photo albums together, hoping something would spark a memory. Dick became increasingly frustrated as he tried to piece together the bits of memories he had and deal with what happened with Slade. He seemed withdrawn and depressed; quite unlike his usual attitude, and Alfred just did not know what to do about it.

To ease some of his aggravation, Bruce brought Dick to the Manor's gym, it was not quite as well-equipped as the one in the Cave, but it seemed to improve Dick's demeanor; if only in the slightest.

* * *

It was the third day after Dick awoke at the Manor. His memory had begun to return in small scraps. Earlier he had stood in the kitchen as Alfred baked some chocolate chip muffins and in his mind came a vivid memory of being an impatient eight year old waiting to go outside and let out some of his energy and anger. His other memories were just bits and pieces of times spent in the Manor, nothing concrete, nothing earth-shattering. It was as if something critical were missing; one piece of information that would break through the gates in his mind, releasing the memories. 

Something about Bruce was making him suspicious. Whenever he was with the man, he had the distinct feeling that something was off. Bruce seemed more of a stranger than anyone, but Dick knew it was because he had not really seen all of Bruce. He had gotten a taste of 'real Bruce' in the kitchen the other day.

What was he hiding?

Dick was determined to find out, and so he followed in the shadows in the dead of night as Bruce walked silently through the manor.

Dick kept quiet, remembering how he tried to avoid Slade in the old lairs, as he kept his distance from Bruce. He watched from the hall as Bruce entered the den and pushed aside a grandfather clock, revealing a secret doorway. Intrigued, Dick waited for Bruce to walk into the shadows, and then remained hidden for several moments before finally following.

As he descended the rock steps that led into a deep chasm, Dick felt a familiarity, combined with excitement, despair, and other feelings that flew by before he could analyze them. He also knew that whatever this place was, it was very important to him.

He maneuvered through the rocky stairs and then finally arrived at the main space, a large cave. His eyes first fell on a glass display case containing the Robin uniform Starfire had shown him in Titan's Tower, and then on to a dark figure standing by a computer panel.

Batman

Well now everything began to make sense – the memories he had at Titan's Tower, the image in his mind of a man cloaked entirely in black. Dick's mind moved at a hurried pace as fragmented memories returned.

Forgetting all about being quiet, Dick stepped out into the open, the sound of his shoes on the stone floor alerting Batman to his presence.

"Richard?" Bruce asked, turning to him.

As Dick walked towards Bruce, his head suddenly felt as if it would split open. He clutched his skull, walking headlong into the wall, and staying there, leaning against the cold stone. Images and sounds spun through his mind in a continuous reel, each more powerful than the one before. His eyes squeezed shut as blackness overtook him.

"Dick!"

* * *

Waking up felt like stepping out of a fog and into the clear air. Things that had eluded him for a long time were beginning to clear up. Sitting up in his bed, he rubbed his hands over his eyes, raking his palms against his face. Scattered and disjointed memories flooded through his mind. He saw his parents, Bruce, Alfred, his friends from the original titans, the current titans, Slade… But there were memories missing, important memories… 

He turned to his side, lifting the photo of himself and his parents. "What happened to you?" he asked the photo. In his head he heard the echoes of screams of terror, but could not remember what had happened, could not remember why they were gone.

There were holes in his newly regained memory, and he knew instinctively that all of those holes contained something… painful, something his mind would rather he forget.

He needed to… Dick stopped thinking, a headache overcoming him. He put his head in his hands. There was so much he needed to do; so much to fix, so much to set right… and so much revenge to be handed out.

Slade would… no wait, he could not be thinking of that now, he needed to remember everything before he took action. He could not afford to screw up this time.

He slid out of bed and onto his feet, his legs shaking briefly beneath him. He was about to approach the door when it opened, Bruce standing in front of him; his eyes acutely showing his concern.

"Dick," he said, his face returning to stoicism after a short bout of surprise. Something had changed about Dick. The vulnerability and fear he had witnessed recently remained, but there was something else there now… hardness; anger… a spark.

* * *

_The sound of a rope snapping, screams piercing through the cacophony, two thuds, his own screams drowning out everything else._

_Laughter and a gunshot… then nothing._

_Leaving Wayne Manor in an angry haste, hoping to never look back. _

_Crying for help as a building collapsed over his head._

Dick played the scattered memories over and over in his mind as he stared out the window of his bedroom, wishing he could fill in the pieces in between.

After seeing Batman – seeing Bruce as Batman, it was like his mind flipped a switch and his memories came flooding back; save the ones that seemed most important. These blank patches all seemed to exist around especially important events. He needed to know what happened, needed to remember. He just could not understand why he could not remember.

He felt strange going through his memories, as if they belonged to someone else. He knew they were real, knew they were his, but he did not feel like that person anymore.

The Robin he remembered in his mind faced down criminals with speedy action and quips to keep the mood light. And yet he was still afraid… afraid of Slade. He needed to return to being the person who could stand up defiantly to Slade and not back now. Because right now his inability to put himself back together was a weakness; and Slade would exploit any weakness he had.

Of course, there was a way for him to remember everything. But Bruce would never approve of it.

"Dick," Bruce said tentatively. Dick had not said much after he discovered him awake, but he knew something was weighing on his mind quite heavily.

"Bruce, I need to speak to the Titans, as soon as possible," he said. "And I need something else from you."

* * *

As Alfred climbed the main stairs he heard the telltale warnings of a full argument occurring just inside Dick's room. While this was not normally surprising as Dick and Bruce fought constantly before Dick left for good, it was absolutely inexcusable given Dick's condition. 

"Dick that's insane! I won't allow it!" Bruce's voice roared, a low growl that was rarely heard in the upper levels of the mansion.

"This is not your decision, Bruce!" Dick's voice was quieter, but forceful and unshakable.

"This is a Family matter Dick, do not involve more people than we have to!"

"What's the deal here Bruce, are you afraid of what I'll remember or are you afraid of what he'll see?" Dick demanded.

"Why are you in such a hurry for this?" Bruce purposely avoided the earlier question.

"Slade is still out there, he could strike at any time! I can't afford to be caught off guard on something I forgot!"

"Slade is not your concern any longer!" Bruce roared.

"Not my…! Never mind about that Bruce. The point here is that I need to remember!"

Alfred reached the top of the stairs, his pace quicker than usual. As he turned the corner, he saw Bruce standing menacingly in the doorway, his shoulders tight, hands balled into fists. Mostly hidden by Bruce was Dick, arms crossed.

"I can't remember what happened to my parents. Can you imagine that? Your parents' death runs you Bruce, every moment it's on your mind, ruling you, but I can't even remember if they're dead or not. Can you even…" Dick's voice broke and Alfred saw his stance change. He looked away from Bruce, his shoulders going limp.

Unsure of what to do, Bruce reached out to Dick, but he flinched away, backing from Bruce's hand. "Don't touch me," he said quietly. "Don't…" Pushing Bruce aside, Dick ran out into the hallway. He passed Alfred, and then turned back to Bruce at the corner. "You can't stop me. This is my life, and my problem. I'll do what I want." He turned and left the two men alone in the hall.

"Sir?" Alfred asked, his glance demanding Bruce to tell him what was going on.

"Later, Alfred," Bruce muttered, chasing after Dick.

* * *

Monitors screeched throughout Titan's Tower, alerting anyone with ears that there was an incoming call on the Titan's system. Cyborg tossed down the game controller and raced over to the console while the other Titans filtered into the room behind him. The computer displayed that the incoming message was being sent by the Batcomputer, one more reason for everyone to become anxious. 

"Accept it already!" Raven ordered bristly. Cyborg nodded and hit the correct key. Immediately Robin's masked face appeared on the screen.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted excitedly, casting an eager glance at Donna who stood just behind her.

_"Um… hey,"_ Robin began, suddenly unsure of what to say, of what to do. He remembered being friends with all of these people, but he also remembered being suspicious of them; attacking them… How should he act? How could he balance this out? _"I need to speak with all of you, but as Slade is probably listening in, I'd rather not do it over a computer,"_ Robin stated, with a familiar air of authority. _"I know you're all probably really busy and everything, but, if you could maybe…"_

"Come to Gotham?" Donna interrupted, disturbed to see Dick acting so strangely. This group would gladly run through fire for him after everything that happened, and he acted as if his simple request for something all of them wanted would put them out somehow.

_"Uh yeah, seeing as I really can't go to Jump right now…."_

"Robin, has something happened?" Donna pressed.

_"I just think it's time things get cleared up_," he responded vaguely.

"All right dude, you name the time and place and we'll be there," Cyborg answered.

_"As soon as possible and… you know the place, right? Just try to be inconspicuous, um… And do not leave the Tower unguarded,"_ he added.

"Why?"

_"We don't want Slade having any opportunity to take advantage of your absence. Bring in the Titans East or someone, but make sure the Tower is occupied."_  
Starfire's heart jumped when he referred to the Titans as 'we.' Perhaps things were going to be more normal from now on?

"Okay, we'll start getting our stuff together, Rob," Cyborg responded.

From Robin's end, they heard a low growl of a voice. _"What are you doing on the Batcomputer?"_ Bruce's voice questioned Robin.

A shadow of Robin's devilish smile appeared on his face as he glanced to his side. _"All right, see you soon."_ The transmission ended.

* * *

"Well, well, well, look who's putting the band back together," Slade mocked, leaning back in his chair and watching the conversation between Robin and the Teen Titans. Slade's new surroundings were a far cry from his typical dark and gloomy warehouse style. Now Slade sat surrounded by luxury in a den with formidable cherry furniture and a large screen behind the desk. He did not wear his mask or uniform, just a pair of clean khakis, and a polo shirt. He ran a hand through his white hair and white goatee as Robin's image disappeared from the large screen in Titan's Tower. Far behind him, Wintergreen watched silently, his brow creased. 

"Remembering, Robin? Well I suppose it was a given," Slade sighed, spinning his chair around and resting his hands on the desk. "But you and I had a deal, Robin. You proposed it yourself, and I do not easily forgive those who break a contract with me."

He unrolled a large paper containing the blue-prints of Titan's Tower. "Now, how to go about setting a trap for you? It will have to be clever; thankfully I am quite cunning. Ah yes, I know just how to do it." Slade smiled and then began marking his designs for a Slade-friendly Titan's Tower.

* * *

**A/N:tsk tsk: Whata short chapter!**

**Ah well, it was a good place to stop. I'm really anxious to get this story moving again; we're getting close to the end and... well, I'm excited. Anyway, what do you all think about this? What's Robin's idea? Why is Bruce so mad? What is Slade's plan? **

**Ideas, questions, comments? Just click that 'review' button and I'll get them straightaway.**

**See ya,**

**Sarah Shima**


	38. Scattered Pieces

**A/N: I'm baaaack! I know you're all excited for another update, and sorry for the wait! I've been having a whole lot of livejournal fun lately looking at comic scans, and got a little distrac****ted from fanfic, but, never fear, I always persevere. (Haha for rhyming) Anyway, thank you to each and every person who reviewed last time (I really appreciate them, I do). **

**Also, I have updated my poor sad and neglected mini-fic "Dark Days" and have FINALLY posted the opening chapter to my "Doing the Right Thing" sequel "The Freedom Squadron." - If you like angst, darkness, action, torture,depression,sorrow, shattered dreams, emo-ness, retcon punches,Roy in his underwear (where did that one come from? haha), bananas, people being brought back from the dead, and abig hunk of gorgeous I like to call 'Dick Grayson'then "The Freedom Squadron" is a fic for you. All seriousness and jokes aside however, I think it'll be a very interesting and entertaining story, also, in some ways it might be even more interesting to read if you never got around to reading "Doing the Right Thing" so try it out, how long could it take/shameless plug.**

**Now, back to "Oblivion." The answer to the question on everyone's mind "what exactly IS Robin planning on doing to regain his memories?" This and more in "Oblivion chapter 38".**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I hold the rights to the creative material within this story, but let DC keep their characters.**

* * *

**Oblivion**

By: Sarah Shima

Chapter 38: Scattered Pieces

* * *

The large monitors shined brightly in the darkened cave, illuminating Bruce as he stared at them. He ran a check on the log of calls sent from the batcomputer, and what he saw depressed him. The last two calls had gone out to the JLA watchtower, and Bruce had not initiated them. Which could only mean one thing, Dick really was going to go through with his plan.

* * *

It was the right decision; the only decision.

Right?

Of course!

What else could he do?

Just sit and wait? No, that was out of the question. There was too much at stake here. And he could not have someone just tell him about it; he needed to remember it himself or else he would never know if his mind constructed the memory or if he had actually remembered it.

He had refused to speak to Bruce since he called the Titans, but knew that he could not avoid and/or ignore the man indefinitely. And as much as he felt angry with Bruce right now (for reasons unremembered) he felt he owed the man at least a heads up that the Titans would be arriving at some point.

Standing by the front windows, he heard Bruce enter. "Dick, we need to talk." He was using that authoritative tone… The Voice.

"You're right, we do," Dick seconded, turning to face Bruce.

"What you're planning to do is incredibly foolish," Bruce dove right in.

"I realize that, and I have taken your concern into mind and given it all careful thought," Dick responded. Bruce's scowl deepened. "And I still think my idea is the only choice we have here."

"We could just wait. Amnesia is an illness, and with any illness you just have to ride it out," Bruce tried to reason with Dick.

"Yeah, well while that may sound like a great idea, I also realize that a person can take years to recover from amnesia. And really Bruce, I just don't have that kind of time. No matter how much you and the League are planning on interfering, Slade will find me; he will come after me; and I need all of this taken care of first.

"Bruce, I appreciate that you think you're doing the right thing here, but I have to do this my way." He paused for a minute, gauging Bruce's reaction.

Even Dick was surprised when Bruce did not explode, or scream, or glare at him; instead, Bruce looked… lost.

Bruce stared at Dick and felt his resolve floundering. Dick's idea seemed perfectly logical once one got past the supernatural elements, but… Was it so wrong for him to want to prevent Dick from doing this so that he could spare Dick the pain of those memories?

He remembered bringing a young boy into his home; a young boy who had suffered a loss similar to his own. And, Bruce being Bruce, he thought the best way for him to deal with his anger would be the same way Bruce did; by becoming a vigilante. What Bruce failed to see that day was that Dick was not him; they might be similar, but they were far from the same person. Dick could have recovered from the loss of his parents without turning to costumed-crime-fighting.

He did not need to do that.

Bruce tried to make up for that mistake when he fired Robin, but all that did was make Dick more firm in his resolve to continue his heroics. And Bruce could see where that had gotten them; to this very moment.

The vigilante business was dangerous, and it had almost killed Dick. They were lucky to have him back, despite the circumstances. But now…

If he recovered his memories and put the Robin costume back on… All Bruce could see was one ending to that scenario, and it ended in Dick's death. Slade would not give up his claim over him, and he knew the type of man Slade was. He would rather kill Dick than release him.

Bruce could not… no, Batman could not allow Dick into a situation like that. The only way this could end was for the Justice League to take it from here and deal with Slade. He had to make Dick understand that, had to remind him that he was the child and Bruce was the adult.

"Dick," he began his voice harsh and firm.

He was suddenly interrupted by Alfred who raced into the room. "Sir, the Titans have arrived and are waiting for Master Dick in the Cave."

"What? The Titans…"

"They have a right to know what's going on, Bruce," Dick said simply, pushing past him. "They were my friends."

Bruce found himself momentarily staring after Dick, the term 'were' hanging in the air.

* * *

Dick entered the Bat Cave without the protection of the mask, feeling that he owed them at least that much. As he walked into the lower cave, he heard nervous voices. What he saw were the Titans and Wonder Girl standing around anxiously in front of some chairs Alfred had set out. Raven gasped when she saw Dick, and Starfire closed her eyes.

"Robin… you have forgotten something," Starfire pointed out, not looking at him.

"I didn't forget, it's okay, you can look," Dick said softly.

"Dick… Robin… I hope it's okay that I came…" Donna interjected tentatively.

"It's fine, Donna."

Dick took a moment to look over the people who had so quickly made the trip to Gotham and assembled before him. There was Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Wonder Girl. All looked just like he felt; unsure and awkward. But they were his friends, right? He could remember that they were, and yet… Looking at the current Titans, especially Beast Boy and Raven made him inexplicably angry and disappointed. It was as if they had done something awful and let him down. But he could not…

Remember.

And that's what this was all about anyway.

"Why don't we sit down, there's something I want to discuss with everyone," Dick said nervously.

"Recently, my memory has been returning," he began. The Titans looked both surprised and relieved.

"That is wonderful news!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Unfortunately," Dick continued over the interruption. "there are missing pieces – important pieces." He stood and turned away from them. "I'm afraid that they'll be a liability once Slade and I face off again. So I want to take care of this… now."

"What do you mean 'take of this'?" Beast Boy questioned. "What're you gonna do, bash your head against a wall and hope it shakes something loose?"

"No, I'm going to seek some help from a telepath," Robin answered, staring at the wall rather than at his 'friends'. Behind him, Raven paled considerably. "No Raven, not from you." He took a deep breath and turned again, this time catching Starfire's eyes and holding his gaze there. "There's a JLA member called the Martian Manhunter. He's a skilled telepath, and he will be helping me to regain my memory."

"Martian Manhunter?" Beast Boy asked, staring wide-eyed at Dick. "But to do that he'd have to like… get inside your head… and like… see everything!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, pretty much," Dick chuckled. He could sense Bruce hovering in the shadows, and knew he wore a deep scowl. He turned slightly in Bruce's direction indicating that he had been caught, and then heard him shifting away from the group, moving towards the Manor and giving them some privacy.

"You really want some alien dude messing with your head?" Cyborg questioned, receiving a stern glance from Starfire. "Uh… no offense Star…"

"Do you have a better idea?" Dick barked. "Because if you do I would love to hear it!"

No one said anything. However, he heard a cough meant to break the silence, and spun to face Donna. "Why did you bring us all here to tell us?" she asked gently.

"I… I don't know, really," Dick said, calming considerably and sinking back into a chair. He suddenly felt everything he had been feeling lately bubbling to the surface and spilling out. "Everything's been pretty confusing for me lately. And I guess it must be difficult for all of you too, but I just… I can remember some things but not others, but I don't feel like those memories are mine. I just don't feel like I'm the guy in those memory flashes," he admitted, his head in his hands. "But I know that he would want to keep all of you in the loop, so I decided to do that…"

What Donna saw as she observed her long-time friend was someone extraordinarily torn. He flipped from angry, to vulnerable, to guarded, etc. The only way he could regain control of his personality was to remember what had shaped him to become the person he was. As of now his personality was fractured, broken into pieces. He needed to become whole again.

"You have to do what you have to do," Donna whispered.

"Wait… no. Robin, you can't!" Raven interrupted suddenly. Robin snapped his attention to Raven, his sad blue eyes boring into hers. "You may not remember, but you've always been a very private person, and having this Martian Manhunter person resurrect your memories… he'll know everything. How will you be able to stand him knowing all of that?

"Robin… I'll do it… We're friends – I've been inside your mind before. At least this way… this way it'll be **me**," Raven reasoned, tottering dangerously on the line of emotion. She kept her gaze trained on Robin – or Richard, staring at the contours of his muscles beneath his shirt, the contrast of his dark hair against too-pale skin, and most of all at his eyes – so wounded, so _hurt_. She desperately wanted to do something, _anything_, to help him. And not just to ebb away the guilt she still felt over not saving him in that warehouse, but to restore that young man she once knew to himself again.

"Thanks for the offer Raven, but I can't put this on you. It'll be best to let Martian Manhunter handle it. He's already agreed," Dick said, looking at Raven as if seeing her for the first time.

"Please, Robin. Is there nothing we can do to help you?" Starfire questioned; standing and walking towards him. Her eyes shined with unshed tears, and her hands trembled ever so slightly.

He stood as well, wrapping his larger hand around hers. "I'm sorry, I wish there was a way for you all to help, but right now, there isn't. All I can say is to keep searching for Slade. We all know he'll turn up again at some point, but hopefully… things will be sorted out a bit more first…"

"Dude… could we like… I don't know, go with you or something?" Beast Boy asked sheepishly, while rubbing his head. In his mind he recounted horrible memories, things that still caused him pain, and knew that whatever Robin was to remember would be just as painful, or more so. He hated to think of his friend going through that alone.

"Well… uh… Manhunter says it's basically gonna be like reliving the memories over again, and… it'll be bad enough alone… I don't really want anyone there, other than Bruce and Alfred obviously… I do have a reputation to keep up you know." He added a smirk to his last statement, but it was forced and they all knew it. Obviously what would have to happen to regain his memories would be extraordinarily difficult for him.

"Will you be on the JLA satellite?" Donna questioned.

Dick nodded, his eyes averted from her face. "I'm heading up there tomorrow morning to get started."

"If you ever need anything, we will be there for you," Starfire said, pausing a moment before throwing her arms around him. "We care for you and will do anything necessary, anything," she whispered into his ear. He awkwardly hugged her back for a moment, and then suddenly pulled her tightly against him, burying his face in her hair. He finally released her, and looked away uncomfortably, his cheeks flaming red. Starfire just smiled, and stepped away.

"That goes for me, Wally, and Roy as well," Donna seconded the OT's to Star's earlier statement.

"Yeah, and we'll keep looking for Slade for ya," Cyborg said brightly. "But for now, I think I speak for everyone when I say that we're gonna remain in Gotham for a while. We've got enough money in the Titan's budget for a hotel, and I just don't feel right leaving you again. Once you start to remember stuff, you might not want to be stuck with just tall dark and pointy-eared."

Dick smiled, and this time it actually was sincere. "Thanks guys, you don't know what that means to me."

"Well, the Titans are a _team_. And what's a team without its _leader_?" Raven smiled.

* * *

Alfred caught Bruce standing in the tastefully decorated living room of Wayne Manor, staring idly out the windows. "Master Bruce," Alfred called as he walked in, a tray of tea in his arms. Bruce turned slowly to face his oldest and dearest friend. "I would assume by the serious expression you wear that you are thinking about Master Dick's decision to use telepathy to recall his memories," Alfred stated.

"I don't want him to do it, Alfred," Bruce growled.

"That may be true, but you have long since lost the right to make decisions for him, though that has only remained obvious to everyone except you," Alfred chided.

"So you approve of this… idea?" Bruce demanded, his usually stoic face revealing a multitude of expressions.

"It is not my place to approve or not. It is apparent that Master Dick is quite eager to recall his memories and go on with his life – a desire I could scarcely ridicule. Also, I do not see what real harm it could do to, how should I say – 'speed things up a bit?' That young man's life has been systematically broken down and destroyed over the past however many months, to the point of him becoming someone barely recognizable. I cannot deny him the chance to repair the damage, and to heal."

"But why like this? Why couldn't he just wait and let the memories come naturally?"

"As if patience is something you practice regularly," Alfred chided.

"I'm patient," Bruce defended himself.

"You are frightened."

"I'm… wait, what?" Bruce asked, approaching Alfred closer.

"You remember the way things ended; you remember him leaving here and not coming back. You remember wondering if ever would return. And now, you see yourself as having another chance with him, and you fear losing that chance if he should remember why he left in the first place."

"That's preposterous."

"Is it? I can hardly see how you have a problem with the method he has selected to regain his memories. As I recall, when Master Dick lay in the Watchtower battling off the symptoms of withdrawal, you were already suggesting the exact same plans to help his mind recover.

"Yes, but you changed my mind."

"To give him time to process what's happening. He has had time, and now he made his decision. It would only serve to help your relationship survive this difficult process if you would show some support. You, Master Bruce, if anyone, should be able to understand how utterly painful recovering these memories will be for him. He needs to be reminded of your love and support, Master Bruce, just as you had to show him it originally when he was eight. I do hope you will take what I have said under consideration. Tomorrow morning is fast approaching."

* * *

**The** **Following Day:**

Dick lay flat on his back on a bed within Batman's quarters on the JLA satellite. He had worn a mask with his 'normal' clothes when he arrived at the satellite, but removed it once within the safe confines of the room.

In a chair on his right side sat the Martian Manhunter, about to enter his mind to clear the way for his blocked memory.

On his other side were both Bruce and Alfred. Bruce had the bat-costume on, the cowl pulled down, and held Dick's hand in his own. Dick turned to them, nervous and expectant. Alfred smiled and patted his shoulder, while Bruce gave his hand a comforting squeeze. He nodded at them, took in a deep breath, and then looked over at J'onn.

"All right, I'm ready," he said.

"I want you to close your eyes and relax…"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, the sweet and 'aaawwwwwww' worthy moments are over for a while. We're getting closer to ACTION, baby. YES.**

**So, any special requests for memories in the next chapter? Huh? Huh? Any?**

**Oh great Hera, I've been talking... typing... way too much in this chapter, sorry!**

**Now REVIEW!**

**...and everyone else out there... UPDATE.**

**But review this first.**

**Ok, seriously stopping now,**

**Sarah Shima**


	39. Preparing for the Catch

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE – READ OR I WILL NEVER UPDATE AGAIN!**

_Mean? Maybe, but it got your attention, didn't it?_

**Hey everybody, I'm changing my penname to Ada Eliana. I wanted you all to know so that I wouldn't confuse everyone and lose all my readers and end up alone with no reviews and only my tears to keep me company. So once again, soon, Sarah Shima will be no more, it will be Ada Eliana. The stories will continue, and nothing will have changed besides the penname, okay? Okay. Now go tell all of your friends.**

**Just a little warning, I've been struck by some major writer's block on this story, and I wanted to do at least a partially real update to announce the changing of my penname. So the following chapter is very, very, criminally short. I apologize, and I am working hard to get past this hump and continue on with the story. Thanks for your understanding.**

* * *

**Oblivion**

By: Sarah Shima

Chapter 39: Preparing for the Catch

* * *

Unbeknownst to the young vigilantes lounging in a hotel suite, staring out the windows at the rivers, and the sky where somewhere Robin was regaining his memories, they had left the Tower vulnerable at the incredibly wrong moment. This mistake would come back to haunt them in many ways.

* * *

Slade watched from his control panel as the Titans packed up and left the Tower, his face twisted into a smile. He cast a glance back at the schematics he had set up, studying the blueprints and his own plans for the Titan trap.

As he worked, the outer monitors displaying the edifice of Titan's Tower darkened as the sun set. Once the stars began to shine behind the 'T,' Slade finally pushed his chair back and left the den, heading for his war room to change into his uniform.

* * *

One hour later, he and a team of highly trained human professionals silently entered Titan's Tower. Each team had an important job to do; a task to complete; a trap to set.

Robin could spend all the time he wanted regaining his memories and being the good son for Batman. He could play with his little friends and hang out with the JLA, but his destiny would always end with Slade. He could join Slade and spend his life training and helping to run the organization, or he could face Slade in one last battle; and die. He would honor their deal or pay the ultimate price in return.

Life with Slade, or death by his hand, those were the only options that faced the onetime vigilante.

"Mr. Deathstroke, we have set the bombs just as you requested," the commander of his third team said as he approached Slade.

"Hidden from sight?" Slade pushed.

"Yes, sir."

"All right then, very good." Slade left the man and checked the work personally, making sure that even his eyesight could not perceive the explosives and traps scattered throughout the Tower. He made his way to the bedroom of each Titan, stealing personal items to use for the first part of his plan:

From Beast Boy he stole a uniform.

Within Raven's darkened room he took a jewel that she wore on her gloves.

He found a spare communicator that belonged to Starfire.

And he came across Cyborg's voice activator for Sally's system.

Tossing the items in a bag, he rounded up the rest of the teams and as one unit they left the Tower.

Now he just needed to wait for the perfect opportunity to lure Robin back home. He had all of the materials he would require, and then he would just prepare the bait, and reel Robin in.

Hook.

Line.

And sinker.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I am so sorry it's sooooo short!**

**Catch you next time,**

**The Writer Soon to be Formerly Known as Sarah Shima,**

**Ada Eliana**


	40. Repressed

**A/N: Golly gee, why aren't the line breaks working?**

**Oh right, hello captive audience! I have dragged myself back out from that hole I've been hiding under to present you with another chapter in this epic tale of one seriously angsty superhero! Thank you, o wondrous reviewers! I swear, I received more reviews on that last chapter than any other, and it was wicked short. But you should all thank dlsky for this chapter. She sent me a beautiful encouraging e-mail, and I felt compelled to step up to the task and work on this story some more.**

**And if any of y'all out there are Charmed or Supernatural fans, be sure to check out my new fics in those fandoms/shameless plug.**

**Okay, so once more, thanks for the reviews, sorry for the wait, and I hope you enjoy this latest installment!**

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own any of this? But really, have you read Nightwing lately, because I think I'd be ashamed to own that. Thanks a lot for nothing, Didio!**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_Previously: _

_Dick lay flat on his back on a bed within Batman's quarters on the JLA satellite. He had worn a mask with his 'normal' clothes when he arrived at the satellite, but removed it once within the safe confines of the room._

_In a chair on his right side sat the Martian Manhunter, about to enter his mind to clear the way for his blocked memory._

_On his other side were both Bruce and Alfred. Bruce had the bat-costume on, the cowl pulled down, and held Dick's hand in his own. Dick turned to them, nervous and expectant. Alfred smiled and patted his shoulder, while Bruce gave his hand a comforting squeeze. He nodded at them, took in a deep breath, and then looked over at J'onn._

"_All right, I'm ready," he said._

_"I want you to close your eyes and relax…" _

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Oblivion**

By: Ada C. Eliana

Chapter 40: Repressed

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

He was drifting endlessly, floating through a mist that surrounded him at all sides; obscured the images that nevertheless screamed by, brilliant colors dampened by the fog. A deep voice boomed around him, steering him, guiding his drifting form.

The mist lifted, assailing his senses with the bright colors and scents of the circus. He stood, a spectator in a world of shadows and moments forgotten. The Big Top spun around him as he finally stood in the midst of the crowds; frozen for a moment in time.

Then all at once the scene began, voices rising out of the silence and a myriad of sounds overtaking him for a moment. He watched, entranced, as a young couple stepped out onto the trapeze riggings, heading for the swings. Just behind them, a boy in a garish costume smiled broadly. He recognized himself, and a terrible sense of foreboding rose in his stomach. He felt the desperate need to turn around and run, but that deep voice calmed him and kept him standing where he was, forced to re-witness the first of a long list of painful memories.

In the midst of the Big Top a voice announced "The Flying Grayson's" boldly, his voice booming throughout the crowded tent. Dick held his breath as John swung high on the trapeze line, the rope bowing under his weight. Then his mother followed suit. She flipped, and John held his hands out for the catch. Their fingers grasped and an instant later the weight of two adults pulled at the line.

The damaged line.

The rope snapped.

The boy screamed.

And two bodies crashed to the ground.

His heart hammering in his chest, and tears streaming down his face, Dick watched his younger self climb down beside his parents, crying and screaming.

At the same time, he felt oddly detached from the sobbing child and for that he was grateful. Maybe it was because he knew what would happen; after all, he had come here to remember his parents die – seeing it could not be too much of a surprise, though it was painful.

He had no more time to contemplate it as the eight-year-old stared down at his mother as she drew her last breath and the scene began to dissolve, along with the last things Dick could remember about that day. The rest returned in a haze, a complete blur of events and people, things he did not pay any attention to at the time and so would never remember fully.

And with the memory, returned the dull throb in his heart that existed since that day, to always remind him of the tragedy that shaped him.

Darkness swallowed him for a moment, bringing him closer to consciousness than he had been a moment before, and the deep voice spoke again. "Take a few deep breaths, relax."

Only when he said that did Dick realize he had stopped breathing, and his heart had been pounding dangerously fast.

Panic.

Now that was a reaction he had some practice with.

He could feel his body around him, and the hand that grasped his almost painfully tight. Dick forced himself to relax, and then felt himself going under for a second time, J'onn's mental hold on him strong and reassuring.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Rain spattered the roof of an eroding building. The water did not touch Dick, a ghost in his own mind. In the dark night before him the Joker and Batman were having a stand-off; an argument of some sort. Behind the purple-clad clown's back, Robin was climbing onto the roof. Dick grimaced as he spotted the grappling line Robin was climbing – this was before they had begun using retractable de-cel cables and zip chords. Which meant Robin was actually _climbing_ the _line_. Just a few years later and it looked ridiculous.

Dick focused on that, the idiocy of the gear to avoid the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. The Joker's laugh drew his attention back, and he watched uncertainly. Just as Robin reached the roof, the Joker spun, gun in hand and shot, one loud 'bang' resonating in the air as the bullet caught the unprepared hero through the 'R' in his costume. Blood splattered into the air and Robin fell backwards, over the side of the building, his line still grasped firmly in his hands. Batman ran for him; screamed for him, but reached the edge too late. He bent down in panic and saw Robin hanging upside down; his legs tangled in the grappling chord.

Dick blinked, never having remembered this part of the scene, and wondered briefly if J'onn had stolen it from Bruce's mind to show him.

The entire event seemed inherently wrong.

Robin had just fallen off of a building, blood pouring down his red vest and sinking into his skin, and Batman took one look at his hanging partner, and turned around.

He turned around.

He fucking turned around.

From his vantage point Dick saw himself struggling with the ropes, barely conscious, and not even lucid as he fought to prevent himself from going back over, to becoming a mere stain on the pavement below.

And Batman turned around.

Damn him.

Even as Dick watched Batman quickly taking care of the Joker, shouting to the mad man that Robin was indeed alive, he could not deny the red hot anger he felt; anger that replaced the fear and hopelessness reliving his parents death had brought up. He understood the mission, he understood that Batman had to take out the Joker before he hurt anyone else, but somehow he thought he had meant more to the man than that.

After all, the Joker would just go free to kill again, but he could never replace his partner if Robin lost his tenuous grip on the rope and fell to his death. Right?

But that's where Dick was wrong, he could and probably would. Robin was just another soldier in the never-ending oftentimes pointless crusade against the evils of the world. And where had it gotten any of them? Dick nearly killed – how many times? – and the lunatics and criminals back out on the streets. The mass murderers weren't the ones who were kept in jail, and Dick could honestly say that his blood was not worth putting away a few jewelry thieves and punks. But maybe to Batman it was.

Dammit!

Dammit, dammit, dammit!

The scene began to dissolve, and Dick caught one last glimpse of Robin – just in time to see his arms go slack and the chord slip from his grasp. He landed face-down on a ledge, barely cheating death.

And then all he saw was darkness.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Dick, are you okay?" the Martian Manhunter's deep voice asked. Dick could not see him, but knew he had spoken over the telepathic link.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Dick said tersely, his anger bubbling beneath the surface.

For weeks he had played the concerned daddy, but whenever Dick needed him Bruce was bound to just turn the fuck around and leave him to die. That hypocrite! That damn bastard! He wanted more than anything to rip his hand away from Bruce's, but J'onn had not lifted him from the unconscious state far enough to allow him control of his body.

"You know I can hear your thoughts, correct?" J'onn asked. Dick could have sworn his face turned a deep shade of red at the man's words.

"Uh… yeah… can we just do this, please?" he asked, anxious to regain the rest of his memories. Because once he knew everything… watch out Bruce.

"_Richard_," J'onn sighed in a near perfect imitation of Alfred.

"I'm allowed to think what I want to think," Dick pointed out, bristling with irritation. This man had seen everything he had, how could he not understand? Dick for one felt his anger to be completely justified.

"I just hate to find out that you are repressing something far worse," J'onn added before taking Dick under once more.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"You haven't been giving your job as Robin your full attention, Dick. And when you slip up it could cost you your life, or the life of someone you're supposed to protect. You've been slacking off for months, not taking Robin seriously enough, and what happened with the Joker proves it," the ever-critical Bruce Wayne glowered.

Dick Grayson, leaner and paler than he had been months before, when the bullet pierced his chest, stared up at his mentor with anger and regret warring over his young face. He had announced himself ready to return to patrolling with the Batman only to have Bruce announce that it was out of the question.

He had decided to retired Robin.

"So you're what? Firing me? We're supposed to be partners, Bruce!" Dick shouted, leaping up from the chair he had occupied for their 'talk' in the Batcave. What Bruce had referred to as 'slacking off' had been Dick going to school and getting A's – which Batman wanted – no A's and no patrol was the rule; and trying to have some scrap of a semblance of a normal life. He met up with some of his old Titans buddies and just tried to develop a group of friends. God, if that was slacking off then he only wondered what those couch-potato kids were really doing. Because, heaven forbid he actually have a life outside of the mask.

"And I am the senior partner, so I make the decisions."

"Robin is mine, Bruce! I decide whether or not I'm him anymore, not you! You don't have the right!"

"I don't have the right? I brought you into this crusade, and I reserve the right to absolve our partnership."

Dick's lower lip trembled with barely contained fury as he surveyed Bruce's stoic expression; completely unreadable. Bastard. "Of course, I forgot, you're the Batman, the **goddamn Batman**! And you control the lives of millions, the future of the universe, the international dateline, daylight savings time, and, of course, _the weather_! How could I possibly think that a partnership meant two equals working together? I must have misunderstood the inherent bat-logic that states 'batman is always right' and 'batman controls everyone else's lives'!"

"Don't you dare speak to me that way!" Batman had successfully taken over for Bruce, and _the voice_ had issued the command. Follow it or be fired. Oh well, he was already fired.

"Or you'll what? Fire me? Oh wait, you did that already! But not even you can keep Robin grounded. I don't care about your partnership, I'll go out if I want to."

"Then you won't be living in this house. You want to keep doing what you're doing? Then leave. And don't come back."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

J'onn did not even bother trying to talk to Dick, or bring him to that dark, empty place in his mind to give him time to calm down, but sent him into the next memory, unaware of how much damage it could inflict.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Slade-bots surrounded Robin on all side, and he fought against them with fervency and anger. Bits of plaster and stone began to fall from the ceiling, but Robin had no time to consider that as he took down the last two robots on the broken catwalk of Slade's old headquarters. By the time the last of the mechanical attackers had been crushed into scrap metal, debris were literally raining down on them.

Beams crashed towards him as he tried to escape, gears rolled and stone smashed to the ground. He dodged another chunk of rock to find himself cornered on the edge of the catwalk. Peering over the side he saw nothing but an impossibly long fall, too long for him to be able to land without breaking the bones he needed to escape.

He had been effectively trapped.

"Raven! Starfire! Beast Boy!" Robin shouted, his throat burning as dust surrounded him and threatened to make him choke to death. Glad that his mask protected his eyes, he stared into the chaotic expanse of warehouse for any sign of possible rescue.

There was no one.

If he went down he could not escape, the only way out was up, and as much as he would love to sprout wings and fly, it seemed quite unlikely.

Where was his team? Where were his friends?

"RAVEN! STAR! BB! HELP!" he shouted as he inhaled more of the building materials, coughing on the particles in the air. He caught sight of Starfire dragging Cyborg to safety before a terrible crash directed his attention forward.

Just in time to see the catwalk break under the pressure of a support beam.

Falling helplessly, Robin shot out his grappling gun, but it only met air, the hook falling back down towards him. He screamed until hoarse as he fought the very air around him, desperate for some sort of escape.

The ground rushed forward to meet him and he twisted his body just in time. His shoulder received the brunt of the landing, and pain shot through his hip and the rest of his body, tendrils of agony that coursed through his muscles. He tied to stand, panting from the effort as his nerve endings screamed in response. He steeled himself against it and dragged his damaged body to his knees.

Just as he pushed forward to crawl, a hunk of debris landed hard on his left leg, effectively pinning him in place. He screamed and tried to free himself, but he could not.

Robin could not die lying on the floor with his leg crushed! He was a Flying Grayson dammit, and they just did not go out that easy; that silently!

Alone, Robin knew he had to find a way to save himself, or else he really would die.

Seeing no other option, he pulled out a birdarang, turning his upper body so he could see his leg. He gathered his courage and lifted the sharp ninja star, intent on slicing his own leg. He could live with one leg – he hoped.

He struck the birdarang into the soft skin just above his knee, ready to rip through tendons and bone, when a falling piece of mortar collided with his head.

His vision swam, coupled with popping white lights, and then everything went black.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Dick? Are you okay?" J'onn asked. He had noticed that the young hero had relived the last two memories in a rather unnerving fashion rather than just witness them as he had in the first two. Now he felt young man's fear and anger multiplying; suffocating him beneath its weight. "Dick?"

"Ye…yeah…" Dick replied hesitantly, even his mental voice trembling.

"I'm going to bring you out now, okay?"

"Okay… yeah… okay…"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**A/N: Now I don't know if any of you are members of the livejournal group scansdaily, but they're always going on about the 'goddamn batman' so I just had to fit that in there.**

**Now, how will Robin react when he sees his Titans friends, now that he knows they did not lift a finger - not even a thumb or pinky - to rescue him in that warehouse? How will he react to Bruce, knowing what he said and did to him?**

**I don't know, you tell me.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I admit to it being difficult to write. I really didn't want it completely drowning in angst, but I also don't want you to think that remembering his parents' deaths is somehow flippant to Dick. It's just that he's dealt with his feelings on that subject, he's gotten his closure, he's moved on with his life. So remembering it now wouldn't destroy him like some of these unresolved issues may.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think with a review.**

**'Later,**

**Ada C. Eliana**


	41. Stoic

**A/N: Oh wow, it has been a long time hasn't it? Wow I'm sorry, I have no idea how this happened. I think I just lost my spark for this story for a little bit. I must say that this chapter was very difficult. It's a set-up for the next chapter and I just didn't want it to seem forced or rushed. Thank you to dlsky for you PM that sort of prodded me into working on this again. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and to the new readers who just stumbled upon this story in the last couple of months. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Dick Grayson? Mine? Oh how I wish. Though he is a little short for me...**

* * *

**Oblivion**

By: Ada C. Eliana

Chapter 41: Stoicism

* * *

_"Family quarrels are bitter things. They don't go by any rules. They're not like aches or wounds; they're more like splits in the skin that won't heal because there's not enough material." -_ F. Scott Fitzgerald

* * *

Dick stood silently in the cave, staring at the folds of the Robin costume he held in his hands. His fingers traced the R-symbol slowly, lightly, reverently. And unbidden, images of a blood-soaked hole in the curve of the R appeared in his mind. He swallowed hard against the rise of emotion, forcing a mask of stoicism even Bruce would be proud of to slide into place.

This was not the time for emotions.

The last few days – months, hell, the last year had been one long rollercoaster ride through hell and back and unfortunately it seemed far from over.

He had no time for his emotions, no time to rant and rage and proclaim just how unfair it all was, no time to cry and lament over the things he had lost.

He would have time for that later, once he had completed the task at hand; if he survived.

His fingers trailed to the uniform's sleeve, and he at once remembered the sleek bodysuit and cold metal he wore previously with a shudder.

Everything was so screwed up, how could he even fix it? The stress of not remembering the worst parts of his life now felt like nothing in comparison to know exactly what happened. He sank into the steel chair in front of the Batcave's main computer, still holding the tunic from his old Robin costume. As much as he tried to hide how he felt about what happened, he couldn't hide it from himself. Remembering those things… his parents' death, the fight with the Joker, the warehouse… It was overwhelming, and shattered the trust he had built up with the people around him.

When he had woken up in Bruce's quarters at the JLA Watchtower he had felt a welcoming rage overtake him. He had wrenched his hand from Bruce's and silently pushed away from him. He never offered Bruce an explanation, but he figured Bruce could figure it out on his own.

Dick remembered the expressions that briefly crossed Bruce's face just before the shutters went up – disappointment, anger, regret, disbelief…

But what hurt the most out of everything he had seen was that he had been abandoned not once; but twice. Bruce faced off against the Joker while he fought for his life, and the Titans escaped from the warehouse without him.

How could he ever trust any of them again?

The memory of being trapped on the floor of that warehouse, feeling completely and utterly alone and helpless – it was overwhelming. How could they do that to him? He would never have done that to one of his teammates, and yet they had left him alone; saved themselves and abandoned him. His only consolation was the thought that Starfire would've saved him if she could, but she was already too busy with getting Cyborg out of there; she had been fulfilling her role as a member of the team. But as for everyone else… Dammit… this wasn't going to be easy.

He knew the Titans were hoping everything would go back to normal, that Dick would be okay now and would go back to Jump City with them, be Robin again. But he couldn't. Everything had changed.

Dick knew his priority had to be stopping Slade, and everything else would have to take a backseat to that. The last thing he needed was to become distracted by his personal life with Slade still lurking just beyond his sight, waiting for his moment to strike. Of course that was easier said than done. He wasn't as skilled at ignoring his emotions as Bruce was; his had the tendency to leak out at the least opportune times. Unfortunately, as a 'superhero' he was under a constant level of stress where eventually things had a way of catching up with him. If he missed a couple nights' sleep, or skipped a few meals, eventually that would make him falter at the wrong moment, or slow down a dodge, or lower the height of his spin. So stressing out over the fact that he had been lied to and let down by the people he trusted most in the world could have a hazardous effect on his performance in the field. He just needed to take down Slade before it all crashed down on him.

Hah, easier said than done.

Dick put the costume down on the workstation in front of him and sank into the large chair by the batcomputer. He scrubbed a hand across his face wearily and sank back against the practical cushioning.

He had the Cave to himself; of that much he was sure. Bruce was tied up with Wayne Enterprises and had to go off to a meeting in Houston for the rest of the day. He still wasn't sure why Bruce had to go in person, but Dick suspected Bruce was relieved for an excuse to take off and not deal with him for the day. He sure knew he was relieved to not have to deal with Bruce.

Wow, things sure were screwed up.

But he had to remain hopeful that everything was fixable. He sighed hard and then concentrated on what he had to do; making a mental list to keep himself from going crazy.

For now he had a couple of main objectives; he had to work with the Titans, make sure they were in top form. And now that the OT's had gotten involved, maybe he could get them to stay and help out. There would be no sending Donna away at this point anyway.

He also needed to work himself back into top fighting shape. The broken limbs and the drugs had taken him down from his normal form, he would have to work out a new training regimen. He was actually looking forward to that – getting back on the high bars and working his muscles raw again. Physical activity was always mind-numbing for him; all instinct, all body. Even since he was a child exercise had been a relief. Of course Slade had screwed that up.

Damn Slade – he took everything he loved and turned it into something negative. He made him use his acrobatics and training to break the law rather than save it; he used his reflex to follow Batman's orders to make him subservient; and he used his own identity to break him.

The way Slade had used him… it was painful to even think about. He had fought though – hadn't he? God, he just couldn't remember. But he hoped so; he really hoped so.

This was bigger than anything he had overcome in the past – it wasn't about adjusting or learning how to live differently, it was about rebuilding himself – his pride, his self-confidence, his reputation.

Dick sighed again, trying to stop his mind from running in circles. He stood up from the console; brushing his hands over his gym pants and tee shirt. He walked through the Cave until he came upon the training room where his high bars still stood – at least Bruce had left those up after he was fired.

Dick chalked his hands and then took a running start to the first bar. He swung, switching hands as his body cut through the air in some warm-ups, and then released, vaulting towards the second bar, his body twisting and flipping on the way. He caught the bar with one hand, and then lifted himself above the bar – performing a one-handed hand stand on the bar. He released and flipped three times, air providing resistance to his movements and his blood pumping quickly through his veins. His breathing quickened slightly as he performed another set of flips and caught the bar again. His mind was blissfully blank as he cut through the air, and he felt centered again for the first time in quite a while.

* * *

Bruce sat in his hotel room, a bottle of brandy on the table beside him. His mind was racing; the detective's mind trying to sort through what had happened with Dick. He had been trusting him when he went in to regain his memories, and yet when he came out of it. Bruce remembered the way Dick had glared at him with such icy hatred and yanked his hand out of Bruce's grasp. What could have caused that change?

He knew their fight that caused Dick to leave originally had been bad; they hadn't spoken at all after that; but still… Dick was usually rational, and he couldn't see how just that would cause him to completely turn on Bruce. No, it had to be something else. But he couldn't for the life of him figure out what that could be.

What exactly did J'onn show him up there?

It was childish of him to take off when he had; but he needed to distance himself from Dick. He always had a hard time dealing with Dick's emotions, and he seemed to be putting them on full blast. Dick was one of the few people who could make bitter silence more uncomfortable than yelling, and he hadn't said a word to Bruce ever since he came to on the Watchtower.

It was also incredibly stupid of him to take off when Slade was still very much at large and Dick was not one hundred percent, but he had no idea how stupid it was, he wouldn't until everything came crashing down.

* * *

The Titans had taken a hotel room on the outskirts of Gotham – close enough to Wayne Manor for it to be an easy trip, but far enough away to not arouse suspicion. After all, the Titans weren't exactly inconspicuous. Everyone recognized them as soon as they showed up, and they had already stopped a few petty crimes between lunch and research. They were anxious to see Robin – or Dick Grayson as he had revealed himself to be – but they decided to wait until he asked to see them, unsure of what the repercussions of his returning memories would be.

Everyone just wanted him back; that cocky, self-assured, yet cautious leader who always acted in their best interest.

But wanting something and actually getting it were two totally different things.

So when they received a message over their communicators asking that they meet Robin across town they jumped at the chance.

Little did they know the message hadn't come from Robin at all.

* * *

**A/N: Action to come. Drop me a review to let me know what you thought.**

**See you next time (sometime soon I hope),**

**_Ada_**


	42. Settling Things

**A/N: I couldn't get the document uploader to work so I had to go through quite a bit of effort to get this up, mainly copying and pasting each line of text separately onto an old document I never put on the site. Bah. Anyway, I just thought you all might appreciate an update, and I'm a little giddy about this chapter so I couldn't wait to share.**

**Thank you to everyone who's sticking around to read this story still, I love hearing from all of you. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own this storyline... and a broken pen.**

**

* * *

**

**Oblivion**

By: Ada C. Eliana

Chapter 42: Settling Things

* * *

Robin hadn't been expecting the call that came through the secure line on the computers; Slade's cool and calculating voice, the evidence of Raven's jewel, Beast Boy's ripped and bloodied uniform, Starfire's communicator, and the voice activator that belonged to Cyborg proved that his friends were in trouble. Slade told him that his friends were being held in the Titans Tower, and he had three hours to arrive – alone – or else Slade would kill them.

When the communication cut out Robin immediately tried to contact them just in case, but he couldn't get through. The next thing he did was try to get in touch with some of the OT's – he knew Donna was hanging on to a spare Titan's comm. All he heard was static. Slumping back against the console, he realized he needed to go to the Tower. Even if he was unsure about everything he couldn't let them be killed because of Slade's vendetta against him.

He pulled on a Robin costume and collected whatever weapons he could scrounge up; including a good number of explosives and batarangs. Scrawling a quick note for Alfred and leaving it by the workstation, he climbed onto a motorcycle and headed for Jump City.

* * *

They had been trapped, _again_. Starfire could truly not believe their awful luck that currently found them stuck in whatever the small dark expanse was. It was impossible to see, and when she tried to light up a starbolt it had merely that they were trapped in a small space, there were wooden rafters but the rest of the area was dirt and stone, as if they were underground.

"Ugh, where are we?" Beast Boy asked as he woke up. The group had shown up at a hotel room – the meeting place where Robin was supposed to be, only to find that he was not there at all. It was Slade, and he had already filled the air with some sort of poisonous gas. Raven, and Beast Boy had collapsed quickly. And that had left Cyborg and Starfire to fight with Slade. Needless to say, the man made quick work of them, and Starfire had been the first to awaken and find them trapped.

"We're in a mine shaft," Cyborg said. "It's been blocked in from all sides, there's no exit.

Beast Boy put a hand to his forehead in dramatized irritation.

"So it was a trick, wonderful," Raven said with annoyance, feeling the walls to gain an idea of where they were.

"What do you think Slade has planned that he need us out of the picture?" Cyborg questioned. He was in the back corner of their claustrophobia-inducing space, trying to scan to see what was outside of the shaft.

"Not anything good," Beast Boy responded.

"This must be about Robin," Raven said.

"Could we not just blast through this wall?" Starfire asked, tapping the wall and trying to decide if she should just blow it up.

"It depends on what's outside of it. We don't know where we are, we could just make it worse," Raven pointed out.

"Let me try something," Cyborg said, walking over to the blocked in exit, his hand morphing into a drill.

* * *

Robin knew it was a trap from the beginning, so he was not surprised to arrive at the Tower via the underground tunnel and enter the Tower to find it seemingly empty. Slade was there somewhere, of that much he was sure, but the man obviously had something set up for him. He tread quietly through the Tower, not that Slade wouldn't have known he was there the moment he arrived anyway, but it made him feel better to at least pretend he could sneak up on him.

He tried to control his breathing, get his wildly beating heart to calm down. He felt a trill of fear as he thought of facing off against Slade again. Last time he did… he shook his head, he did not want to remember that, remember the way that one man had been able to frighten him; to defeat him; to break him the way he had.

But never again. He would fight Slade, and he would die if he had to, he would do everything in his power to prevent that man from hurting his friends, and no matter what, he would never, _ever_ let Slade control him again.

"Robin," Slade's booming voice called as Robin snuck into the control room. Slade was in front of the big view screen, his back to the door and cocky as ever. "It's about time you arrived; I was beginning to wonder if you even cared about your little friends anymore."

"Are you ever going to come up with a plan other than using the Titans as hostages?" Robin questioned with annoyance, leaning against the wall nonchalantly while every muscle in his body remained tense for the inevitable attack.

"I won't need to. This is the last time, Robin."

"Where are they? Where are the Titans?" Robin demanded.

"They're not here," Slade said, turning to face him. Robin could not hold back the slight tremble that wracked his body when that lone eye stared at him; sizing him up. "They never were. They're still in Gotham, trapped in a mine."

"So this was definitely a set-up then," Robin muttered. "Even a worse set-up than I originally thought."

"That's right. I just needed to get you here for one last meeting."

"What do you mean? I'm not going to become your apprentice again if that's what you're after, so you can forget it," Robin said indignantly.

"I don't like wasting my time, Robin," Slade said, approaching him. Robin pushed off from the wall, taking a few paces forward to give himself space, to keep from being backed up against the wall by Slade. "And you have wasted my time more than anyone else," he added. "But this game we've been playing has grown tiresome. It is time for me to move on to more lucrative opportunities."

"So you're giving up on me then?" Robin asked, hoping beyond hope that was the case.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that. I'd put it as 'settling the score'," Slade added with a smirk. Robin noted the tightening of Slade's muscles and prepared himself.

Slade leapt forward and Robin was already in the air. For Robin there were no more thoughts and feelings, everything was movement and action. He dodged Slade's kick, making two somersaults and landing on the far side of the room, behind the couches. Slade seemed to smirk beneath the mask as he jumped forward for another attack. Their legs and arms hit together as they attacked and defended.

"Excellent Robin, you must have been practicing," Slade praised as Robin dodged enough punch. He lashed out at Slade and the man caught his fist, twisting his wrist back and eliciting a small cry of pain from the younger man. Wrist already dislocated, Robin twisted it more in order to kick out at Slade, hitting him square in the face and knocking him backward. Slade released him and Robin did a forward flip, reaching the doorway. He threw a flash-bang in Slade's direction and then took shot off a grappling gun towards the overhead landing. Slade was not held off for long, and used the stairs to meet Robin on the high ground, attacking him with much more force and accuracy than before. A kick hit Robin in the ribs, and something cracked as he fell backwards, an arm around his abdomen. Ignoring the pain it caused him, he somersaulted in the air over Slade's head and then spun to kick him from behind. Slade caught his ankle and threw him off the landing, back down into the control room.

Robin flipped twice on the way down to slow his descent, but still landed hard as his body impacted with the wall. Groaning, he pushed himself to his feet just in time for Slade to land a punch against his face. The man pulled out his bo staff and smashed it into Robin's side, taking advantage of the cracked rib. Robin cried out and then countered with his own staff. They clinked together loudly and employed his talents in gymnastics and acrobatics to dodge the assaults. He managed to get away from the man long enough to release a barrage of explosions around the Tower.

Breathing heavily, he raced out of the Control Room. His ribs were burning and his lungs were on fire. He heard Slade chasing after him and had to think quickly about where he was heading, the last thing he needed to do was run into a dead end.

He was running up the stairs when he something hit him hard in the back. He fell forward, and then felt Slade's hand tighten around his ankle. The man pulled, dragging him down the stairs. He had to release his hold on his bo staff to try and gain some leverage to strike out; to slow his descent; anything. His ribs flared with pain as his body smashed into each stair, and even though he kicked out desperately, his free leg hit nothing but air. He shoved off the stairs with his arms, his injured wrist burning, and tried a back-flip to break Slade's grasp, but the man was stronger and broke his movement by slamming him into the wall. He lost his balance and fell backwards, Slade stepping out of the way as he fell down the rest of the stairs, landing in a heap on the floor.

He wrapped his arms around his chest, heaving for each breath as Slade descended the stairs towards him; his movements slow and calculating. He crawled towards the control room, trying to get away from him, but Slade was faster. The bo staff bit into his back and then Slade reached the floor. He kicked at Robin's ribs, bruising them further and causing him to fold in on himself. Robin let out his breath in a whoosh and reached into his belt. Slade bent down beside him, bending Robin's right arm behind his back and pressing his head into the floor. "Still not strong enough to stand up to me," Slade hissed into his ear. "You are such a disappointment. Just more of a reason to end this now."

"Oh boy… you're disappointed? I'm… crushed," Robin said sarcastically as he fought to breathe.

Slade kicked him again, sending him a few feet closer to the main room. Robin pushed to his feet, bent over slightly. Slade followed him as he ran, and Robin threw a handful of bombs at him. The explosion was stronger than he originally planned, and rocked the Tower. Windows shattered in a spray of glass and the ceiling buckled slightly.

Robin backed away but Slade was on him, he bent his arm backwards, hearing a pop as it was dislocated at the elbow. He kicked Robin in the chest, knocking him on to the floor. Robin screamed in pain as a shard of glass sliced into his chest and he immediately rolled onto his back, kicking Slade away and then leaping on to his feet.

Staggering backward, his right arm against his bleeding chest, Robin heard another explosion go off, not one of his own. Whirling, he stared above him in shock as the ceiling caved and a steel girder came crashing down. Unable to dodge, the girder hit him square in the chest, knocking him to the ground and cracking several ribs.

He pushed at the beam, but he could not lift it. He was trapped, unable to move at all. Slow footsteps approached and his heart beat wildly in his chest as Slade came towards him.

* * *

**A/N: Cue scary music. I have about two or three chapters left I think (crazy, huh?) so let me know what you thought, and if you want to make predictions/suggestions, just drop me a review.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Till next update (which will be soon, I hope),**

**_Ada_**


	43. Last Chance

A/N: Wow it's been a long time! I can't offer up any excuse besides epic writer's block. But today I bought a stack of comics, devoured them, then brought out some of my old New Teen Titans issues and decided it was high past time to just plow through and finish this chapter. Anyway, I hope some of you are still sticking around (and I know some are, thanks to your reviews and PMs), I apologize for the delay, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Oblivion**

By: Ada C. Eliana

Chapter 43: Last Chance

* * *

Cyborg's idea had been a winner, and he carefully drilled a hole into the rock wall. The rocks did not shift, and he allowed Starfire to send a beam of concentrated energy through it to widen the gap and extend it to the other side. Once the hole was big enough, Beast Boy morphed into a canary and flew through it.

"Hey guys, it's a mine shaft!" he called through the hole. "And there's nothing above us, we should be able to dig out."

They worked painstakingly to expand the hole in order to secure their escape, just hoping that they would not be too late.

* * *

The fight had been long and brutal. Robin's use of small explosives had clearly been a mistake. It had upped the ante as it were, and so Slade had detonated larger bombs, creating more damage. Bleeding, broken, and lying pinned underneath a metal girder, Robin thought things could not get much worse.

He was wrong.

"The fun's only just begun, Robin," Slade said, and Robin was sure that he was smiling beneath the mask.

"What's it going to be this time?" Robin asked, his chest aching and his arm growing numb.

"Just wait for it," Slade laughed, kneeling beside Robin who was struggling to rise, and holding him down to the floor.

A moment later an explosive blast ripped through the upper levels of Titan's Tower. The image of the ceiling he had been staring at burst into flame, burning debris raining down on them. Slade chuckled; a low, deep laugh.

"When I rescued you from that warehouse collapse you were unconscious, trapped beneath debris, and near-dead. You would have died, you _should _have died. I changed your fate, but now I'm…. fixing things. Goodbye, Robin. I'm awfully certain that we won't be seeing one another anymore." He stood, leaving Robin on the floor, unable to stop him.

"Slade, wait! You can't just leave me here!" Robin shouted. "It isn't your style! Why don't you just kill me yourself you coward!"

"Oh Robin, you still think you can rattle me with your name-calling? Somehow I find killing you this way to be much more… satisfying. Almost like karma." Slade continued to walk, the flames still eating the Tower above them; casting strange shadows about. Smoke swirled around Slade, making him seem demonic and untouchable. He stopped and turned to Robin, debris raining down.

"It is a pity though Robin. For one so talented to waste his life this way, if you had stayed on as my apprentice you could have been unstoppable, immortal even. But now you're going to die in a burning tower, with no one to blame for your demise other than yourself – your arrogance and the trust in your friends that had you trapped all those months ago. I saved your life and you never thanked me for it, you just could not wait to get back to those people – those so-called 'heroes' who have betrayed you with every action, with every word."

"That's not true, Slade. You're wasting your breath anyway, I'm never going to listen to anything you have to say."

He stopped in the doorway and turned to face Robin again. "And I almost forgot… I've set motion sensor bombs throughout the Tower's perimeter and interior, so if you get loose, or by some slim chance one of your little 'friends' arrives to help, anyone who goes through the doorways will be blown to pieces.

"SLADE!" Robin shouted, pushing at the girder with his free arm madly. "You won't get away with this! They'll find you! They'll--!"

"Enough idle threats, Apprentice. Farewell."

The smoke was becoming thicker, and flaming debris rained down on him like hail. The events of the past year ran through his mind, weighing him down – the warehouse collapse, losing his memory, working for Slade, the drug addiction, regaining his memory and more, the feeling of utter betrayal he had for Bruce. For a moment it seemed all too easy to just lie there and let it end, to for once stop fighting.

Ever since his parents fell to their deaths he had fought – fought for revenge against their killers, for Batman's approval, for his friends, and for just plain old survival. It had worn him out, worn him down, and now he just felt exhausted.

"No," Robin whispered, his voice raspy from inhaling smoke. But he knew he could not give up, not now. If he laid down and died in the Tower it would be Slade's victory, and there was no way that he was letting that bastard end his life. If he was going to die, it would be on his own terms, and it damn well wouldn't happen without a fight.

When he got out of the Tower he could give up the hero business if he wanted, he could leave it all behind. But at that moment all that mattered was escaping the Tower. He needed to live, and not just for himself, but for the friends who believed in him, for Alfred who would be devastated, even for Bruce who he knew cared for him in his own way, and especially for his parents. They taught him how to live, and their lessons were the only reason he managed to retain a sense of optimism, of happiness, that the 'sun will come out tomorrow' attitude that used to drive the OTs crazy. They wouldn't want him to give up, not now.

He would not give up.

"I will not die here! I won't!" Robin shouted to give himself confidence. Pulling himself out of the depressed thoughts he had descended into, Robin immediately assessed his situation.

The metal girder was lying across his body, pinning down his chest and right arm.

The walls around him had caught fire now, and he could hear the beams over his head moaning; soon to give way and crush him.

Trying to remain calm, he reached into his utility belt, and pulled out a high tensile rope. With great effort, he began looping the rope around the girder with one hand. His fingers fumbling, he tied the rope as securely as possible, coughing all the while. Closing his stinging eyes against the smoke, he hurled the rope and its metal loop into the air.

He silently thanked God as it wrapped around a beam and the end landed next to him. He pulled hard on the rope, but was only able to move the girder up an inch, not leaving him enough room to escape. He managed to slide his injured right arm out from underneath the steel beam and use it to pull on the rope as well, dragging it up just high enough for him to slide his body out of the way. He let go and simultaneously rolled out of harm's way, watching the beam crash back to the ground.

"Great… now what?" he coughed, staring around. He looked to the doorway and remembered Slade's threat about the motion sensor bombs. Then he looked up into the burning chasm, where dark smoke obscured the sky.

* * *

As soon as they were free, Starfire shot out ahead of the rest of the group, unwilling to waste a moment in finding Robin. Flying faster than she ever had before, she arrived at Wayne Manor in record time. "Robin!" she called as she entered the Cave. "Robin where are you?!" she shouted frantically, searching the place for any sign of him. But Robin was gone.

"Star, is he here?" Beast Boy called, morphing back from the bird form he had taken on to chase after her.

"No! He is gone!" she responded, eyes finally lighting over the note Robin had hastily scrawled out. Snatching it up in her hands she read it quickly.

_Alfred,_

_Slade has the Titans, gone to the Tower to help them._

_-Robin_

Starfire crumpled the note in her hand in frustration. "Again! He has used us to hurt Robin again!"

"What? Where's Robin?" Beast Boy questioned as Starfire's muscles clenched up in obvious rage and her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, where?" Cyborg asked as he rushed into the Cave, Raven at his heels.

"Titans Tower," Starfire answered. "We must go there now!" she decided, shooting past them and towards the 'Cave exit, determined to make it to Jump City, to help Robin.

"Starfire wait," Raven called. "There's a faster way to get there."

Cyborg nodded, not needing her to tell him what to do as he immediately patched open a line to the JLA Watchtower.

_"Hello Titans," _Roy's voice came clearly over the communicator while the screen popped up, showing a reclining Speedy sitting at the comm. station.

"Speedy? What the hell are you doing there?" Cyborg asked with confusion.

_"Big emergency, most of the JLA had to go off-world for a bit, I volunteered to man the comms,"_ he shrugged.

"And they _let _you?"

_"Well no, Atom stayed but he's off doing something else. So, what do you need?" _

"We got caught up in another one of Slade's traps, and he used us to lure Robin to the Tower. We need to get over there fast, so we were hoping to use the JLA transporters."

_"Shit! Why didn't you say that from the get-go?!" _Roy shouted, leaping up from his seat. _"J'onn gave you guys your own access codes, I'm sure they're around here somewhere,"_ he muttered, searching through the computer. _"Ah, here we go. '976DR32', just put 'Jump City' in as your location,"_ he instructed.

"Thanks, Roy."

_"Yeah, yeah, just hurry. I'm gonna call the others, we'll be right behind you."_

Roy abruptly shut off the comm. link and so Cyborg assembled the Titans in the transporter and inputted the correct information to bring them to Jump City.

* * *

The transporter pad was across the bay from Titans Tower. Apparently the JLA members decided that was safer than on the island with the Tower, after all, what if the Tower had been taken hostage or blown up? Raven preferred to think they had done that to make it obvious that the transporter had not been arranged for their convenience, that the Titans had not been granted legitimacy by any means. But none of that mattered right now, all that mattered was getting to the Tower, getting Robin to safety, defeating Slade once and for all.

Even from across the bay the Titans knew that all hell had broken loose in Titan's Tower. Thick, black smoke rose from the collapsed roof, the building no longer even really forming a 'T' anymore.

"Dude," Beast Boy breathed, staring at the Tower, his _home_.

"Raven, Cyborg, enter the island from underground. Beast Boy and I will fly there," Starfire said stiffly, her hands balled into fists at her sides. "We must save Robin, no matter what."

"Man when I get my hands on Slade…" Cyborg began.

"Slade does not matter, no one matters besides Robin. We must save him, that is the most important thing," Starfire declared.

"Yes, you're right," Raven agreed. "Let's go."

The group split in two, all of them whispering a quiet "Titans, go!" before heading for the Tower.

* * *

Thick black smoke choked Robin as he stumbled to his feet and tried to figure out an escape path. Slade had said that he lined the exits with motion-detector bombs, and Robin was inclined to believe him, it sounded like something he would do. He had beaten Robin, trapped him, left him for dead, and made sure that if he somehow managed to free himself from the beam, he would die if he tried to escape the Tower itself, scratch that, he would die if he even just tried to leave the _room_. As it was he would have to figure out something soon before the Tower burned to the ground, taking him with it.

He fumbled in his belt with his left hand, pulling out a breathing mask. He slipped it over his face, his lungs sighing with relief as his breathing eased. He checked his inventory, two smoke bombs (like they would do him any good), three batarangs, and one jump-line. He stared up at the smoke-filled sky again, wondering if he could get a grip on any of the outer structure with his jump-line. Just as he pondered that, another explosion rocked the Tower and flames burst above him. He shielded his head against the rain of debris, knowing that Slade had rigged the roof too, probably poured gas onto it, because metal and glass should not burn. Still, he wondered what had set it off. Could his friends have finally arrived? Because, if so, this was either perfect or terrible timing.

* * *

Starfire abruptly shielded her face as an explosion rocked the burning roof of Titan's Tower. "Guess testing the roof for booby traps was a good idea," Beast Boy said in bird form, beak open and gaping as he stared at the inferno that they had created by throwing one of Starfire's gloves at the roof.

"There must be another way in!" Starfire announced, flying to the side of the Tower.

"I'll check the other side," Beast Boy volunteered, flying in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Robin!" Starfire called as she approached a hole in the side of the Tower. She could not see through the smoke and the flames but she somehow knew he was alive, alive and in need of her help. She had failed him once and she would not let that happen again. She approached the edge, wondering if it would explode if she tried to pass through it, not sure if she cared either way, not if it led her to Robin. "Robin?" she tried once more.

"Starfire?!" the voice that came weakly through the crackle of flames was met by Starfire by utter relief.

"Robin!" she shouted, moving forward.

"No, don't!" he shouted. "It'll explode!"

"I do not care," she gritted her teeth, arms out before her. She drew back, giving herself a flying start before throwing herself at the hole in the Tower, arms preceding her, hoping to use them to protect herself from the brunt of the explosion.

"Star!" Robin shouted as he caught sight of her approach. His eyes widened in horror as he saw the bombs glow red, signaling that they had been set off.

"No!" Donna shouted at the last moment, appearing behind Starfire and pushing her with superhuman strength, into the Tower and past the trap. The bombs detonated, catching Wonder Girl in their blast and throwing her from the structure in a violent explosion.

* * *

Starfire, propelled forward by her own speed and Donna's strength, hit the floor and rolled several feet before colliding with a downed girder, halting her progress. "Star?" Robin asked, picking his way carefully over to her, his right arm held close to his body, his gas-mask removed.

"Robin? You are unharmed?" Starfire asked eagerly, ignoring the various pains she had garnered, all thoughts of hurt fleeing her mind as she stared at Robin, banged and bruised before her, but alive.

"Relatively," he shrugged. "What about you?" he questioned, gazing critically at the various rips in her uniform, the blood on her hands and legs from trying to break her fall.

"I am undamaged," she responded swiftly, standing and pulling him into a loose embrace, not wanting to jar his injuries but wanting to feel his heart beat against hers.

"Come on, we have to figure out how to get out of here," Robin said, drawing away from her.

"Yes, you are right." She turned to the hole she had used as an entrance, and saw it completely engulfed with flames. "Perhaps there is another way."

"They're all booby trapped," Robin sighed.

"There must be a way," Starfire said assuredly. She just wished she knew what that was.

* * *

Beast Boy swooped down as a Condor, catching Wonder Girl on his back and then heading for the ground quickly. He had seen the explosion happening a moment too late, and just managed to swing around in time to catch Donna. He landed, allowing Cyborg and Speedy to ease Wonder Girl off of his back before returning to his human form. "Is she okay?" he asked, approaching the still hero.

"She's unconscious," Cyborg said. "Probably from the concussive wave of the blast." Her clothes had been torn in the blast, her skin broken and bleeding.

"So it's safe to say that all of the entrances are sabotaged?" Kid Flash asked, staring up at the smoking tower.

"Yeah," Beast Boy responded. "But Star must've gotten inside. How's she going to get her and Robin out?"

"I have an idea," Cyborg offered. "We couldn't get through underground, but there's a door right here that we haven't tried. Raven, I need you to use your telekinesis to hold the explosives, keep them from going off and destroying the place. Kid Flash, you go inside and get to Star and Robin, speed them down here to us."

"What about me?" Speedy asked.

"How about you get Wonder Girl underground and start through the tunnel to the other side. Something tells me that Slade's still around here somewhere, and he'll bring this whole Tower down around us if he sees Robin get out."

"Not exactly a heroic job, but I can get behind it," Roy agreed, hoisting the still unconscious Wonder Girl into his arms and heading for the secret passageway that led under the bay.

"Ready?" Cyborg asked.

The other Titans nodded, and Raven approached the door, picturing the locations of the bombs, hoping she had it right. Cyborg fired a cannon blast at the door, blowing it straight off of the hinges, and Raven immediately cast a mental hand around the five bombs Slade had set up. She gritted her teeth, feeling each one trying to burst, detonate within her mental hold.

"Go Kid Flash!" Cyborg shouted. The speedster did not have to be told twice, running into the Tower after Robin and Starfire.

* * *

"Let's head for the door, maybe we can get out that way," Robin said, leading the way down the stairs, the smoke becoming thinner the farther they got from the roof.

"Robin – there's something I –" Starfire began.

"You can – _cough – _tell me later," Robin said between choked breaths.

"There _will _be a later, yes?" Starfire asked, voice so full of hopeful innocence that Robin started. He turned towards her, meeting her wide-eyed gaze.

"There will, Star. We're going to get out of this, I know it," Robin said firmly. She smiled and nodded.

* * *

Raven gritted her teeth, sweat breaking out on her forehead as she fought to hold on to the bombs.

"Just a little longer, Raven, just a little longer," Cyborg encouraged, standing behind her, wishing he could do more to help than just play cheerleader. But for once he knew to take a back-seat, to not feel inadequate because others were better suited to play hero. He finally understood what it meant to be a leader, to know everyone else's strengths, and how to best utilize them to achieve the objective, to accept to being a bystander if that's what it took to get the job done. He felt in that moment that he understood Robin a lot more than he had previously, and he prayed that Kid Flash would soon appear, Robin and Starfire safe by his side, the team whole and unharmed.

* * *

"Anyone call for a Flash taxi?" Wally quipped as he literally ran into Robin and Starfire on the stairs.

"Kid Flash!" Starfire shouted in delight.

"Come on you two, let's ditch this joint," he said cheerfully, hooking an arm around each of them and running at top speed out of the Tower.

* * *

The second Kid Flash's blurred image raced by Raven, she released her hold on the bombs. Just as they exploded she erected a shield around herself, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Kid Flash, Robin, and Starfire. She felt dizzy and lightheaded as she fought to retain the barrier, and watched with wide eyes as the Tower exploded.

A series of explosions went off throughout the structure, and it came crashing straight down, metal and glass, sheetrock and furniture, everything was reduced to debris and dust. The ground shook violently and then all went quiet.

Releasing the shield, Raven stared in shock at the pile of smoking rubble that now lay before her.

Kid Flash, Robin, and Starfire, who had fallen upon reaching safety all carefully regained their feet. They joined the others in staring at the destruction in horror.

"Wow," Beast Boy finally said. "I guess Slade really didn't want you getting out of there, Robin."

Beast Boy's comment broke their trance on the building and the others turned to Dick with smiles of relief and happiness. They swelled around him with hugs and handshakes and claps on the back. Starfire grasped his left arm and stayed close to his side, radiating joy.

"Was Wonder Girl okay?" Robin asked the others once their excitement had died down.

"I'm fine," Donna responded herself, swooping down to join them, Roy in her arms. She deposited the archer on the ground and then threw her arms around Dick.

"Come on, let's go back to Gotham," Dick suggested.

"What about Slade?" Cyborg asked.

"Slade's not going to be bothering me anymore," Dick said with relief. He looked at the destroyed Tower, thought of the costs of that sudden emancipation, realized that Slade never expected him to survive, and was overjoyed that he had. In the end his friends had come through for him, just like he had hoped and wished. His body began to sag, his adrenaline running out. In a few minutes he would probably lose consciousness, but at least he knew he would that when he woke up again he would be among friends. "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

From far away, Slade watched the destruction of Titan's Tower. He watched the Titans celebrate their survival, watched Robin stare at the debris that had once been his home. "Well done, Robin," he congratulated. "Perhaps we shall run across each other again someday." Without a second thought on the matter, Slade turned and walked away, leaving Jump City and Robin behind him.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Epilogue to come!

Thanks for reading!

-A.C.E.


	44. Epilogue

**A/N:** It's been FOREVER since I updated. I am so sorry! Here's the final installment of 'Oblivion.' I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Oblivion

By: Ada C. Eliana

Epilogue

* * *

"Time takes it all, whether you want it to or not. Time takes it all, time bears it away, and in the end there is only darkness. Sometimes we find others in that darkness, and sometimes we lose them there again." – Stephen King "The Green Mile"

* * *

It had been three days since the battle with Slade and the destruction of Titan's Tower. Alfred had allowed the Titans to stay at Wayne Manor, and despite the impromptu partying, the movie marathons, and the all-you-can-eat dinners, they were all anxious about their futures now that their home had been destroyed. Their lives were in an odd state of flux, between the past they could finally leave behind, and an uncertain future. To make matters worse, after returning from off-world, the JLA had convened to discuss 'the Titan problem' and decide what was best for them.

* * *

"Dick, we need to talk."

Dick looked up from the Harley magazine at Bruce. The Titans all scattered around the living room glanced nervously between the two. Dick nodded at Bruce in response, tossing the magazine aside and following him out of the room. Bruce had been a wordless shadow since he returned from his trip. He did let it slip that the JLA contacted him and told him what happened, caused him to cancel the rest of his meetings and return to Gotham immediately. Dick knew something had been weighing on the older man's mind, and was part relieved and part worried that he had seemingly decided to voice his concerns.

They went to the study, Bruce closing the door behind them before sitting across from Dick. Bruce took a deep breath and then said, "You can't be Robin anymore."

Even though he had been expecting it, preparing himself for this conversation for days, having Bruce just lay it all out so bluntly took Dick by surprise. "Wow Bruce… sort of feel like we've had this conversation before."

"We did. And you didn't listen to me, and I think we both know how that turned out."

Bruce's words stung. Yes, ignoring him back then led him to Jump City, where he ran into Slade, and of course that led to everything he had been through in the last few months. But he had also made friends, led a team, grown up a little, it hadn't all been bad. "It's not your decision to make," he said.

"I thought you were dead," Bruce whispered. "We went through the rubble searching for your body, do you understand that? I had to sit through two funerals, I thought I'd lost you forever. I won't do that again. If being Robin is going to get you killed – Dick you can't anymore, I won't let you."

"Bruce…" Dick breathed. "I… I know that must've sucked, and I can't understand it, but… I have to do what I want to do, okay? Maybe you regret making me into Robin now, but you did, and it's part of me, and I can't just throw that away because of what Slade did. That'd just be him winning. Besides… I'm not even sure of what I want right now, but I'm not going to let anyone else make it for me."

"Dick-" Bruce began, but Dick cut him off with a shake of his head.

"Just leave it for now," he said. Without waiting for a response, he opened the door and walked out.

* * *

Raven escaped the noisy living room, shaking her head in irritation. She wandered through Wayne Manor with no real destination in mind. The last few days had been surreal, relief at Robin recovering and Slade being gone warring with grief over the loss of the Tower and all of her belongings, along with uncertainty about what tomorrow would bring.

Raven found herself in front of a pair of large French doors overlooking the pool room. Robin was sitting on the tile floor, legs idly kicking back and forth in the water. After a moment's hesitation she opened the door and walked towards him.

Hearing the squeak of the hinges, Robin turned and gave her a half-smile. "Raven, hey."

She nodded, suddenly feeling incredibly awkward. She then realized this was the first time she and Robin had been alone since everything happened. She wasn't sure what to do, what to say. "You come out here for a reason?" Robin asked.

"I… uh… I've been wanting to talk to you about something…" she replied. He tapped the tile beside him and she sat down next to him.

"Robin… in the warehouse… I'm so sorry," Raven whispered, feeling a commingling sense of relief and dread at finally having said it out loud.

"It's okay," Robin said. Raven looked up at him in disbelief. "Yeah I was mad when I first remembered, really mad, but… we can't change any of it now. And I know how hard all of you worked to help me after, so…"

"It wasn't always like that. When we first found out you were still alive… I… I didn't… I thought you had betrayed us, I didn't believe in you."

"I know." Robin smiled at her shocked expression. "I remember *everything*, Raven, including that part. But it's okay… I mean… I can't imagine trying to—"

"Starfire never doubted you for a minute. We fought about it. I was wrong. And… I just wanted you to know that I really am sorry, Robin."

"I get it Rae, stop beating yourself up about it. You guys are the only reason I made it out of the Tower alive, I think that forgives a lot of things."

Raven smiled but didn't say anything. "Robin… what are you going to do now?"

Dick let out a long breath. "I don't know…" he admitted. "I couldn't even go back to the Tower if I wanted to, right?"

"No I guess not. None of us can."

"What about you, what are you going to do?"

"I… I'd like to keep doing what I've been doing, but I don't know if that's possible now. Between the Tower's destruction, and…"

"And what?"

"Kid Flash just told us… the JLA decided to 'disband' the Titans. They said that we're 'not allowed' to operate anymore."

"What?! They can't do that!"

"According to them, they _can_," she shrugged. "Maybe it's not such a bad idea, for a little while at least. Maybe we could all use a break."

"Yeah, maybe."

* * *

The JLA's decision was made, and for reasons none of the Titans could really elucidate, they didn't fight the decision. They had more than proved themselves in the previous weeks, and the destruction of the Tower was disastrous but given the Tower's location, no civilians were injured and no one was killed. Robin reminded them that the JLA's decision made little difference to them, they could regroup and fight elsewhere if they wanted to, and he doubted the League would do much to stop them. Still, the Titans were just tired of fighting. The idea of trying to rebuild what had been lost was daunting, and they all somehow knew that Robin would not join them now, making everything more difficult. They needed a break, and they finally had their chance.

* * *

Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg decided to head for New York City, which Beast Boy described as 'freak capital of America,' a place where their differences wouldn't be too big of a deal. Raven kicked around the idea of taking some courses at a college, experience what a 'normal' life on Earth was like. Cyborg and Beast Boy didn't have any solid plans, but Robin suggested they just take the remaining funds in the Titan's bank account to get them started and figure it out from there. Starfire had refused to commit to New York, and seemed a bit averse to the idea. Living in the middle of a big city like New York could certainly be suffocating to someone capable of flying and shooting energy from her hands. She didn't make any real plans, waiting instead to see what Robin was going to do.

* * *

A day before BB, Raven, and Cyborg's departure date, Robin asked Donna to come to the Manor to speak with him. On the grounds, far from the Manor, Robin asked Donna for a favor. "Donna, do you think maybe you could look after Star for me? Help her figure out what to do next?"

"Way ahead of you there Rob," Donna smiled. "Star and I have gotten to know each other, I already asked her to come back to Paradise Island with me for a little while at least. I got the feeling that she's a little frustrated with Man's World right now."

"That's great, Donna. What'd she say?"

"That she would come with me, but only if you weren't going to go to New York with the others. She doesn't want to leave you."

"I know," Robin sighed.

* * *

Plans were made, bags were packed, and Robin finally told the group where he was headed. "One of the trapeze artists for Haley's Circus was injured," Robin said one week after the Tower's destruction. The Titans, old and new, were outside the Manor, discussing where they were going and preparing to say their goodbyes. "I called Pop, asked him if he could use a stand-in. It's the circus I grew up in, you know? I think it'll be good to go back for a while and, I don't know, find myself or something."

"So you're really not coming to New York with us then?" Beast Boy asked, disappointed.

"No, sorry Beast Boy."

"It's okay, besides, what's cooler than running away to join the circus?" he laughed.

Robin smiled, but turned to Starfire, seeing her eyes misting over. She approached him silently, indicating with a mere nod of the head that she wanted to talk to him alone. He followed her away from the crowd.

Once they were out of sight, Starfire tentatively took his hand and led him further out onto the grounds of the Wayne Estate. They walked quite a bit in silence, Starfire looking over her shoulder to gauge her distance from the manor before stopping in the field. She faced Dick, her cheeks flushing as their eyes met.

"I will miss you," she whispered.

"I'll miss you too, Star," he replied.

"Donna has asked me to accompany her to the island of the Amazons…"

"I think it would be good for you, I really do."

She nodded, turning away and staring at the Manor in the distance. She blinked, then seemed to steel her resolve and turned to him.

"Robin… Dick… I…" she began carefully, entranced by his steady gaze. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. A second later she leaned forward, planting her lips on his. She pulled away, leaving him slightly dazed. "I love you, Dick Grayson, and I will wait for you. Think about that while you are 'finding yourself'."

* * *

The goodbyes were hard, even though everyone promised to try and stay in touch. Dick watched as the T-car bore away Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg, and waved at Donna and Starfire as they flew away from Gotham. That left just him, Bruce, and Alfred.

Alfred had known his plans for a few days, had encouraged him to go to the circus, even though Alfred would miss him. Bruce wasn't happy about it, but it was better than him returning to being Robin. Bruce even took the last Robin costume and locked it in the cave, in his mind, delegating Robin forever to a part of history, not the present or future.

Saying goodbye to Alfred was difficult, but the butler made him promise to call him, give him updates on how circus life was going. Bruce just stoically wished Dick well, disappearing into the Cave so he wouldn't have to watch him go, and leaving Dick to wonder if he and Bruce would ever be able to bridge the gap between them.

* * *

Dick had seen the big top before he even made it to the fairgrounds. He had parked his father's old Harley in front of a line of performers' trailers and then immediately headed for the big tent, passing clowns and other carnies on his way. He stood inside the empty big top, taking it all in, the trapeze swings, the smell of hay, the colors. He thought of his parents, of flying with them, feeling the strength in their hands as they caught him. He smiled contentedly and thought that for now at least, this was home.

The End

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed and stuck with this story! Even if I didn't respond, I always read and appreciated your comments. Thank you all so much!

I know this conclusion might've felt a little forced, but after working on this story for so long, finding a way to end it was very difficult. I hope you all enjoyed it despite any shortcomings.

I have plans for a sequel, but I don't want to start another epic right now. Instead, I'm working on some one-shots to show what everyone's up to in their new lives. If there is anything in particular you would like to see, please drop me a PM and let me know. I'm open to any ideas.

Again, thank you! The overwhelming support of the readers of this story gave me the confidence to continue in fanfiction.

Thank you for reading, I would love to know what you thought!

_Ada C. Eliana_


End file.
